


Always & Forever

by loridee



Category: JYJ - Fandom, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF, Korean Actors & Actresses, MBLAQ, SHINee, SS501, Shinhwa, Super Junior, TRAX, TVXQ!, U-KISS
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Various Crossover Pairings with K-pop Idols and Korean Actors & Actresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 135,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loridee/pseuds/loridee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A K-pop crossover fic involving several K-pop fandoms, actors and actresses.  The fic primarily centers around TVXQ's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin as they survive the ups and downs  of the K-pop industry (and survive a crazy anti-fan that's hell bent on destroying Yunho!) and how they keep their friendship and partnership strong as they discover an everlasting love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (Revised as of 04/30/2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.
> 
>  

~*~

 

Korean words and phrases used in the fic - what they mean in English (according to Google.com):

Jagiya = honey  
Saranghamnida, ae-in = I love you, sweetheart  
Neh sarang = My love  
Saranghae = I love you  
Saranghae, jagiya = I love you, honey  
Naneun dangsineul mucheok saranghamnida = I love you very much  
Nan dangsin-eul salang = I love you  
Annyeonghi jumuseyo = Good night  
Ae-in = sweetheart  
Oppa = what a female calls an older brother or beloved (male)  
Sunbae = refers to people with more experience (at work, school, etc).  
Hoobae = refers to people with less experience (at work, school, etc). Generally, hoobaes have to use jondaetmal (존댓말, honorific language) to sunbaes, meaning they have to speak very politely and treat them with respect.  
Yobo = darling, sweetheart  
Saranghamnida = I love you  
Nanun geu reul saranghamnida = I love him or I love her  
Dangshini joayo = I like you  
Magnae = baby (used in the K-pop world to refer to the youngest member in an idol group)  
Hyung-nim = what a younger male calls an older brother or older male  
Ahwoo-nim = younger brother  
Yes = Ye (formal) / Ne (informal)  
No = Aniyo  
Jal-ga-yo, neh sarang = Goodbye, my love  
Nan yeong-wonhi dangsin-eul salang hago geulae = I will love you forever  
Unni = what a younger female calls an older sister or female  
Noona = what a male calls an older female that is like family  
Dangsin eul-salang = I love you, dear  
Nan ajigdo dangsin-eul salang = I still love you

 

~*~

Chapter One

 

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

Early Autumn...

 

"Heyyy, Yuuunnndol! Dinner's readyyy...!" Coming out of the kitchen, Shim Changmin's sing-songy voice trailed off when he noticed his best friend/band mate was no longer in the living room watching TV. Frowning in concern, he went in search for the older man.

It didn't take Changmin long to find Jung Yunho. Yunho was in his bedroom kneeling beside his bed with his face buried in the mattress, his hands gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles had turned white. His whole body was shaking as tiny, muffled whimpers spilled from his lips. Changmin stood in the doorway of Yunho's bedroom and watched helplessly as his friend wept. There had only been a few times in the nine years Changmin had known Yunho that he had seen Yunho cry. Yunho wasn't one to cry much because he was always so upbeat, positive and happy. Changmin wondered what was causing Yunho to cry now when everything career-wise was going so well for them. 'Has something happened with his family?' Changmin thought worriedly. Yunho's close-knit family consisted of a loving father, mother and younger sister. Yunho was extremely close to his family - as was Changmin extremely close to his own family which consisted of a loving father, mother and two younger sisters. Yunho and Changmin's careers as K-pop idols kept both TVXQ members so busy that sometimes weeks or months would go by before they saw their respective families, but their families supported their careers and were very understanding of the limited time they had with the idols. As a result of Yunho and Changmin's deep friendship, the Jung Family and the Shim Family were extremely close too, thus making the family unit for both young men an even bigger supportive family for the both of them. If anything bad happened to either family both young men would be devastated.

Becoming very concerned now and fearing that something may have happened with Yunho's family, Changmin entered the bedroom and walked over to where Yunho was and knelt down beside the weeping man. He touched Yunho's back and asked worriedly, "Yunho, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What's happened? Has something happened with your family? Oh, God, I hope not." Changmin knew how deeply Yunho loved his family for Changmin loved his own family just as deeply. When Yunho didn't answer him, Changmin rubbed his back and stroked his hair soothingly then asked again, "Yunho, what's wrong? You seemed okay an hour ago. What's wrong? What's happened? Did something happen with your family? Tell me, please." When Yunho failed again to answer him, Changmin pulled Yunho back from the bed, then he gathered Yunho into his arms and held Yunho close as Yunho sobbed against his shoulder, dampening his shirt.

Yunho was weeping so hard his whole body shook. This brought tears to Changmin's eyes, and he rocked Yunho gently as he soothed softly, "Ssshhh...it's okay, Yunho. It's okay. Whatever's happened, we'll get through it together okay? Don't cry. Ssshhh...don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. What's upset you? Is it your father? Your mother? Your sister? Tell me, Yunho, tell me, please. Ooh, Yunho, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Changmin's voice sounded watery now as his own tears began to spill down his face. Yunho's weeping wasn't very loud, but it was heart-wrenching, tugging at Changmin's heart strings.

Blinking his eyes in an attempt to stop his own tears, Changmin looked around Yunho's bedroom, searching for a clue as to why this usually happy man was crying his heart out. And then Changmin saw it. It was on Yunho's iPad. A news article about Yunho. Changmin reached for the iPad and drew it close to him so that he could read the article. The article was about the crazy anti-fan, Soria Kim, who had poisoned Yunho four years ago when she gave him a bottle of water laced with Super Glue because she hated him. Unaware of what the girl had done, Yunho trustingly drank the water. He became violently ill after drinking it and almost died. At the time of the attack, TVXQ had still been a five-member group but with problems beginning to arise that eventually broke up the group into two different bands - Yunho and Changmin remaining as TVXQ, and Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu becoming JYJ. The crazy anti-fan was arrested for what she did to Yunho and was sent to prison, but because of her young age she received a short sentence and would be eligible for parole this year. She would be released tomorrow morning and she had given an exclusive interview to the press about how glad she was about being paroled and how she still hated Yunho but swore she would not go near him again. The way she talked about her hatred for Yunho in the article was chilling.

'Thank God your family's okay, but you're not. No wonder you're crying,' Changmin thought as he tightened his arms around Yunho. 'Soria Kim almost killed you four years and now she's going to be paroled tomorrow morning despite your pleas to the court to not parole her just yet. She still hates you. Ooh, baby, I'm so sorry.'

Kissing Yunho's temple, Changmin soothed, "Ooh, Yunho, I'm so sorry. You must be scared out of your mind. I won't let that bitch within ten feet of you. We'll beef up security around us so that she can't try something. Don't be afraid, Yunho. I'll keep you safe. And not everyone hates you. You have thousands of fans that love you and adore you. And you have your family, my family and me. We all love you and adore you so very much. So don't be afraid, my friend, and don't let Soria Kim hurt you anymore. You're going to be all right. I swear, you're going to be all right."

Drawing back, Changmin cupped Yunho's face in his hands and gently forced Yunho to look at him. The hurt and fear in Yunho's beautiful, tearful black eyes ripped a hole in Changmin's heart. Tears began rolling down Changmin's face again as he whispered, "I won't let Soria Kim or anyone else hurt you. Don't be afraid. I'll keep you safe. I promise, I'll keep you safe."

Yunho looked like a frightened little boy as he gasped rawly, "She's going to be free tomorrow! She still hates me! She's going to come after me again and I can't stop her!"

"She won't get close to you. I won't let her. I'll call Management tomorrow morning and demand they beef up security. And you know I'll be by your side 24/7 so she won't be able to get near you. Just trust me, okay? I won't let her or anyone else hurt you, okay?" Changmin reassured. He then brushed away the tears from Yunho's face and kissed Yunho's forehead gently. "Now let's go eat dinner before it gets cold. I slaved all afternoon cooking it, and I don't want my efforts to go to waste. So let's go eat. I'm starving and you probably are too."

He stood up, pulling Yunho up to stand too. But when he started for the bedroom door, Yunho hung back and shook his head wildly. "What, Yunho? What's wrong?" Changmin asked in concern.

"I...I don't wanna leave my room. And...I need to call my family. I'm sure they saw the article and are worried sick about me," Yunho whispered as he wrapped his arms about himself in a protective manner. His gaze was wrought with fear.

"Okay," Changmin said, realizing that Yunho viewed his bedroom as the safest place for him to be in right now. Changmin thought quickly of what to do to get Yunho to eat dinner. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "How about we have dinner in here? That way you can stay in here and feel safe and eat your dinner too. And I'll eat in here with you so you won't have to eat alone. Would that be okay?" He looked hopefully at Yunho.

Yunho hesitated for a moment then nodded his head.

"Great!" Changmin said, smiling brightly. Then he grew serious as he reached up and stroked Yunho's tear-stained cheek. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again," he promised softly. "I'll be back in a few minutes with dinner. Call your family." He leaned over and kissed Yunho's forehead again. "I love you," he whispered. Then he hurried out of the bedroom to go get dinner.

Yunho stood staring after Changmin for several seconds. He knew he was blessed to have such a good and understanding best friend - a best friend that he was hopelessly in love with. He suspected that Changmin was in love with him too because Changmin was always saying now those three little words that mean so much and carry so much power; but neither of them had talked yet about their love for each other changing from best friend/brotherly love to romantic love. 'Maybe it's time we discuss it,' Yunho thought gravely. Then he got a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand beside his bed and wiped the tears from his face before he spotted his iPad again. The article about Soria Kim was still showing. He picked up the iPad and touch-close the web browser so that the article disappeared. He didn't want to read it again; he wanted to forget about it. He laid his iPad on the nightstand, then he called his family to let them know he was okay before he went over to the small table in a corner of his room and prepared the table for dinner.

 

~*~

 

A while later...

 

Changmin watched as Yunho picked at his meal of Tak Toritang (spicy chicken drumettes and potatoes mixed with carrots and onion in a spicy brown sauce served with white rice). "Would you like something else to eat? I could make you something else or call for take-out," Changmin suggested in concern.

"No, this is good. I like it a lot. I just have a lot on my mind right now," Yunho muttered sadly, and Changmin longed to make Yunho smile and be happy again.

"Did you call your family?" Changmin asked, and Yunho nodded yes. "Did they know about Soria Kim being paroled tomorrow morning?" Yunho nodded again yes. "Are they worried about your safety?"

Again Yunho nodded yes then said, "But I told them that security will be beefed up around me so they're okay now," Yunho said as he continued picking at his dinner. "They can't believe Soria Kim will be paroled tomorrow morning after they and I pleaded with the courts not to parole her. I can't believe it either." His voice sounded hollow, devoid of its usual cheerfulness.

"I can't believe it either too," Changmin said. "My mother called me before I got dinner on our plates. She and Appa and the brats saw the article and they wanted to make sure you were okay and that I'm taking good care you. I told her that you are okay and safe and sound with me. I assured her that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Changmin stared intently at Yunho and said firmly, "I mean that, Yunho. I won't let anything happen to you."

Yunho felt his cheeks blush slightly at the intensity of Changmin's gaze. "I appreciate your concern for me. But I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself," Yunho said a bit stubbornly, a bit independently, sounding every bit like the fearless leader that he was of their band.

"I know you're a grown man and can take care of yourself. Just indulge me, okay? Let me take care of you. I promised my mother I would, and I don't want to break my promise to her," Changmin insisted seriously; his gaze staring even more intensely at Yunho.

Yunho felt butterfly wings flutter in his stomach at the intensity of Changmin's gaze. Averting his own gaze from Changmin's, Yunho muttered, "Okay. Wouldn't want you breaking your promise to your wonderful, sweet mother."

"Thank you," Changmin said seriously. As he continued eating his dinner, he watched as Yunho continued picking as his dinner.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Changmin crammed food into his mouth before deciding he couldn't take the silence anymore. Dinnertime was usually a very lively time for them as Yunho chatted up a storm about this and that, and Changmin listened elatedly to everything his hyung said. This eerie silence between them right now was grating on Changmin's nerves. But before Changmin could swallow his food and ask Yunho again if he wanted something else to eat, Yunho put down his chopsticks and said seriously to Changmin, "We need to talk about something."

Changmin swallowed the food in his mouth then laid his chopsticks aside before asking, "What is it you want to talk about?" He figured that Yunho wanted to talk more about Soria Kim.

Yunho was quiet for a long moment as he stared at Changmin; then he took a deep breath and expelled it before saying, "We need to talk about our feelings, Minnie. I think our feelings for each other have changed...and we need to talk them."

Changmin looked stunned. "Our feelings? Our feelings for each other?" he repeated bewilderedly.

"Yes, our feelings for each other," Yunho said a bit tersely. His nerves were on edge right now because of Soria Kim. He looked intently at Changmin. "For several weeks now you've told me at least once every day if not more that...you love me."

Changmin blushed shyly. "Yeah, I have. It's because I do, and I don't ever want you wondering how much you mean to me."

"What kind of love is it, Minnie?" Yunho asked.

Changmin looked befuddled. "Aah...what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I mean," Yunho retorted sternly.

Changmin was quiet for a long moment as he toyed with his napkin. "I was hoping you would say those words back to me before we...had this talk," he said quietly. He suddenly felt very vulnerable and very exposed and had no clue as to how Yunho really felt about him. It was scary, feeling so vulnerable and so exposed and so uncertain about the relationship he had with Yunho.

Yunho saw the vulnerability, the uncertainty in Changmin's chocolate-brown gaze and his heart clenched with worry for the younger man. "There's a reason why I haven't said those words to you yet," he explained to Changmin. "Because those words may mean something different to me, and I don't say those words lightly."

"Neither do I. When I say those words to you, I mean them. From the bottom of my heart, I mean them," Changmin said earnestly.

"But what do those words mean to you?" Yunho's gaze searched Changmin's gaze. "Do you love me as a friend/brother...or as something more?"

"Do you love me as a friend/brother or something more?" Changmin asked.

Yunho chuckled dryly. He should've known Changmin would be difficult about this. The little brat loved to be difficult. "I asked you first."

"Well I want to hear your answer first before I give you mine," Changmin challenged; a slight smirk on his gorgeous face.

Yunho fumed for a second, then he asked Changmin boldly, "Have you ever been in love before?"

Changmin looked thoughtful for a moment; then he smiled brightly and said, "As a matter of fact, yeah, I have been in love before."

"Oh." Yunho hadn't expected that answer. He thought he knew everything about Changmin. 'I guess I don't,' he thought to himself. Out loud he asked, "Umm...who was she?"

"Not a she; a he," Changmin corrected. "And have you ever been in love before?"

"Umm...who was he?" Yunho asked, pretending not to have heard Changmin's question. Yunho hoped Changmin hadn't been in love with Jaejoong, Yoochun or Junsu because that would mean one of them broke Changmin's heart when the three of them turned their backs on Changmin and Yunho three years ago. Plus it would mean that if Changmin had been in love with Jaejoong...then Changmin and Yunho had been in love with the same man at the same time. Not good at all.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. It wasn't any of the backstabbers," Changmin said with a touch of bitterness. His disdain for Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu was just as strong now as it had been when the three backstabbers had abandoned him and Yunho three years ago.

Yunho sighed in relief, thankful that he was the only idiot who had been in love with Jaejoong. "That's good to know. Was it Yesung?" Yunho asked.

"Eww, no! He's like a brother to me!" Changmin exclaimed.

"Kyuhyun?" Yunho then queried.

"Eww, no again! He's like a brother to me too! Plus he and Yesung are seeing each other!" Changmin exclaimed again.

"They are? I didn't know that. It's about time. It obvious they're crazy about each other," Yunho said in delighted surprise. Then he inquired carefully, "Well, I know it wasn’t Siwon because he’s in love with Leeteuk and has been for eons now, and it couldn't have been Leeteuk because he's too scared to be involved with Siwon, let alone you or me or anyone else. I hope he gives Siwon a chance soon. It couldn't have been Heechul and Eunhyuk because they’ve been together since long before our band downsized to just the two of us; and it couldn't have been Ryeowook or Donghae because they only have eyes for each other even though they aren’t dating right now because of Donghae’s mistake that he’s truly sorry about. I hope they get back together soon - it’s already been two years since the mistake, and it’s obvious they’re meant for each other. I know Ryeowook has forgiven Donghae, but I guess it takes time to heal from that kind of hurt. And it couldn't have been Jay or Jungmo because they have girlfriends and have been dating them, respectively, for five years now. So, Changminnie...who was it? Minho or Taemin?"

"Eww! No! They're like brothers to me too! I'm not into incest! And I think they like each other!" Changmin shouted this time in horror.

Yunho looked Changmin dead in the eyes. "Then what are you into?" he asked seriously.

Changmin smiled brightly again and deadpanned, "You, honey bunny. I'm into you. Have been for years now."

Yunho swallowed hard as his heart began beating fast, and he blushed pink at the new pet name Changmin had come up with for him; the pet name no doubt a play on a song title on their last album called *Honey Funny Bunny*. What Yunho had thought, what he had been longing for, for quite some time now was true: Changmin was in love with him. his conscience told him. 

"Yunho...I'm in love with you," Changmin whispered soulfully, casting away any lingering doubts Yunho might've had of Changmin's feelings for him. "Have been for more years than I can count, but my feelings for you grew stronger after the backstabbers left us. Suddenly, I had you all to myself and I didn't have to share you with anyone anymore. My feelings for you grew stronger as we started rebuilding our careers and re-inventing TVXQ/Tohoshinki into a duo. My feelings for you deepened to the point that I couldn't ignore them anymore. It got to the point where I was dreaming about you every night. I would dream we would confess our love to each other and then I would kiss you and..." Changmin blushed wildly in embarrassment. "...I would dream I would make love to you...dream of you coming apart in my arms as you cried out my name in ecstasy."

It suddenly got very, very warm in Yunho's bedroom. "Umm...I've never been intimate with anyone," Yunho confessed softly. "I wanted to wait until I found the right person."

"I know. I've never been intimate with anyone either. I wanted to wait until I found out you felt the same way for me." Changmin saw how startled Yunho was by his confession and hoped that shock grew into joy very soon. "We're both virgins and I'm thrilled about that because that means we're both clean and healthy and we won't be carrying the extra baggage of former lovers into bed with us when we do finally make love together. We'll learn together how to make love and experience the joy of it together," Changmin said seriously.

It was now Yunho's turn to blush shyly. "Umm...I didn't say I was in love with you," he mumbled shyly.

"Not yet you haven't," Changmin said boldly. 

Yunho stared at him in shock.

"You also haven't answered my question," Changmin then said.

Yunho frowned. "What question?" he asked.

"The one about being in love before? Have you ever been in love before?" Changmin asked again.

Yunho lowered his gaze from Changmin's before murmuring, "Umm...yes. I've...been in love before."

That confession took Changmin by surprise. He blinked, totally stunned. Then he cleared his throat and asked, "Umm...who was she?"

"Not she. He," Yunho murmured.

Changmin looked confused; then he laughed and said, "Oh, I get it now, it's me! You've been in love before because you're in love with me!" He shook his finger at Yunho and laughed again. "You got me there! You just used my own joke on me! Clever, honey bunny, clever!"

Yunho wasn't laughing at all as he stared solemnly at Changmin.

Changmin stopped laughing when he noticed the severity of Yunho's stare. "What?" he asked worriedly. He leaned across the table and gripped Yunho's hand in his own. "Yunho, who was he? Did he hurt you?" he asked in concern.

"No," Yunho murmured. "He was unaware of my feelings for him. He only saw me as a friend. As...a brother." He waited for Changmin to figure out who *he* was.

Changmin racked his brain for a long moment trying to figure out who *he* was. He thought about everyone Yunho was friends with; everyone Yunho was close to. His gaze narrowed as he grated stiffly, "It was Jaejoong, wasn't it?"

Yunho nodded, and Changmin swore under his breath and muttered something about kicking Jaejoong's ass. "He never knew, Minnie," Yunho insisted. "He had no clue about my true feelings for him. I never told him. And he never felt the same way for me. He was too involved with Yoochun and Junsu to notice I had feelings for him." It was common knowledge with Yunho and Changmin that Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu were more than just friends/band mates. Their love triangle had begun long before TVXQ was formed; it had begun during their trainee days. However, both Yunho and Changmin had safeguarded the love triangle so that no one outside of them and the love triangle ever knew or suspected that Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu were romantically involved with each other. As far as Yunho and Changmin knew, the love triangle was still going on and was stronger than ever.

"But you and Jaejoong were close - very close. You two were best friends before you and I became best friends. You two spent a lot of time together as best friends. How he never figured out you were in love with him is beyond my understanding. When he left us...he hurt you in ways that go a lot deeper than the loss of a friendship. You were in love with him. He broke your heart," Changmin muttered stiffly. "Damn that bastard!"

"Changmin, he didn't know about my feelings for him. And even if he had, it wouldn't have made a difference. He was too wrapped up in Yoochun and Junsu and their dreams to be concerned with me," Yunho said. "Besides...I didn't want to come between him and Yoochun and Junsu. It was obvious to me that Jaejoong loved Yoochun and Junsu very much. And they loved him very much too."

"But you were in love with him too and he hurt you! I wanna tear him apart for hurting you!" Changmin snarled angrily.

"But he didn't know about my feelings for him! He didn't know how deeply he hurt me!" Yunho exclaimed in panic. His gaze held Changmin's gaze. "Please don't go after him, Minnie," he implored pleadingly. "He didn't know and I don't want him to know - ever. Plus we can't have any contact with him and the other two. Our agency forbids us to have contact with them. So leave it be. It's in the past. Leave it there."

Changmin cursed under his breath; then he nodded his head, agreeing to leave well enough alone. He calmed himself down; then he said to Yunho, "I won't mess with him." His voice softened as he squeezed Yunho's hand. He could see the pain in Yunho's eyes. "I'm sorry, Yunnie. I'm sorry he broke your heart."

"He didn't know, Minnie. I'm glad he didn't know. It would've made things more difficult had he known," Yunho muttered. Then he leaned forward and squeezed Changmin's hand and said, "I'm not in love with him anymore. He killed my love for him when he walked away from us." He let go of Changmin's hand and settled back in his chair again.

"Glad to hear I have no competition," Changmin said tartly. Then he became serious again as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me before now, Yunho? I thought I knew everything about you."

"I was afraid to tell you. Afraid that...you wouldn't want to remain my best friend if you knew I was in love with someone of the same sex...and that someone was a band mate of ours," Yunho admitted truthfully.

"I didn't stop being friends with the backstabbers when I learned of their romance; why would I stop being friends with you for being in love with Jaejoong? I supported and protected their romance. I would've supported and protected your feelings for Jaejoong too; may have even helped you either win his heart or get over him. I hope you know now that I'll always be your best friend no matter what. And I'd look like an idiot ending my friendship with you because you had feelings for a guy. I had feelings for you back then," Changmin chastised and reassured gently.

"I know now that you wouldn't have ended our friendship because of my feelings for Jaejoong. Thank you," Yunho said softly.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Yunho. Nothing," Changmin pledged sincerely.

"Same here," Yunho pledged back.

They were quiet for a long moment, staring at each other with their souls in their eyes. Then Yunho asked, "So...you had feelings for me way back then?"

Changmin nodded and smiled. "Sure did. I think from the moment I met you nine years ago I was half-way in love with you. The feeling grew stronger after the backstabbers left and I had you all to myself. I didn't have to compete for your attention anymore. Plus you comforted me when the backstabbers left." Changmin's voice lowered to a husky rasp as he said, "I would cry at night because I was so hurt by what they did to us, and you would hear me and come comfort me. You would hold me until I fell asleep. I would feel your lips kissing my forehead before you would leave me. I would look forward to those nights when you comforted me. Your tenderness and compassion made me fall hopelessly in love with you."

The truth of Changmin's words glowed in Changmin's chocolate-brown eyes, causing Yunho to avert his ebony-colored gaze as shyness and uncertainty knotted in his gut.

Changmin saw Yunho's shyness and uncertainty and longed to pull the older man into his arms and comfort Yunho. Deciding against doing that because he sensed that Yunho might not want a hug from him right now, Changmin asked instead, "So...about me. Umm...do you have feelings for me, Yunho? Feelings that go way beyond friendship with me?"

"Are you asking me am I in love with you?" Yunho asked carefully.

Changmin nodded eagerly.

Yunho smiled and whispered, "Yes, Changmin. I'm in love with you. Have been for two years now."

Changmin couldn't help pumping his fist in the air as he yelped for joy. Yunho beamed with joy over how happy he had just made Changmin. Then Changmin grew serious again as he asked Yunho hesitantly but boldly, "Tell me, Yunho...have you ever dreamed about me? Have you ever dreamed about...making love with me?"

Yunho's joyful smile turned into a deep blush as he muttered embarrassedly, "That's a little too personal for you to ask me, don't you think?"

"If we didn't tell each other everything it would be a little too personal for me to ask you that and expect an answer - even though you neglected to tell me about your first crush, but that's okay, I forgive you - " Changmin started.

"Thanks...I think," Yunho interrupted with a chuckle.

" - but since we do tell each other everything because we're best friends, I don't think it's out of line for me to ask you that question - especially now that I know you feel the same way about me as I feel about you," Changmin continued. Then his gaze narrowed. "Now answer the question. Have you ever dreamed about making love with me?" He stared expectantly at Yunho.

Yunho looked away from Changmin before blushing even more and muttering, "Yes. I have."

"How often?"

Yunho looked in shock at Changmin. "Changmin!"

"Hey! I told you I dream about making love with you! I dream every night about making love with you! I wake up so damn hard in the morning I have to jerk off before I can get out of bed!"

"Changmin!"

"And I cry out your name when I come! And I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you every time I dream about you! Or look at you! Or spend time with you! Or when I'm working with you! When I cook for you I find myself wanting to make the perfect meal for you because I love you! I wanna make you happy! I wanna make you smile so much that your face hurts! I wanna be the most important person in your life! I wanna kiss you so bad my lips ache! And I wanna make you feel good; make you cry out my name as you come against me! I wanna hear you say 'Changmin, I love you' !" Tears were falling from Changmin's eyes now as he bared his soul to Yunho.

Silence reign for several moments after Changmin's confession; both men staring at each other. Then Yunho slid his hands across the table and took hold of Changmin's hands. Squeezing Changmin's hands and caressing the smooth knuckles with his thumbs, Yunho caught and held Changmin's gaze. "Changmin...I love you," Yunho confessed softly; the truth of his words shining in his black eyes. He felt Changmin grip his hands tightly; felt Changmin tremble slightly. The look on Changmin's gorgeous face was one of total adoration and he could tell Changmin was finding it hard to contain his joy. "I've been in love with you for two years now. After everything we've been through with the others leaving us and the lawsuits that resulted from their departure, to us learning how to live on our own together, to us learning how to be a two-member group instead of five...I wasn't too surprised when my feelings for you deepened into a romantic love. I still love you as my best friend and as a brother...but I love you as a lover too." Yunho smiled that sweet, innocent smile of his, showing off those beautiful pearly-white teeth of his. Changmin felt himself melting at the sight of that gorgeous smile. "I wanted to tell you before now but...I wasn't sure how you'd react. Because if we pursue this...things will change between us forever," Yunho cautioned seriously.

"How so?" Changmin asked wryly as he laced their fingers together and held on tightly, as if he were afraid Yunho would vanish from sight.

"Well, for starters, it will strengthen our bond of friendship," Yunho said.

"That's a good thing, right?" Changmin asked hopefully.

"Yes, it is. It will also make us mindful of each other's wants, needs and desires," Yunho said.

"Now that sounds really good!" Changmin grinned brightly, causing Yunho to chuckle.

"We'll have to answer to each other; be considerate of each other's feelings. We can't go running off to do something without discussing it with each other first. That's what committed lovers do," Yunho said.

Changmin laughed and said, "We're already doing that now and we're not even lovers yet!"

Yunho laughed that beautiful, boisterous laugh of his and said, "Yeah, you're right about that!" Then he became serious again. "When we argue it won't be like arguing with a friend anymore. As lovers, we'll need to learn to tolerate each other's bad points."

"We already do that too, Yunho. I can't stand how you always leave the cap off of the toothpaste because you have your mind on something else, but I tolerate it because I love you. And you can't stand how I use up all the hot water when I shower because I take so damn long showering, but you tolerate it because you love me," Changmin said sincerely.

Yunho felt his heart flutter with joy at those three little words - *I love you*. "And we're going to have to change our sleeping arrangements. No more sleeping in separate bedrooms and separate beds," he then said with a shy smile.

Changmin looked across the bedroom at Yunho's bed. It was a good-sized, king-sized bed for a man as tall as Yunho (his height being 6'0") but not long enough for Changmin to sleep in it comfortably because he was an inch taller than Yunho (Changmin's height being 6'1"). "My bed's slightly longer. We'll move you into my bedroom for now," he said. Then he looked at Yunho again and said, "We're going to need a bigger place to live in. This apartment isn't going to be big enough for us anymore now that we're dating."

"Dating. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Yunho asked with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah, it sounds great," Changmin agreed, a dreamy smile on his face too.

They both giggled at how silly they looked. They looked like lovesick teenagers.

"When we're on vacation next month we can look into finding a new place to live," Yunho then said, their laughter ceasing. Then he sighed deeply before saying gravely, "Minnie, we can't let anyone know we're romantically involved. That includes you not telling Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae, Minho and Taemin, and me not telling Leeteuk, Siwon, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Jay and Jungmo. If the fans or the press found out about us..." His voice trailed off, leaving the meaning of what he said hanging in the air.

"No one will find out, and I won't tell anyone - not even Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae, Minho and Taemin," Changmin reassured. Then he looked worried as he asked, "What about our families? We should tell them. I know my sisters will be all right with us being together - they've been rooting for us to get together ever since they read my journal and read in it that I'm in love with you."

"They read your journal? Oh my God! They really do like tormenting you!" Yunho laughed. "Thank God my sister isn't like that!"

"You have an angel for a sister; I have two demons for sisters! Nothing they love better than tormenting me!" Changmin complained sourly; yet the love he felt for his sisters shone brightly in his eyes. "Does your sister know about your feelings for me?" he asked Yunho seriously.

Yunho blushed and said, "She kinda guessed it when you and your family came to my parents' 30th wedding anniversary celebration last year. Something about the way I looked at you as you toasted my parents on the success of their marriage. She said she hadn't seen me look that awestruck since..." Yunho's voice trailed off as his blush deepened.

"Since when?" Changmin asked gently.

Yunho was quiet for a long moment. "Since Jaejoong. She said I used to look at Jaejoong the same way I look at you now," he admitted quietly.

A nerve began twitching in Changmin's jaw. "You were deeply in love with him, weren't you?" he asked evenly.

"I'm not anymore. I feel nothing for him now," Yunho said insistently.

"He was your first love. Very few people get over their first love," Changmin said tensely.

"I'm over Jaejoong. He killed my love for him when he turned his back on you and me," Yunho said fervently.

"You never got a chance to tell him how you felt about him. You never got a chance to be with him, kiss him, make love with him. Do you feel cheated by not having a chance with him?' Changmin asked stiffly.

"Changmin, why are you asking me these things? I said I'm over him. I'm not in love with him anymore. Haven't been for two years now. I'm in love with you," Yunho insisted fervently.

"You and Jaejoong were such close friends. Are you sure you're over him?" Changmin asked, his gaze probing Yunho's gaze intently.

"Yes! I'm over him! Why won't you believe me?!" Yunho asked woundedly.

"Because when you love someone, Yunho, you love that person always and forever! I'm a selfish bastard! I refuse to share you with him!" Changmin argued.

"You don't have to share me with him! I'm not in love with him anymore! I should've never told you! I knew you would get upset!" Yunho argued back as he started to rise from the table. He was so angry at Changmin right now he could spit.

Changmin grabbed Yunho's hands and kept Yunho from leaving the table. "I'm sorry," Changmin intoned rawly. "I'm being silly because I hate him so much. Forgive me."

"You're not the only one who dislikes him. My sister dislikes him. She would tell me that he wasn't good enough for me. She would tell me that you are good enough for me," Yunho said softly. He sat back down. "From the moment she first met you she told me you are someone I will always be able to trust and rely on. She told me you would never hurt me."

"She's right. I would never hurt you. You can trust me, Yunho. I would never do anything to hurt you," Changmin pledged.

"I know," Yunho said. Then he took a deep breath and expelled it before saying, "My sister knows everything about me; just like you know everything about me. She's my confidant. I can tell her anything and she always supports me. I admitted my feelings for Jaejoong to her; then just last year I admitted my feelings for you to her. She was unhappy with my feelings for Jaejoong becaus she didn't trust him. But she trusts you. She's thrilled I'm in love with you."

"I knew I love your sister for a reason. She's a smart girl. She knows you can trust me. She knows I'll never hurt you," Changmin said softly. "My sisters approve of you. They know you would never hurt me. They know I can trust you."

Yunho felt his heart thump with joy at the knowledge that Changmin's sisters approved of him being Changmin's significant other. "I love your sisters. They are always so kind to me," Yunho said.

"They adore you," Changmin said with a warm smile. "They threaten me all the time with bodily harm if I don't take good care of you, and let you take good care of me."

"I guess we have our sisters' approval," Yunho said with a warm smile. Then his smile faded as he said worriedly, "But what about our parents? They have no clue how we feel about each other. They may not approve. They might...disown us or something."

"Yunho, our parents love us. They would never disown us. They would accept us being together," Changmin soothed.

"How do you know that for sure? I don't," Yunho asked worriedly.

"I know for sure because they dote on us. My parents and your parents love both of us deeply. Nothing we could ever do or say would take their love away from us. They love us, Yunho. And when we're ready to tell them about our relationship they will support us and love us even more because they'll want to protect us even more and would want us to be happy together. I'm as sure of that as I am of my love for you. So stop worrying." Changmin took Yunho's hands in his own again and squeezed them reassuringly. "Our parents adore us. They love us, baby. They'll never stop loving us. Never."

Yunho blinked in surprise. " *Baby* ?" he repeated softly. It was the second time now that Changmin had called him by that endearment. It made him feel warm and giddy inside.

"Yeah. That's my other new pet name for you. You're my baby now. Is it okay if I call you that in private?" Changmin asked, grinning brightly.

"Sure, angel," Yunho said with a gorgeous smile of his own.

Changmin laughed softly. "Baby, I'm no angel! You know how flawed I am."

"I know. But you're still my angel." Yunho stared at Changmin for a long moment. "I've been wanting to call you *angel* for a long time now," he whispered softly.

It was now Changmin's turn to feel his heart thumb with joy. Then he asked softly, "Are you reassured now that our parents will never abandon us and will always love us? Surely you know how much they love us."

"I know. Sorry for doubting the strength of their love for us," Yunho said regretfully.

"It's okay. I had my moment of doubt too. But my sisters reassured me that my parents and your parents will never stop loving you and me and will always support and protect us. I believe my sisters. And I'm sure your sister would tell you the same thing," Changmin soothed.

"She would," Yunho admitted softly. "So...when do we tell our parents?"

"The next time we have dinner with them we tell them. We're on vacation next month. We'll have dinner with them and tell them," Changmin suggested.

"Okay," Yunho agreed. He still looked a little worried but not as worried as he had looked earlier.

Changmin squeezed Yunho's hands again. "They love us, honey bunny. Don't worry. Only death will ever take them from us," Changmin soothed; then he shuddered at the painful thought of losing his beloved parents and Yunho's parents someday to death.

Yunho shuddered too at the painful thought. "I hope they live forever," he whispered softly to Changmin.

"I hope that too. But we both know that can't happen on this side of life. Only with God will they live forever. We just have to hope and pray we don't lose them anytime soon; that they live very long lives on this earth before God calls them home," Changmin said.

Yunho nodded in understanding as tears filled his eyes. The thought of losing his parents and Changmin's parents was unbearable.

It was unbearable for Changmin too as tears filled his eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment as they shared their grief with each other over something that hadn't happened yet.

Then Yunho blinked his tears away as he asked Changmin with a chuckle, "Where did you get that *honey bunny* pet name for me from? From my solo song on the 'TONE' album? It's called 'Honey Funny Bunny', angel."

"I know, but that's too many words to say all the time; so I condensed it to *honey bunny*. I like that much better for you," Changmin explained, his tears evaporating from his eyes as he grinned elatedly at Yunho.

Yunho shook his head in wonderment and chuckled softly. "What am I gonna do with you?" he teased.

"Love me," Changmin teased back; but the look in his eyes was serious and hopeful.

"Always and forever," Yunho replied back softly; his gaze becoming serious and soulful.

They stared at each other for a long moment; each drinking in the beauty of the other. Then Changmin stood up from his chair and leaned across the table. His face drew close to Yunho's face, and Yunho's eyes widened in shock. Changmin let his gaze fall to Yunho's mouth, and Changmin ached to suck that pouty lower lip of Yunho's into his mouth and run his tongue along it over and over and over again...then kiss Yunho senseless.

Yunho saw the slow burn of desire enter Changmin's eyes and he swallowed deeply. It was the first time Changmin had ever looked at him like that; the first time Changmin had ever revealed that side of himself to Yunho. Licking his lower lip unconsciously, and not realizing how that tiny action made Changmin's blood burn, Yunho let his own gaze drop to Changmin's mouth, and his lips ached to sample those wide, full, pouty lips.

Changmin saw the spark of passion in Yunho's eyes and sighed softly. It was the first time he had ever seen passion in Yunho's eyes; the first time he had ever seen this side of Yunho. It was intoxicating.

Staring deeply into Yunho's eyes, Changmin murmured, "How much experience do you have with kissing?"

Yunho felt like Changmin was hypnotizing him as he whispered back, "Other than kissing a few actresses in our music videos and in the TV shows I've done...not much."

"Same with me," Changmin said. Then he asked in a low voice, "Wanna give it a try?"

"Sure," Yunho said, nodding slightly.

For several seconds they stared at each other; neither of them moving; both of them suddenly scared to take that next step that would alter their lives - in a very good way - forever.

It was Changmin who shattered the staring contest when he teased, "Wow...we're really getting nowhere fast standing here staring at each other."

"You're standing; I'm sitting," Yunho corrected with a tiny smile.

"Whatever, *Mr. Politically Correct*," Changmin teased; then he grew serious again as he reached out with his hand and tenderly stroked Yunho's smooth cheek with his fingertips. He felt Yunho shiver in reaction to his touch. Changmin had never stroked Yunho's cheek before. "Soft. So soft. So smooth," Changmin whispered in awe. Then he slid his hand into Yunho's hair and carded his fingers through the silky-soft black tresses. "Your hair is soft too. So shiny and glossy. And it curls around my fingers like it was made for my touch." He shifted his fingers and watched as a lock of the hair curled naturally around his finger. Locking his gaze with Yunho's again, he whispered softly, "You are sooo beautiful, Yunho. Sooo incredibly beautiful."

Yunho blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. And..." His gaze wandered over Changmin's face, drinking in every detail of it. "...You are gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous."

It was now Changmin's turn to blush. "Thank you, baby," he whispered. They stared at each other for another long moment; then Changmin made the first move, his face drawing closer and closer to Yunho's face until their lips were just a hairsbreadth apart. "May I, Yunho-hyung?" Changmin asked quietly; wanting to be sure that Yunho wanted to be kissed as badly as Changmin wanted to kiss him.

"You haven't called me *hyung* in private in a very long time," Yunho whispered back a bit breathlessly. The tantalizing scent and warmth of Changmin being so close to him affected Yunho deeply. He lowered his gaze to Changmin's mouth again and felt his own lips ache with anticipation. "Kiss me, Minnie," he murmured thickly; then he looked into Changmin's eyes again and repeated, "Kiss me. Now."

Changmin felt his heart flutter with joy at his best friend's soft command. Then he leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut as he tenderly touched his lips against Yunho's lips for the very first time. Yunho's eyes fluttered shut too as he sighed softly in anticipation.

A bolt of sensation shot through the both of them when their lips touched, causing them both to gasp in shock and to draw back from each other to stare at each other. "Did you...feel that?" Changmin asked a bit breathlessly.

Yunho nodded, unable to speak because of the lump of emotion clogging his throat. Then his eyes closed again as Changmin leaned back in and captured his lips again.

And so began the romantic relationship between Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin.

The touch of their lips was electrifying. Both men moaned as they savored the feel of their lips touching for the second time. It was the sweetest sensation either of them had ever felt. For several moments their lips only touched, neither of them moving their lips. Then Changmin felt the need to deepen the kiss and began to move his lips against Yunho's lips, brushing his lips slowly and tenderly against Yunho's lips. Yunho moaned and responded back, his lips moving against Changmin's lips slowly and tenderly. When he felt Changmin's tongue caress the fullness of his lower lip, he gasped in delight, causing his lips to part. Changmin groaned in delight and let instinct take over; his own lips parting as his tongue stroked passed Yunho's parted lips and teeth to taste deeply within. At the feel of Changmin's tongue in his mouth, Yunho groaned and slid his arms around Changmin's neck as he opened his mouth fully to allow Changmin's tongue to possess his mouth completely. Yunho tasted like fresh mint and of the food they had had for dinner, and Changmin moaned in pleasure as he deepened the kiss even more, craving to taste more of this sexy, incredible man.

Changmin came around the table and gathered Yunho into his arms all while keeping their lips locked together; his arms slipping around Yunho's waist. He pressed Yunho close against him and marveled at how Yunho's lean, trim body fit snuggly against his own lean, trim body. He felt Yunho shiver as their bodies pressed together, and Changmin sighed in delight. Yunho felt really, really good pressed against him. Yunho tightened his arms around Changmin's neck and responded passionately to Changmin's kiss; Yunho's lips moving sensuously against Changmin's lips before Yunho took control of the kiss and slid his own tongue into Changmin's mouth and tasted deeply of Changmin's honey-sweet/dinner-laced flavor. Yunho groaned and tenderly devoured Changmin's lips, loving the yummy taste of the younger man.

Changmin moaned again and became emboldened; his lips taking control of the kiss again as he kissed Yunho hungrily. He wanted to devour Yunho's sweet lips, that was how yummy Yunho tasted to him.

When their lips parted a few seconds later due to the need of oxygen, they pressed their foreheads together; both of them struggling to calm themselves down from the incredible high their kisses had taken them to. "Wow," they both gasped at the same time; then they giggled softly at their silliness before becoming serious again as they drew back a little to look into each other's eyes.

"Everything's going to change now," Yunho whispered as he stroked his fingers through Changmin's soft dark brown locks; tucking a few strands of it behind Changmin's ears. "There's no going back now to the way things used to be."

"I don't wanna go back to the way things used to be. I wanna move forward and enjoy all of the changes that will come because of our love for each other," Changmin whispered back thickly; passion and joy glowing in his eyes.

Yunho smiled that beautiful smile of his before whispering softly, "I love you, Changmin."

Changmin felt his heart flutter at the sound of those three little words coming from Yunho's lips. "I love you too, Yunho," he whispered back softly. Then his eyes fluttered shut as Yunho leaned forward and captured his lips in another stirring kiss.

The kiss was slow and deep and became more passionate as the heat of desire rose within them both. Changmin lifted Yunho up into his arms and carried Yunho bridal-style over to the bed; Yunho gasping in shock against Changmin's lips when Changmin picked him up; his arms tightening around Changmin's neck. No one had ever picked Yunho up that way before and carry him, and he would've been weirded out by it if someone other than Changmin had picked him up. But he was comfortable with Changmin picking him up like this. Plus, he knew he wasn't too heavy for Changmin because although he was almost as tall as Changmin, he weighed a few pounds lighter than Changmin.

With their lips still locked together and both of them kissing each other deeply, Changmin laid Yunho down upon the bed then came down beside Yunho. The bed was indeed a little cramp for both men because it really wasn't long enough for Changmin, but he didn't care as he began unbuttoning Yunho's shirt. "Is this okay?" he asked softly as his lips left Yunho's lips and trailed a path of wet kisses down the smooth column of Yunho's neck to Yunho's collarbone. Yunho nodded as Changmin licked at the collarbone before sucking on it gently. Since Changmin was a virgin, he was going by instinct, doing whatever instinct told him would feel good to Yunho.

Yunho moaned and arched his back at the feel of Changmin sucking his collarbone; then his hands fluttered and he reached out and stopped Changmin from spreading his now unbuttoned shirt open. Changmin felt the change in Yunho and drew back to look at him. Yunho was the epitome of hot and gorgeous as Changmin stared at him - Yunho's silky black hair fanning out against a pillow like a dark halo; Yunho's black eyes dilated from passion, his cheeks flushed, his lips moist and pliant from their kisses. "Still okay?" Changmin asked softly.

Yunho blushed shyly as he looked up at Changmin; Changmin the epitome of wild and sensual with his dark brown locks tousled from Yunho's fingers; Changmin's chocolate-brown gaze narrowed and glowing with desire, his beautiful face flushed, his lips plump and pouty from their kisses. Yunho felt his cock swell against the fly of his jeans at how sexy Changmin looked right now. Never had Yunho seen Changmin look so sexy before. "Umm...I think we need to slow down a bit," he said a bit breathlessly as he squeezed Changmin's hands. "Neither of us knows what we're doing."

"We're about to make love," Changmin deadpanned as he stared back at Yunho. He felt Yunho's hands tremble and realized the older man was nervous. "I won't hurt you," he promised softly.

"I know. But...we really don't know what we're doing. We're virgins, remember? I haven't the faintest clue what to do, and neither do you," Yunho cautioned softly.

Changmin propped himself up on an elbow and looked around the bedroom. "What are you looking for?" Yunho asked bewilderedly; his hand, palm flat, resting against Changmin's muscled chest overtop of the strong, steady beat of Changmin's heart; the warmth of Changmin's skin penetrating through Changmin's shirt to warm Yunho's palm.

"Your iPad," Changmin said; then he spotted it on the nightstand and grabbed it. He then arranged himself and Yunho on the bed so that he was reclining back against the pillows and headboard of the bed with Yunho tucked intimately against his side; Yunho's head resting on Changmin's shoulder. "We're going to find out how to make love to each other," Changmin explained as he turned the iPad on, keyed in Yunho's passcode, then touched the web browser icon to open it, then he typed something quickly into the search engine box. A second later a list of topics on how gay men have sex together came up on the screen of the iPad. Changmin felt Yunho stiffen against him.

Yunho stared at his iPad; the word *gay* glaring out of the screen like a neon sign. "Is...is that...what we are? Gay?" he asked; his voice trembling slightly. They both knew how gays were treated in society - not very well.

That word glared out from the iPad at Changmin too. "Do you desire other men?" he asked Yunho boldly; then amended softly, "Other than me and...Jaejoong when you were in love with him?"

"No, just you...and Jaejoong when I was in love with him," Yunho muttered back softly. "You and Jaejoong are the only two men I've ever been attracted to. And...I'm attracted to women."

"Me, too. Women are sexy...and you're the only man I've ever wanted," Changmin whispered back softly. "So...does that make us *gay*? I don't know. All I know is you are the only man I want...the only human being I want...and if wanting you makes me gay...then so be it."

Yunho sighed worriedly. "We can't let anyone find out about us. The world hates people like...you and me. They would destroy us...we'd lose everything."

Changmin took hold of Yunho's chin and tilted Yunho's face up so that he could look at Yunho. Yunho's worried gaze clung to Changmin's reassuring gaze. "No one will ever find out about us, baby. We'll be very careful. Don't worry," he whispered gently as he tenderly stroked Yunho's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Then he leaned down and tenderly kissed Yunho's lips. The kiss deepened when Yunho moaned and responded to it; Yunho's arms wrapping around Changmin's neck again; his long, graceful fingers scrunching at Changmin's hair.

Changmin moaned and tucked Yunho closer against him as he wrapped one arm around Yunho's waist; his other arm extended outward a little so that he wouldn't drop the iPad. They kissed deeply for several minutes; both enjoying the feel of each other's mouths, savoring and loving the taste of each other. When they drew apart to breathe again, they stared at each other heatedly; then Changmin brought the iPad back into focus. "Let's find out how we're going to make love to each other," he said with a tiny smile as he blushed shyly.

Yunho blushed shyly too as Changmin touched a selection on the list and brought up a medical website that talked about the technical side of gay sex. When they saw discreet yet explanatory photos of the different ways men had sex together, both of them stared at the photos wide-eyedly; their breaths hitching as they imagine the two of them becoming intimate with each other and doing some of the things shown in the photos. "That...looks painful," Yunho gasped as he pointed a finger at a photo of a man taking another man from behind.

"Yeah...it does," Changmin agreed, frowning. He felt his cock throb against the fly of his jeans as he imagined taking Yunho in such an intimate way; his body telling him he would like it a lot. But he could sense Yunho was more apprehensive about it than he was as Yunho trembled slightly and snuggled closer against Changmin's side.

"We'd have to have a lot of trust in each other...to do that. One of us would...have to submit to the other. Umm...I'm not sure I can do that," Yunho whispered. He had always been the leader of their group, when they were a 5-member group and now as a 2-member group. He was always in charge, taking control of whatever situation that arose in their careers. He was also the eldest out of him and Changmin. But if they ever decided to make love in the way that photo on the iPad was depicting...Yunho knew that either he or Changmin would have to submit willingly to the other. Yunho had never submitted to anyone before; and although Changmin had no problem with Yunho being in charge as far as their careers were concerned, Yunho wondered if Changmin wanted to be the one in charge in the bedroom.

Changmin rubbed a soothing hand against Yunho's back as they both stared at the photo. He knew what Yunho was thinking and he didn't want Yunho to relinquish his role as leader and submitting to him unwillingly but doing so because Yunho loved him. "We're equals in the bedroom, Yunho. When we get to the point that we're ready to make love like this..." Changmin pointed at the photo on the iPad screen, "...we *both* will submit to each other. No one's going to dominate. We share and give and take evenly. And we both submit to each other; not one submitting to the other and being stripped of his power," he said sincerely.

Yunho nodded in agreement; then he touched the screen of the iPad to move on to the next photo. It was a photo of a man in between another man's legs giving head.

Both Yunho and Changmin shuddered in shock and delight at that photo - both of them imagining giving each other head.

It suddenly got downright humid in Yunho's bedroom.

They went to the next photo. It was of two men jerking each other's cocks. Both men looked enraptured with each other, their obvious pleasure showing on their faces.

Changmin swallowed hard and Yunho's mouth fell open as they stared at the photo...both of them realizing that they could do that without being afraid of hurting each other and neither of them would dominate to the other. It seemed like a win-win situation.

They slowly looked at each other; twin expressions of interest and anticipation on their faces; their eyes glowing with desire for each other. Then they brought their focus back to the iPad and went to the next photo.

The next photo was of two men having intercourse in the same way as a man and a woman have intercourse: one of the men on top taking the other man who was underneath him. The man underneath had his head arched back, his eyes closed, his face flushed with pleasure and passion as his fingers scrunched the hair of his lover. The man on top had his face against the other man's neck; his lips sucking at the other man's neck while his fingers pinched at the other man's nipple.

Both Yunho and Changmin shivered in reaction to the photo; their minds conjuring up an image of them doing the exact same thing in the photo...with Changmin on top of Yunho, and Yunho underneath Changmin.

Yunho felt a twinge of fear in his heart as he realized that deep down inside he wouldn't mind Changmin being the dominant one if they made love like the way those two men in the photo were making love. Yunho realized he wanted to be dominated by Changmin; he realized he wanted to be submissive and taken care of and have Changmin be the leader of him when they made love. But if Yunho allowed Changmin to have that kind of power over him...would that make him less of a man in their blossoming romance?

Changmin felt his blood boil at the thought of taking Yunho the old fashion way. The thought of Yunho underneath him, clinging to him and moaning in ecstasy made his cock ache. He looked at Yunho, about to admit how appealing this kind of lovemaking looked to him when he saw the troubled look on Yunho's face. Laying the iPad aside, Changmin shifted their bodies again until they were facing each other, then Changmin stroked the hair back from Yunho's face before whispering gently, "Tell me what you're thinking, Yunho. Did that last photo bother you?"

Yunho bit his lower lip at Changmin's questions (Yunho not realizing that biting his lower lip made Changmin long to suck on that lip); then he whispered as he blushed, "It...it looks...interesting...but..."

"But...?" Changmin prodded gently.

"But..." Yunho sighed deeply then admitted quietly, "...in my mind...I pictured us making love that way...but with me on the bottom...and you on top of me."

"I pictured that in my mind like that too," Changmin admitted; then added softly, "But we don't have to do it that way...or rush to do it. We have all the time in the world, Yunho." He stroked Yunho's cheek soothingly. "I want you to feel comfortable with me, Yunho. I want you to trust me and believe that I won't hurt you, nor make you feel inferior to me because you're not inferior to me, and I'm not inferior to you. I know how important it is for you to feel you are in control, that you're the leader out of you and me. I'm perfectly fine being the follower - whether it's in our professional life or our personal life. I respect you as a leader and as an elder of me. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Yunho mulled over what Changmin said and was quiet for a few moments. Then he looked at Changmin again and whispered shyly, "What if...I want you to take control of me when...when we're being intimate?"

Changmin felt his heart flutter and his cock twitch at the thought of dominating Yunho in bed - but dominating Yunho gently and lovingly, never abusively. "Only if it's what you want," he said softly.

Yunho was quiet again before whispering, "I think it's what I want. I sometimes get tired of being the leader, but since I'm older than you, I have to be the leader where TVXQ is concerned. But...I don't want to be the leader when we're...intimate. I mean...I want us to be equals in our love life...but I don't want to lead in the bedroom. I'd rather...follow...and you lead...because in the bedroom...I want to feel like I'm being taken care of...by you. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense to me," Changmin said as he stroked Yunho's cheek again; his heart fluttering with joy. He wanted nothing more than to take care of Yunho even if it was only in the bedroom and nowhere else. He wanted to give Yunho all of the TLC that Yunho wanted and needed. But he didn't want to control Yunho; he didn't want to dominate him and make him feel like he was less of a man in the bedroom. "We're going to be equals in the bedroom, Yunho. I don't ever want to make you feel inferior to me because you're not. Whatever we decide to do in the bedroom will be whatever we both agree upon; but if you want me to take care of you and lead the way sometimes in the bedroom, I will. But I'll do it with the utmost respect to you and will honor your leadership at all times. Does that make sense to you?" Changmin watched Yunho closely as Yunho thought over what he'd just said.

Yunho was quiet for a long moment; then he smiled sweetly and whispered, "That makes perfect sense to me. Thank you, angel."

"You're welcome, baby. And thank you for trusting me. I won't hurt you, sweetheart. I promise," Changmin whispered. Then he leaned over and kissed Yunho tenderly before pulling away from Yunho and grabbing the iPad again. He turned the iPad off and placed it back on the nightstand; then he settled back down beside Yunho and toyed with Yunho's unbuttoned shirt; his gaze heating up as he caught a glimpse of Yunho's smooth, lean chest. He wanted to peel the shirt off of Yunho and lick and kiss every inch of Yunho's chest but knew he couldn't until Yunho gave him permission to.

Yunho saw the desire in Changmin's eyes and felt his own body react deliciously from that look of desire. He knew Changmin was waiting for him to give him permission to proceed. He stared deeply at Changmin and whispered softly, "Take my shirt off of me, Chami."

Changmin felt joy swell in his heart as he drew apart Yunho's shirt and stripped it off of Yunho. Then Changmin looked at Yunho's chest and felt his mouth water with anticipation. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Yunho's bare chest, but it was the first time he had ever openly viewed Yunho's chest unabashedly. Reaching out, he gently touched that warm, smooth expanse of chiseled muscle and silky skin and slid his palm up the center of Yunho's chest and over to a well-defined pectoral; its brown nipple stiff and erect.

Yunho gasped softly at the feel of Changmin's hand touching his chest for the very first time. He savored the warmth of that hand as it slid up the center of his chest, then over to his pectoral. He felt Changmin's warm, soft palm cup his pectoral and knead the lightly fleshy mound before rubbing his palm against the stiff nipple. He gasped in pleasure at the feel of Changmin caressing his nipple. No one had ever touched him like this before, and he was glad he was allowing Changmin to touch him so intimately and to be the only one to ever touch him so intimately.

Changmin relished the feel of Yunho's flesh in his hand. He rubbed against the stiff nipple and felt it harden even more against his palm. He knew he hadn't a clue what he was doing, that he was going by instinct alone, and it felt sooo right. Sooo damn right. He looked at Yunho's face and saw utter bliss on the older man's face. "You like my touch, baby?" he asked seductively; the husky sound of his own voice shocking him in a good way.

Yunho nodded his head; unable to find his voice right now because of the pleasure he was feeling. Then he felt Changmin take one of his hands and press it palm flat against Changmin's chest. The warmth of Changmin's skin permeated through the fabric of Changmin's shirt, flowing into Yunho's palm and down his arm and into his chest, causing tingly bursts of pleasure all along his spine.

Changmin's gaze was glowing with desire as he whispered, "Take my shirt off of me, Yunho-ah. Let me feel your hands against my chest. Touch me the same way I am touching you."

Yunho reached out with his other hand and started unbuttoning Changmin's shirt; his fingers trembling as he fumbled with the buttons. Eventually he got the buttons undone, then he slid the shirt off of Changmin before pressing his hands against Changmin's shoulders and sliding his hands down Changmin's chest; feeling the smooth skin and toned muscles of Changmin's chest. He reached Changmin's pectorals (which weren't as fleshy as Yunho's but still well-defined) and kneaded the taut skin before caressing the nipples centered within both pectorals. He felt the dusky brown nipples harden against his palms and he felt his heart flutter when he heard a deep moan bubble from Changmin's lips. He looked at Changmin's face and saw the glow of pleasure there. "Does that feel good? Do you like my touch?" he asked huskily; the tone of his voice shocking him in a good way too.

Changmin nodded, his own voice abandoning him as emotion clogged his throat. He started caressing Yunho's chest again; his fingers pinching gently at an erect nipple and causing Yunho to gasp and arch his back in reaction. Then he felt Yunho pinch his nipples, and he gasped and arched his back in reaction. Both of them were panting; their faces flushed with need as they stared at each other heatedly. They were acting on instinct alone, neither of them sure of what they were doing but wanting to do something anyway. Wanting to do something to solidify their newfound love for each other.

It was Changmin who made the next move; his head lowering and his tongue slipping out to lick at Yunho's collarbone before licking down the center of Yunho's chest, then across Yunho's chest to a stiff nipple. Placing his lips against the nubbin, he kissed it several times, then he licked it, wetting it before opening his mouth over it and sucking on it gently.

Yunho cried out and arched in pleasure as his fingers threaded through Changmin's hair and gripped tightly. Never before had anyone did something like what Changmin was doing to him right now, and it was causing his cock to ache and throb against the fly of his jeans. "Aah, Minnie...Minnie..." he gasped, his voice thick with pleasure and desire.

Changmin felt his heart soar with joy when he heard Yunho cry out his nickname. Tenderly, he bit the nipple, then flicked his tongue against it to soothe the sting of his bite away. He felt Yunho arch again in pleasure, thus sending his nipple further into Changmin's mouth so that Changmin could suck on it deeply. He heard Yunho gasp again in pleasure and smiled against the nipple, loving the fact that he was pleasing his hyung, the love of his life.

He let his hands wander down Yunho's torso; his fingertips caressing the flat plane of Yunho's tummy and the lean ridges of Yunho's chocolate abs before reaching the waistband of Yunho's jeans. His fingertips caressed the brass buckle of Yunho's belt as he roved his mouth across Yunho's chest to lick and bite and suck on Yunho's other stiff nipple. He heard Yunho keen softly and felt Yunho's fingers tighten in his hair. He drew deeply on the nipple, loving the clean taste of Yunho's flesh as he slowly unbuckled Yunho's belt; then slowly undid the button and zipper of Yunho's jeans. He eased the denim fabric down Yunho's hips and down Yunho's thighs to pool at Yunho's knees; all while still tormenting Yunho's nipple - biting and licking and sucking it gently. He slid his hands up Yunho's toned thighs...then he curled one of his hands around Yunho's cock and stroked a man's cock - Yunho's cock - for the very first time.

Yunho nearly screamed in pleasure at the feel of Changmin's hand closing around his hard flesh and caressing it gently; Changmin's hand sliding up and down the thick stalk; his fingertips stroking the sensitive vein on the underside of the cock as he marveled at how smooth and hard it felt. It felt similar to his own cock and yet differently too. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the mushroom-shaped head and moaned around Yunho's nipple when he felt pre-cum leak from the slit in the tip. He smeared that pearly-white essence across the tip and felt Yunho buck his hips as Yunho cried out again softly in pleasure. "Ooh...ooh, God, Minnie...Minnie..." Yunho gasped breathlessly.

Changmin lifted his head from Yunho's chest and watched Yunho's face as he tenderly jerked Yunho's cock. He wanted to see the moment when Yunho shattered, wanted to see the pleasure that would scroll across Yunho's beautiful face as he reached the peak and climaxed within his hand. He noticed that Yunho's face was flushed and beads of sweat were on his forehead now; he breathed through his mouth as his body writhed with need. Changmin tightened his grip around Yunho's cock just a little bit more and sped up the movement of his hand and his thumb just a little bit more...then he watched and waited for Yunho to reach his peak.

Yunho was lost in a sea of sensation; Changmin's hand feeling a trillion times' better stroking his cock than his own hand felt. Though he knew Changmin had never done this with anyone before, he was amazed at how expertly Changmin stroked his cock and rubbed his thumb against the head. He felt the tension burn and build within him, felt it coil tightly within him...and then he felt it burst, and he nearly screamed in pleasure as his entire body arched and stiffened; then he shuddered as wave after wave of sweet, achy release washed over him. He buried his face in the crook of Changmin's neck and bit Changmin's shoulder as he gasped deeply, "Ooh, Minnie! Ooh, Minnie! Ooh, Minnie!"

Changmin held Yunho tightly and reveled in the fact that he had just given Yunho the ultimate pleasure. He had seen the look of euphoria come across Yunho's face before Yunho buried his face against Changmin's neck and bit Changmin's shoulder; the sharp bite of Yunho's teeth only a slight sting that wasn't painful nor uncomfortable. He watched as Yunho's cock swelled and then burst; watched as the pearly-white essence of Yunho's seed spilled from the tip. He used that wetness to caress Yunho and draw out Yunho's pleasure. Yunho writhed for what seemed like several seconds before finally settling down and collapsing back against the mattress; his eyes closed and his breathing labored; his face flushed and damp from sweat and...were those *TEARS* on Yunho's cheeks too? Changmin looked closer and his heart froze as he realized those were indeed tears on Yunho's cheeks. "Yunho? Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh, God, I hurt you!" He started to panic. The last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt his Yunho.

"No...no...I'm fine," Yunho gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He was floating in a sea of tingling aftershocks that felt sooo good, it almost felt as good as when he first climaxed. He opened his eyes and saw the panicked expression on Changmin's face, and he reached up and cupped Changmin's face and captured Changmin's worried gaze. "I'm fine," he whispered reassuringly to Changmin. "You didn't hurt me. I cried because...it felt sooo good...and I've never felt this good before. I never knew...lovemaking could feel sooo good...and you made me feel this good. You took me to heaven, angel. And I loved it. I loved it very much."

Changmin sighed in relief and gathered Yunho close. "I never wanna do anything to hurt you," Changmin whispered; his voice thick with emotion because of the truth of his words and because of how much Yunho meant to him. Then he felt nimble fingers unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, then tugging both jeans and underwear down from his hips and down his long legs until they pooled at his knees. He then felt himself being pushed onto his back, and he stared wide-eyedly up at Yunho as the older man looked down at him.

Yunho brushed Changmin's bangs out of his face before trailing his fingertips lightly down Changmin's cheek to trace the wide fullness of Changmin’s lips. He felt Changmin's lips quiver slightly against his fingertips. He drank in the beauty of Changmin's face before whispering, "I love you. I love you sooo much."

Changmin felt his heart ache with love for Yunho. "I love you, baby. I love you, too," he whispered back. He watched as Yunho dipped his head and closed his eyes when he felt Yunho's lips touch his lips. Yunho kissed him slowly and deeply, his tongue playing with Changmin's tongue as his fingers trailed down Changmin's lean chest, tweaking at a stiff nipple before traveling down the flat plane of Changmin's tummy to curl gently around Changmin's thick, hard cock.

Changmin moaned deeply at the feel of another's hand - Yunho's hand - encircling his cock for the very first time. He felt his blood boil as Yunho slowly began to stroke him; jerking firmly yet gently at the stiff flesh; his thumb rubbing against the mushroom-shaped head and smearing pre-cum all over the tip and into the burning slit. He felt Yunho's other hand cup and knead the twin sacs at the base of his cock and he gasped when he felt fire streak through his entire body. He moaned again, Yunho's mouth catching the cry and swallowing it as tension built within him. Then he gasped for breath as Yunho tore his mouth away to nibble kisses down the column of his neck and across his collarbone and chest until Yunho reached a stiff nipple and he bit it tenderly before licking it and then sucking it into his mouth. Changmin mewled in pleasure, his back arching as he tangled his hands in Yunho's hair. "Aah, God, Yunho!" Changmin cried out lustily. Never before had he felt as hot and feverish as he felt right now. His cock was aching so badly that he feared he would burst into a million pieces. He threw his head back against a pillow and moaned in pleasure; his eyes closing as he focused intently on the touch of Yunho's hand and the sucking of Yunho's mouth.

Yunho thrilled at the way Changmin responded so unabashedly to his ministrations. He kissed and licked his way over to Changmin's other nipple and paid it the same attention as the first nipple before nibbling his way back up Changmin's neck until he reached Changmin's lips again. He kissed Changmin deeply, hungrily; then he whispered seductively into Changmin's ear, "Come for me, angel. Let me hear you hit your high note." He twisted his hand slightly to tug deeply at Changmin's cock, and that little change in direction sent Changmin surging over the edge.

"Oooh! Yunho! Yunho! Oooh!" Changmin screamed, hitting that incredibly high note as he stiffened, the tension coiling tightly within him. Then he shattered; pearly-white spunk drenching Yunho's hand as he climaxed hard and fast; his body writhing against Yunho as waves of burning hot release washed over him, reducing him to a mass of quivering nerves and sporadic tingly aftershocks of pleasure.

When he finally became aware of his surroundings again, he felt Yunho tenderly kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up into Yunho's loving gaze. "Welcome back, gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" Yunho asked with a tender smile.

"I...I was asleep?" Changmin asked, sounding surprised.

"You fell asleep immediately after your came. You were asleep for twenty minutes. I didn't have the heart to wake you up," Yunho explained softly as he stroked Changmin's cheek gently. He then leaned down and tenderly kissed Changmin on the lips. "Did you enjoy yourself? Did I manage to make you feel good?"

Changmin nodded yes as he stared in amazement at Yunho. Not even in his wildest dreams had he thought Yunho would please him sooo much. Tears pricked his eyes as he hugged Yunho tightly and whimpered against Yunho's shoulder, "I love you! I love you sooo much! Always and forever...I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Yunho held Changmin tightly and stroked Changmin's back as Changmin wept tears of joy against his shoulder. "I love you too, sweet angel," he whispered back; his gaze full of love for the younger man. "Always and forever...I love you too."

And so began the romantic relationship of Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin.

 

~*~

 

The middle of the night...

 

They had migrated to Changmin's bedroom several hours ago and were sleeping comfortably in Changmin's much larger bed until Yunho began to thrash about in Changmin's arms. The sudden, sharp thrashing woke Changmin up from a sound sleep and at first he didn't understand what was happening. Then he realized Yunho was having a bad dream as the older man continued thrashing about and crying out in a barely audible voice (though Changmin was sure in dreamland it probably sounded like to Yunho that he was screaming at the top of his lungs), "No! Get away from me! Get away from me! Changmin! Changmin! Changmin, help me! Help me! She's trying to kill me! Changmin, help me!"

Changmin shook Yunho firmly and shouted sharply, "Yunho! Yunho, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Yunho came awake with a start. He would've sat up in the bed if Changmin hadn't tightened his arms around him and kept him close. He looked at Changmin with eyes wide with terror; then he hid his face against Changmin's neck and sobbed wrenchingly.

Changmin held Yunho close; Changmin's hands gliding up and down Yunho's back in waves of soothing comfort. He whispered softly to the weeping man, "Ssshhh...it's okay, baby. You're safe. Soria Kim is never going to hurt you again. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'll keep you safe, baby. I promise, I'll keep you safe." It broke his heart knowing that Soria Kim's release in a few hours frightened Yunho and made him have terrible nightmares again. Feeling Yunho shudder in fear against him, he tightened his arms around Yunho and whispered again, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again, sweetheart. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from hurting you four years ago, but I won't let her nor anyone else hurt you again. I swear, Yunho-ah...I swear." In the morning he would remember to call Management and demand that they beef up security around him and Yunho ASAP.

He felt Yunho draw back from him and he loosened his arms around Yunho just enough so that he could see Yunho's face. Yunho's cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes were full of fear. "She's going to come after me again! She hates me! She's going to come after me again and kill me!"

"No, Yunho. I won't let that happen," Changmin reassured. "I won't let her or anyone harm you again. Baby, I'll protect you." He cupped Yunho's face in his hands and looked deeply into Yunho's fear-filled eyes. "I won't let anyone harm you again, Yunho. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

"How can you stop her?! She got to me before! She'll get to me again! I begged the authorities not to set her free but they didn't listen to me! Now she'll be free in a few hours and she did an interview telling everyone how she still hates me! Hate like that is deadly! She's going to come after me again! But why?! Why does she hate me?! What did I ever do to her?! Nothing! I've done nothing to her! But she hates me anyway! Hates me enough that she wants to kill me!" Yunho sobbed. He was in total panic-mode now, terror gripping his entire being as he stared fearfully and helplessly at Changmin.

"I won't let her hurt you again!" Changmin promised a bit harshly; then he hugged Yunho tightly when he felt Yunho flinch at the roughness of his tone. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you. But I want you to believe that I won't let Soria Kim or anyone else harm you again. I swear, I'll keep you safe. Just trust me, Yunho. Please, trust me. Don't be afraid anymore, okay? I'll keep you safe. Ssshhh, baby. I'll keep you safe."

It took nearly an hour to fully calm Yunho down. When he finally was calm, he fell into an exhausted sleep. Changmin tightened his arms around the older man and held him the rest of the night; Changmin barely sleeping as he kept a silent vigil over his sweet beloved boyfriend.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you again, honey bunny,” Changmin pledged again quietly as he tenderly traced the contours of Yunho’s beautiful face; his fingertips paying close attention to the faint scars from childhood accidents that lingered on Yunho’s forehead and around Yunho’s left eye but were only visible when Changmin was this close to Yunho and when Yunho’s face was relaxed in slumber. The tiny beauty mark at the upper left corner of Yunho’s full mouth was so small that it was usually during quiet moments like this that Changmin saw it and remembered it existed. Stroking it gently with a fingertip, Changmin whispered rawly to his beloved boyfriend, “I love you, baby. I love you sooo much. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, honey bunny. Nothing I wouldn’t sacrifice to keep you happy and safe. You are my life, Yundol… my very reason for living.” His gaze drank in the beauty of Yunho’s face as tears blurred his vision, emotion welling up inside of him, nearly choking him. “I would die if anything ever happened to you, sweetheart. I would cease to live if I ever lost you. So don’t leave me, okay? Don’t ever leave me. Stay with me forever. Be with me, Yunho-ah… always and forever.” Leaning down, he tenderly kissed Yunho’s faintly scarred forehead then buried his face in Yunho’s silky-soft hair. “I love you sooo much, baby,” he whispered again; his voice choked with emotion. “Ah, Yunho… I love you sooo much.”

Yes, Changmin and Yunho were each other's boyfriend now as well as each other's best friend and band mate. They were as close as two human beings could be now. And Changmin was determined to let nothing come between them and tear them apart.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two (Revised on 06/13/2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Chapter Two has been revised. The section(s) of the chapter that pertain to JYJ members Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun have been re-written/revised so that Yoochun is the dominate male in his relationship with Junsu.

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

JYJ's penthouse apartment  
Pearl Cove Apartment Complex  
Gangnam-gu District, Seoul, South Korea

Still the middle of the night...

 

Entering the luxury penthouse apartment they shared on the top floor of th exclusive Pearl Cove Apartment Complex in the district of Gangnam-gu, the members of JYJ (aka Jaejoong Yoochun Junsu) filed inside then shut the door, shutting out the outside world as each of them collapsed onto the dark brown leather couch in the living room and sighed wearily and dramatically. “Thank God we finally finished filming that blasted MV! I'm so damn tired I can't see straight!” Kim Junsu, the youngest member of JYJ, exclaimed as he leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He was 25. His band mates Park Yoochun was 26 and Kim Jaejoong was 27.

“I'm so damn tired I don't think I can make it to our bed. I'll just sleep out here tonight,” Yoochun said tiredly as he too leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

“Nah, yeon-in. I want you beside me in bed tonight, and every night for the rest of our lives,” Junsu purred huskily. Yoochun melted at the sound of that bedroom voice of Junsu's and gathered Junsu into his arms and onto his lap. Junsu nuzzled his face into the crook of Yoochun's neck and purred seductively, “Carry me to bed, Chunnie-ah.”

Yoochun chuckled, his handsome face glowing despite how tired he was as he whispered thickly into Junsu's ear, “I will, Xiah...but let me rest a moment, okay? That chorography for the MV depleted me of my strength.” He pressed a tender kiss against Junsu's head; the clean, sweet scent and silky texture of Junsu's dyed blond hair tantalizing Yoochun's senses. Junsu mewled softly like a kitten and snuggled up even closer against Yoochun; Junsu's pretty face still buried against the crook of Yoochun's neck; Junsu breathing in and savoring the clean, musky scent of Yoochun. Junsu let his tongue slip out and lick gently at Yoochun's neck, the sweet, tart taste of Yoochun's skin filling his mouth and titillating his taste buds. He licked at Yoochun's neck again then pursed his lips against the smooth flesh and sucked gently. Yoochun groaned, his eyes closing as one of his hands slid up Junsu's back and cupped the nape of Junsu's neck; his fingers tangling in Junsu's hair and scrunching it as he arched his neck back further against the back of the couch so that Junsu could have better access to his neck. Junsu chuckled softly against Yoochun's neck and sucked again; then he lifted his head and looked at Yoochun with dark brown eyes shimmering with desire now instead fatigue. Yoochun groaned again, his own black eyes shimmering with desire now instead of fatigue, and he leaned forward and captured Junsu's full, pouty lips in a searing kiss. The kiss deepened and became more heated as Junsu responded, his lips parting to allow Yoochun's tongue to slip inside and taste deeply of him; his fingers sliding into Yoochun's thick, silky black hair and scrunching it. Yoochun groaned again and tenderly ravished Junsu's mouth, their kissing very hot and eroric but not obscene.

Jaejoong watched the tender, loving, erotic scene before him with a mix of joy, envy and longing in his dark hazel eyes; his body hardening at the sizziling beauty of their kissing. He was both thrilled and envious of the deep love and desire Yoochun and Junsu had found in each other. His own lonely heart ached to have what his band mates had.

Looking away from the tender, loving, erotic scene, Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut as he fought against the tears pricking at his eyes. These days now, his emotions were raw and his tears barely below the surface. Anything could cause him to start crying, and he didn't want to do that because he feared if he started crying...he would never stop.

Standing up abruptly from the couch, he announced gruffly, “I'll see you both in the morning.” He left the living room and started down the hallway that led to their bedrooms, but he didn't get far when he heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand grab his arm. He stopped walking, his shoulders stiff, his eyes closing, his angelic face unreadable as he hissed tersely, “Let go of me, Chunnie!”

“No,” Yoochun said, his deep voice thick with concern. “You shouldn't be alone tonight. Not after what we found out on our way home.”

"I'll be fine. I don't want to come between you and Su," Jaejoong mumbled. He then felt two hands cup his face, and he opened his eyes and saw Junsu standing before him staring at him worriedly.

"You can never come between Chunnie and me," Junsu implored; his melodious voice soft and warm and washing over Jaejoong like melted chocolate. "You are always welcomed in our bed. I thought you knew that already."

"You two are a couple; have been for over a decade now. You're in love with each other. I’m in love with someone other than you two. I care deeply for both of you…truly I do...but I have no place in your romantic affairs. You two need to focus on each other and stop worrying about me and trying to include me in your romantic affairs. Because I’m never going to stop loving Yunho no matter how hard I try…and no matter how hard you two try to help me overcome my love for him,” Jaejoong protested.

“Yunho is in the past, Jaejae. Chunnie and I are here in the present with you. Let us be with you tonight. Let us take your worry and fear for Yunho away from you for tonight,” Junsu pleaded; his dark brown gaze searching Jaejoong’s dark hazel gaze beseechingly.

Jaejoong felt Yoochun squeeze his arm. “You used to let us be with you all the time when we were in TVXQ and when we first left TVXQ. You used to revel in our lovemaking together,” Yoochun reminded in a deep husky murmur in Jaejoong’s ear, and Jaejoong felt his blood simmer and his body react to that sultry bedroom voice of Yoochun's. “It’s been a year since we last made love with you, angel-heart. We know you haven’t been with anyone else. We know you miss being intimate with us. I miss you in our bed. Su misses you in our bed too.”

“Very much. I miss you very much in our bed, Jaejae. I miss the feel and scent of you in our bed,” Junsu admitted huskily as he stroked his thumbs along the curvatures of Jaejoong’s high cheek bones. He felt Jaejoong shiver in reaction to his words and touch and to Yoochun's words. He stared deeply at Jaejoong. “I know you care deeply for Chunnie and me; I can see it in your eyes right now. So be with us tonight. Let us ease your troubled soul tonight. Let us give you comfort, peace, pleasure and love tonight.”

“I can’t,” Jaejoong murmured, shaking his head. “It wouldn’t be fair to either of you. I can’t love you two in the way that you want me to. I’m still in love with Yunho; that’s why I stopped coming to your bed a year ago. I don’t want to destroy what you and Chunnie have together. What you two have together is so rare and so precious. I want to protect what you two have together. I don’t ever want to come between what you two have and cause either of you to become conflicted and feel you have to choose between each other and me. Three’s a crowd in an intimate relationship. I don’t want to be the ‘other person’ in your relationship. I don’t want to harm your relationship with each other.” Jaejoong swallowed hard then whispered, “Besides, I’m worried about Yunho. All I can think about right now is Yunho and how terrified he must be about Soria Kim being paroled in a few hours. I’m worried about his safety.” During the drive home from C-Jes Entertainment’s Filming Center, the three members of JYJ had learned about the Yunho-anti-fan Soria Kim be paroled in the morning. They had read her chilling interview about how she still hated Yunho very, very much. The JYJ members were very worried about Yunho’s safety – especially Jaejoong. But Yunho wasn’t alone, wasn’t without someone to watch over him and protect him. Yunho had Changmin by his side, and the JYJ members knew that Changmin would protect Yunho from harm. Plus, the JYJ members had a strong suspicion that the long-standing friendship between Yunho and Changmin had probably progressed into something stronger and more intimate now. Yunho and Changmin had always been very close; it was only natural for them to eventually fall in love with each other – the JYJ members had surmised.

But knowing that Yunho had Changmin to safeguard him didn’t ease Jaejoong’s fear any. In Jaejoong’s mind, if it wasn’t him safeguarding Yunho, then Yunho was unprotected.

Stroking soft, silky dark auburn locks back from Jaejoong’s angelic-looking face and tucking them behind Jaejoong’s ears, Junsu whispered, “Angel-heart, Yunho has Changmin to take care of him now. Changmin will make sure Yunho is safe at all times.”

“That’s not good enough,” Jaejoong said with a shake of his head. “Yunho must be terrified. I need to call him; make sure he’s okay.” He pulled out his iPhone and started punching numbers on the keypad. But before he could get Yunho’s phone number entered completely, Junsu snatched the iPhone from Jaejoong’s hand and gave it to Yoochun. Yoochun pocketed the iPhone, and Jaejoong snarled angrily, “Give me that back!”

“No!” Junsu exploded as he cupped Jaejoong’s face again and forced Jaejoong to look at him again. Junsu’s beautiful face was etched with worry and concern as he continued gruffly, “Jaejoong, you can’t call Yunho! You can’t contact him! None of us are allow to contact him or Changmin ever again! It’s one of the many conditions we agreed to when we won our lawsuit last year against SM Entertainment! You would breach our contracts with C-Jes if you contacted Yunho! SM would sue us for everything we have if you call Yunho!”

“I don’t care! I need to make sure he’s okay!” Jaejoong argued; his voice thick with anguish.

“Changmin will make sure Yunho’s okay and protected! Yunho isn’t your concern anymore!” Junsu argued back.

“But I love Yunho!” Jaejoong cried; his gaze full of heartache and grief as he stared at Junsu. “I love him sooo much!”

“But he’s unaware of your feelings for him! He has no clue you’re in love with him and have been for over a decade!” Yoochun exclaimed as he gripped Jaejoong’s arm so hard it almost hurt. Jaejoong glowered at both Junsu and Yoochun. “He’s beyond your reach now, Jaejoong,” Yoochun continued, his voice gentle and compassionate now. “There’s nothing you can do for him now. Only Changmin can help him now. We lost our right to help him when we walked away from him and Changmin three years ago. They are in the past, Jaejae. Leave them there.”

“I can’t. I can’t do that. I have to make sure he’s okay. Please, Chunnie…give me back my phone. Let me call him, please,” Jaejoong implored rawly.

“No, Jaejae. I can’t let you do that. We would lose everything we’ve worked so hard to gain if I gave you back your phone. I can’t do that,” Yoochun said, shaking his head; his ebony gaze full of sympathy for Jaejoong.

“Then I’ll find another way to contact Yunho!” Jaejoong snarled as he tried to jerk his arm from Yoochun’s grip. Yoochun tightened his grip around Jaejoong’s arm while Junsu blocked Jaejoong’s path of escape. Jaejoong let out an anguish growl that sounded so heartbreaking it brought tears to both Yoochun’s and Junsu’s eyes. Then Jaejoong collapsed back against the wall in the hallway and squeezed his eyes shut as his emotions finally overtook him, and he began to weep; his shoulders shaking as tears streamed down his angelic-looking face.

Junsu pulled Jaejoong into his arms and held Jaejoong close; Junsu’s fingers carding through Jaejoong’s hair gently and comfortingly as Yoochun rubbed Jaejoong’s back soothingly. “Ssshhh, angel-heart,” Junsu crooned; his voice husky and gentle as he rocked Jaejoong in his arms; Jaejoong’s face buried in the crook of Junsu’s neck; Jaejoong’s tears dampening Junsu’s shirt and the tender skin of his neck. “I know you still love Yunho very, very much but you can’t be a part of his life anymore. None of us can be a part of his life or Changmin’s life anymore. It’s the price we pay for walking away from them and SM to branch out on our own to do what we wanted to do independently of them and SM,” Junsu reminded gently.

“You’re going to have to trust Changmin to take care of Yunho,” Yoochun whispered deeply as he continued rubbing Jaejoong’s back. “And if my suspicions about their relationship are correct – Changmin will do everything in his power to keep Yunho safe from Soria Kim and from anyone else who may want to harm Yunho.”

“I just wanna make sure he’s okay,” Jaejoong whimpered against Junsu’s shoulder.

“We know, angel-heart,” Junsu soothed as he tightened his arms around Jaejoong. “But you can’t. You’re going to have to trust in Changmin to take care of Yunho and keep him safe. I know you still love Yunho very, very much. I know you want to be there for him during this dark time for him, but you can’t be. None of us can be. We can never again be there for him and Changmin. It is how it is, and you have to accept that. We’re enemies of Yunho and Changmin now. We will never be friends with them again. They wouldn’t welcome us back into their lives, and SM would sue us and destroy any hope of a lasting future for JYJ. We’ve invested too much and given up too much and sacrificed too much to let that happen to us, Jaejae. And your love for Yunho can never be anything more than just an emotion you feel for him. He’s not in love with you; he’s not aware of your love for him. You have to let your love for him go. It’s only going to torment you if you don’t. There’s no future for you with him.” Junsu kissed Jaejoong’s forehead and tightened his arms even more around Jaejoong. “I’m sorry, Jaejae, but it has to be this way. For the sake of JYJ, and for the sake of your own heart…it has to be this way.”

Yoochun was still rubbing Jaejoong’s back with his hands in gliding sweeps of comfort as he looked at Junsu, Yoochun’s gaze pleading with Junsu for the both of them to do something to calm Jaejoong down. Catching on to what Yoochun was pleading for, Junsu drew back from Jaejoong and cupped the older man’s face in his hands again. Staring deep into Jaejoong’s tearful gaze, Junsu whispered, “Jaejae, let go of your feelings for Yunho. Nothing good will ever come of them – only heartache and grief for you. You care about Chunnie and me; you’ve told us you care about us. And we care about you. We love you.”

“We love you, Jaejae,” Yoochun repeated, backing up what Junsu said. He and Junsu were deeply, deeply in love with Jaejoong and had been for over a decade now. Jaejoong was fully aware of their feelings for him. They were also deeply, deeply in love with each other, and Jaejoong was fully aware of that too. There was more than just friendship between the members of JYJ – hence the reason why the three men had remained close all these years and chose to pursue their own K-pop dream away from SM Entertainment and TVXQ.

“Let yourself fall in love with us, Jaejae,” Junsu continued as he stroked Jaejoong’s wet cheeks; then Junsu’s thumbs stroked the pouty fullness of Jaejoong’s soft lips. Junsu felt those lips quiver against his thumbs as Jaejoong’s breath caught at the tingle of sensation that Junsu's thumbs caused to spread throughout Jaejoong’s body, easing the ache and coldness within Jaejoong’s heart. “I know you care deeply for Chunnie and me because you never would’ve left Yunho had you not cared deeply for us. But it’s time to let yourself love us completely, angel-heart. It’s been over a decade now since the three of us first became involved with each other romantically. I love you, and Chunnie loves you, and Chunnie and I love each other, and we want you to love us in return…to be a part of our private life with us…to give all of yourself to us.”

“We’ve waited long enough, Jaejoong,” Yoochun whispered softly in Jaejoong’s ear; the warmth of his breath against Jaejoong’s ear causing Jaejoong to shiver and close his eyes as desire sparked to life within him. “We love you, sweetheart. Please…give us a chance to finally make you happy. Stop loving someone you will never have…and love the two you can have. Love Su and me, Jaejae. Love Su and me always and forever.”

Jaejoong felt the empty ache in his heart intensify at the bold frankness of Junsu's and Yoochun's words. Yes, he cared deeply for Junsu and Yoochun, would always care deeply for them. He was even a bit in love with them - well, actually a lot in love with them! - but he had yet to tell them so. But Yunho…oh, God, Yunho was everything Jaejoong had ever wanted in a significant other but never had. Yunho had no clue about Jaejoong’s true feelings for him. Jaejoong had been too afraid to tell Yunho, plus his deep feelings for Junsu and Yoochun had always prevented him from telling Yunho the truth or finding love with someone else. For over a decade now, Jaejoong had shared himself with two of the most amazing friends he had ever had outside of lifelong BFF, Kim Hyun Joong. Yes, Jaejoong did care very deeply for Junsu and Yoochun and always would, but was his love for them the real thing or infatuation? Or was his lonely heart only capable of loving one person, Yunho, for the rest of forever?

Junsu saw the internal war Jaejoong was waging in Jaejoong’s beautiful, soulful dark hazel eyes and whispered, “Tell us you love us, Jaejae. Tell us what we’ve been yearning to hear you say to us for over a decade now.”

“Commit to us fully, Jaejae. Give all of yourself to Su and me. We won’t hurt you. We’ll love you forever,” Yoochun encouraged gently; his hand still rubbing Jaejoong’s back.

Then Junsu leaned in and before Jaejoong could react, Junsu touched his lips against Jaejoong’s lips; Junsu's eyes remaining open as he stared deeply into Jaejoong’s eyes, watching Jaejoong’s reaction.

Jaejoong shuddered in reaction; his blood burning with desire as his mind screamed at him to push both Junsu and Yoochun away and lock himself in his own bedroom. The gentle glide of Junsu's silky-soft lips against Jaejoong’s own silky-soft lips sent waves of tingling sensation throughout Jaejoong’s entire body. Then he felt Junsu's tongue lick at his lips, begging for entrance into his mouth just as he felt Yoochun's silky-soft lips kiss the side of his neck; Yoochun sucking gently at the corded tendons of his neck and he moaned, pleasure sizzling hot and heavy throughout his body, his mouth opening to allow Junsu's tongue to thrust inside and taste deeply of his wet, sweet mouth.

Everything became a blur of sensation as Jaejoong lost himself in the pleasure that both Junsu and Yoochun were giving him. It had been a year since he had last allowed himself to partake in the pleasure they so willingly wanted to give him, and his body was screaming for relief while his heart ached for the love he so desperately wanted. He wanted Yunho’s love, but he also wanted Junsu's and Yoochun's love too. He wanted to feel loved and cared for. He didn’t want to feel empty and cold and alone anymore. “Aah, please,” he called out thickly; his eyes closing and his body writhing against Yoochun who was behind him, and Junsu was in front of him; Junsu's mouth having left Jaejoong’s mouth to suck gently at Jaejoong’s neck as Junsu's slender fingers made quick work of the row of buttons down the front of Jaejoong’s shirt. Meanwhile, Yoochun's mouth hovered against Jaejoong’s ear, Yoochun's tongue tracing the delicate shell of Jaejoong’s ear before sucking its lobe into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. Jaejoong moaned again, then he cried out softly when he felt Junsu bite gently at his stiff nipple before sucking on it gently; Junsu's hands gliding down the lean, rippling plane of Jaejoong’s chocolate abs and flat tummy to the fastening of Jaejoong’s jeans. Groaning, Junsu unfastened the jeans and slid them down Jaejoong’s legs, taking Jaejoong’s underwear with them, and they pooled at Jaejoong’s feet. Then Junsu dropped to his knees and his hand encircled the hardening length of Jaejoong’s cock. Junsu pumped the stiff flesh a few times, then he opened his mouth and engulfed the thick rod; the hot, wet cavern of his mouth sealing tightly around the hard flesh.

“Aaaooohhh,” Jaejoong gasped, his breathing swallow now as desire and need spiked within his being. He felt Yoochun's lips capture his lips in a deep, searing kiss as Yoochun's fingers plucked and twisted his nipples, causing the hard, stiff nubbins of flesh to tingle with need. Jaejoong lost himself in the erotic heat his two dear friends were creating for him – all thoughts of Yunho forgotten for the time being as he focused on the here and now and how deeply he cared for his two friends. Then he felt a saliva-slicked finger caress the starburst opening to his body and he groaned, arching back against that finger, knowing that it was Yoochun's finger playing with him as Junsu continued sucking his cock; Junsu's head bobbing back and forth as he sucked and sucked gently yet firmly at Jaejoong’s stiff flesh.

And then Jaejoong screamed lustily into Yoochun's mouth as Yoochun's finger penetrated him deeply, stroking against that sensitive bundle of nerves deep within Jaejoong’s channel just as Junsu deep-throated him and he stiffened, his hips canting forward, his toes curling within the confines of his socks and slippers, his sacs drawing up close against his body, his channel clenching and rippling around Yoochun's finger as his cock hardened even more within Junsu's mouth before erupting; Jaejoong screaming out his pleasure as waves of achy, hot release washed over him; his seed gushing down Junsu's throat as Yoochun's finger caressed Jaejoong’s prostate and Junsu continued sucking Jaejoong’s cock and swallowing every delicious drop of Jaejoong’s seed. Jaejoong shuddered and gasped into Yoochun's mouth three little words that both Yoochun and Junsu had waited over a decade to hear Jaejoong say…

“Ooh, Chunnie! Su! I love you! I love you both sooo much!”

Jaejoong slumped back against Yoochun's body; Jaejoong boneless as tingling aftershocks of pleasure coursed through his body. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he felt Yoochun wrap his arms around him and hold him close. He felt Yoochun's lips brush against his forehead as Junsu rose to his feet again and tenderly kissed Jaejoong’s lips. Then Junsu caught Yoochun's gaze, and they both smiled elatedly because they had heard what Jaejoong had just cried out at the peak of his release. Jaejoong had finally said he loved both of them. They finally had what they had always wanted from Jaejoong – Jaejoong’s love.

Kissing the tears from Jaejoong’s cheeks, Junsu breathed softly, “I love you too, Jaejae. I love you too.”

“And I love you too, angel-heart,” Yoochun whispered as he pressed his lips against Jaejoong’s forehead. “I love you sooo very much. Sooo very much. As deeply as I love Su…I love you, Jaejae.”

“You have us now, angel-heart. So let go of the past. Build a wonderful new life with us. We’ll be good to you and never hurt you. We love you. As much as we love each other…we love you just as much too. Always and forever, we will love you,” Junsu murmured before kissing Jaejoong deeply, allowing Jaejoong to taste himself upon Junsu's tongue.

Jaejoong mewled in pleasure and responded passionately to Junsu's kiss, his body arching again into the glide of Yoochun's hands across his chest, Yoochun's fingers pinching gently at Jaejoong’s nipples again as Junsu took Jaejoong’s cock into his hand again and pumped it until it was stiff and hard again; all thoughts of the past forgotten as Jaejoong focused on the here and now, on the two best friends that had always been by his side and always would be forevermore.

And when Jaejoong came again in a rush of sweet, achy release, he shouted Junsu's name and Yoochun's name again, then gasped again that he loved both of them very, very much. His love for Jung Yunho still existed deep within him, but his love for Junsu and Yoochun – for the time being – was stronger, and he relished in that knowledge as Junsu and Yoochun made love to him again, bring him yet again to the peak of rapture and then guiding him over it again and into the blissful realm of completion and love. There would be time later for Junsu and Yoochun to indulge in each other and whisper words of love to each other; right now was for Jaejoong only. And tears of joy spilled from Jaejoong’s eyes as the cold emptiness within his heart melted away some. He was loved, truly loved he realized. Junsu and Yoochun truly loved him. They had welcomed him into their private world a decade ago because they loved him, and they had waited patiently for over a decade for him to finally love them back as deeply as they loved him. He was thankful to both of them – thankful for their love, compassion, patience and understanding. They could’ve abandoned him, given up on him, but they didn’t. They truly loved him. He would never feel alone nor be alone again because they loved him. They would love him and be with him forevermore. And he would love them and be with them forevermore too.

But would his love for Jung Yunho eventually disappear altogether? Only fate knew the answer to that question.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three (Revised on 06/13/2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Chapter Three has been revised. The section(s) of the chapter that pertain to JYJ members Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun have been re-written/revised so that Yoochun is the dominate male in his relationship with Junsu.

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Three

 

Yunho and Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

The next morning...

 

Frowning against the golden warmth of sunlight upon his face as it penetrated underneath his closed eyelids, Changmin slowly awakened to a beautiful morning. He groaned and stretched; then he reached out blindly for the warm body he knew would be beside him. When he felt empty air instead of said warm body, he opened his eyes and squinted against the sunlight until his eyes adjusted to it, then he looked at the empty spot beside him. He rolled over to the empty spot and buried his face in a pillow and breathed in the musky scent of his boyfriend. Mmm...Yunho smelled sooo good to Changmin. He knew he would never tire of the scent of his beloved Yunnie. After a few moments of indulgence he lifted his head and looked around the bedroom, searching for Yunho but not finding him. "Yundol?" he called out, figuring Yunho was probably in the bathroom already. When he didn't hear a response he became concerned. It was too quiet in the apartment. Yunho was a very cheerful morning person (Changmin was a grumpy morning person), and it was customary to hear Yunho singing in the shower or chatting away at the television or to someone on the phone in the morning. But this morning Changmin heard not a sound from his beloved boyfriend and that worried him. Memory of Yunho's nightmare came flooding back in Changmin's mind, and he jumped out of bed and began searching for Yunho; Changmin bare-chested and wearing only his pajama bottoms as he left his bedroom - which was now "their" bedroom - and continued his search for Yunho.

He found a robe/pajama-clad Yunho a few minutes later sitting in the kitchen cradling a mug of steaming hot cocoa in his hands and staring blindly out the kitchen window; the glow of the early morning sun bathing his beautiful face...and glinting off of the sparkle of tears on his cheeks.

Changmin felt his heart clench at the fear he saw in Yunho's ebony gaze. He approached the table and sat down at it across from Yunho. He stared at Yunho for a long moment, waiting for Yunho to acknowledge his presence. When Yunho didn't, he said cheerfully, "Good morning, love." When Yunho didn't respond back, he stood and rounded the table. Then he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the older man and hugged him from behind. He felt Yunho shudder against him; then he felt tears against his skin as Yunho hid his face in the crook of Changmin's neck and wept. Changmin took the mug of hot cocoa from Yunho's hands and placed it on the table; then Changmin closed his own eyes and rested his cheek against Yunho's hair as he tightened his arms around Yunho and soothed softly, "Ssshhh, baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that Soria Kim is being paroled this morning. I’m sorry that the court didn’t listen to your pleas to keep her locked up. But you're safe, honey bunny. You're with me and you're safe. I won't let Soria Kim nor anyone else harm you again. Don't worry, baby. Please don’t worry. You're safe. Ssshhh...you're safe."

It took a while to calm Yunho down, but eventually the weeping stopped and Yunho pulled away from Changmin. Changmin felt a pang in his heart at the loss of Yunho in his arms; then Yunho looked up at him and murmured, "She's been released. She was released at 7 am." Changmin looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:45 am. Forty-five minutes ago, that crazy bitch was released from prison. She was on parole now and would have to report regularly to a parole officer, but basically she was pretty much free to walk about Seoul and pretty much do whatever she wanted to do. If she wanted to stalk Yunho or scare him into thinking she was going to come after him again, she could do it and get away with it if Yunho and Changmin couldn't prove she was stalking Yunho or terrorizing him.

Changmin walked over to the counter and grabbed the cordless house phone. He speed-dialed Management, and when he got a hold of their manager he demanded tersely, "Good morning, Tamara-sunbae. Yeah...look that crazy bitch was set free forty-five minutes ago, and Yunho's freaking out. I want security beefed up around us ASAP; and I want a new alarm system installed in our apartment by the end of this week. I don't want that bitch getting within ten feet of Yunho because if she does, I promise you, I'll kill her. I won't let her hurt Yunho again, you hear me? Alright thanks, Tamara-sunbae. Talk to you later. Bye." He hung up and placed the phone back in its cradle before looking around to find Yunho staring at him with wide eyes. "Tamara-sunbae is going to beef up security around us, and a new alarm system will be installed here by the end of this week." He noticed the deep concern in Yunho's eyes and asked worriedly, "What is it, Yunnie? What's wrong?"

Yunho's lips trembled before whispering, "You...you just told our manager that...you would kill Soria Kim if...she came near me again."

"Yeah, I would. I meant it. I would kill her if she tried to harm you again. I would protect you from her," Changmin said firmly.

"You can't do that! You can't kill her! You can't take her life just because she tried to take mine! You would go to jail! I would lose you!" Yunho exclaimed in horror.

"Only if she tried to harm you, Yunho! If she stays away from you, I won't do anything to her! But I'll be damned if I'll let her get away with hurting you again! I'll kill her before I let her hurt you again!" Changmin declared fiercely. Then he saw a new kind of fear bloom in Yunho's eyes and he hurried over to Yunho and knelt beside his chair as he took hold of Yunho's hands and squeezed them when he felt them tremble. "Yunho, I give you my word I won't go after Soria Kim unless she comes after you. But I won't let her harm you again. I will kill her if she harms you again," Changmin said tensely. Then his voice softened as he whispered, "There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe, baby. Nothing I wouldn't sacrifice to protect you. I love you. And when you love someone...you protect them at all cost."

Yunho reached out and touched Changmin's face. "Don't do anything crazy, Minnie. Please. I don't want to lose you. Please...promise me, angel. Promise me," Yunho implored worriedly.

"I promise I won't do anything crazy so long as she doesn't do anything crazy," Changmin promised; then he stood and pulled Yunho up from the table and into his arms, holding Yunho close.

Yunho hid his face against Changmin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Changmin, holding the younger man tightly. "Don't let me lose you, Changminnie. Please, please...don't let me lose you," he pleaded rawly.

Changmin kissed Yunho's temple and whispered soothingly, "You won't lose me, baby, I promise. I promise."

They clung to each other, both of them fearful for Yunho's safety; and Yunho fearful of the lengths Changmin would go to safeguard Yunho if Soria Kim ever came after Yunho again.

Love could make a person do crazy things when their loved one’s life was threatened. Yunho prayed that Soria Kim nor anyone else ever threatened his life again. He didn't want Changmin doing something that would land Changmin in prison and separated from Yunho forever. Because Yunho knew he could never live without Changmin now. Changmin was everything to him now. Always and forever...Changmin would be everything to Yunho.

 

~*~

 

JYJ's penthouse apartment  
Pearl Cove Apartment Complex  
Gangnam-gu District, Seoul, South Korea

Still morning-time...

 

Shutting the door to the den and locking it, Jaejoong pulled out his iPhone and punched in a phone number. Then he put the smartphone to his ear and gnawed at his lower lip nervously as he waited for his call to be answered. It was answered on the third ring. "Hello?" a soft, somewhat husky timbre sounded in Jaejoong's ear.

Jaejoong swallowed hard before saying hesitantly, "Yun-Yunho? It's me...Jaejoong." His own voice sounded rather deep and a tad stressed.

There was a long pause on the other end of the call. "Jaejoong. You shouldn't be calling me," Yunho's voice was all stern and cold now.

"I know but...I wanted to make sure you're okay," Jaejoong said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Everything is as it should be now. You have your path to walk; I have mine. And our paths aren't the same, nor similar. Don't call me again."

"Yunho, I know about Soria Kim being paroled this morning. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, that you've beefed up security around you just as a precaution. I doubt she'll try anything, but it never hurts to err on the side of caution," Jaejoong said hurriedly, hoping what he'd said would keep Yunho on the line for a bit longer. The sound of Yunho's voice, though not its usual warm mellow tone, was soothing for Jaejoong to hear again. It had been three years since he'd last heard that voice in his ear. His heart ached with how much he missed Yunho, and Changmin too.

There was another long pause in the conversation. "Minnie and I are taking precautions."

"Good good. I'm glad to hear that." Jaejoong swallowed hard. He could tell by the way Yunho had said Changmin's nickname that something other than friendship had now formed between the two TVXQ members. Knowing that made Jaejoong's heart ache with despair because he loved Yunho so very much. "How are you and Changmin doing?" he asked softly.

"We're fine," Yunho informed stonily.

"Is he taking good care of you?" Jaejoong then asked. He knew he didn't have a right to ask that question but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure his secret love was being well taken care of.

"We take good care of each other," Yunho answered in the same stony tone.

Jaejoong smiled sadly. "I always knew deep down inside that you two would find your way to each other. Changmin was in love with you long before he realized it. And you were in love with him long before you realized it. I saw the love growing between you two long before everything changed for all of us. I know Changmin adores you. He would do anything for you."

"Yes, I know. And I'm grateful. Now I have to go. Don't call me again. SM stipulated that Changmin and I can never have any sort of contact with you, Yoochun and Junsu as long as we are managed by SM. I fully agree with their stipulation. Changmin and I have worked too hard to put the past behind us. You need to do the same. Don't call me again, and don't ever contact me or Changmin again. You and the other two mean nothing to me and Changmin now. Changmin and what's left of TVXQ is my focus, and vise versa for Changmin. Good bye, Jaejoong."

"Yunho, I - " Jaejoong started to say, but the line went dead. Yunho had hung up.

Jaejoong pressed the END key on his iPhone then he pressed his lips against the smartphone as he squeezed his eyes shut; tears of grief pouring down his face. Never again would Yunho and Changmin be friends with him. He would never be able to tell Yunho and Changmin how sorry he was for hurting them. He would never be able to tell Yunho how deeply he loved him.

So wrapped up was he in his grief he didn't hear the door swing open; but he jerked and opened his eyes when a strong hand snatched his iPhone out of his hand and threw it across the den. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jae?! We're not allowed to contact Yunho and Changmin!" cried Yoochun angrily.

Jaejoong noticed the spare key to the den dangling from Junsu's fingers and sighed in defeat. "I needed to know that Yunho is okay and that Changmin is taking care of him," he said wearily.

"It's none of our fucking business if Yunho is okay or if Changmin is taking care of him! They are *NOT* a part of our lives anymore! If Yunho informs SM that you called him, we could lose everything we've worked so hard to gain! How could you be so careless?!" Yoochun gritted through his teeth; his gorgeously handsome face red he was so angry at Jaejoong.

"I thought after last night, when you told Chunnie and me that you love us, that you had finally put your feelings for Yunho to rest," Junsu said, his voice raw with emotion, his gaze brimming with tears. "Why can't we be enough for you, Jaejoong? We love you so much. Why can't you love us too?"

"I do! I do love both of you! I wouldn't have said it last night if I hadn't meant it! I promised you both that I would never lie to you! I've kept that promise!" Jaejoong exclaimed defensively.

"But you still love Yunho! You can't let your feelings for him go! Jae, he's probably involved with Changmin now! Or someone else!" Junsu exclaimed back.

"It's Changmin. Something he said to me makes me believe it's Changmin who's won his heart," Jaejoong muttered. Then he turned to leave the den. "Breakfast is in the microwave. I'm going to the gym." He started to leave the den.

Yoochun grabbed his arm and jerked him back around to face him and Junsu. "You think it's easy for Su and me to encourage you to become romantically involved with us?! It's unheard of, Jaejoong! Very few couples as deeply in love as Su and I are encourage a third person to become romantically involved with them!" Yoochun sneered furiously; his gaze boring into Jaejoong's gaze. "Sure, the sex is great between the three of us! Actually, it's *LOVEMAKING* between the three of us and it feels FUCKING AMAZING! But Su and I didn't set out to have a three-way romance when we first fell in love with each other over a decade ago! We had thought we were going to be each other's and no one else’s! We were each other's first! It was only supposed be him and me and no one else! But then we both developed feelings for you, and not wanting to end what we have together to pursue you we...did the unthinkable! We invited you into our world, and we fell madly in love with you! I know you're in love with us, Jaejoong! You have been for years! But you refuse to give all of yourself to us! Well, if that's how it's going to be, it ends here!"

Junsu gasped in shock as he gripped Yoochun's shoulder. "Chunnie, no!" Junsu exclaimed.

"I'm not talking about ending JYJ, Su-love. I'm talking about ending this *affair* we have with Jaejoong," Yoochun reassured his soul mate softly; then he gritted at Jaejoong, "As far as romance is concerned, you are on your own now, Jaejoong! I will not allow you to hurt Su and me anymore! We love you! We want a romantic life with you! But not if you can't give all of yourself to us! So no more lovemaking with us, no more kissing with us, and no more intimacy with us! And there will be rules and limitations established when we do fan-service! Until you can let go of your love for Yunho and give all of yourself to Su and me, you are a best friend to Su and me and nothing more! And don't you EVER call Yunho again! I didn't betray him and Changmin to get the freedom I wanted from SM just so you can destroy it! I won't let you destroy Junsu and me!" And with that said, Yoochun let go of Jaejoong and stormed out of the den. Never before had Jaejoong or Junsu seen Yoochun so furious.

Jaejoong looked imploringly at Junsu. "I do love both of you. I didn't mean to hurt both of you," Jaejoong beseeched.

"I know," Junsu said sadly as he reached up and wiped a tear from Jaejoong's cheek. "But we've given all of ourselves to you. I love you just as much as I love Yoochun, but Yoochun was my first. I can't and I won't choose you over him. He's my soul mate. As much as it grieves me to give you up...I must…because I can't live without Yoochun. I can't." Junsu leaned over and tenderly kissed Jaejoong on the lips; then he left the den, tears of grief spilling from his eyes and rolling down his face. He went in search of Yoochun and found Yoochun in the kitchen trying to heat up their breakfast in the microwave. When Yoochun felt Junsu's arms wrap around his waist from behind, Yoochun leaned back against Junsu and squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilling forth down his face too. Junsu crooned softly, soothingly in Yoochun's ear as they both shed tears over what they could've had with Jaejoong but would never have if Jaejoong couldn't find a way to overcome his feelings for Yunho.

Standing the doorway of the kitchen, Jaejoong watched with tear-filled eyes as Junsu and Yoochun tried to comfort each other. He had always suspected that they had gone against everything they had believed in when they welcomed him into their private world over a decade ago. They were meant for each other - not each other and him too. But they loved him, was willing to sacrifice everything they believed in to have him in their private world. And as much as he loved them in return and wanted to be in their private world...he realized with certainty now that couldn't give them the one thing they wanted most from him...all of him…all of his heart, all of his body and all of his soul.

Jaejoong turned away and left the penthouse, tears coursing down his face as he rode the private elevator down to the private car garage. When he climbed into his black Spirra EX Tempesta sports car, he slammed the door shut then he leaned his head back against the headrest and sobbed; his hands coming up to cover his face as he wept wrenchingly. His heart was aching over the pain he had caused Yoochun and Junsu...and also breaking over the unrequited love he harbored for Jung Yunho.

 

~*~

 

Yunho and Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

Still morning-time...

 

Changmin was swelled up like a thundercloud as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared across the dining table and their rapidly growing cold breakfast at Yunho. "So let me get this straight. That bastard Jaejoong called you to make sure you're safe and that I’m taking good care of you? And you're not going to report that he called you?" Changmin gritted through his teeth.

"No. It isn't necessary. I told him not to call me again. I'm sure he won't," Yunho reasoned.

"If you saw on the caller ID that it was him calling, why did you answer it? We're not supposed to have any contact with him and his cronies," Changmin admonished.

"The call came up as 'private'. I thought it was my sister calling," Yunho explained. "Whenever she calls it comes up 'private' to protect her privacy so that should I lose my phone or it's stolen, her number won't show up in the phone log. And whenever I call her I make sure I call her on a secure, untraceable line. I haven't spoken to her in a few days so I really thought it was her. I had no idea it was Jaejoong."

"Come to think of it, I haven't spoken to my sisters in a few days either. Remind me to call them tonight, and I'll remind you to call your sister," Changmin said, and Yunho agreed he would. Then Changmin looked like a thundercloud again as he muttered, "Does he know about 'us', Yunho?"

Yunho was quiet for a moment before whispering, "He guessed it by the way I said your nickname 'Minnie'. It must've been the way my voice sounded." Right then and there his voice sounded all breathy and soft when he said Changmin’s nickname.

"If it sounded like how you just said my nickname, it's no wonder he figured it out! Hell, the entire world would figure it out if you said it like that!" Changmin suddenly exclaimed angrily.

Feeling very vulnerable and uneasy this morning because of Soria Kim being paroled, Yunho was unusually sensitive as he shot back, "Are you ashamed of me, Changmin?! Are you ashamed to be romantically involved with me?! Because if you are we can end this right here, right now!"

"Whoa, wait a minute! Where the hell is that coming from?! I'm not ashamed of you! I'm not ashamed of being in love with you! I’m not ashamed of being with you! I just don't want JYJ knowing everything about us because they could use it against us!" Changmin argued.

"I seriously doubt they'll do that! We can just as easily use what we know about the three of them being romantically involved against them! They don't want the world knowing that about them anymore than we want the world knowing that about us!" Yunho snapped back.

"Then that should prove to you that I'm not ashamed to be in love with you and have a romance with you! If I could tell the whole world that I love you and I’m with you and we wouldn’t have any repercussions behind the revelation, I would! But the world on a whole despises people like you and me! They would destroy us! We would lose everything we have professionally!" Changmin sneered.

Yunho sighed deeply and muttered, "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to say; wrong of me to assume."

"You're damn right it was!" Changmin snapped.

"I said I was sorry! Now drop it!" Yunho bellowed angrily; then he stood from the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

Changmin was up out of his chair and sprinting after Yunho in a flash. He caught Yunho by the elbow and jerked Yunho around to face him. The look of worry and fear he saw in Yunho's eyes made his heart ache. "Baby," he murmured as he drew Yunho into his arms. Yunho was as stiff as a board at first then he relaxed as he hid his face in the crook of Changmin's neck. Changmin knew what had Yunho so on edge this morning - that bitch who nearly killed him four years ago. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me. I'm mad that Soria Kim was paroled this morning, I'm mad that Jaejoong called you when he knows he's not to have any contact with us, and I’m mad that he would question my loyalty to you. He knows damn well I will do ANYTHING to protect you and keep you safe. He knows damn well I take good care of you. I won't tell Management that he called you so long as he never calls you again, and I'm not mad you, baby. I know you're worried and upset about Soria Kim, but I swear I'll protect you, Yunho. I'll keep you safe. Trust me, baby. Trust me to keep you safe." He stroked his fingers through Yunho's hair in an attempt to soothe Yunho.

It worked. Yunho calmed down after a few minutes; then he drew back to look Changmin in the eyes. "I love you," he whispered in a heart-felt tone.

Changmin leaned forward and tenderly kissed Yunho's lips. "I love you too," Changmin whispered against Yunho's lips before kissing Yunho again. He felt Yunho respond tenderly to the chaste kiss and his heart fluttered with joy.

Hopefully they would now have a good day together.

 

~*~

 

JYJ's penthouse apartment  
Pearl Cove Apartment Complex  
Gangnam-gu District, Seoul, South Korea

A while later, still morning-time...

 

Junsu lay in bed; his back facing the door of his spacious bedroom (each JYJ member had huge, spacious bedrooms and large walk-in closets and full bathrooms in their bedrooms. They lived in one of the most stylish and expensive penthouse apartments in Seoul). Junsu stared out the balcony windows at the bustling activity of the posh Gangnam-gu District of Seoul; the early morning sun warming his face and bathing him in golden brilliance. He closed his eyes as tears filled them again. He was depressed - depressed that Jaejoong still did not love him and Yoochun more than he loved their ex-band mate Jung Yunho.

Junsu felt the mattress dip before a solid weight lay down beside him and strong arms wrapped around him and drew him back against a lean chest. He was being spooned, and he rested his head back against a firm, broad shoulder and kept his eyes shut. He felt a gentle fingertip caress his smooth cheek, then heard a husky voice whisper worriedly into his ear, "I called Management and asked them to reschedule our activities for today because you and Jae are not feeling well. They agreed and will call us later this evening with the reschedules; so we have the rest of the day free for you to rest and feel better." It was Yoochun - Yoochun who was always mindful of Junsu's lifelong battle with severe depression. Severe depression when it flared up had a way of sticking around for several days with Junsu, but Yoochun knew if he helped Junsu nip it in the bud early it wouldn't last too long. Slipping one of his hands underneath Junsu's t-shirt, Yoochun gently rubbed Junsu's smooth, lean chocolate abs; the silky warmth of Junsu's skin causing Yoochun's blood to simmer quietly with desire for Junsu. Having a very healthy love life together, sex was something that occurred between them at least once if not more almost every day. They loved being intimate with each other; they craved it like water and food. Yoochun knew if he could get Junsu revved up enough to fool around a little bit or have full-blown sex together, the depression would dissipate greatly. Sliding his hand underneath the waistband of Junsu's sweatpants, Yoochun combed his fingers gently through the springy, silky thatch of dark brown curls before tugging on them just hard enough to smart a little in a good way. He was instantly rewarded with a tiny mewl issuing from Junsu's lips as Junsu's cock stiffened and curled hungrily upwards towards Yoochun's hand. The tip of Yoochun's tongue tenderly traced and licked the shell of Junsu's ear before Yoochun bit gently at its lobe just as his hand encircled Junsu's cock.

"Chunnie-ah," Junsu gasped throatily, his body arching forward to send all of his aching cock into Yoochun's vice-like grip. He felt Yoochun's hand begin to jerk him rhythmically. Already, he could feel some of his depression dissipating...but the hurt in his heart remained.

The hurt in Yoochun's heart remained too as he sought to bring comfort and pleasure to his soul mate. Squeezing Junsu's cock gently with his right hand, he used his left hand to push Junsu's sweatpants and boxer-briefs down Junsu's hips to pool at Junsu's knees. He didn't want Junsu soiling his underwear and sweatpants when he climaxed. Then he slid his left hand up Junsu's flat tummy, caressing the younger man's chocolate abs until his hand disappeared underneath the t-shirt to caress a smooth, lean, muscled chest. His fingers encountered a stiff nipple, and he tugged on it gently before pinching it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

"Aah! Chunnie!" Junsu cried out, his body arching as he turned his head and sought blindly for Yoochun's lips. Yoochun obliged, capturing Junsu's full, pouty lips in a deep, steamy kiss. Junsu reached up to grip the back of Yoochun's head, the silky tresses of Yoochun's black hair clinging to Junsu's fingers as he scrunched them. "Aah, Chunnie-ah, I want you...and I love you...sooo very much. You...you mean everything to me, ae-in. I couldn't live without you," he gasped against Yoochun's lips.

Yoochun felt his own heart expand with love for Junsu. "I love and want you too, angel-love. I love and want you sooo much," he whispered back before kissing Junsu again; their tongues touching and gliding against each other as the kiss deepened and they feasted on the sweet taste of each other.

Continuing the gentle tugging on Junsu's cock, it didn’t take long for Yoochun to bring Junsu to the brink, and just as Yoochun was about to flick the pad of his thumb across the aching tip to smear the droplet of pre-cum forming in the slit, Junsu tore his mouth from Yoochun and mewled raggedly, “Inside me, Chunnie-sshi! I wanna come with you inside me!”

Yoochun eagerly obliged. Letting go of Junsu's cock, he quickly rid Junsu of all of his clothing; then he stood from the bed long enough to rid himself of his own clothing before climbing back into bed again and spooning Junsu again; his whipcord lean body pressing intimately against Junsu's whipcord lean body. Yoochun glided his hands along the angles and planes of Junsu's body before asking huskily, “Do you want me to love you like this…or do you want us facing each other?”

“Like this. Just be sure to let me see your face when I look back at you. Let me be able to see your eyes,” Junsu pleaded rawly as he positioned himself more intimately against Yoochun then lifted his right leg and curled it back behind himself and overtop of Yoochun's hip so that his ass was hiked up in the air, exposing the rosebud opening to his body. Although in the past both he and Yoochun had taken Jaejoong in such an intimate fashion, Jaejoong had never taken either of them that way. That honor and privilege was only for Yoochun and Junsu to experience and enjoy together (though 99% of the time it was Yoochun taking Junsu). They were each other’s first and only when it came to that kind of lovemaking. They would remain each other’s first and only like that forevermore.

Yoochun caressed the lean, muscled length of Junsu's right leg before sliding his hand back behind Junsu to gently part the pert firmness of Junsu's buttocks. He feathered his fingers along the sensitive flesh within the well of Junsu's ass; his gel-slicked fingers gently circling the tiny rosebud hole before two of those clever fingers thrust inside, breaching the tiny opening and causing Junsu to arch and shudder and cry out throatily in pleasure. Yoochun gently began pumping his fingers in and out of Junsu's body, his fingers scissoring deep within, stretching Junsu. It never ceased to amaze Yoochun how incredibly tight Junsu still was after a decade of them making love together almost every day. It always felt like the first time with Junsu whenever Yoochun took him, and Yoochun voiced his pleasure about that as he whispered huskily into Junsu's ear, “Ooh, Xiah, you feel sooo tight…sooo incredibly tight around my fingers…like the first time again…always like the first time with you…you feel so incredibly tight.”

“Aaah, Chunnie, take me…take me,” Junsu mewled wantonly as he pressed back against Yoochun's fingers and tried to ride them fast and hard.

Yoochun chuckled against Junsu's neck and sucked at the tender flesh of Junsu's neck, marking Junsu lightly before whispering, “Okay, angel-love, okay. I’m ready.” He slipped his fingers out of Junsu's body, then he positioned the head of his gel-slicked cock against the tender opening of Junsu's body and waited only a moment before arching his hips forward and thrusting deeply into Junsu's body.

Both of them stilled as the feel of Yoochun's thick cock penetrating Junsu's body engulfed them – the hard length of Yoochun's cock filling and stretching Junsu completely; the vise-like grip of Junu's tight channel gripping Yoochun like a silken glove. They moaned at the same time; the sounds guttural and lust-filled; then they both shuddered almost violently as they both waited for Junsu's body to adjust to being so thoroughly filled.

After a few seconds, Yoochun felt Junsu move – Junsu's hips circling slightly as Junsu moaned brokenly, “I’m – I’m ready, ae-in…I’m ready.”

“Saranghamnida,” Yoochun murmured; his mouth seeking and finding Junsu's mouth. He kissed Junsu deeply; his tongue stabbing into Junsu's mouth and causing Junsu to moan again and twine his tongue with Yoochun's tongue; both of them tasting deeply of each other again as they began to move together as one; Yoochun's right hand grasping Junsu's hip in a firm yet get gentle grip to steady Junsu's movements as he canted his own hips and rocked them back and forth; his cock thrusting deeply, deeply into Junsu's willing body and butting gently against the bundle of nerves hidden deep within Junu's silken channel. Junsu moaned and again moved his hips in tandem with Yoochun's; Junsu thrusting back against Yoochun; Junsu's ass pressing against the well of Yoochun's crotch and rubbing against the flat, toned planes of Yoochun's chocolate abs. Yoochun groaned at the feel of Junsu's channel squeezing his cock tightly, and he slid his right hand around to the front of Junsu and encircled Junsu's cock again, tugging and stroking at the cock, the pad of his thumb flicking across the tip of the mushroom-shaped head and caressing droplets of pre-cum into the burning slit, causing a fiery ache to form in the pit of Junsu's gut that began to coil tightly with pressure.

Junsu tore his mouth from Yoochun's mouth and craned his head back against Yoochun's shoulder so that he could look up into Yoochun's eyes. Junsu's dark brown gaze was bright with feverish passion as he gasped thickly, “Saranghamnida, Chunnie-ah…Saranghamnida…Saranghamnida...”

Yoochun felt a fiery ache coil tightly deep in his gut as he stared deeply into Junsu's eyes and groaned back thickly, “Saranghamnida, Xiah...Saranghamnida. More than anyone or anything….Saranghamnida, Xiah.”

A tiny whimper escaped Junsu's kiss swollen lips as tears filled his gaze as he continued staring at Yoochun. “I love Jae too…but he doesn’t love us as much as we love him…and it hurts. Ooh, Chunnie-ah…it hurts sooo much,” he almost sobbed; the pain in his heart reflecting in his gaze.

Yoochun's own gaze filled with hurt at the mentioning of Jaejoong. “I know, angel-love. It hurts me too…because I love him too…but he’s never going to love us the way we want him to love us because he’s in love with Yunho. So we have to accept that and settle for loving each other in the way we want to be loved…and I do love you in the way that you want to be loved, Junsu-eei. I love you so much my heart and soul ache with it. And I know you love me the same way,” Yoochun groaned rawly as he increased the speed of his thrusting; his cock butting against the bundle of nerves deep within Junsu insistently as his hand tugged and pulled relentlessly at Junsu's cock.

“Aaah, yes, Chunnie-ah! I love you the same way! I love you the same way!” Junsu wept as both love for Yoochun and heartache for Jaejoong overwhelmed him and caused him to move erratically back against Yoochun's thrusting hips.

Yoochun groaned and hid his face against the blond halo of Junsu's silky hair as Junsu hid his face against the crook of Yoochun's neck and sucked hard at Yoochun's flesh, leaving a tiny love-bite behind that Yoochun would easily be able to hide from view when they returned to work the next day. They rocked against each other, their movements becoming erratic as the tension within them heightened to the point that it bordered on pain. And then they both stilled; their bodies stiffening; Junsu's cock swelling in Yoochun's grip as Yoochun thrust his own cock one last time deep, deep into Junsu's body; the bundle of nerves deep within quivering against the head of Yoochun's cock and caressing it, stimulating it. And then they both shattered, their lustful cries of joy spilling from their lips as they shuddered violently and came long and hard together; Junsu's cock spilling its seed into Yoochun's caressing hand while Yoochun's cock spilled its seed deep, deep within the well of Junsu's body. If Junsu had been a woman, Yoochun's seed would’ve flooded the womb and a new life would’ve been created that day, so deeply within Junsu's body was Yoochun – not deeply enough to cause any pain or injury to Junsu, but deep enough to give both of them tremendous pleasure.

They were both weeping as aftershocks of pleasure rippled through them; their bodies still joined but both of them depleted of strength. Their emotions were raw and at the surface as they held each other and wept. They wept for joy over the love they shared, and wept for the heartache they felt over Jaejoong’s inability to ever love them as deeply as they wanted him to love them.

Outside in the hallway, Jaejoong leaned back against the wall and covered his mouth with his hand, stifling the sob that wanted to escape his throat and wail ceaselessly. He had overheard Junsu's and Yoochun's cries of joy and heartache, and it was the heartache that affected him deeply. Tears streamed down his face as he finally realized the full impact of the pain he was causing Junsu and Yoochun, and the grief he was feeling in his own heart because he knew he would never have Junsu and Yoochun in the way he used to have them ever again. They would never trust their hearts to him again. Sure, they would always remain his best friends and band mates, but the deep love that they had developed for him that made them reach out to him and accept him into their private world in spite of it going against everything they believed was right in regards to their love for each other being exclusive to the both of them and not to a third party was gone now…or at least buried so deep in them now that they would never act on it again. Knowing how deeply he had hurt them and knowing that he would never have that kind of love from them again tore at Jaejoong’s heart. But his love for Yunho was too strong for him to let go of completely. He knew he would love Yunho forever and would yearn for Yunho forever no matter how deeply his love for Junsu and Yoochun ran.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Jaejoong stumbled down the hallway towards the front door. He grabbed his keys, wallet and iPhone from the bureau before leaving the penthouse. He needed to get away for awhile, he needed to be alone to think. He had to find a way to accept the pain he had caused Junsu and Yoochun and learn to live with it. He had to find a way to accept the fact that his love for Yunho would never be reciprocated nor known to Yunho and learn to live with it. And he had to find a way to accept the fact that romantically he was going to be alone for the rest of his life and learn to live with it…because if he couldn’t have Yunho…if he couldn’t have Junsu and Yoochun...then he wanted no one.

A few minutes later, Jaejoong’s black Spirra EX Tempesta sped out of the private parking garage of the posh Pearl Cove Apartment Complex. Tears blurred Jaejoong’s vision as he drove. He didn’t know where he was driving to, he just knew he had to get away before the pain in his heart and soul completely engulfed him.

It would be at least twenty-four hours or slightly less before Jaejoong would have contact with ChunSu again. His disappearance would affect both Yoochun and Junsu greatly and cause trouble for JYJ.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Four

 

Yunho and Changmin’s luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

Later that afternoon...

 

Yunho and Changmin had the day off from work, so they stayed at home. Changmin had hoped they would spend the day enjoying each other's company and maybe exploring more of their newfound intimacy together, but Yunho shut himself up in his bedroom as the thought of Soria Kim being free played more and more with his psyche. It wasn't until well into the afternoon when Yunho finally came out of his bedroom and in a flurry of movement then re-entered his bedroom again before coming back out again in a flurry of movement. It was a while later when he entered the living room that Changmin found out why Yunho had been going in and out of his bedroom for nearly 45 minutes.

Changmin was sitting on the leather couch playing a video game on their large-screen plasma TV when Yunho sat down beside Changmin. For several moments nothing but silence reign between the two lovers as Changmin waited patiently for Yunho to speak. When Yunho finally spoke, he said softly, almost hesitantly to Changmin, "I...I've moved some of my things into your bedroom. Just small things though - I left my clothes in my closet and my stereo and computer in my bedroom. I...I don't want to take up too much space in your bedroom."

"You can put your clothes in my closet. I've plenty of room for your clothes and mine in my closet. But I agree about your stereo and your computer since I already have a stereo and computer in my room," Changmin replied softly as he finished up the move he was making on the video game; then he ended the game and put the game controller down before looking at Yunho and said, "But you can move everything else you own into my room, Yunho, and take up whatever space you need. We're romantically involved now. We don't have to live like separate beings anymore. We're becoming one being now, sweetheart, and I want all of you - all of your stuff and all of you too. So move all of yourself into my room except for your stereo and your computer because I unfortunately do not have enough room for those two things; but we can turn your bedroom into our den until we find a new place to live. Our den will be our *unofficial* hub for our ever-expanding fan club." Changmin put emphasis on the word *unoffical* by wiggling his fingers like quotation marks.

Yunho couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes as he smiled softly at Changmin and whispered meaningfully, "Thank you, Minnie. You make me feel so loved...so cared for...so...protected."

Changmin felt his heart clench at Yunho's words. He reached out and stroked Yunho's face. "I want you to always feel like that around me, Yunnie. Always," he whispered soulfully; then he leaned over and kissed Yunho tenderly on the lips before saying, "Let's go move the rest of your clothes and stuff into my - I mean, *our* closet - then convert your former bedroom into our den. I've got oodles of office supplies so we don't have to worry about not having enough pens, pencils, paper, paperclips, notepads, stables, stablers, whiteout, flash drives and printer ink to use in our den."

Yunho knew all too well what an office supplies freak Changmin was and asked with a chuckle, "Where on earth do you keep all that stuff at in your bedroom? When I'm in your bedroom, I never see your excess supply of everything that makes an office an office."

"I keep it stored in the closet because I didn't have anywhere else to put the stuff at. But now that your bedroom is becoming our den, I'll have someplace to put the stuff, which will free up more room in the closet for your clothes," Changmin said with a grin.

Yunho shook his head in awe and said, "You amaze me, Minnie. You truly amaze me."

Changmin grinned happily and said, "I'm glad I amaze you, honey bunny. It's my mission in life to always amaze you."

Yunho smiled again, and that beautiful smile melted some of the fear and worry from his face, from his eyes. Changmin grinned elatedly at seeing that beautiful smile again and stood from the couch, taking Yunho by the hand and leading them both to Yunho's bedroom to gather Yunho's clothes and put them in Changmin's closet in Changmin's bedroom. And that bedroom and closet officially became *their* bedroom and closet and would remain so until they moved into a bigger place that would be *theirs* too. Then they converted Yunho's former bedroom into their unoffical hub for their ever-expanding TVXQ/Tohoshinki Fan Clubs - *Cassiopeia* for Korean fans, *BigEast* for Japanese/other Asian fans and *TVXQ International* for all other fans around the world.

 

~*~

 

Later that evening...

 

Sitting on the carpeted floor and bracing their backs against the leather couch and using the coffee table before them as a dining table as two candles encased in glass flickered and cast the living room in a warm, golden hue, the brand new lovers ate take-out for dinner. The television was off, and soft mellow music played from the stereo system in a corner of the living room. Changmin had gone to get the take-out while Yunho set the mood for their dinner. It was a very romantic setting, and both of them realized that they both liked romantic settings very, very much.

"*Catch Me - If You Wanna* is doing phenomenally well on the music charts. No. 1 everywhere for the third week in a row. Can't wait to perform it again on the music shows later this week," Changmin said as he used his chopsticks to pluck some meat and veggies from one of the take-out cartons on the coffee table, dipped the food into a savory brown sauce, then brought the food to Yunho's lips. Yunho opened his mouth obediently and accepted the food; Changmin gently putting the food in Yunho's mouth. He watched as Yunho chewed and smiled. He liked feeding Yunho. He could tell Yunho liked it too, but there was a shadow in Yunho's eyes that had returned after they had moved his stuff into Changmin's bedroom - the bedroom now being *their* bedroom - and converting Yunho's former bedroom into their den. Changmin knew what that shadow in Yunho's eyes meant, and he wanted to press Yunho about it. But Yunho didn't seem to want to talk about anything but business right now, so Changmin indulged him - for now.

"Yeah...*Catch Me - If You Wanna* is doing very well. I'm glad. I hope our next single *Humanoids* does just as well," Yunho murmured as he finished chewing and reached with his chopsticks to get some food for Changmin. He held the food to Changmin's lips and watched as Changmin's tongue slipped out to slurp the food into his mouth. Changmin made a sensual yet respectful show of his tongue, licking at his lips as he chewed to let Yunho know he enjoyed being fed by Yunho and how he wanted to use his tongue later in an intimate fashion with Yunho. But Yunho seemed oblivious to Changmin's antics as the shadow in Yunho's eyes grew. "Umm...do you think security will be a little tighter at the music shows this week?" Yunho asked as he reached for more food and fed it to Changmin.

"Probably no more than usual. Why?" Changmin asked as he chewed.

Yunho looked away and murmured, "Just wondering." He closed his eyes briefly as a pang of fear stabbed through him.

Changmin mentally kicked himself for not realizing why Yunho was concerned about how tight security would be at the music shows this week. Reaching out, he stroked Yunho's cheek and whispered, "It's going to be okay, Yunnie. You're going to be safe at the music shows. Don't worry. Please don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. I'm scared," Yunho admitted, and the cost of that admission was a tear escaping his left eye and rolling down his cheek. He wasn't one to be afraid often, so admitting he was afraid now made him feel weak and vulnerable and took everything out of him.

Changmin brushed the tear away with his fingertips and soothed, "I know you're scared to perform this week because of Soria Kim; but she's not going to get within ten feet of you. I won't let her. And security won't let her either. Everyone knows she's been paroled, everyone knows what she looks like. Everyone at the music shows will be on alert. She won't get near you. She won't get another chance. So stop worrying and stop being afraid. You're safe, Yunho. No one's going to harm you, I promise."

Yunho's lips trembled as he looked at Changmin and whispered, "I can't help it, Changminnie. I'm scared...I'm sooo scared...I'm sooo afraid...I'm terrified." He buried his face in the crook of Changmin's neck and wept; his tears dampening Changmin's skin as his shoulders quaked and muffled sobs spilled from his lips.

Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho and rocked the older man gently, crooning softly to Yunho in an attempt to ease Yunho's fears. "Oh, baby," he murmured sadly as tears filled his eyes. It was tearing him up to see Yunho so upset, so afraid, so helpless. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear. Please stop worrying. Worrying doesn't do anything but keep you in a state of unrest, and I want you to relax and enjoy our evening together. We have lots to discover and savor together tonight. But we can't enjoy ourselves if you're so upset. So please, love, stop worrying. Let go of your fear. Let us enjoy a night of romance tonight. Let us lose ourselves in each other and discover what love can be like between us."

"I can't, Minnie. I can't stop worrying. I'm scared," Yunho mumbled against Changmin's neck. "I almost died four years ago. Soria Kim almost killed me. Don't you remember how sick I was? How I kept throwing up blood? Don't you remember how much pain I was in? My throat and my stomach were on fire." He drew back from Changmin to look Changmin in the eyes; his hands gripping the front of Changmin's shirt. The pain and fear and worry in Yunho's tear-filled gaze gripped Changmin's heart. "I almost died, Minnie! Soria Kim laced my water with Super Glue...and I almost died! And now she's free again! She can do it again! I'm scared! I'm so scared!" He was starting to have trouble breathing because he was panicking now. He was about to start hyperventilating.

Changmin didn't know what to do to calm Yunho down. Nothing accept hold Yunho close and rubbed Yunho's back and whisper reassuringly to Yunho over and over again, "You're safe, baby. You're safe. I'll protect you. Oh, baby, I'll protect you."

Yunho wept for about an hour; their dinner growing cold as Changmin kept holding Yunho and rocking Yunho and whispering soothing words of comfort and reassurance to Yunho. Never before had Changmin seen Yunho so upset, so distraught, so worried and afraid. Almost being killed had affected Yunho in ways that Changmin hadn't realized until now. Yunho was nowhere near being over what had happened to him four years ago. Changmin feared that Yunho would never be over it. It was difficult to see the usually stoic and brave Yunho so worried and scared. It was out of character for Yunho to be like this. Changmin wondered if because now they were dating that Yunho was allowing himself to show this vulnerable side of himself that Changmin had never seen so fully before. If that were so, Changmin knew with certainty that he had Yunho's complete trust, and he knew he had to cherish that trust and protect it so that it would never be damaged. Because Yunho didn't show this side of himself to anyone outside of his family. 'He trusts me like family. He trusts me completely. I must never break that trust,' Changmin thought as he continued comforting Yunho.

Finally Yunho stopped weeping. He was exhausted, and he rested against Changmin for a long time, unable to speak because he was so exhausted. He felt Changmin's fingers comb gently through his hair and that lulled him into a tiny nap that restored some of his energy when he awakened a while later. He lifted his head from Changmin's shoulder and noticed their cold dinner on the coffee table. The candles encased in glass were still burning but had lost some of their dazzling brilliance.

Changmin stroked Yunho's cheek and asked gently, "Feel better?"

Yunho nodded, then he whispered, "I ruined our dinner. I'm sorry. I wanted tonight to be special."

"It's special. We were feeding each other when this evening started. We've never done that before. I enjoyed it," Changmin soothed with a smile.

"I enjoyed it too," Yunho admitted softly.

They stared at each other for several long seconds...their gazes roaming freely over each other's faces, memorizing the beauty of each other's faces before their gazes settled on each other's mouths. They both swallowed hard, the desire to kiss, to sample each other's lips again surging through them. Then Yunho smacked himself in the forehead, and Changmin giggled in puzzlement as Yunho exclaimed, "We need to call our sisters!" He reached for his iPhone.

"Glad you remembered! I forgot," Changmin said as he reached for his iPhone too. Then they both moved away from each other to give each other some privacy before calling their sisters and having an hour-long chat with them - Changmin having a three-way call with his two sisters; Yunho having a one-on-one call with his sister. As Changmin laughed it up with his sisters, he could hear the seriousness of Yunho's conversation with his sister and figured that Yunho's sister was talking to him about Soria Kim being paroled. Changmin desperately wanted to eavesdrop on Yunho's side of the conversation but couldn't because both of his sisters were demanding all of his attention. He glanced at Yunho and saw the worry, stress and fear on Yunho's face again.

“Hey, you two, it’s getting late. Yunho and I have a busy day tomorrow so I’ll talk to you both again this weekend. Don't forget to watch us on the music shows this week, and tell your friends to watch too. Show us a lot of love,” Changmin said, readying himself to end the phone call as worry and concern for Yunho filled his being.

"Changminnie, how is Yunho-oppa doing? We heard about Soria Kim being paroled today," Changmin’s youngest sister, Jiyeon asked; her delicate voice laced with concern for Yunho. Both she and her sister Sooyeon loved Yunho like a big brother.

Changmin sighed and said softly, “He’s having a hard time with it. He’s very upset about her being paroled. He’s afraid she might try to come after him again. But if she does, she won’t get far. Security will be beefed up around him and me when we perform later this week on the music shows.”

“Have any idea who your new bodyguards will be?” Jiyeon asked.

“Tamara-sunbae hasn’t told us yet, but she’s looking into getting the best of the best,” Changmin said.

“Forget about the bodyguards – I wanna know what *you* are going to do to safeguard Yunho-oppa?” Sooyeon asked; her voice as delicate as Jiyeon’s but slightly more mature-sounding and sly-sounding like Changmin’s voice.

Changmin reassured, “I’m by Yunho’s side 24/7, Sooyeon. I’m not about to let anyone hurt him again.”

“Have you told him yet how you feel about him?” Sooyeon then asked, and Changmin heard Jiyeon catch her breath. Both of his sisters had figured out long before Changmin had that he was in love with Yunho, and both of his sisters supported his love for Yunho 100%. As stated earlier, the Shim siblings' parents were unaware of Changmin’s romantic feelings for Yunho, but that was going change in the not-so-distant future.

Blushing shyly, Changmin bit his lower lip before murmuring, “Yes. He knows. I just told him over dinner last night.”

Both of his sisters squealed so loudly in glee he had to hold the iPhone away from his ear. Yunho must’ve heard their squealing as he looked crossly at Changmin before moving a few more feet away so that he could hear his phone call with his sister more clearly.

Changmin mouthed to Yunho “Sorry!” then he hissed lowly at his sisters, “Will you two keep it down?! I don’t want Umma and Appa overhearing both of you!”

“Umma and Appa are having dinner at some new restaurant in town tonight, so they are not here! Now tell us all the juicy details, oppa! How did Yunho-oppa react when you told him you’re in love with him?” Sooyeon asked excitedly.

“And did he tell you he loves you too?” Jiyeon asked excitedly.

“I’m not about to tell you two all of my business! You two gossip way too much amongst yourselves about me, and Umma and Appa might overhear you!” Changmin accused.

“We promise not to gossip about you when Umma and Appa are around! Now tell us, oppa!" his sisters promised in unison.

Changmin knew he could trust them to keep their mouths shut around their parents about the true nature of his relationship with Yunho. “Okay,” he muttered with a sigh, then said with joy in his voice, “We admitted our feelings to each other last night over dinner. What brought the confessions about was I found Yunho crying in his bedroom last night. He had just read that Soria Kim was being paroled and that she still hated him. He was crying so hard it took me almost an eternity to calm him down. I'd never seen him cry so hard before.”

“Ooh! Poor Yunho-oppa!” both girls exclaimed in sympathy.

“Anyway, after I calmed him down, we had dinner and…we finally admitted our feelings to each other. It was Yunho who brought up the subject. It was beautiful,” Changmin said; a dreamy look appearing on his gorgeous face as memory of last night’s dinner and what he and Yunho did afterwards scrolled through his mind.

“Did you kiss him?” Sooyeon asked excitedly.

“And if so, how many times?” Jiyeon asked excitedly.

“Will you two stop it?!” Changmin grated, then blushed embarrassedly when Yunho looked at him strangely. “Look, I have to go. I will call you this weekend. Be good girls for Umma and Appa. I love you.”

“Changminnie, you make us sound like we’re tweens! We’re both over 18!” both girls exclaimed, and Changmin could imagine their pouts. They hated it when he treated them like they were tweens, and telling them to be good for their parents was like treating them like tweens. The sisters were actually in their twenties – Sooyeon 22 years old; Jiyeon 20 years old. Both of them still lived at home with their parents and were going to college and were not in the entertainment field. Sooyeon was studying to be a lawyer; Jiyeon was studying to be a veterinarian. The girls were such close sisters that they acted more like twins than like regular sisters. Both sisters were extremely close to Changmin, and they were beautiful and favored Changmin remarkably.

“Now tell us you kissed Yunho-oppa before you hang up!” Sooyeon demanded.

“Yeah, oppa, tell us!” Jiyeon insisted.

Changmin looked across the room to make sure Yunho was deeply engrossed in his conversation with his own sister. When he assured himself that Yunho was, he hissed to his sisters, “Yes, nooies, I kissed him! I kissed him twice, then he kissed me, then we kissed each other all night long! It was magnificent; unlike anything he and I have ever experienced before!”

“Ooo!!!” his sisters squealed again elatedly. Changmin blushed in embarrassment again. “What else did you two do besides kiss all night long?” they then asked.

Changmin’s blush darkened. “That’s none of your business, you brats! I don't ask you two what you do with your boyfriends! Do you two bombard your boyfriends with indecent questions like how you bombard me with indecent questions?!” he asked in annoyance.

“No!” they both said in unison; then they giggled in unison. Both had wonderful boyfriends that Changmin approved of very much.

“Look, I’ll talk to you both again this weekend. Give Umma and Appa my love and tell them I’ll talk to them this weekend too. Good night, brats!” Changmin said.

“Good night, oppa! Give Yunho-oppa our love!” both girls sing-song at the same time. They both had the same amazing singing gene as Changmin had, but whereas Changmin used his talent for the K-pop industry, Sooyeon and Jiyeon used their talent for singing in the choir at church and for fun singing karaoke with their boyfriends. All three Shim siblings had the incredible ability to hit extremely high notes and when they occasionally sang together they sounded like a choir of angels. “We hope you’re happy, Changminnie,” the sisters said sincerely to their beloved brother.

Changmin smiled softly at his sisters' words. “I am happy, nooies,” he whispered; then he looked across the room at Yunho again. “Yunho makes me happy,” he admitted quietly to his sisters. They both knew how deeply he loved Yunho. “Thank you both for your encouragement and support. I love you both very much.”

“We love you very much too, oppa. Good night,” the sisters said with emotion in their voices.

“Good night, sweethearts,” Changmin whispered back sincerely to his sisters; then he ended the call and looked across the room and watched as Yunho finished up his call with his own sister.

Yunho felt Changmin’s gaze on him and he looked across the room to find Changmin staring at him. He smiled at Changmin. Changmin smiled back. “Umm…I better go now, nooie. I’ll call you this weekend. Give Umma and Appa my love and tell them I’ll talk to them this weekend,” he instructed.

“I will, oppa. And I’m very happy for you and Changminnie. I know how much you love him, and I know he’s deeply in love with you too. And I'm glad you're finally over your feelings for Jaejoong,” Jihye replied softly to her older brother. She was two years younger than Yunho, being the same age as Changmin – 24 years old. She still lived at home with their parents and was in her final year of college. She was studying to be a teacher. She was engaged to be married later in the year to a wonderful business man that Yunho highly approved of. She and Yunho were extremely close, and she was beautiful and favored Yunho remarkably. She also had the singing gene and her singing voice was a softer, feminine version of Yunho's voice, but the only time she sang was in the choir at church or sometimes for fun with Yunho at family get togethers. When she and Yunho sang together they sounded beautiful together. Jihye loved Changmin like a little brother (she was six months older than Changmin) so knowing now that her real brother was together with her pretend baby brother thrilled her immensely. “Oppa, don’t worry about Soria Kim. She’s never going to hurt you again. I’m sure Changminnie, Tamara-sunbae and SM Entertainment will make sure she doesn’t,” Jihye soothed.

Yunho sighed deeply as his heart clenched with fear. “I hope not,” he mumbled. Then he continued worriedly, “Please don’t tell Umma and Appa about Minnie and me. I’m not ready for them to know about him and me just yet. I’m not sure how they’ll react to it.”

“Yunho-oppa, Umma and Appa love you, and they adore Changminnie. They would be okay with you being with Changminnie because they know they can trust him to be good to you. And Changminnie's parents adore you and know they can trust you to be good to him. And Changminnie's sisters and I are in full support of you and Changminnie being together. But I promise I won’t tell our parents, oppa. It’s your place to tell them; not mine. I want you and Changminnie to be happy together, oppa; as happy as I am with my fiancé. You and Changminnie have been through enough grief; it’s time you both have joy again. And loving each other will bring you both joy,” Jihye said sincerely.

Yunho blinked back tears as he smiled and whispered to his beloved sister, “Thank you, sweet pea. I love you.”

“I love you too, angel. I’ll talk to you this weekend. Good night, oppa,” Jihye said.

“Good night, nooie,” Yunho said; then he ended the call. He went back over to where Changmin was still sitting on the floor before the couch and behind the coffee table and settled down beside Changmin again. “Jihye sends her love and greetings to you,” he informed Changmin.

“My little bratty nooies send their love and greetings to you,” Changmin said, smiling affectionately as images of his two sisters scrolled across his mind. “How is Jihye-noona doing?”

“She’s fine. Excited about her upcoming wedding. She gets married in October. We’ll be getting an invitation soon,” Yunho informed with a soft smile.

“Good, I'm looking forward to the wedding. I’m happy for her. Her fiancé seems to love her very much,” Changmin said.

“Yeah, he does,” Yunho agreed. “How are Sooyeon and Jiyeon doing?”

“Oh, those little brats? They’re fine. Both of them are very happy with their respective boyfriends, and they had a ball grilling me on the phone,” Changmin said sourly; but Yunho could tell that Changmin was teasing and wasn’t the least bit upset with his younger sisters.

“What were they grilling you about?” Yunho asked with a chuckle.

Changmin blushed before answering, “They asked me if I’d gotten around to telling you how I really feel about you.”

“Did you tell them you have?” Yunho asked.

“Yep,” Changmin said with a nod. “Then they asked me if I kissed you and how many times.”

Yunho laughed that beautiful laugh of his and said, “That’s my girls! Always blunt and to the point like their brother!”

“Yeah, they’re too much like me!” Changmin grumbled light-heartedly. His heart leapt for joy at the sound of Yunho’s beautiful, infectious laugh.

“So did you tell them that we’ve kissed and how often?” Yunho then teased.

“No, I didn’t tell them how often! I just told them we did! End of story!” Changmin exclaimed, blushing wildly.

Yunho laughed again and said, “Yeah, that’s what I told my sister. She’s happy for us.”

“Good. My sisters are happy for us too,” Changmin said; then he became quiet and stared at Yunho for a long moment. “Our parents still don’t know about us, Yunnie. For now that’s fine; but when we have dinner with them next month we’re telling them,” he said seriously.

Yunho sighed. “Okay. I just hope they’ll accept us being together and support us,” he murmured worriedly.

“They will,” Changmin reassured softly, but secretly he was worried too. Though they both knew they had their respective parents’ unconditional love and support and that both sets of parents were very open-minded and accepting, having gay sons was not what either set of parents had hoped or planned for.

Not wanting to think about how their parents would react to them being romantically involved, Yunho shoved the thought aside and stroked a lock of Changmin’s dark brown hair back from Changmin’s forehead. “Let’s not think about anyone but each other now,” Yunho whispered softly as Changmin watched him closely. Both of their gazes dropped to each other’s lips again as the need to kiss each other overwhelmed them again. Then Yunho leaned forward. Changmin leaned forward too, and their lips met in the middle; both of them moaning softly as they closed their eyes and lost themselves in the kiss.

They kissed deeply, hungrily; Yunho's arms sliding around Changmin's neck; Changmin's arms sliding around Yunho's waist. Changmin drew Yunho onto his lap, and Yunho arranged himself so that he was straddling Changmin's lap; Yunho's lean thighs bracketing Changmin's narrow hips. Changmin leaned back against the couch and brought Yunho forward until their chests were pressed together. They continued kissing deeply; Yunho's fingers carding through Changmin's hair; Changmin's hands gliding up and down Yunho's back; Yunho's clothing doing little to hide the heat radiating from Yunho's skin as said heat warmed Changmin's palms.

"Mmm...Aah," Yunho moaned softly when Changmin broke their kiss to nibble wet kisses down the smooth column of Yunho's throat. Yunho arched his head back, allowing Changmin to suck greedily on his collarbone. "Aah, Minnie...Minnie," Yunho moaned again. His whole body was on fire with want, with need for the younger man. Never before had he felt such intense desire. He never wanted the feeling to dissipate.

Changmin savored the sweet, clean taste of his beloved's skin. He had no idea Yunho would taste sooo yummy. He nibbled his way back up Yunho's neck to Yunho's ear and whispered huskily into it, "Ooh, Yunnie...I'm feeling sooo hot. And I ache. I ache sooo badly...my cock sooo hard and pressing against the fly of my jeans. I wanna rock you against me...feel your hard cock against mine rubbing...and rubbing...and rubbing together. Do you want that, baby? Do you want that?"

"Ooh God, yes!" Yunho gasped back, and then he pressed downward, his crotch pressing against Changmin's crotch; his hard cock pressing against Changmin's hard cock; the fabric of their denim jeans a delicious friction as Yunho began rocking himself against Changmin; Yunho's movements fluid and graceful because he was a natural dancer, not because he had experience in moving his body in such an intimate way. Changmin groaned and slid his hands down to cup Yunho's ass in his hands; his hands kneading the firm buttocks encased in denim as he arched his hips and rubbed himself against Yunho; Changmin's movements just as fluid and graceful as Yunho's because of years of dancing, not because of sexual experience because he was virginal just like Yunho was virginal. Changmin wasn't a natural dancer like Yunho, but years of practicing and performing dance routines had made Changmin very limber, so he had no difficulty keeping up with Yunho as they rocked against each other; rubbing their cocks against each other.

It didn't take long for Yunho to reach his limit. Feeling the tension coil tightly within him, he sobbed brokenly as he hid his face in Changmin's hair, "Aah...aah...aah, God, yes! Yes! Changmin!"

Changmin could feel the tension within himself grow and tighten too; could feel how aroused Yunho was now; Yunho's cock twitching against his own. Burying his face in the crook of Yunho's neck; Changmin gripped Yunho's hips as he grounded himself against Yunho. "Ooh, God, Yunho...Yunho! I'm close! Sooo close!" Fire sizzled along his spine as his movements became erratic; his cock throbbing and aching against Yunho's cock.

Yunho suddenly gripped Changmin's shoulders hard as he stiffened, his head thrown back, his neck arched so that Changmin could suck on his neck. Then Yunho screamed rawly as he came; his whole body quivering, his cock spasming against Changmin's cock as waves of sweet, achy release washed over him; leaving him spent and gasping in Changmin's arms.

Changmin felt Yunho's release and it triggered his own. He cried out; his face hidden against Yunho's throat as he stiffened; then he shuddered deeply as he came; his cock pulsating and jerking against Yunho's cock as waves of sizzling release bordering on pain washed over him; leaving him spent and gasping in Yunho's arms.

They rested against each other; Yunho straddling Changmin; Changmin leaning back against the couch. They breathed deeply; their hearts thumping against each other as their chests were pressed together. They were both so exhausted from their lovemaking that they couldn't move. All they could do was cling to each other and savor the aftermath of their incredible lovemaking.

It was Changmin who finally spoke after some time as he nuzzled his face into Yunho's silky black hair. "I'm sleepy."

"Me, too," Yunho whispered back. He then lifted his head from Changmin's shoulder and stroked soft dark brown hair back from Changmin's flushed face. "Carry me to bed, angel. I can't walk."

Changmin chuckled softly as he smoothed silky black hair back from Yunho's flushed face. "I can't move. I'm exhausted. Lovemaking...it's strenuous work," he murmured tiredly.

"Then let's climb up onto the couch. I don't want my weight to cause your back to hurt," Yunho suggested tiredly.

"Nooo...you're okay. You're not heavy...you feel good against me." Changmin rested his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. "I love you, honey bunny...good night."

Yunho rested his head upon Changmin's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Good night, angel...I love you too."

They fell asleep; their faces relaxing as their bodies relaxed against each other. They would stayed like that all night long, sleeping soundly, not a worry in the world, their dinner forgotten as the candles encased in glass gently burned out and plummeted the living room into a peaceful darkness that neither of them feared because they had each other to hold onto tightly.

 

~*~

 

Byeokjae Galbi (Korean BBQ Restaurant)  
Gangnam-gu District, Seoul, South Korea

 

Dining in one of the private dinning rooms of Byeokjae Galbi (one of Seoul’s top Korean BBQ restaurants located in the Gangnam-gu District), JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Special Agent Kim Hyung Jun couldn’t help smiling elatedly as he enjoyed his dinner. “Hyun, thank you again for bringing me here. This is the best birthday dinner ever,” he said graciously. He and his teammate from JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Special Ops Division were the only guests present in the private dining room. The ambience of the private dining room was subtle, cozy and romantic.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Happy Birthday,” Special Agent Kim Hyun Joong said sincerely as watched his teammate/significant other enjoy his meal. “Now leave some room for the birthday cake your brother has waiting for you at home. He’ll be disappointed if you don’t have a slice of it tonight.” At 27 years old, Kim Hyun Joong was a very handsome man with dark auburn hair and large, dreamy dark hazel eyes. Tall, lean and moderately muscled, he was a walking dreamboat. Both men and women alike were attracted to his handsomeness, but he was fully unaware of anyone being attracted to him except for the person sitting across the table from him right. That person’s attraction to him was something that Hyun Joong wanted and needed very much. And for last three years he has had that attraction and hoped to have it forevermore.

“Oh, I’ll have plenty of room for Kibummie’s cake. Nothing’s going to stop me from having some of the birthday cake he spent all day making for me,” Hyung Jun promised brightly as he took another bite of his dinner. At 25 years old, he was gorgeous with large dark brown eyes and thick dark brown hair. He was as tall as Hyun Joong and just as lean and moderately muscled as Hyun Joong. But whereas Hyun Joong was extremely handsome, Hyung Jun was extremely beautiful...and extremely appealing to both men and women. But Hyung Jun had no awareness of that because his only focus romantically was for the person sitting across the table from him.

Noticing that his boyfriend of three years was suddenly picking at his own meal, the sunny smile faded from Hyung Jun’s face as he asked in concern, “Hyun? Are you all right? Are you unsatisfied with your meal?”

“No, the meal is fine. I’m just…worried about something,” Hyun Joong murmured quietly before setting his chopsticks aside and gazing intently at Hyung Jun. “I hate bringing this up now because it's your birthday, and I want you to enjoy your birthday dinner with me, but...I’m worried about your brother.”

Hyung Jun sighed and said, “Yeah, I’m worried about him too. I thought by now he’d be involved with someone from the university but he's not. He hasn't even made any friends with anyone at the university.” Kim Kibum, Hyung Jun's younger brother, was currently enrolled at Seoul University studying Computer Science. Kibum was a whiz at computers. "Whenever I talk to him about making friends he just tells me that all he needs in this world is you and me. He says he doesn't need anyone else." Hyung Jun sighed worriedly as he laid his chopsticks aside. “I thought his feelings for you would’ve lessened by now,” he said worriedly.

“I thought they would’ve by now too…but they haven’t. If anything…they’ve grown stronger. Whenever I do something nice for you or for him or for the both of you, his feelings for me seem to deepen even more.” Hyun Joong looked worriedly at Hyung Jun. “Junnie, I do love your brother very much, but as a brother only. He’s like the little brother I’ve always wanted. I want what’s best for him. And being in love with me when I’m in love with you is not what’s best for him. He needs to find a love of his own. But he’s so painfully shy. He bulks at the idea of meeting anyone new.” Hyun Joong sighed wearily. “I don’t know how to help him, Junnie.”

“I know. I don’t know how to help him, either. But I can’t turn my back on him, Hyun. He’s the only blood family I have, and I love him so very much. He would never survive without me, and I don’t think I could survive without him," Hyung Jun sadly.

"I would never want you to turn your back on your brother. I know how important you two are to each other," Hyun Joong said earnestly.

"I know that, Hyun, and I'm thankful for your understanding. And I know he would never act on his feelings for you because he’s too shy to act on them.” Tears filled Hyung Jun’s eyes and he blinked hard to get rid of them; but Hyun Joong saw the shimmery sheen of them anyway. “He thinks so lowly of himself, Hyun. He doesn’t think he’s good enough for you, let alone good enough for anyone else. If only we weren’t separated when we were children…he wouldn’t think so lowly of himself.” Shaking his head sadly, Hyung Jun fought against the urge to let his tears fall.

Hyun Joong reached across the table and squeezed Hyung Jun’s hand. “The separation is not your fault, Junnie. You were a child yourself when the orphanage separated you and Kibum. Kibum doesn’t blame you for the separation, so you need to stop blaming yourself,” Hyun Joong soothed.

Hyung Jun looked at Hyun Joong again, and Hyung Jun’s lips trembled slightly as he whispered rawly, “If I had been just a little older, a little stronger…Kibummie never would’ve been taken from me. He never would’ve been lost in the system and placed in one foster home after another where…where he was abused…physically, verbally, mentally. He would have a stronger self-esteem…he wouldn’t be so painfully shy and afraid of everyone. It’s a wonder that he’s attending college because strangers scare him. It’s a wonder he trusts me…and you because he’s so distrustful of everyone.”

“He trusts you and me because we went in search for him three years ago and brought about his reunion with you. He trusts you and me because he knows we would never harm him,” Hyun Joong said. “He surrounds himself with strangers every day because he wants his Master’s Degree in Computer Science. He’s come a long way from the fragile boy we once knew, Junnie. But he still has a long way to go before he fully recovers from his past. And being in love with me is not helping him recover, Junnie. No matter how many times I tell him to let go of his feelings for me and find someone worthy to love him…he just smiles and says that there’s no one out there worthy enough to have his heart except me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel, Junnie? It makes me feel like a cad because…I don’t return his feelings…I never will return his feelings.” A cloud of pain and distress filled Hyun Joong’s beautiful dark hazel gaze.

Hyung Jun squeezed Hyun Joong’s hand and soothed, “You cannot help how you feel, Hyun. You are in love with me, and I’m grateful to have you as my mate. It’s not your fault that my little brother fell in love with you. I wish with all my heart that he wasn’t in love with you…but you are very kind and gentle with him and that made him fall in love with you. But don't think you're being too kind and gentle with him; he needs your kindness and gentleness. You and I are the only ones he lets close enough to him to be kind and gentle with him. And you've spent a lot of time with him teaching him to trust you and me, and I am sooo grateful to you for that. It’s understandable that he would develop feelings for you, and I’m not mad at him for falling in love with you. I know he couldn't help it. But it does grieve me to see him look at you so longingly and knowing that I stand in the way of his happiness.” Tears brimmed in Hyung Jun’s eyes before spilling forth and rolling down his cheeks.

Hyun Joong reached up and gently brushed those tears away with his fingertips. “You’re not standing in the way of his happiness, sweetheart. We love each other and I don't apologize for that nor regret that. We’re meant to be together, Junnie. Your brother knows that. We just have to keep supporting him and encouraging him to overcome his feelings for me and discover love with someone else. Either that…or help him learn to live the rest of his life yearning for a love he will never have; my love because my heart will always belong to you, Junnie. Always and forever.”

Hyung Jun felt his heart flutter with bittersweet joy over Hyun Joong’s pledge to him. He knew that Hyun Joong loved only him and would always love only him, but it was nice to hear Hyun Joong say it to him. “I love you,” he whispered meaningfully to Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong squeezed Hyung Jun’s hand and whispered back sincerely, “I love you too, sweetheart. Now finish your meal. We have a delicious birthday cake waiting for us at home that your brother spent all day preparing. Plus he and I have birthday gifts to give you.”

“Ooh, birthday gifts? I get birthday gifts too? Ooh, I can’t wait to see what you two got me!” Hyung Jun gushed delightfully as he hurriedly finished his meal. Hyun Joong chuckled gleefully at how child-like Hyung Jun could get about gifts as he hurriedly finished his own meal.

When they left the restaurant a little while later, 2HJ (as they were affectionately referred to as by their closest friends and teammates at JYP-Bae Securities Inc.) were waiting for the valet to bring Hyun Joong’s car around when the two agents spotted someone stumbling along sidewalk – a young man around Hyun Joong’s age who was wobbly on his feet; his long legs looking like they were about to give out from under him as swayed/walked. When his legs did crumble underneath him, he fell into the street. 2HJ noticed a public transit bus barreling down the street towards the fallen man. Without any regard for their own safety, 2HJ jumped to action, rushing out into the street and pulling the fallen man to safety before the bus zoomed on by.

Holding the fallen man close, it took only a second for Hyun Joong to recognize the man. “Jaejoong,” he muttered in shock as he patted the man’s face in an attempt to awaken the man. He then looked at Hyung Jun and said, “Remember the childhood friend I told you about that is a K-pop idol? This is he. This is Kim Jaejoong of JYJ.”

Hyung Jun looked closely at theunconscious man and recognized the man from various TV shows and magazines he had seen. “What is he doing out here alone at this time of the evening walking about? And he reeks like a brewery. He’s drunk,” Hyung Jun said in shock.

“I don’t know, but I can’t leave him here.” Hyun Joong looked pleadingly at Hyung Jun. “Can we take him back to our place and sober him up? I promise I’ll take him to his home in the morning.”

“Of course, he’s your childhood friend. Of course he can stay with us tonight. You don’t have to ask, Hyun,” Hyung Jun said as he helped Hyun Joong and the unconscious Jaejoong to stand; then Hyung Jun helped Hyun Joong hold Jaejoong upright.

Jaejoong's head lulled against Hyun Joong's shoulder. “I didn’t want to assume. You don’t know my friend, and your brother isn’t keen about strangers,” Hyun Joong said to Hyung Jun.

“It’s okay, love. This man is your childhood best friend whom you are still very close to. He needs our help, and I’m more than willing for us to help him. Besides, any friend of yours is a friend of mine too,” Hyung Jun said reassuringly.

Hyun Joong felt relief flood his being as he tightened his arms around the unconscious Jaejoong. “I’m blessed to have someone as wonderful and understanding as you in my life,” he said sincerely to Hyung Jun. “I’m sorry your birthday is not as special as I had hoped it would be.”

“Hey, I’m enjoying my 25th birthday very much, thank you! I’m spending it with you, so that makes it special!” Hyung Jun enthused as Hyun Joong’s car pulled up in front of them.

Hyung Jun and the valet helped Hyun Joong put Jaejoong into the backseat of the black Lamborghini. Then Hyun Joong requested that the valet forget about what he just saw as he handed the valet a wad of bills. The valet bowed graciously and promised he would forget what he had just saw. Hyun Joong then climbed into his car and waited until Hyung Jun was fastened into the passenger’s seat before pulling away from the curb and speeding off down the street.

“Don’t worry about Kibummie. I’ll explain to him why Jaejoong is with us. He’ll be okay with it,” Hyung Jun reassured his boyfriend as they headed towards their home.

“Thanks,” Hyun Joong said as he concentrated on his driving; his mind whirling with concern for his childhood friend Jaejoong. ‘What’s happened, Jae? Why were you out all by yourself drunk as a skunk and stumbling around? Why weren’t Yoochun and Junsu with you? Did you three have an argument or something? Hopefully when you’re sober you'll tell me what’s happened.’ Merging with traffic on the freeway, Hyun Joong flooded the accelerator and sped home as fast as the traffic laws would allow.

 

~*~

 

2HJ’s Condo  
Golden Coast Condominiums  
Gonguk Dae Hak Kyo District, Seoul, South Korea

A while later…

 

Twenty-three year old Kim Kibum was the spittin’ image of his older brother Kim Hyung Jun; so much so that the two brothers were sometimes mistaken as identical twins instead of just regular brothers. There were slight differences between the two brothers that let others know that they weren’t identical once they were around the brothers for a brief period of time, but just looking at them head-on would have anyone believing briefly that they were identical. Kibum’s eyes and hair were the same dark brown color as Hyung Jun's eyes and hair; Kibum was as tall as Hyung Jun and had the same sunny smile as Hyung Jun. But Kibum was broader in the shoulders than Hyung Jun was, and whereas Hyung Jun was very outgoing and personable when he wasn’t in *super agent mode*, Kibum was very shy, reserved and cautious.

So when 2HJ returned home from dinner with another man in tow, Kibum immediately became anxious as he watched his brother and Hyun Joong settle the unconscious man on the leather couch in the living room. Swallowing hard, Kibum asked tensely, “Who is he? And why is he here?”

“He’s a friend of Hyun’s. His childhood friend named Kim Jaejoong. He’s a K-pop idol of the group JYJ. He stumbled and fell into the street as Hyun and I were waiting for the valet to get Hyun’s car. A bus was barreling down the road towards Jaejoong so we pulled him from the street. He’s a bit intoxicated so he’s staying the night with us and will be going back home tomorrow morning after he sobers up,” Hyung Jun explained; then he went over to his brother and squeezed Kibum’s hands as he reassured Kibum softly, “He’s Hyun’s friend and he’s nice. He won’t bother you.”

“How do you know that, Junnie? Have you ever met Kim Jaejoong before?” Kibum asked suspiciously as he looked over his brother’s shoulder at the unconscious Jaejoong as Hyun Joong removed Jaejoong’s shoes and position Jaejoong comfortably on the leather couch.

“No, I’ve never met Jaejoong before. But I trust Hyun Joong when he says I can trust Jaejoong. Hyun Joong wouldn’t be friends with someone that’s mean and untrustworthy. So be at ease, dongsaeng. Jaejoong is no threat to you,” Hyung Jun soothed again. He tightened his hands around Kibum’s hands when he felt Kibum tremble slightly.

Kibum looked at the unconscious Jaejoong again and murmured, “I didn’t make enough birthday cake for guests. I mean…I made enough birthday cake for your friends at JYP Security Inc…but not enough for anyone else. I don’t want your friends at work being cheated out of their pieces - especially Jung Min. You know how much he loves cake.”

“It’s okay, dongsaeng, Jaejoong’s not here for birthday cake. Hyun and I only brought him back here to help him sober up and get some rest. Tomorrow morning, Hyun will take him home. It’s only for tonight, Kibummie. Will that be all right? Can you let Jaejoong stay here until tomorrow morning?” Hyung Jun asked softly.

When Kibum looked over Hyung Jun’s shoulder at Jaejoong again, Hyung Jun saw the fear and worry in Kibum’s eyes. “Kibummie,” Hyung Jun soothed as he squeezed Kibum’s hands again, “it’s only for tonight. He’s Hyun’s friend. Surely you want Hyun and me to help Hyun’s friend, right?”

Kibum swallowed hard before murmuring, “I…I don’t know, Junnie. He…he reminds me of the man that…that hurt me the most when…when I was in foster care. That man looked angelic like…Hyun Joong-hyung's friend. He looked like an angel…but he was as evil and wicked as a demon. He hurt me sooo much, Junnie...and Hyun Joong-hyung's friend looks a lot like him.”

Hearing the underlying fear in Kibum’s soft voice, Hyun Joong left Jaejoong’s side to go over to Kibum. Both Hyung Jun and Kibum watched Hyun Joong approach. “Kibummie, I give you my word that my friend Jaejoong is no threat to you, and he’s nothing like the monster who hurt you when you were in foster care. Jaejoong is a good man and a good friend to me. He needs my help right now. Please trust me when I say you can trust him, because you can trust him,” Hyun Joong implored gently. When Kibum continued staring at him with fear in his eyes, Hyun Joong soothed, “Your brother and I won’t let anyone hurt you, Kibummie. And Jaejoong will not hurt you, I promise. Please trust me, Kibummie. You know I would never lie to you about anything.”

Kibum seemed to consider what Hyun Joong said. He then nodded once curtly, and Hyun Joong breathed a sigh of relief as Hyung Jun hugged Kibum and reassured Kibum that everything was all right, that Jaejoong was only a temporary guest that would be leaving tomorrow morning.

As Kibum let his brother hug him and he felt Hyun Joong’s hand rub his back gently, Kibum stared across the living room at the unconscious Kim Jaejoong apprehensively. The last time Kibum had seen a man as angelically beautiful as Kim Jaejoong…that man had been in a position of power over Kibum and had nearly killed Kibum and would’ve killed Kibum if Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong hadn’t found Kibum and rescued him in the nick of time.

Kibum squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. He felt his brother’s arms tighten protectively around him and felt Hyun Joong squeeze his shoulders reassuringly. ‘Dear God, please…don’t let me be hurt again. Please, please…don’t let me hurt again,’ Kibum silently prayed as terror coiled in his gut.

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Jaejoong felt like shit. His head felt like it had a sledgehammer in it banging on his brain and his stomach felt sour and queasy. He laid as still as possible on whatever he was lying on and tried to stop the world from spinning on its axis because he was dizzy as fuck. Then he felt something wet and cool dab at his forehead, and he gasped rawly at the tender ministration, “Chunnie…Su…thank you.”

“I’m not either of them,” said a voice thick with concern, and Jaejoong pried his eyes open to find Kim Hyun Joong dabbing gently at his forehead with a damp washcloth. Jaejoong looked at Hyun Joong in confusion. “Junnie and I rescued you from being hit by a bus when you stumbled and fell into the street outside of the restaurant we were at celebrating Junnie’s 25th birthday,” Hyun Joong explained gently.

Jaejoong closed his eyes again because the soft lighting in the living room of 2HJ's condo was harsh and made his head hurt more than it was already hurting. “Thank you…Hyun. Sorry…for ruining your night with Hyung Jun. I’ll go home now,” he muttered regretfully as he tried to sit up.

“Oh, no, you’re not going home tonight. You’re not going home until you sober up,” Hyun Joong said as he forced Jaejoong to lie back down on the leather couch. “You’ll go home when I say you’re ready to and not a moment sooner,” Hyun Joong ordered gruffly.

Jaejoong settled back against the cushions of the leather couch again and said regretfully, “I’m sorry I ruined your night with Hyung Jun. I ruined his birthday. I didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t ruin his birthday nor our dinner together. We enjoyed our dinner before we rescued you, and he’s having a great birthday. How are you feeling? Feeling queasy to the stomach?” Hyun Joong asked as he placed the washcloth in a bowl of water and then gently brushed the hair back from Jaejoong’s forehead. When Jaejoong nodded that he was okay for the moment, Hyun Joong asked, “Why were you walking the street alone tonight, Jae? And why are you drunk?”

Jaejoong kept his eyes closed as he mumbled, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Jae, it’s not every day I see a dear friend of mine walking the streets of Seoul alone and stumbling about because he’s drunk. Something happened to put you in the state you’re in. What happened? Tell me what happened?” Hyun Joong insisted.

Jaejoong was quiet for a long moment, his eyes still closed before he whispered, “I messed up, Hyun. I messed up really bad.”

“What happened? Did you have an argument with Yoochun and Junsu? So bad that it drove you to drink yourself drunk and to stumble about town until you were almost hit by a bus?” Hyun Joong asked in concern.

“I did something that…upset Chunnie and Su to the point that…they no longer want anything to do with me romantically,” Jaejoong said sadly.

“What did you do, my friend? What did you do that was so awful that they no longer want anything to do with you romantically? I know how much they both love you; I know how much you love them. So what did you do? What did you do that broke their hearts?” Hyun Joong pressed gently yet firmly.

Jaejoong opened his eyes and stared at Hyun Joong for a long moment, ignoring the pounding headache ripping his brain in half. “I…I called Yunho this morning. I was worried about him because…that girl that tried to kill him four years ago was paroled this morning. They overheard my call and…dumped me because I can’t love them as deeply as they want me to because…I still love Yunho,” he whispered rawly.

Hyun Joong sighed deeply and shook his head. “Jae, you shouldn’t have called Yunho. You know you can’t have any contact with him or Changmin because of the rules of your contract with your agency and the agreement you have with their agency. If their agency finds out you contacted him, you and your band mates may lose everything you have gained over the last few years as JYJ,” he admonished softly.

“I know that, Hyun. But I had to make sure Yunho was okay. I was worried about him,” Jaejoong argued.

“I know you’re worried about him. But he’s not your concern anymore. You put an end to that when you left him and Changmin to go follow your dreams with Yoochun and Junsu. You put Yoochun and Junsu before Yunho and Changmin, and you can never go back and undo that. You betrayed Yunho and Changmin when you ran off with Yoochun and Junsu. Yunho is not your concern anymore. And Yunho has Changmin to help safeguard him. Surely you know by now that the two of them are romantically involved,” Hyun Joong said.

Jaejoong sat up a little on the leather couch and stared hard at Hyun Joong. “How do you know that? How do you know they are romantically involved? I only just found out about this morning when I called Yunho,” Jaejoong questioned gruffly.

Hyun Joong wanted to kick himself for saying too much. “SM Entertainment contacted JYP this morning about TVXQ’s Management Team wanting my team to help safeguard Yunho and Changmin when they perform on the music shows later this week. During the course of the conversation, JYP learned that Yunho and Changmin are a couple. JYP told Rain, the leader of my team, and Rain told me, Junnie, Min, Thunder and Mir about it. In order for us to safeguard Yunho and Changmin effectively, our team needs to know everything about them,” Hyun Joong explained; then he narrowed his gaze and warned gruffly, “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this, Jaejoong. We won’t be friends anymore if you do. What I just told you could cost me my job.”

“I won’t tell anyone, Hyun, I promise,” Jaejoong pledged, and Hyun Joong relaxed because he knew he could trust Jaejoong. “So…you and Hyung Jun and the rest of your team will be safeguarding Yunho? That’s makes me feel a little better. You all are the best of the best.”

“We’ll be safeguarding Changmin too, don’t forget,” Hyun Joong said.

“I know. But I’m not worried about Changmin. I’m worried about Yunho,” Jaejoong said.

“I give you my word, Jae, that my team and I will do everything possible to keep Yunho safe. And I’m sure that Changmin will do everything he can to keep Yunho safe too. From what Rain told me, Changmin and Yunho are deeply in love with each other, so Changmin’s not about to let anyone hurt his Yunho; not even Soria Kim.” Hyun Joong was quiet for a moment before saying firmly, “Jae, you heard me say “his Yunho”. Yunho belongs to Changmin now. He doesn’t belong to you, nor has he ever belonged to you. You never told him how you felt about him, and it’s too late now to tell him. So let go of your feelings for him and build a life with Yoochun and Junsu. They love you, Jae. They love you sooo very much,” Hyun Joong implored.

“They don’t want me anymore. I can’t give them what they want from me…all of me. I can’t give them all of my heart because so much of my heart belongs to Yunho. I can’t stop loving him no matter how hard I try,” Jaejoong beseeched. Then he lowered his gaze and muttered, “You must think awful of me.”

“No, Jae, I don’t think awful of you. I feel sorry for you because you’re in love with someone who will never love you back. Yunho despises you. So does Changmin. You shattered them both when you and Yoochun and Junsu walked away from them. You threw their careers into a tailspin when you left them to pursue your dreams as JYJ. The way you and Yoochun and Junsu went about that departure was deceitful and underhanded. The three of you lied to them, kept things from them. There’s no forgiveness for that kind of hurt, Jae. And even if Yunho and Changmin could forgive you all…Yunho is in love with Changmin and probably has been for many years now. And Changmin is in love with Yunho, and he’s not going to step aside and let you take his boyfriend from him. Changmin would fight you to the death for Yunho. So there’s no future for you with Yunho. Your love for him is only going to torment you if you don’t let go of it. So let go of it and beg Yoochun and Junsu to forgive you and give you another chance. And if they can’t give you another chance, then find love with someone else. Don’t keep holding on to a love that is one-sided and will never amount to anything. Stop torturing yourself, my friend. Let go of your love for Yunho and find love with someone who is meant to be with you. Whether that someone is Yoochun/Junsu or someone else, I don’t know. But you need to find out because if you don’t…I fearful for your future.” Tears glistened in Hyun Joong’s eyes as he stared intently at Jaejoong. “You are one of my best friends…and you have been my friend since childhood. You’re like a brother to me. I don’t want to lose you, Jae, but I’m afraid I will if you don’t let go of this love you have for Yunho. It’s only going to torment you until you can’t take it anymore and you do something to harm yourself.”

Reaching out, Hyun Joong gripped Jaejoong’s hands in both of his own. “Please don’t let that happen, Jaejoong. Please don’t let me lose you,” Hyun Joong begged, his voice raw with emotion. It was rare when Hyun Joong begged for anything because he was a very proud man, but right now he was begging with his heart and soul for Jaejoong not to let his ill-fated love for Yunho take him away from Hyun Joong forever.

Seeing the worry and fear in Hyun Joong’s eyes and hearing it in Hyun Joong’s voice shattered something deep inside Jaejoong. Squeezing Hyun Joong’s hands tightly, Jaejoong sobbed as tears spilled from his eyes, “I won’t, Hyun! I won’t leave you! I won’t ever leave you!”

Hyun Joong drew the weeping Jaejoong into his arms and held Jaejoong tightly as he whispered, “You are all I have left of my past. Everyone else from my past is gone. You are the only one of them that still lives. Please don’t let me lose you, Jae. Please don’t let me lose what’s left of my past. Please.”

Jaejoong knew how important he was to Hyun Joong because Hyun Joong was just as important to him. They were more than just childhood best friends; they were like blood-brothers. “You won’t lose me, Hyun,” Jaejoong promised as he clung tightly to Hyun Joong. “I promise you won’t lose me. I’ll get over my love for Yunho and not let it destroy me. I promise, Hyun. I promise.”

Yet deep inside, Jaejoong worried if he really could ever let go of his love for Yunho and find love with Yoochun and Junsu again…or find love with someone else.

 

~*~

 

Later that night…

 

Since Jaejoong was passed out cold on the living room couch, Hyung Jun’s birthday gifts were being given to him in the den.

Sitting on the small sofa in the den with a huge, sunny grin on his face, Hyung Jun opened his brother’s gift first. Kibum sat to the left of Hyung Jun watching his brother closely with an identical sunny grin on his face – the worry and fear that had been in Kibum's eyes earlier gone for the moment and replaced with love and joy for his brother. Hyun Joong sat to the right of Hyung Jun and was grinning happily too as he watched his beloved Junnie open Kibum’s gift.

The gift was the latest model kit of the legendary Gundam Deathscythe – amine character Duo Maxwell’s Gundam fighter from the hit Japanese anime series ‘Gundam Wing’. “Ooh, Kibummie! I’ve been wanting this since it came out a month ago! Now Heero Yuy and Wing Zero won’t be lonely anymore because the Angel of Death and his Deathscythe are here! I can't wait to put it together, and you're going to help me! Oh, thank you, Kibummie! Thank you!” Hyung Jun hugged his brother tightly; Kibum returning the hug enthusiastically and thrilled that Hyung Jun liked his gift. Both brothers were huge fans of the ‘Gundam Wing Universe’.

After settling down again, Hyung Jun reached for Hyun Joong’s gift, which was sitting on the coffee table beside the chocolate-strawberry cake Kibum had made for Hyung Jun. Hyun Joong’s gift was very small in size compared to Kibum’s gift. “I’m assuming Wufei, Trowa and Quatre's Gundams won’t be joining Heero and Duo's Gundams?” Hyung Jun teased as he started opening Hyun Joong’s gift.

“Since I'm a 'Code Geass/Knightmare Frame' fan, I’ll let your brother satisfy your cravings for all things Gundam,” Hyun Joong teased, then his smile faded and his expression turned serious as he watched Hyung Jun open his gift.

Kibum noticed how serious Hyun Joong’s expression suddenly became and his expression became serious too as he watched his brother open Hyun Joong’s gift.

Hyung Jun was still smiling gleefully as he carefully unwrapped Hyun Joong’s gift. His smile faltered a little when he noticed the box underneath the wrapping paper was a small black velvet box. He looked questioningly at Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong said seriously, “Open it, Junnie.” Hyung Jun looked a bit nervous as he opened the black velvet box…then he gasped in shock, his hand going to his mouth as his eyes widen in shock. Kibum looked into the black velvet box and gasped too in shock.

Nestled within the velvety folds of the black box was a simple platinum gold band.

Both Hyung Jun and Kibum looked at Hyun Joong in shock. Hyung Jun swallowed deeply then asked his boyfriend hesitantly, “Hyun Joong…is…is this what…I think it is?”

“What do you think it is, sweetheart?” Hyun Joong asked softly.

“The…'One Ring' from ‘The Lord of the Rings’? You’re finally going to let me rule you?” Hyung Jun teased half-heartedly. He knew the ring wasn’t *THAT* ring.

“No, it’s not *THAT* ring…but it is a ring that you can rule me with for the rest of our life together,” Hyun Joong said teased with a grin. When Hyung Jun stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes, Hyun Joong said softly, “It’s a commitment ring, Junnie. Actually two rings came in the set, and I have mine right here.” He reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled out an identical platinum gold band. Looking deeply at Hyung Jun, he said softly, “I want you to put this ring on my finger, Hyung Jun, after I put your ring on your finger.”

Hyung Jun gasped again in shock as tears of joy filled his eyes. Kibum looked stunned as he watched his brother give his ring to Hyun Joong to place it on the ring finger of Hyung Jun’s left hand. As Hyun Joong slipped the ring onto Hyung Jun’s finger, Kibum felt his stomach twist at the romantic scene, his heart breaking because he wished it was him receiving the ring from Hyun Joong instead of Hyung Jun receiving it.

Ashamed of his yearning, Kibum rose quickly from the sofa and left the den; the door slamming shut behind him. Both Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong stared worriedly after him, both of them wanting to go after him and soothe him. But they didn’t go after Kibum as they both decided for once to focus on each other instead of on Kibum and they looked at each other for long moment.

Hyun Joong slipped the ring onto Hyung Jun’s finger, then he held Hyung Jun’s hand in his as he said softly, “We’ll check on Kibum after we finish here. Hyung Jun…you know how much I love you, don’t you?”

“Yes, I know how much you love me, Hyun Joong. I love you just as much. These past three years together have been the most wonderful time in my life. You fill my life with happiness. I’ve never been so happy before. Thank you for making me so happy,” Hyung Jun said sincerely; his gorgeous face flushed with love and joy for his beloved boyfriend.

Hyun Joong felt his heart flutter with joy as he whispered sincerely, “You mean everything to me, Hyung Jun, and I want to commit myself to you always and forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you have forever, Hyung Jun? Can I be yours forever and you be mine forever? Can we be together always, my sweet angel?”

Hyung Jun felt his heart flutter with joy at Hyun Joong’s words. “Yes yes! Oh, yes!” Hyung Jun gushed as he threw his arms around Hyun Joong and hugged Hyun Joong tightly; then he drew back and giggled shyly as he took Hyun Joong’s ring from Hyun Joong and slipped it onto the ring finger of Hyun Joong’s left hand; then Hyung Jun held Hyun Joong’s left hand and held Hyun Joong’s gaze with his own gaze as he said softly to Hyun Joong, “Hyun Joong, you have come to mean so much to me. The love you shower me with, and the compassion and concern you show my brother means everything to me. YOU mean everything to me. I never dreamed when we started dating three years ago that our love would deepen into what it is now – an everlasting love between us. I love you sooo much, Hyun Joong. Will you commit yourself forever to me? Will you be mine always and forever? I pledge to you that I will always be yours forevermore. And I love you sooo very, very much, my love.”

A lump of emotion had formed in Hyun Joong’s throat, causing a momentary lapse in speech. He nodded his head, his wide eyes filling with tears of joy as he and Hyung Jun hugged each other tightly again; the love in their hearts for each other warming them from the inside out. Then they drew back from each other, tears of joy streaming down their faces as they gazed lovingly at each other. Then Hyun Joong cupped Hyung Jun’s face in his hands and he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Hyung Jun; Hyun Joong’s lips silky soft and smooth against Hyung Jun’s silky soft smooth lips as Hyun Joong kissed Hyung Jun slowly and gently, thus sealing their commitment to each other. Hyung Jun moaned softly at the pleasure of Hyun Joong’s lips against his own and his own lips parted to allow Hyun Joong to kiss him more deeply. Hyun Joong groaned and deepened the kiss; his tongue gliding into Hyung Jun’s mouth to taste deeply of Hyung Jun’s sweetness. Hyung Jun moaned again and wrapped his arms around Hyun Joong’s neck as he allowed himself to fall back against the cushions of the sofa, thus causing Hyun Joong to fall forward and rest intimately atop Hyung Jun’s body. Their equally whipcord lean bodies felt perfectly against each other as they continued kissing; the kiss becoming heated and more intimate as Hyun Joong slid his hands underneath the hem of Hyung Jun’s shirt to stroke the taut leanness of Hyung Jun’s chocolate abs.

Outside in the hallway, Kibum leaned back against the closed den door with his eyes squeezed shut; tears of grief spilling down his face as he overheard the joy of 2HJ’s words as they committed themselves to each other forevermore as they slipped commitment rings onto each other’s fingers. Then the sounds of them kissing and losing themselves in each other filled Kibum’s ears, and that hurt Kibum even more because as thrilled as he was that his brother was with the love of his life, that love of Hyung Jun’s was also the love of Kibum’s life…and Kibum knew he would never have Hyun Joong because Hyun Joong loved Hyung Jun and always would love Hyung Jun.

Pushing himself away from the door, Kibum stumbled down the hallway to his bedroom. Entering it and closing the door, he went over to his bed and lowered himself slowly onto it. He leaned back against the headboard and pillows of the bed and drew his legs up to his chest so that he could rest his arms across his knees and bury his face in his arms. He wept quietly, not a sob escaping his lips as his heart and soul ached with a grief that would never heal nor go away. He was in love with his brother’s life-mate, and nothing was going to change that love he had for Hyun Joong ever. The thought of being in love with a man he would never have was in some ways a fate worst than death for Kibum.

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Kibum was still weeping silently when he heard his bedroom door open a while later. He didn’t bother to look up and see who was entering his bedroom because he already knew whom it was. When he felt his bed give under the weight of someone sitting upon it, he finally looked up and saw 2HJ staring worriedly at him – Hyun Joong sitting on the bed with Kibum; Hyung Jun standing beside the bed squeezing Hyun Joong’s shoulders comfortingly. Tears shimmered in 2HJ’s eyes as they looked worriedly at Kibum.

The pain and heartbreak in Kibum’s gaze broke 2HJ’s hearts. Hyun Joong reached out and squeezed Kibum’s hands as he said regretfully, “I’m sorry, Kibum. I’m so sorry that I can’t love you in the way that you want me to. It was never my intention to hurt you, dongsaeng. I do love you, but as a brother – like the little brother I’ve always wanted. Please forgive me for hurting you. I didn’t mean to. God knows, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Kibum swallowed hard at the lump in his throat so that he could speak. “It’s…it’s okay, Hyun-hyung. It’s not your fault how I feel about you. It’s my fault,” he whispered rawly.

“No, it’s not your fault either, Kibummie. You can’t help who you fall in love with,” Hyung Jun said compassionately.

“Never regret how you feel about anything, Kibummie,” Hyun Joong said as he squeezed Kibum’s hands comfortingly. “I’m sorry, tiger cub. I should’ve waited until later to give Junnie the ring. It was insensitive of me to give it to him while you were present.”

“No no…that’s okay, Hyun-hyung. It’s Junnie’s birthday. You were right in giving your gift to him when you did,” Kibum contradicted. Then he looked at Hyung Jun and said regretfully, “I’m sorry I’ve ruined your birthday, Junnie-hyung. I didn’t mean to.”

“Dongsaeng, you haven’t ruined my birthday. I just wish you could be happy – find someone to be happy with. I’m sorry, dongsaeng, I’m sorry,” Hyung Jun soothed as he reached out and wiped the tears from Kibum’s face with a soft tissue. His gaze was full of sorrow and compassion for his beloved baby brother.

Kibum nodded, unable to say anything more at the moment as the pain in his heart increased at the sight of the twin platinum gold bands adorning 2HJ’s left hands. Then he cleared his throat and squared his shoulders as he smiled and said brightly to 2HJ, “I’m happy for the both of you; really I am. You two belong together. Never have I seen two people so in love with each other as you two are. Seeing the love between the two of you gives me some hope that maybe someday…I’ll find a love of my own that can be with me and love me as much as you two love each other.” He looked at the rings again and said in awe, “They’re beautiful. Very sparkly. You chose well, Hyun-hyung. You have great taste in jewelry.”

“Thank you, dongsaeng,” Hyun Joong said sincerely; then he made room on the bed for Hyung Jun to sit upon it before he presented Kibum with a black velvet box that much bigger than the box he had given Hyung Jun. “I was going to wait until your birthday to give you this, Kibummie, but I think now would be the better time to give it to you. I’ll get you something else for your birthday.” He handed the box to Kibum.

Kibum took it with shaky hands. He looked questioningly at Hyun Joong before looking at Hyung Jun questioningly. “What is it?” he asked both of them wryly.

“It’s a surprise! Now open it, dongsaeng, before we take it back!” Hyung Jun teased.

“It’s from Junnie and me,” Hyun Joong said seriously.

Kibum looked at the long black velvet box again; then he opened it. He felt 2HJ watching him closely. He gasped in shock when saw nestled within the velvety folds of the box a yellow-gold necklace with a pendant on it that was a samurai sword with the word *DONGSAENG* engraved on it in bold black type. Looking up at 2HJ again, Kibum stammered, “I-I-I don’t know what to say.”

“ *Thank you* would be nice,” Hyung Jun teased; yet his gaze was meaningful and full of love for his baby brother.

“The pendent is of a samurai sword which represents strength and courage in the Asian culture. You have a lot strength and courage, dongsaeng, and the pendent will remind you of that every time you look at it. Here, let me put it on you,” Hyun Joong offered as he reached for the box and took the necklace out of it. Then he put it around Kibum’s neck and fastened it; Kibum’s eyes closing involuntarily as he savored the brief scent and warmth of Hyun Joong’s closeness. His eyes flew open quickly when Hyun Joong drew back, and he looked guiltily at Hyung Jun. Hyung Jun only smiled warmly at him; Hyung Jun not in least bit upset with his brother’s reaction to Hyun Joong’s closeness because Hyung Jun understood all too well how Hyun Joong’s closeness could affect anyone when they got close to Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong was unaware of Kibum’s reaction to his closeness as he arranged the sword pendent so that it rested perfectly in the hollow at the base of Kibum’s throat. “There. Perfect,” Hyun Joong said with a smile as he regarded the gift. “It looks perfect on him, doesn’t it, Junnie?”

“It looks stunning on him,” Hyung Jun agree; then he and Hyun Joong looked at Kibum as Hyung Jun said softly to his baby brother, “We wanted you to have this gift now because we want you to know how proud we are of you and also know beyond any doubt how much we both love you, Kibummie. You are my baby brother – my only brother – and you mean everything to me. I’m so thankful to God that He let us find you four years ago. I had been searching for you since you were taken from me when I was ten and you were eight. I had almost given up hope of ever finding you when Hyun Joong got a lead on where you were. I’m sooo glad we found you. My life was incomplete without you, dongsaeng. Now my life's complete because I have you back.” Tears spilled from Hyung Jun’s eyes as he gazed lovingly at his baby brother.

“Kibummie, all my life I had wanted a baby brother. And when Hyung Jun told me about you and how you were taken from him all those years ago, I was determined to help him find you,” Hyun Joong said as tears filled his eyes too as he gazed lovingly at Kibum. “I was sooo glad when we finally found you. Instantly, I loved you like a little brother. I know it’s not the kind of love you really want from me, Kibummie, and I’m sooo sorry about that. But take comfort in knowing that I love you like family – that you’re just as much like a brother to me as you are to your real brother. Hyung Jun and I love you very, very much and this pendent around your neck is our commitment and pledge to you that we will always love you as our little dongsaeng forevermore. We love you, tiger cub. Always and forever…we will love you.”

Kibum stared at 2HJ for a long, long moment. True, the love he truly wanted from Hyun Joong was something more romantic, but just knowing that he had Hyun Joong’s brotherly love as well as Hyung Jun’s brotherly love would have to be enough for him. Kibum’s conscience admonished him gently, and that admonishment warmed his heart and soul as he reached out and pulled both Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun into his arms and held them both close to him as he wept tears of gratitude for their love.

Both Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun hugged Kibum back tightly; Hyun Joong rubbing Kibum’s quaking back gently as Hyung Jun stroked Kibum’s hair gently; Hyung Jun’s face buried in the nape of Hyun Joong’s neck as they each grieved over the heartache that Kibum was still feeling over not having Hyun Joong’s romantic love and celebrating the brotherly love that Kibum was receiving from both Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun that Kibum would keep receiving forevermore.

 

~*~

 

2HJ’s bedroom

Much, much later that night…

 

“He loves the necklace and its meaning. Thank you for giving it to him tonight. I think it will be a source of comfort, courage and strength to him in the days to come. Knowing that we both love him as a brother and believe in his courage and strength will ease some of his pain,” Hyung Jun whispered softly as he and Hyun Joong lay in bed together in their master bedroom; Hyun Joong spooning Hyung Jun. It was the middle of the night now; the bedroom shadowed in starry moonlit darkness, the silvery glow bathing them in celestial brilliance. They were both too wound up from the day’s events to fall asleep just yet. Kibum was asleep in his own bedroom, and Jaejoong was still knocked out cold in a drunken stupor on the living room couch.

“I’m glad you suggested that I give it to him tonight,” Hyun Joong whispered back as he carded his fingers through Hyung Jun’s dark brown hair, tucking the silky locks behind Hyung Jun’s ear. “When he saw your ring…the pain and heartache that filled his gaze nearly undid me. I didn’t mean to hurt him, Junnie. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt him.”

“I know, love. I know you would never intentionally hurt Kibummie. He knows that too. You are a good man, Hyun Joong. I’m thankful to have you as mine.” Hyung Jun turned in Hyun Joong’s arms so that he could face Hyun Joong. He then cupped Hyun Joong’s beautifully handsome face in his hands; the silvery light of the moon bathing Hyun Joong’s handsome face softly; the glint of Hyung Jun’s ring from the moonlight causing the ring to glow softly. “Saranghae, jagiya…saranghae. Thank you for a wonderful birthday. I love you sooo much,” he whispered soulfully to his life-mate; then he leaned forward, a tiny gasp of anticipation spilling from his lips as he found and captured Hyun Joong’s lips with his own.

Hyun Joong groaned; the lustful cry lost within the wet, dark cavern of Hyung Jun’s hungry mouth as Hyung Jun kissed Hyun Joong deeply; the two lovers losing themselves in each other as Hyung Jun gently devoured Hyun Joong’s mouth; Hyung Jun’s tongue stabbing tenderly into Hyun Joong’s mouth. Hyun Joong groaned again and responded passionately to his boyfriend’s kiss, his own tongue stabbing tenderly into Hyung Jun’s mouth. They tasted each other deeply as they pressed even closer against each other; their naked bodies craving the heat of each other; Hyung Jun rolling onto his back and taking Hyun Joong with him so that Hyun Joong hovered above him. Hyung Jun wrapped his legs around Hyun Joong’s waist as Hyun Joong slowly ground their pelvises together; their hips gyrating naturally to the erotic rhythm of love as their aching cocks, thick and swollen with need, rubbed against each other sensuously.

Hyun Joong tore his mouth from Hyung Jun’s and trailed wet, nibbling kisses down the smooth column of Hyung Jun’s neck. Hyung Jun moaned, his hands tunneling through Hyun Joong’s thick dark auburn hair; Hyung Jun’s eyes closing as he arched his head back against a pillow to give Hyun Joong better access to his neck. Hyung Jun felt Hyun Joong suck and lick gently at his neck and knew that Hyun Joong had left a lovely little love bite upon the sensitive skin – Hyun Joong’s intimate claim of ownership of Hyung Jun.

“Aah, Hyun-sshi…Hyun-sshi,” Hyung Jun moaned wantonly, his fingers scrunching Hyun Joong’s hair as he strained against Hyun Joong’s body, causing the friction between their pulsating cocks to increase ten-fold.

Hyun Joong continued nibbling his way down Hyung Jun’s neck to Hyung Jun’s smooth, muscled chest. Hyun Joong licked his way over to a stiff nipple that was coral colored, and he flicked it with his tongue several times before parting his lips over it and sucking it into his mouth. Tenderly he bit it, his teeth tugging gently on the hard nubbin.

Hyung Jun’s back arched up from the bed as pleasure shot through him. All day long he had been waiting for this moment – the moment when Hyun Joong would master his body with the sweet sensuality of love. “Ooh, Hyun-sshi…hurry,” he called out huskily; his face flushed with desire and need. “I want you, love. I need you sooo much.”

“I want you too, sweetheart. I need you too,” Hyun Joong whispered back as he reached over to the beside table for the tube of lubrication. He popped the cap off of it then squeezed a generous amount of the gel into his palm. Then he reached in between his and Hyung Jun’s bodies and applied the gel to his rock-hard cock. He hissed in pleasure at the touch of his own hand upon his throbbing length.

Hyung Jun watched Hyun Joong in fascination. “Does it feel good, Hyun-sshi, your hand stroking yourself?” Hyung Jun asked when Hyun Joong hissed softly; Hyung Jun’s voice low and throaty with need.

Hyun Joong’s dark hazel eyes flared with desire as he gazed at Hyung Jun. “Your touch feels much better,” Hyun Joong murmured back huskily. He moaned softly when he felt Hyung Jun’s hand encircle his hand and his cock and caress the cock gently; Hyung Jun moving both his hand and Hyun Joong’s hand along the thick shaft. Hyun Joong moaned then shivered when Hyung Jun’s thumb smeared the gel across the pulsating, mushroom-shaped tip of his cock.

With moonlight aiding his vision, Hyung Jun watched the play of sensation flit across Hyun Joong’s gorgeous face. Hyung Jun loved touching Hyun Joong, loved seeing and feeling how much Hyun Joong enjoyed his touch. Hyung Jun was tempted to bring Hyun Joong to completion just by stroking him; Hyun Joong’s cock thick and slick and pulsating in their hands.

“Junnie-ah…” Hyun Joong gasped after a few moments, his gaze heavy with need, his face flushed with desire. “Ae-in….wanna be inside you…when I come.”

Hyung Jun caressed Hyun Joong’s throbbing tip one last time; then Hyung Jun released Hyun Joong’s cock. Hyung Jun spread his thighs wider around the girth of Hyun Joong’s hips; then Hyung Jun looked up into Hyun Joong’s eyes and commanded huskily, “Take me, my love, take me. I’m yours, jagiya, I’m yours. Always and forever…I’m yours.”

Hyun Joong felt his heart flutter and his cock twitch at Hyung Jun’s sultry command. He used what was left of the gel in his hand to coat his fingers with, and as he leaned down and his lips captured Hyung Jun’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss, he slid his gel-coated fingers in between Hyung Jun’s firm, pert buttocks, then he teased the tender skin there, smoothing some of the gel on his fingers against the sensitive rosebud opening; then he tenderly pressed two of his fingers into the tiny opening. His fingers gently penetrated Hyung Jun’s body.

Hyung Jun’s body arched up from the bed again and he gasped into Hyun Joong’s mouth as Hyun Joong’s sweet penetration stung him a little. Though they had been lovers for three years now, Hyung Jun's body was still as snug as a glove and sometimes it hurt him when Hyun Joong penetrated him, but it was a sweet hurt, not a painful hurt. Hyun Joong felt Hyung Jun’s slight discomfort and soothed softly in between kisses, “Ssshhh…my sweet baby…I’m sorry.” Tenderly he scissored his fingers within Hyung Jun’s passage, stretching Hyung Jun some before gently thrusting his fingers in and out of the passage. Hyung Jun mewled wantonly as Hyun Joong drew his lips away from Hyung Jun’s lips, and Hyun Joong watched Hyung Jun’s face as his fingers thrust in and out of Hyung Jun’s snug, willing body, and their hard cocks bump and grind against each other.

Hyung Jun’s beautiful face was etched with pleasure and need. Hyun Joong’s beautiful face was etched with desire and need. Hyun Joong’s hot breath wafted across Hyung Jun’s face as Hyun Joong whispered huskily, “Naneun dangsineul mucheok saranghamnida, my sweet angel. I can’t imagine my life without you. I couldn’t live if I lost you.”

Hyung Jun’s hands clutched at Hyun Joong’s biceps as he moaned back, “I would die if I lost you, jagiya. I would literally die if I lost you. Saranghamnida, ae-in…Saranghamnida.”

“I know, baby. I know,” Hyun Joong whispered back. He felt Hyung Jun quiver and tighten around his fingers. Hyung Jun was ready now, ready for Hyun Joong to take him.

Hyun Joong pulled his fingers out of Hyung Jun’s body; then Hyun Joong rolled onto his back, bringing Hyung Jun with him. Hyun Joong straddled Hyung Jun overtop of him, spreading Hyung Jun’s lean thighs wider still to bracket his hips more fully. He reached up and smoothed the dark brown locks of Hyung Jun’s hair back from Hyung Jun’s face, then he caressed Hyung Jun’s flushed cheek. Hyung Jun turned his head and kissed/licked Hyun Joong’s palm. Hyun Joong hissed softly as need spiked through him. “Junnie-ah…take me inside you. Make us one, nehsarang,” he commanded thickly.

“Saranghae,” Hyung Jun whispered throatily as he gently took hold of Hyun Joong’s cock again. He felt Hyun Joong’s cock twitch in his hand, and he pumped the gel-coated flesh a few times; causing a throaty groan to issue from Hyun Joong’s lips and pleasure to spike in Hyun Joong again. Hyung Jun smiled at the effect his touch had on Hyun Joong; then Hyung Jun raised himself up some and positioned Hyun Joong’s cock between his buttocks; the tip against his opening. With a swift downward thrust, Hyung Jun impaled himself upon Hyun Joong’s cock. Hyung Jun gasped, Hyun Joong’s cock thick and hard and deep inside of him, and he caught his pouty lower lip between his teeth as slight discomfort spiked through him.

Hyun Joong rubbed his hands soothingly against Hyung Jun’s back and hips. “Easy, sweet angel. Don’t hurt yourself,” Hyun Joong comforted.

Hyung Jun looked heatedly at Hyun Joong. “Saranghae, jagiya,” Hyung Jun whispered yet again; then he began to move atop Hyun Joong, the discomfort melting away, his body moving smoothly up and down upon Hyun Joong’s thick cock; Hyun Joong’s cock filling Hyung Jun deeply and completely.

Hyung Jun moaned, and he leaned down to take Hyun Joong’s mouth in a deep kiss as Hyun Joong began to move along with Hyung Jun; Hyun Joong’s hips arching and flexing as he thrust his cock up into and then in and out of Hyung Jun’s silky warm, super snug body. The feel of Hyung Jun closing tightly around him was like nirvana to Hyun Joong. It felt sooo good, sooo right, sooo wonderful to be with this stunning, incredible man. Oh, Hyun Joong loved Hyung Jun sooo very, very much.

They moved together as one – Hyung Jun’s creamy fair skin writhing against Hyun Joong’s golden-tan skin. Hyun Joong felt Hyung Jun’s tongue laving at his dark brown nipples, then he felt Hyung Jun gently bite and tug on the nubbins with his teeth, and he moaned deeply as his hips thrust upwards again, spearing his cock deep into Hyung Jun’s body until the tip of it butted gently but insistently against Hyung Jun’s prostate. Hyung Jun cried out and shuddered, his head arching back, his eyes squeezing shut as intense pleasure shot through him. Hyun Joong could feel that Hyung Jun was close; Hyun Joong slid his hand in between their bodies to take hold of Hyung Jun’s aching cock, the nest of dark brown curls circling the base of the cock and covering the swollen, tight sacs tickling Hyun Joong’s hand. Hyun Joong gently jerked the cock, his thumb caressing the glistening tip; and Hyung Jun let out another wanton cry of need as his body stiffened; his face a mask of need as his insides clenched tightly around Hyun Joong’s thrusting cock; Hyung Jun’s thighs locking firmly around Hyun Joong’s gyrating hips.

“Ooh! Ooh, Hyun-sshi! Hyun-sshi!” Hyung Jun gasped as he came; his cock erupting within Hyun Joong’s grip as waves of searing, achy-sweet release washed over him. His cum was hot and sticky against Hyun Joong’s hand and stomach, and Hyun Joong continued stroking Hyung Jun’s quivering cock as Hyung Jun shuddered in ecstasy. Hyun Joong thrust his cock one last time into Hyung Jun’s body; then Hyun Joong held himself still, the tip of his cock pressed against Hyung Jun’s quivering prostate, allowing the pulsating gland to stimulate his tip as Hyung Jun’s passage clenched and rippled hungrily around his cock. Intense achy-sweet pleasure surged through Hyun Joong, and his cock erupted and spasmed deep inside Hyung Jun’s body; his searing seed drenching Hyung Jun’s quivering passage.

Hyun Joong’s free hand gripped Hyung Jun’s hip as Hyun Joong’s back arched off of the bed. “Aah, Junnie-ah! Junnie-ah! Junnie-ah!” Hyun Joong called out; his voice thick with emotion as he climaxed deep inside Hyung Jun’s body.

When it was over, Hyung Jun collapsed in a boneless heap atop Hyun Joong’s chest, both men gasping for breath. They remained joined together as the aftershocks of pleasure shimmied through them.

Hyung Jun rubbed his cheek against Hyun Joong’s smooth, damp chest; then Hyung Jun kissed his way up Hyun Joong’s chest and neck to Hyun Joong’s lips. “This is the best birthday ever, jagiya. Naneun dangsineul mucheok saranghamnida…” Hyung Jun murmured as he kissed Hyun Joong deeply, his tongue flicking against Hyun Joong’s tongue. “Ooh, jagiya, thank you…Naneun dangsineul mucheok saranghamnida…”

“You’re welcome, my angel. Happy birthday, sweetheart…happy birthday. Saranghae, my sweet baby…saranghae…” Hyun Joong groaned as he kissed his lover back; his tongue flicking against Hyung Jun’s tongue as his hands came up to cup Hyung Jun’s head. They kissed slowly, hungrily, languidly for several long moments; then Hyung Jun broke their kiss and settled his head upon Hyun Joong’s chest; Hyun Joong’s heartbeat regaining its normal rhythm as Hyun Joong’s now softened cock slid gently out of Hyung Jun’s body. Both men groaned in disappointment at the loss, then they giggled giddily at their silliness.

Settling down again, Hyun Joong stroked his fingers through Hyung Jun’s damp dark brown locks. “I love making love with you, sweetheart,” Hyun Joong whispered seriously. “I love how we give each other pleasure.”

“Mmm…I love it too,” Hyung Jun murmured back drowsily, his eyes closing as he began to lose himself to sleep. “Promise me that our life together will always be as wonderful as it is right now.”

Hyun Joong kissed the top of Hyung Jun’s head and whispered back, “I promise, my sweet angel, our life together will always be as wonderful as it is right now.” He kissed the top of Hyung Jun’s head again then murmured as sleepiness began to overtake him, “Now lets get some sleep. It’ll be morning before we know it, and I’m going to need my wits about me when I deal with Jaejoong in a few hours. His being drunk when we came across him concerns me greatly. I need to find a way to help him stop drinking.”

“You think he might be…an alcoholic?” Hyung Jun asked in concern around a deep yawn.

“I hope not…but he’s drinking in an attempt to ignore something he needs to deal with: his love for Yunho and his inability to give all of himself to Yoochun and Junsu,” Hyun Joong said worriedly.

“Mmm…I’m sorry to hear he’s in love with someone who isn’t in love with him. But he has two great guys that are in love with him and want him in their lives. He should let go of his feelings for Jung Yunho and give all of his heart and soul to Yoochun and Junsu,” Hyung Jun said drowsily.

“I agree. But whether Jae will do that or not…I don’t know,” Hyun Joong said worriedly. “Anyway, I need to figure out a way to help him.”

“Mmm…sounds like a plan, love. Let me know if I can help too. Thank you again for a wonderful birthday…and for always being so kind and caring to my brother. He means sooo much to me, Hyun-sshi. He’s all I have left of my blood family…all I have left…” Hyung Jun murmured as he closed his eyes, his breathing evening out as he drifted off to sleep.

Hyun Joong stroked Hyung Jun’s hair as he watched Hyung Jun sleep for a while; his heart overflowing with love for Hyung Jun, his soul growing even more protective of Kibum, and his mind worrying over Jaejoong’s drinking and Jaejoong’s inability to get over his ill-fated feelings for Jung Yunho and letting himself find love and happiness with Yoochun and Junsu. Eventually Hyun Joong’s eyes fluttered shut as sleep overtook him; his hand falling away from Hyung Jun’s hair to rest lovingly against Hyung Jun’s back.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	5. Chapter Five

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Five

 

2HJ’s Condo  
Golden Coast Condominiums  
Gonguk Dae Hak Kyo District, Seoul, South Korea

Early the next morning...

 

Dawn was breaking across the Gonguk Dae Hak Kyo District of Seoul when Kibum finally climbed out of bed and showered before putting on a comfy old sweatsuit before leaving his bedroom and padding down the hallway to the kitchen. He hadn't slept well last night because he kept having nightmares about the abuse he had suffered from the time he was 8 years old until he was 21 years old – the abuse ending when Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong rescued him from the abuser who had hurt him the most - so he was very tired and groggy, but not tired and groggy enough to not make breakfast for his brother and Hyun Joong. Making meals for 2HJ in light of everything they had done for him and would do for him was something that Kibum loved doing because it gave him the opportunity give back to them and to show the two most important people in his life how much he loved and appreciated them.

Entering the living room because one had to go through the living room in order to reach the kitchen, the living room was still dark despite the fact that the sun was rising. Not liking the dark because the demons of his past always hid in the dark waiting on a chance to jump out and attack him, Kibum went over to the windows and opened the blinds. Instantly, the darkness was chased away as golden sunlight spilled through the windows into the living room. Kibum breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of another beautiful sunrise.

"Hey! Close the damn blinds, Junsu! I've got a headache and that damn sun isn't helping matters any!"

Kibum whirled around from the window and found a stranger lying on the leather couch dressed in what looked like Hyun Joong's pajamas. A sheet and blanket covered the stranger, and a fluffy pillow was underneath the stranger's head; the stranger's dark auburn hair that was almost the exact same shade as Hyun Joong's dark auburn hair spread out over the pillow like a fiery halo. The stranger looked like he hadn't slept well either, and his angelic-looking face looked vengeful like a dark angel's…vengeful like the man who had abused Kibum the most. Kibum gasped in shock and pressed himself back against the windows, his eyes wide with anxiety.

Through a painful fog of hangover-ism, Jaejoong realized it wasn't Junsu who had opened the blinds but Hyun Joong's boyfriend Hyung Jun instead. "Oops, sorry Hyung Jun. I forgot I'm not at home. Forgive my rudeness," Jaejoong apologized as memory of last night came flooding back to him. When Hyung Jun didn't say anything back to him, he squinted his eyes and realized that it wasn't Hyung Jun who had opened the blinds but Hyung Jun's brother instead who looked the spittin' image of Hyung Jun.

But it wasn’t the stunning resemblance to Hyung Jun that caused Jaejoong to stare in shock at Kibum…it was the anxiety in Kibum’s large dark brown eyes that caused Jaejoong to stare at the younger man in shock and make Jaejoong’s gut twist with concern. “Umm…good morning. You’re Hyung Jun’s brother, Kibum, right?” Jaejoong asked, hoping his tone sounded gentler to Kibum than it sounded to him because his voice sounded gruff and groggy to him.

Apparently Jaejoong’s voice sounded that way to Kibum too as he continued staring back at Jaejoong with eyes wide with anxiety. Forcing his gruff, groggy voice to sound very, very gentle he said, “Hey, I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry.” His apology fell on deaf ears as the young man continued staring anxiously at him.

Jaejoong was about ready to call out to Hyun Joong for help when Hyung Jun entered the living room and found his brother staring wryly at Jaejoong. Rushing over to his brother, Jaejoong heard Hyung Jun whisper something soothing and comforting to Kibum which galvanized Kibum to finally move away from the windows and hurry into the kitchen. Hyung Jun stared worriedly after his brother for a long moment, then he closed the blinds over the windows and turned on the lamps in the living room to a soft setting before approaching Jaejoong and saying, “Good morning, Jaejoong. Sorry for what just happened – my brother is little skittish around strangers.”

“When he opened the blinds I barked at him thinking that he was Junsu playing a rotten trick on me because he hates it when I get hung over. I didn’t realize it wasn’t him or that I wasn’t at home until I saw it was your brother. I didn’t mean to frighten him. I’m sorry,” Jaejoong apologized sincerely.

“It’s okay,” Hyung Jun said kindly. “So, how are you feeling? Got a headache?”

“Yeah, and it’s a bitch,” Jaejoong groaned as he held his head in his hands for a long moment. “Got any aspirin or Tylenol or something I could take to ease the pain?”

“I have some Tylenol; let me go get it.” Hyung Jun hurried away to get the pain medication, and as Jaejoong waited for Hyung Jun to return he rested his head back against a pillow; his eyes closing as he attempted to relax. But instead of relaxing his mind conjured up the fearful expression on Kibum’s face and Jaejoong’s gut wrenched in reaction. ‘What happened to Kibum to make him so fearful?’ Jaejoong wondered silently. ‘Is he fearful of everyone…or just me?’ When he heard Hyung Jun return, he opened his eyes and sat up so that he could take the medication Hyung Jun had gotten for him. He graciously accepted the pills and downed them with the cold, refreshing taste of water. He handed the now empty glass back to Hyung Jun, and Hyung Jun sat it on the coffee table before staring intently at Jaejoong. “What?” Jaejoong asked a bit self-consciously. Hyung Jun’s stare was too probing for his liking.

“Do you do this often, Jaejoong?” Hyung Jun asked after a moment.

“Do what often?” Jaejoong asked, confused.

“Get drunk? Do you get drunk often?” Hyung Jun asked.

Jaejoong felt himself bristle up at Hyung Jun’s invasive question. “Hyung Jun, I don’t think that’s any of your concern…”

“If it affects Hyun Joong, it’s my concern,” Hyung Jun interrupted gruffly. Then he softened his tone as he said, “I know we only just met, Jaejoong, but I’ve known about you for quite some time now because Hyun Joong talks about you a lot to me. You’re very important to him, did you know that? He considers you more than just a childhood best friend – you’re like a blood-brother to him. You’re the only person from his past that he has left living. He cares about you, and seeing you lying in the street last night drunk as a skunk upset him more than he’ll ever admit to. If you have a drinking problem, he and I can get you some help so that you can overcome it…”

“I’m not an alcoholic, if that’s what you’re implying, Hyung Jun. I just had too much to drink last night because…I was upset about something,” Jaejoong said.

“What were you upset about?” Hyung Jun asked.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, Hyung Jun, since I barely know you,” Jaejoong said a bit defensively.

“Hyun already told me anyway,” Hyung Jun revealed, and Jaejoong’s eyes widened in shock. “He only told me because he and I and our team will be safeguarding the man you’re in love with, and it’s important that we know as much about our charges as possible,” Hyung Jun explained. “Yesterday you had an argument with your band mates Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu because you can’t love them as deeply as you love Jung Yunho of TVXQ. So you left home and got yourself drunk because you were trying to deaden the pain you’re feeling over hurting Yoochun and Junsu, and the misery you’re feeling over loving a man that will never love you back because you betrayed him three years ago and he’s moved on to be with his band mate, Shim Changmin. Am I correct so far?”

“I don’t know whether I should be glad that Hyun Joong as a boyfriend that is so insightful or not,” Jaejoong grumbled; then he sighed and said, “Yes, you’re right, Hyung Jun.”

“I’m sorry,” Hyung Jun said gently, surprising Jaejoong because Jaejoong had expected Hyung Jun to get all righteous on him and read him the riot act. But instead Hyun Joong’s boyfriend was looking at Jaejoong with compassion and sympathy in his eyes. “I don’t know what it’s like to be in love with someone who doesn’t love you back or doesn’t know you love him…but I do know of someone else who is suffering through the same kind of heartache you are suffering through, and I’m so sorry that both you and the other person I know have to go through so much grief. So if you ever want to talk about it, Hyun Joong isn’t the only one here for you; I’m here for you too because a friend of Hyun Joong’s is a friend of mine too. And Hyun Joong thinks the world of you. You mean a lot to him.”

Jaejoong couldn’t stop the tears that burned his eyes from spilling forth down his face at the truth and sincerity of Hyung Jun’s words. “I see why Hyun Joong loves you so much. You are a compassionate, caring man, Kim Hyung Jun. And you are good to my friend Hyun Joong. He loves you very much,” Jaejoong said softly. Then he noticed the shiny gleem of a platinum gold band on the ring finger of Hyung Jun's left hand and realized just how serious things really were between Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun. Jaejoong smiled slightly and said, "I see Hyun is finally making an honest man out of you."

Hyung Jun frowned in confusion then realized that Jaejoong was referring to the ring on his left hand. Smiling bashfully, Hyung Jun said, "It's a birthday gift from Hyun. He gave it to me last night. He has a matching ring. It's lovely, isn't it?" Hyung Jun held his hand up so that Jaejoong could have a better view of the ring.

"It's gorgeous. Hyun has great taste in jewelry," Jaejoong agreed. "Congratulations, Hyung Jun. As I said before, Hyun Joong loves you very much. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness."

“Thank you, Jaejoong. I love Hyun very much too. He means everything to me. He's my life,” Hyung Jun said with a gentle smile. Then he said cheerfully, “Well, if you want to have breakfast with Hyun, Kibum and me you better go get cleaned up and dressed. Hyun has laid out some clothes for you to borrow. You can return them when you come back for a visit. My brother is making breakfast and he doesn’t like it when we arrive late to the table so get a move on, okay? Unless you don’t feel well enough to eat breakfast?” Hyung Jun’s expression became one of concern over Jaejoong’s state of health at the moment.

“No, I feel well enough to eat breakfast. My headache is already easing some,” Jaejoong said. Then he stuck his hand out and said sincerely to Hyung Jun, “Thank you, Hyung Jun, for being so nice to me. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness and concern.”

Hyung Jun took hold of Jaejoong’s hand and shook it firmly. “No problem, Jaejoong-hyung. You’re Hyun’s friend and you mean a lot to him. I’m happy to help you any way I can,” Hyung Jun said sincerely. Then he stood and hurried out of the living room to go shower and dress for breakfast and for a busy day at JYP-Bae Securities Inc.

Jaejoong lingered in the living room for a few minutes longer as he waited for the pounding ache in his head to subside. When it did, he stood to go find a bathroom and giggled softly when he heard Hyun Joong exclaimed from the master bedroom that he and Hyung Jun shared, “Junnie! Why must you ALWAYS use up all of the hot water?! Now I’ll have to shower in lukewarm water because I don’t want to arrive late to breakfast and have your brother glaring at me the whole time I eat!”

“Sorry, love! Didn’t mean to use up all of the hot water! Let me reset the water tank; you should have scalding hot water in a few minutes!” Hyung Jun called back.

Jaejoong giggled again and muttered, “Just like a married couple already.” Then he stopped his trek from the living room when he heard soft singing coming from the kitchen. Curious, he walked over to the kitchen and eased the door open; his eyes having to adjust to the bright lighting of the kitchen before he saw Kibum standing at the counter wearing an apron overtop of his sweats and breaking eggs into a bowl as he sung softly to himself. His singing was quite lovely.

The scene reminded Jaejoong of when he used to make breakfast every morning for Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and Yunho – Changmin coming up behind him and jabbing him playfully in the ribs and causing him to giggle before Changmin took his seat at the table beside Yunho and across from Yoochun and Junsu; the four young men teasing each other gleefully as they waited for breakfast to be served.

Jaejoong blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes at that memory from long ago. The five of them had been like brothers, like a family despite the romantic relationship Jaejoong had begun to indulge in with Yoochun and Junsu. It was a memory Jaejoong cherished because he knew he would never have that glorious time with Yunho and Changmin ever again. He would probably still have it with Yoochun and Junsu, hopefully, but never with Yunho and Changmin again.

Letting the kitchen door close softly, Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut as grief gripped his heart. He missed both Yunho and Changmin so much. He wished he hadn’t betrayed them; he wished he hadn’t abandoned them; he wished he’d told Yunho how he felt about Yunho before making the decision he had made that had altered all of their lives and had ended his friendship with both Yunho and Changmin forever. ‘I’m sorry, Yunnie…I’m sorry, Minnie. I’m so…so sorry,’ he thought sadly, remorsefully. Then he forced himself to leave the living room and find a bathroom so that he could shower and dress for breakfast.

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

When Jaejoong arrived at breakfast, he looked every bit like the K-pop idol that he was despite being dressed in borrowed clothes from Hyun Joong (but Hyun Joong had a great sense of style so the borrowed clothing looked like something that Jaejoong’s stylists would pick out for him; plus Jaejoong and Hyun Joong wore the same size in clothes, so the borrowed clothes fit Jaejoong perfectly). Hyung Jun couldn’t help teasing Jaejoong by whistling and catcalling at Jaejoong and complimenting Jaejoong on how well he cleaned up. Hyun Joong, not in the least threatened by his boyfriend's awareness of how nice Jaejoong looked, cackled and said that Jaejoong did look nice but he looked better in the borrowed clothes than Jaejoong did. Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at Hyun Joong in response and the teasing continued until Kibum came to the table to serve breakfast – a stern expression on his face. Jaejoong and 2HJ simmered down and acted like the grown men that they were and graciously thanked Kibum for breakfast. Kibum grunted a "You're welcome" as he set the pan back on the stove before sitting down at the table. He noticed belatedly that he wasn’t sitting in his normal place at the table, which was on Hyung Jun’s left (Hyun Joong sat on Hyung Jun’s right so that Hyung Jun could sit in between the two most important men in his life); Kibum was instead sitting even further to the left of Hyung Jun with Jaejoong sitting in between him and Hyung Jun. That didn’t sit well with Kibum and instantly put him on edge.

Jaejoong, to his credit, had no idea what the seating arrangements were at the table. He was having so much fun teasing 2HJ that he hadn’t realized he had sat in the wrong spot. But he realized his error quickly when Kibum glared at him before looking away to begin eating.

2HJ saw the glare that Kibum gave Jaejoong and immediately realized what was wrong. Leaning over, Hyung Jun said softly to Jaejoong, “I should’ve told you where to sit. My brother usually sits next to me. Sorry about that.”

“I can move,” Jaejoong said as he looked apologetically at Kibum. “Trade me seats, Kibum?”

“It’s okay,” Kibum mumbled as he picked at his breakfast. “You are our guest and you are allowed to sit wherever you want.”

“Not if it upsets you,” Jaejoong said, his dark hazel gaze filling with concern for Kibum.

Kibum put his chopsticks down and pushed his chair away from the table. Then he stood and said, “Enjoy for breakfast, gentlemen.” Then he hurried out of the kitchen.

Hyung Jun’s face was a mask of concern as he pushed his chair back from the table. “Umm…I need to go check on him,” he said, looking apologetically at both Hyun Joong and Jaejoong; then he stood and hurried out of the kitchen after his brother.

Jaejoong looked worriedly at Hyun Joong and said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I had sat in his place.”

“It’s okay, Jae. It’s not you that Kibum’s really upset with. He’s upset with me,” Hyun Joong said softly.

“Upset with you? Why?” Jaejoong asked in bewilderment.

Hyun Joong sighed deeply before saying, “Junnie told me that you commented on the ring I gave him last night.” Jaejoong nodded that he had. “Well…when I gave him that ring last night…Kibum was with us because we were giving Junnie his birthday gifts and…Kibum became upset.”

“Why? Does he not approve of your relationship with his brother?” Jaejoong asked.

“It’s not that…he approves of me and his brother being together. It’s just…” Hyun Joong swallowed hard because admitting this to Jaejoong was extremely difficult for him. “Jae…Kibum’s in love with me and…he’s hurt that I don’t feel the same way about him.”

“Oh.” Jaejoong’s eyes widened in shock. “You’ve never told me this before, Hyun. How the hell did that happen? Does Hyung Jun know?”

“Junnie knows and is not mad about it nor insecure about it because he knows I’m committed to him. But he’s worried about his brother, and so am I. When Junnie and I found him three years ago, rescuing him from years of abuse in the foster care system…he was so grateful that I had helped reunite him with Junnie that…he somehow developed romantic feelings for me,” Hyun Joong explained, and the guilt and sorrow in his dark hazel eyes gripped Jaejoong’s heart. “He tried to fight those feelings, and I did nothing to encourage them…but they came about anyway…and now he’s hurt and sad because I don’t feel the same way about him. I do love him, but like a brother, like how I love you. I wish I could’ve done something to stop him from falling in love with me. He’s a very sweet, kind young man. He would make the perfect mate for someone…just not me. I love his brother. I’ll never love anyone but Hyung Jun.”

“Oh, Hyun, it’s not your fault that Kibum is in love with you. He probably fell for you because you are so kind and gentle with him. It’s obvious he hasn’t received a lot of kindness and gentleness in his life because he's very wary of people. That probably stems from the abuse he suffered in the past. I wish I knew of someone who would be perfect for him…but I don’t. Most of the people I know are in the music/entertainment industry, and they have too many issues of their own to be able to help Kibum deal with his too.” Jaejoong reached out and squeezed Hyun Joong’s hand. “Don’t beat yourself up over something you have no control over, Hyun. You can’t control what Kibum feels for you, so stop beating yourself up over it, continue being the good hyung you are being to him, and keep your focus on Hyung Jun. I know what Hyung Jun means to you, and he’s told me what you mean to him, so keep your focus on him and continue building the life you want with him. Kibum will eventually get over his feelings for you and find someone else to love. You and Hyung Jun belong together – don’t let anyone, not even Hyung Jun’s brother, come between the two of you,” Jaejoong advised firmly.

“I won’t let anyone or anything come between Junnie and me,” Hyun Joong promised; then he squeezed Jaejoong’s hand. “Thank you for listening to me and giving me great advice. You are a great friend, Jaejoong.”

“You are a great friend too, Hyun Joong, so maybe…I’ll let you help me with my problem?” Jaejoong looked bashfully at Hyun Joong then said seriously, “I need to find a way to overcome my feelings for Yunho and get Yoochun and Junsu back. I love Yoochun and Junsu sooo much…and I want to be more than just band mates with them. But that can’t happen if I’m harboring feelings for Yunho that are one-sided. Yunho is in love with Changmin. Yunho is never going to be in love with me nor ever like me again. I betrayed him and Changmin. I’m sure they hate me. I’ll never have their trust and friendship again. But I still have Yoochun and Junsu…at least I still have their friendship…I think. Can you help me, Hyun? Can you help me regain what I once had with Yoochun and Junsu?”

“I’ll try,” Hyun Joong promised. “But I know how stubborn both Yoochun and Junsu can be. You hurt them deeply, Jae. It’s not going to be easy to regain their romantic trust in you again – especially if it puts a strain on their relationship with each other. They were involved with each other long before they let you into their world; their loyalty to each other is going to come first before any loyalty they feel towards you,” Hyun Joong warned. “But I know they love you, Jae. And I bet they are worried sick about you right now because they don’t know where you are, do they?”

“No…I haven’t told them. I needed some time away from them and they away from me. I really hurt them deeply, Hyun,” Jaejoong admitted sadly.

“It’s be almost twenty-four hours now, right? Why don’t you give them a call and let them know where you are. Then Junnie and I will drop you off at home when we leave for work in a little bit,” Hyun Joong suggested with a smile as he squeezed Jaejoong’s hand again.

“Okay,” Jaejoong said, smiling back at Hyun Joong and feeling strong enough now to contact Yoochun and Junsu and plead for their forgiveness.

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Closing the door to the den, Jaejoong pulled out his iPhone and speed-dialed Junsu’s number. Out of the two other JYJ members, Junsu was the easiest to deal with when Junsu and Yoochun were angry at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong’s call was answered on the first ring. “Jae! Where are you?! Why didn’t you come home last night?!” Junsu’s voice sounded panicky, and Jaejoong felt his heart ache at the worry and fear he heard in Junsu’s voice.

“Junsu, I’m fine. I stayed the night at Hyun Joong’s place so that you and Yoochun could have some time alone together and time away from me,” Jaejoong said softly. “I’m sorry I worried you. Are you and Chunnie okay?”

“No, we’re not okay! We were up all night worrying about you! We called your cell and it kept going to voicemail! And then fans started chatting online about seeing you stumbling about town drunk out of your mind and seeing your car get towed away to God knows where!" 

Jaejoong smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand! He had forgotten about his car! He quickly checked his phone log while Junsu continued to rant, and sure enough several calls from Seoul's Motor Vehicle Department's Inpoundment Section had called. He would have to call them back later and set up a time for him to retrieve his car from the pound.

Putting the phone back to his ear again, his face scrunched up at the volume of Junsu's ranting. "...did you get drunk last night?! I thought you promised Chunnie and me that you weren’t going to drink excessively anymore!” Junsu demanded, but before Jaejoong could even respond to that accusation, he heard what sounded like an argument from the other end of the phone line then he heard Yoochun’s cold, unforgiving voice blaring in his hear.

“It’s not enough that you humiliate Su and me with your inability to get over your one-sided feelings for Yunho, but then you had to disappear yesterday without even telling us where you were going or how long you would be gone, and then you got yourself so drunk that fans noticed you walking about town drunk as a skunk?! What the hell is the matter with you, Jaejoong?! Why can’t Junsu and me and JYJ be enough for you?! Why do you want something that you *CAN’T* have?! YUNHO’S NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU, JAEJOONG! He never will be! He's in love with Changmin! And he and Changmin don’t trust you or Su or me anymore! Why can’t you let them go, Jaejoong?! Why can’t you let Su and me and JYJ be enough for you?!”

The pain and anguish Jaejoong heard in Yoochun’s voice broke his heart. Tears spilled from his eyes as he pleaded, “Yoochun, I’m sorry. Please forgive me. Lets you and me and Junsu talk when I get home. I’m about to leave now. Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun will be dropping me off soon - ”

“Don’t come home right now, Jaejoong! It’s better you stay away until the reports about you being seen drunk last night die down! I don’t want Su and me having to deal with a horde of fans and reporters camped outside our complex should they get wind of you coming home!” Yoochun ordered sharply, sounding more like the elder between him and Jaejoong when Jaejoong was.

Jaejoong’s face paled. “I can’t come home?” he asked in shock. “Chunnie, I can’t stay here at 2HJ’s place. That wouldn’t be right of me to do. And you know they’re security agents and that sometimes they’re gone for days from their home.”

“Well, that’ll work out perfectly for you then! You can stay there while they’re gone and not get on their nerves like you get on my nerves and Junsu’s nerves!” Yoochun snapped; then he snapped something at Junsu when Jaejoong heard Junsu demand that Yoochun let Jaejoong return home. Yoochun returned his attention to Jaejoong and barked angrily, “You can call Yunho all you want while you’re at 2HJ’s home! Just be prepared for JYJ to fall apart if you do!”

“Yoochun, don’t do this! Please, let me come home! I’m sorry I hurt you and Junsu! I love you both sooo much! Please forgive me!” Jaejoong pleaded, his heart aching with regret for hurting Yoochun and Junsu.

“You stay away for now, Jaejoong! You need to decide whom you love the most! Junsu and me, Yunho, or the bottle!” And with that said the line went dead as Yoochun hung up on Jaejoong.

Jaejoong stared at his iPhone in shock. In all the years he had known Yoochun, the man had never hung up on Jaejoong before. But then Yoochun had never been this angry and hurt with Jaejoong before. Jaejoong started to call Yoochun back then stopped and slammed his iPhone down on the coffee table before burying his face in his hands and sobbing his heart out.

It didn’t take long before the den door swung open and Hyun Joong rushed in; Hyung Jun following in after him. They both had heard Jaejoong’s side of the phone conversation he’d had with his JYJ band mates and knew that the conversation hadn’t gone well. As Hyun Joong drew the sobbing Jaejoong into his arms and comforted Jaejoong, Hyung Jun looked on helplessly wishing there was something he could do to help Jaejoong so that Hyun Joong wouldn’t worry himself silly about Jaejoong while they were at work today. A worried Hyun Joong meant an unfocused Agent Kim Hyun Joong, and an unfocused Agent Kim Hyun Joong meant that their team leader and superior, Agent Jung Jihoon aka Agent Rain, was going to be riding Agent Kim Hyun Joong all day long like Seabiscuit.

“Ssshhh, Jaejae…ssshhh,” Hyun Joong soothed as he rubbed Jaejoong’s quaking back. Jaejoong babbled against Hyun Joong’s shoulder about not being allowed to return home and Hyun Joong said, “You can stay here for however long you need to, chingu.” He then looked up at Hyung Jun and asked with his eyes if that was okay. Hyung Jun nodded that it was; then slapped himself mentally when he remembered his brother. Kibum was not going to be happy about this. “You can stay here however long you need, Jaejae,” Hyun Joong whispered again soothingly as he rocked Jaejoong in his arms; Jaejoong’s weeping tearing at Hyun Joong’s heart. “Ssshhh…it’s going to be all right, chingu. It’s going to be all right. Yoochun and Junsu just need some time away from you but it won’t be permanent. They love you, Jae. They love you and they’re not going to let you stay away from them too long. So don’t worry. Everything will be all right soon. Just give them some space and let them calm down. They love you too much to let you go, and I know you love them too much to let them go. Now let me show you what room you’re going to be staying in while you’re here, okay?”

And as Hyun Joong and a still weeping Jaejoong walked passed Hyung Jun out of the den, Hyung Jun stared worriedly after them. He wasn’t worried about either of them really, it was his brother he was worried about because when Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong began their assignment of safeguarding TVXQ later this week, the assignment was going to be long-term because the K-pop duo had a bunch of activities scheduled for the entire year, so there were going to be some nights that 2HJ would be returning home late or not returning home until the next day or several days later. That meant Kibum would be here alone with Jaejoong, and although Hyung Jun believed that Jaejoong wouldn’t do anything to harm Kibum…Kibum wouldn’t believe that. ‘But Jaejoong is Hyun’s best friend. I can’t tell Hyun that Jaejoong can’t stay here because Kibum won’t want Jaejoong to stay here. This house is just as much mine and Kibummie's as it is Hyun's. I can't tell Hyun that Jaejoong can't stay here. But I don’t want Kibum be afraid. And he’s going to be afraid to be alone with Jaejoong. Oh, God, what am I going to do?’ Hyung Jun fretted silently; his dark brown gaze wrought with deep worry and concern for his brother.

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

When Hyun Joong left the guest bedroom that Jaejoong was currently in and would be staying in for the foreseeable future, Hyung Jun met up with Hyun Joong in the hallway and drew Hyun Joong into the master bedroom where they resided in. Closing the door, Hyung Jun approached Hyun Joong and said, “Hyun, I don’t think it’s good idea to let Jaejoong stay here when we’re not here. You know how afraid my brother is of strangers.”

“Kibum knows Jaejoong so Jaejoong is not a stranger,” Hyun Joong said.

“Kibum barely knows Jaejoong. *I* barely know Jaejoong. I only know what I know about him from you,” Hyung Jun said.

“And you trust me, so trust me when I say that Jaejoong is no threat to Kibum,” Hyun Joong said; then he cupped Hyung Jun’s face in his hands and whispered, “I can’t turn my back on Jae, sweetheart. He’s all I have left of my past. He needs me right now. Please…let him stay here with us until Yoochun and Junsu are ready for him to return home. I’m sure it won’t be long before they let him return home. And Kibum will be fine here with Jaejoong, and we won’t have to worry about Kibum being here alone when we have to stay out late or overnight somewhere because of work.” Hyun Joong stroked his thumbs against the curvatures of Hyung Jun’s smooth cheeks and felt Hyung Jun shiver slightly in pleasure at his touch. “Please trust me, Hyung Jun, and please support me," Hyun Joong implored softly, his gaze searching Hyung Jun's gaze. "Please let my friend stay here until he can return home again. I give you my word that your brother will be safe with Jaejoong. Jaejoong will not do anything to upset or hurt Kibum. Jaejoong is a good man. You can trust him around your brother.”

Hyung Jun felt tears sting his eyes as he said worriedly, “When you’re a victim of the kind of abuse that my brother suffered…it doesn’t matter if Jaejoong is a good man or not. Kibum doesn’t know him. He only trusts you and me. He’s going to be upset, Hyun Joong.” Tears spilled forth and rolled down Hyung Jun’s face as worry for his brother engulfed him.

Hyun Joong felt his heart wrench at the sight of Hyung Jun crying. Drawing Hyung Jun into a tight embrace, Hyun Joong kissed Hyung Jun’s temple and whispered reassuringly, “It’s going to be all right, baby. I promise nothing bad will happen to Kibum while Jaejoong’s here. I’ll have a talk with Jaejoong and make sure he’s aware of and understands Kibum’s situation. I’m sure Jaejoong will do everything in his power to not upset Kibum and help Kibum feel comfortable with him being here. Please trust me, Junnie. Please.”

Hyung Jun wrapped his arms tightly around Hyun Joong and kept his face hidden against Hyun Joong’s shoulder as he mumbled, “I hope you’re right, Hyun. God, I hope you’re right.” Because Hyung Jun knew that if Jaejoong did anything to upset Kibum – whether unintentionally or intentionally – there was going to be hell to pay and a deep rift in Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong’s relationship would form.

Hyun Joong kissed Hyung Jun’s temple again and whispered against Hyung Jun’s hair, “I promise, everything will be all right between Kibum and Jaejoong. Nothing bad will happen. Trust me.”

Hyung Jun nodded, his heart aching with the need to trust Hyun Joong regarding Jaejoong. Hyun Joong breathed a sigh of relief and tightened his arms even more around Hyung Jun. Hyung Jun tightened his arms around Hyun Joong and hoped and prayed that Kibum wouldn’t become too upset when he learned that Jaejoong would be staying here for a while and would be here with Kibum when Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong weren’t here.

 

~*~

 

A while later...

 

The news didn’t sit well with Kibum.

“Junnie, no! You know how I don’t like strangers! Please, no!” Kibum begged, tears filling his eyes as he looked imploringly at his brother and at Hyun Joong. “I don’t want to be here alone with him! I don’t know him!”

“He’s a good man, Kibummie. He’s not going to do anything to upset you or hurt you,” Hyun Joong soothed as Hyung Jun held his brother close and rubbed Kibum’s back soothingly. Kibum was so upset that he was shaking now in Hyung Jun’s arms. It tore Hyun Joong up to see Kibum so upset, so afraid. “Kibummie, I wouldn’t let him stay here if I felt he would hurt you. You can trust him. And you can trust me. I would never put you in harm’s way.” He reached out and stroked Kibum’s hair, which was as dark and silky as Hyung Jun’s hair. “Trust me, Kibummie. Trust me,” he implored.

“And trust me too, okay, dongsaeng,” Hyung Jun urged as he drew back and cupped Kibum’s wet face in his hands. “You know how much Hyun and I love you, right? You know we would never put you in harm’s way. So trust our judgment where Jaejoong is concerned, okay? He’s a good man. He’s not going to do anything to you, okay?”

“Please…don’t do this, Junnie. Don’t let that man stay here. Please. You know what I’ve been through. Please,” Kibum pleaded; and his pleas were tearing both Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong apart.

But 2HJ stood their ground, stood as a united front as they both honestly believed that Kim Jaejoong was of no threat or harm to Kibum. “Kibummie, Jaejoong has nowhere else to go right now. And since he’s a K-pop idol he can’t simply go to a hotel without the entire world finding out about it and spreading rumors about it that could harm his career and his band mates’ careers too. He has to stay here for now, Kibummie, because this is the safest place for him right now,” Hyung Jun said firmly yet gently.

“But what about *my* safety, Junnie? You two promised me that you would always keep me safe. What’s happened to that promise? Why are you going back on it?” Kibum asked; his gaze raw with hurt and confusion as tears flowed down his face.

Both Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong were stunned by Kibum’s claims that his safety didn’t matter to them anymore. That wasn’t true. Kibum’s safety was paramount to both Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused 2HJ and Kibum to whirl around and find Jaejoong standing the doorway of Kibum’s bedroom. Kibum immediately stiffened at the sight of Jaejoong. Hyung Jun tightened his arms around his brother and looked shell-shocked at Jaejoong wondering how much Jaejoong had overheard said about him.

Hyun Joong looked a bit shell-shocked too as he asked Jaejoong, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear that Kibum is not comfortable with me staying here,” Jaejoong said as he looked at Kibum with eyes wrought with worry, compassion and concern for Kibum.

Kibum drew closer to his brother, seeking Hyung Jun’s protection.

Focusing his attention on Kibum, Jaejoong said gently to the younger man, “Kibum, I know we’ve only just met and I know you don’t really know anything about me, but I can assure you that should I stay here for a while, I will not do anything to hurt you or to harm you or to upset you. You can trust me. I’ll stay out of your way should I decide to stay here.” Jaejoong then looked at Hyun Joong and said, “However, Hyun, I don’t want to cause any trouble for Kibum, nor for you and Hyung Jun, so I'm not staying. I’ll go find a hotel to stay in until Yoochun and Junsu let me come back home.”

“Jae, if you do that, the entire world is going to find out and hound you and Yoochun and Junsu for answers as to what is going on. And what the world can’t get answers to it’ll make up. Everyone will be wondering if JYJ is breaking up. You just survived a terrible breakup from TVXQ; you don’t need to go through the speculation of another breakup,” Hyun Joong warned worriedly.

“Kibum’s feelings are what matter here, Hyun Joong. He is a part of the private life you have built for yourself with Hyung Jun. I can’t come into the middle of that and cause unrest and distress for all of you, so I won’t be staying. But I thank you and Hyung Jun for offering to let me stay here,” Jaejoong said.

“Jae…” Hyun Joong started worriedly.

“You have a wonderful home here, Hyun,” Jaejoong said, interrupting Hyun Joong. “You have a wonderful boyfriend who loves you very much, and a sweet, fragile young man whom you love like a brother who needs you and Hyung Jun to put him first. He needs the safety and protection that both you and Hyung Jun give him. My being here is going to erode the sense of security he feels within these walls.” Jaejoong looked at Kibum again and said, “I have no idea what you’ve been through, Kibum, and I am so sorry you had to go through whatever it is you went through. I don’t want to come between you and 2HJ so I’ll leave. But I want you to know that had I stayed here I wouldn’t have done anything to hurt you or upset you. I hope you will believe that. I can see underneath all of the fear and uncertainty you feel that you are a very gentle soul who has been hurt deeply, and I'm so sorry for that. I know I’m not at fault for whatever happened to you, but I still feel so sorry for you. I didn’t mean for my presence to upset you and cause you to worry about your safety. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.” Jaejoong then looked at Hyung Jun and said, “Hyung Jun, you have a wonderful boyfriend where Hyun Joong is concerned. I’ve known him nearly my entire life, so I know what a good man he is. Please take good care of him. And never let anyone come between you and him. And take good care of your brother. It’s obvious that you and Hyun Joong mean everything to him. Take good care of him, and help him overcome his fear of others. Help him learn to trust others so that he can have a normal life someday.” He then looked at Hyun Joong again and said as a tear slid down his face, “Can you drop me off at one of the hotels here in town? I’ll let you know which one when I decide on which one. And can I borrow a few articles of clothing from you? I’ll return them to you once my stylists have supplied me with some of my wardrobe.”

“Sure,” Hyun Joong said, sounding as shell-shocked as he looked.

“Thanks,” Jaejoong said. Then he turned to leave the den.

“Jaejoong-hyung, wait. Please,” Kibum suddenly said, and Jaejoong stiffened slightly before turning back around to face Kibum and 2HJ.

Kibum swallowed hard as fear surged through his entire being. He gripped Hyung Jun’s hands for support and looked at Hyun Joong for support before he looked at Jaejoong and said, “You can stay, Jaejoong-hyung. I’m okay with you staying. I believe I can trust you because Junnie and Hyun say I can. So please stay. Don’t let the outside world know anymore about you than they already know. I’ve read about how hard real life can be for you idols and I think that is unfair. You all are human too and deserve to have your privacy just like I deserve to have mine, and Junnie and Hyun deserve to have theirs. So stay.” Kibum smiled slightly and said, “It’ll be nice knowing I won’t be coming home to an empty house when Junnie and Hyun are away working and I’m scared that the shadows that greet me at the door might be some of the people from my past coming back to hurt me more.”

Both Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong were shocked to hear that Kibum was scared to come home to an empty house. They had no idea that he feared the shadows that greeted him when he entered the house and they weren’t home to ward off those shadows.

Jaejoong looked unsure as his gaze darted from Kibum to 2HJ and back again to Kibum. “No, it’s okay. I can go stay somewhere else,” Jaejoong said.

“No. You’re going through a difficult time right now, and the world doesn’t need to know that. Plus you’re Hyun’s friend – the only person he has left from his past. I’m the only family that Junnie has left, and I would hate it if someone kept me from him again, so stay. I’ll be all right,” Kibum insisted; his gaze though still wrought with fear full of compassion for Jaejoong’s plight.

Jaejoong didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t want to go stay in a hotel because the fans and the press would find out and rumors would start flying about. But he didn’t want to make Kibum feel uncomfortable in his own home. Jaejoong looked perplexed as his gaze darted between Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun.

Hyung Jun spoke up first. “If my brother says he’s okay with it, then he’s okay with it. You’re welcome to stay here until your band mates let you return home, Jaejoong.”

“Thank you; both of you,” Jaejoong said sincerely to the Kim brothers, and they nodded in unison, excepting his thanks. Then Jaejoong looked at Hyun Joong and waited for what Hyun Joong had to say.

Hyun Joong looked a bit relieved as he said, “If Kibummie and Junnie are all right with you staying here…than so am I.”

“Thank you, chingu,” Jaejoong said softly. Then he bowed graciously and exited the den.

For a long moment silence reign in the den; then 2HJ turned their attention to Kibum, and Hyun Joong squeezed Kibum’s arm and asked as Hyung Jun hugged Kibum tightly and protectively, “Dongsaeng, are you sure you’re okay with Jae staying here for a while?”

“Yes. I can see that he’s a good person and won’t do anything to hurt me. And it’ll be nice to have someone to come home to every night if you ad Junnie are working late or can’t come home because of work. It’ll be nice to have someone here to keep the shadows from jumping out and attacking me when I come home and you two aren’t here,” Kibum said softly; then he rested his head upon Hyung Jun’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was exhausted – physically, mentally and emotionally.

Hyung Jun rubbed Kibum’s back and kissed Kibum’s forehead as Hyun Joong squeezed Kibum’s arm again and whispered gratefully, “Thank you, Kibummie. And for the record…I would never put you in harm’s way, dongsaeng. Your safety means everything to me and to your brother. I hope know that and believe that.”

“I know, I do,” Kibum said tiredly.

Hyung Jun kissed Kibum’s forehead again and whispered softly to Kibum, “I am sooo proud of you, little brother. Sooo very, very proud of you. And I love you. I love you sooo much.”

“I know. I love you too, hyung. I love you too,” Kibum whispered back. Then he opened his eyes and looked soulfully at Hyun Joong. “And I love you too, Hyun. My other hyung.” It was hard for Kibum to say that he only loved Hyun Joong like a brother when he really loved Hyun Joong like a lover, but he had to start viewing Hyun Joong in the correct context. It was the only way he would ever overcome his one-sided romantic feelings for Hyun Joong and live up to the necklace/pendent that Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun had given him last night.

Hyun Joong smiled at Kibum's bravery then he leaned over and kissed Kibum’s forehead too in a brotherly fashion. “I love you too, dongsaeng, and I’m very, very proud of you,” Hyun Joong whispered back softly; then his gaze locked with Hyung Jun’s overtop of Kibum’s head, and the committed lovers silently told each other with their gazes that they loved each other and would love each other always and forever.

 

~*~

 

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

Still morning time…

 

Changmin was kissing Yunho slowly and deeply; Yunho responding passionately to the kiss as daybreak broke over the city of Seoul, bathing both men in golden brilliance as rays from the sun streamed through the living room windows of their apartment. They had both awaken at the same time after a peaceful, restful night of sleeping. They were still on the carpeted floor; Yunho still straddling Changmin's lap; Changmin still leaning back against the leather couch; both men still holding each other. Yunho's arms were wrapped about Changmin's neck, and Changmin's arms were wrapped about Yunho's waist. They were still dressed in their shirts and jeans; the crusty feel of dried cum inside their underwear a bit uncomfortable but bearable as they continued kissing passionately. Their dinner from last night still littered the coffee table; the candles encased in glass that had set their romantic mood last night having burned out hours ago.

Ending their kiss, Changmin nibbled gently at Yunho's earlobe before whispering in Yunho's ear in a husky rasp, "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well? I know I did." He nibbled his way down Yunho's neck to lave his tongue against the pulse beating steadily at the base of Yunho's throat. Amazingly, his body didn't hurt from the cramped position it had been in all night long. He gently nibbled his way back up Yunho's neck and laved at Yunho's earlobe with his tongue before sucking the sweet morsel into his hot, wet mouth.

Yunho moaned deep in his throat as he closed his eyes and whispered back huskily, "I slept great. My body doesn't hurt despite straddling your body all night long." He moved his head until his earlobe slipped from Changmin's mouth; then he swooped in and captured Changmin's lips in a searing kiss; his tongue gliding into Changmin's mouth and playing with Changmin's tongue, causing Changmin to moan and deepen the kiss further so that they could taste of each other more deeply.

They were getting very good at this romance stuff.

Finally feeling the urge to move from the spot they had been in all night long, Yunho broke the kiss and murmured, "We have practice today so we better get a move on." He uncurled himself from around Changmin then he stood up; gracefully stretching that long, lean body of his like a cat. Being a natural dancer and having a dancer's body, his movements were fluid and flawless.

Changmin watched Yunho stretch that magnificent body of his and groaned; his mind conjuring up images of that magnificent body unclothed and writhing underneath him as he made love to that magnificent body...that magnificent man.

Yunho caught Changmin staring at him heatedly and blushed. "Umm...I'm going to go take a shower. I'll let you know when I'm done," he said, sounding a bit shy and awkward.

"Okay. I'll clean up the mess here," Changmin said, indicating the remnants of last night's dinner on the coffee table, as he kept staring heatedly at Yunho. Yunho scurried away and Changmin smiled, chuckling softly. Yunho was acting shy around him this morning and it was absolutely adorable. He got up from the floor and stretched his magnificently long, lean body before clearing the coffee table and taking the cartons of take-out into the kitchen to dispose of the contents in the garbage disposal. As he worked, he thought about how wonderful last night had turned out to be in spite of the panic-filled terror fit Yunho had had about that damn Soria Kim being paroled yesterday morning ('The bitch has been free for twenty-four hours now,' Changmin thought bitterly). Changmin had managed to calm Yunho down, and although they both were grilled endlessly by their respective sisters about their budding romance, and although they didn't finish their dinner, they did have a wonderful, romantic evening making out and dry humping each other to oblivion. Changmin smiled as he remembered how both he and Yunho had arched against each other and cried out in completion; their cocks throbbing against each other through the fabric of their jeans as they creamed their underwear.

That thought reminded Changmin of the crusty mess in his underwear. It was starting to get very uncomfortable now. Finishing up in the kitchen, he sat the carton of eggs out on the counter for breakfast later on, then he hurried out of the kitchen and into their bedroom to get ready to use the shower.

As he rummaged through the large walk-in closet for something comfortable to wear today because they were going to be practicing their performance of *Catch Me...If You Wanna* for the music shows later in the week, plus begin learning the new choreography for their next single *Humanoids*, he came across Yunho's clothing hanging on one side of the closet and he touched the fabric of a shirt; his fingers caressing the clothing lovingly as he smiled, thrilled to have his entire life mixed up with Yunho's life now. It felt sooo good finally being able to express his love for Yunho, to be more than just a best friend and band mate with the older man; a man that he looked up to and admired and respected sooo very much.

"I love you, honey bunny," Changmin whispered out loud softly; his gaze glowing with love and joy as he brought the sleeve of one of Yunho's shirts to his nose and breathed deeply of Yunho's cologne that still scented the shirt in spite of it having been laundered not long ago. It smelled wonderful. It smelled like his precious Yunho.

He heard Yunho enter the bedroom a little while later, and he came out of the closet to find Yunho standing in the center of the bedroom with a terrycloth robe on covering up his luscious body as he towel-dried his hair. When he noticed Changmin staring at him, he blushed and said shyly, "The...umm...the shower's all yours. I didn't use up all the hot water."

"Good. Thanks." Changmin pretended not to notice how shy Yunho was acting until he reached Yunho. He slipped an arm around Yunho's waist and jerked Yunho close until their bodies were touching. Then he swooped down and stole a kiss from the older man before whispering in Yunho's ear, "I like shy Yunho. You look so beautiful when you blush." Then he let go of Yunho and left the bedroom, whistling cheerily as he headed down the hallway to the bathroom.

Yunho stared after Changmin; his fingers going to his lips and touching them, savoring how they tingled from Changmin's unexpected kiss. His eyes were wide with awe as he heard Changmin whistling cheerily. Normally a grumpy morning person, it was highly unusual for Changmin to be so jolly in the morning. 'Am I the cause of his sudden good mood?' Yunho wondered then realized he was and he smiled elatedly. He liked cheerful morning Changmin better than grumpy morning Changmin. Them now expressing their love for each other had made Changmin a very happy man, and that made Yunho a very happy man too.

Smiling gleefully, Yunho entered the closet and searched for something comfortable to wear for the day.

 

~*~

 

Yunho had breakfast ready by the time Changmin entered the kitchen. Both men were dressed in comfortable sweats for today's practices - Yunho wearing the color blue; Changmin wearing the color gray. They both looked very handsome and picture-perfect. "Mmm, you made omelets and bacon - an authentic American breakfast. Thanks, honey bunny, I'm starving." Changmin leaned over and kissed Yunho on the cheek before sitting down at the table and digging into his breakfast right away with gusto.

Yunho felt his cheek tingle from Changmin's kiss and smiled. He could get used to this romantic stuff real quickly, he realized.

Sitting down at the table with Changmin, Yunho watched Changmin eat as he ate his own breakfast. It was tasty, if Yunho had to say so himself. He could tell Changmin enjoyed it. No words passed between them for a few minutes until Yunho finally sighed quietly and said seriously, "The alarm system service called while you were in the shower. A technician will be over tomorrow morning to upgrade our alarm system. One of us needs to be here to let the technician in. I have a meeting tomorrow morning with SBS regarding that new drama I'll be filming soon. Are you free to be here?" He sounded a bit worried to his own ears and he kicked himself mentally for allowing Soria Kim to unsettle him again.

"Yeah, I'm free. I'll be here to let the technician in," Changmin said. Then he reached across the table and took hold of Yunho's hand. "You're safe, Yunho. She won't hurt you again. Nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Yunho let out a tiny sigh before smiling shakily at Changmin. "Thank you," he murmured; then he focused on his breakfast again; blinking back tears that he didn't want falling. Soria Kim had him feeling so vulnerable and weak and he hated it. Hated it.

Changmin squeezed Yunho's hand comfortingly, reassuringly, for he had seen the sheen of tears in Yunho's eyes. The shrill ring of the house phone shattered the silence between them, causing them both to jerk in surprise. Changmin stood and went over to the counter and checked the caller ID before picking up the cordless phone and saying into its mouthpiece, “Good morning, Tamara-sunbae, how are you this morning? That’s good. We’re doing fine. Got something interesting to tell us? Oh? You have a security network lined up for us?” He looked over at Yunho and smiled encouragingly at Yunho. Yunho watched Changmin intently as Changmin listened to what their manager Tamara Lee was telling him. “Hmm, they sound really kick-ass, but Yunho and I want to meet with them first before they officially start working for us later this weeks at the music shows. Can you arrange a dinner for all of us to meet? Say like for this evening? Good. Let me or Yunho know when and where, okay? Okay, thanks, sunbae. Talk to you later. Bye.” Changmin keyed the phone off and set it back in its charger before looking at Yunho and saying, “Tamara-sunbae has found a security detail that will start safeguarding us at the music shows later this week. They are from JYP-Bae Securities Inc. I told her that I wanted you and me to meet with them before they start working for us, so she’s going to set up a dinner meeting with them for this evening and will let either you or me know what time and where. Is that okay with you? I know I spoke for you without consent, so I hope you’re all right with that.”

“I’m fine with that, Minnie. We're a couple now who agree a lot on the same things, so it's okay for us to speak for each other. That's what couples do,” Yunho said, smiling at Changmin. He was proud of how assertive Changmin could be when the need arose. “Thank you, angel.”

Changmin returned Yunho’s smile and replied back, “You’re welcome, baby.” Then he returned to the table and told Yunho more about what Tamara-sunbae had said about their new security detail. They soon finished up breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher before grabbing their duffle bags that were stuffed with towels, bottles of water and other necessities needed when practicing; then they left the apartment and climbed into Changmin's Ferrari; Changmin deciding to drive today and Yunho letting him because Yunho was a little bit too emotional today to drive. As they sped down the interstate towards SM Entertainment Dance Studios, Changmin noticed how Yunho kept looking around them; scrutinizing the cars as they sped by. Changmin knew what Yunho was doing - Yunho was looking to see if Soria Kim was on the road following them to the dance studio. That made Changmin's heart ache because that meant Yunho was going to be on edge all day long, searching for any sign of Soria Kim so that he could protect himself against her. The fear was back in Yunho's eyes. 'Oh, baby,' Changmin thought worriedly.

Arriving at the complex a few minutes later, Changmin parked the Ferrari and turned the engine off. Then he turned to Yunho and said as he gripped Yunho's hand, which made Yunho look at him, "Baby, you're safe. I'm with you and I'm not leaving your side, and security has been beefed up here. So relax. Have fun practicing with me and our dancers today. Don't think about Soria Kim. She can't get to you. You're safe."

"I won't be safe until that bitch is no longer a threat to me," Yunho murmured thickly, almost bitterly; his gaze haunted as memory of what Soria had done to him four years ago assailed his mind. Then he got out of the car and walked over to the entrance of the complex.

Changmin scrambled out of the car and set the alarm on it before hurrying after Yunho. Changmin sighed worriedly. This wasn't going to be a fun day for them.

 

~*~

 

Yunho turned the lights on and entered the TVXQ Practice Room. He looked about the room with wide eyes, staring at every corner and every mirror in the room checking to make sure that Soria Kim wasn't hiding somewhere waiting to pounce on him. When he was satisfied that it was safe for him to be there, he relaxed a little and went over to where the entertainment system was. He dropped his duffle bag on a bench and picked up the stack of CDs sitting on a shelf beside the entertainment system. Finding their *Catch Me...If You Wanna* CD, he popped it into the CD player then pressed PLAY. The title song started wafting through the state-of-the-art sound system, and Yunho moved over to stand before one of the mirrors in the room so that he could warm up before practicing. He noticed Changmin was warming up too; Changmin standing right beside him like a sentinel protecting his emperor. It made Yunho feel safe and protected.

Their dancers entered the room a few minutes later, and warm greetings were exchanged with Yunho and Changmin. As the dancers warmed up, Changmin caught Yunho studying each one of their dancers closely. None of them were female, and they both knew their dancers very well, so Changmin wondered why Yunho was studying them so closely. Yunho muttered to him suspiciously, "One of them could be working for her."

Changmin looked at Yunho in shock. "Please tell me you don't really believe that." When Yunho remained silent, Changmin exclaimed, "Yunho, we've known these guys for three years now!"

"So? That doesn't really mean anything," Yunho muttered as he looked down at his feet.

Changmin thought long and hard about what he was going to say next. "Yunho. Baby. Honey bunny. You don't really believe that. That's your fear talking. Stop letting your fear control you. You can trust everyone in this room. Everyone in this room adores you, would give their life to protect you. Now stop being afraid and enjoy this beautiful day. Don't let Soria Kim steal your joy. Don't let her have control over you," Changmin urged earnestly.

Yunho mulled over Changmin's advice and nodded curtly. Changmin breathed a sigh of relief. Then they and the dancers began practicing the choreography for *Catch Me...If You Wanna*.

When lunchtime came, they all took a well-deserved hour-long break; the dancers sitting around the practice room chatting and enjoying their lunches while Yunho and Changmin sat off by themselves in a corner eating their lunches. Usually they sat with the dancers and ate with them, but Changmin sensed that Yunho wanted some privacy so he had them eating alone together away from the dancers. The dancers seemed a little disappointed that Changmin and Yunho weren't eating with them today, but they all knew about Soria Kim being paroled and figured that Yunho was probably on edge about that and Changmin was probably doing whatever he could to keep Yunho calm. They were correct.

Picking at his lunch, Yunho was unusually quiet. Changmin watched him closely for several long moments before finally putting his own lunch aside and taking Yunho by the hand. "Come with me," he said when Yunho looked at him questioningly. He pulled Yunho to his feet and then they slipped quietly out of the practice room. Changmin then led them down a corridor to one of the old dressing rooms.

They entered it; then Changmin locked the door before walking over to Yunho and jerking Yunho into his arms. "Changmin, what...?" Yunho's question died on his tongue as Changmin swooped in and captured Yunho's lips in a searing kiss. Yunho moaned, helpless to do anything except respond to the kiss; his arms wrapping around Changmin's neck and clinging tightly when he felt Changmin lift him from the floor, causing him to gasp in shock against Changmin's lips and wrap his long legs around Changmin's waist.

Changmin's hands cradled Yunho's tiny ass as Changmin walked over to a table and knocked everything off of it before perching Yunho on it, letting go of Yunho's ass. Then he pushed Yunho down onto the table, their kiss ending as their lips broke apart and Yunho's back pressed against the surface of the table. Then Changmin tugged at Yunho's sweatpants and underwear until he had them pooling at Yunho's knees. Then Changmin looked at what he had uncovered, and his mouth watered with anticipation as he ogled the huge stiffness of Yunho's cock, the kiss having affected Yunho in the desired way that Changmin had wanted Yunho to be affected. The cock was gorgeous, jutting out from a nest of black curls that covered the twin sacs at the base of it. The stalk was long and thick; the head mushroom-shaped and swollen as a pearl of pre-cum oozed from the slit in the tip. Changmin felt a large amount of saliva collect in his mouth as he wondered what Yunho would taste like in his mouth.

Yunho, meanwhile, was becoming restless and nervous as he gasped, "Changmin! What are you doing?! We can't do this here! Someone could catch us!"

"I locked the door and no one in our group knows about this empty dressing room. It hasn't been used since the late '90s. I think it used to be Shinhwa's dressing room," Changmin explained as he reached out and tenderly wrapped his hand around the base of Yunho's cock. He felt Yunho's cock leap as he touched it. "Now let me calm you down. Let me relax you. Let me get your mind off of that bitch so that you'll feel safe and not feel distrustful of everyone." And with that said he brought his hand upwards along the cock, stroking the width of it before caressing the tip of it with his thumb, smearing the pre-cum across the throbbing head before sliding his hand back downwards, tugging on the cock gently before he lowered his head and licked the tip with his tongue; the rich, tangy flavor of Yunho's pre-cum exploding across Changmin's taste buds and titillating his scenes. He slurped, sucking gently at the head and savoring the taste of his boyfriend before sliding his mouth downwards as far as he could go, careful not to scrape his teeth against the sensitive cock as he bathed the stock of it with saliva from his tongue before sliding his mouth upwards to flick his tongue against the head again. He was going on pure instinct as he did this, a total novice at giving head, but remembering what that photo on that medical sex website showed of a man giving oral sex to another man using his mouth.

Yunho gasped in shock and delight at the feel of Changmin's hot, wet mouth engulfing his throbbing cock. He arched his head back against the table; his hands tangling in Changmin's dark brown hair as his hips canted upwards, seeking on instinct alone to thrust his aching cock all the way down Changmin's throat. Changmin choked and coughed as he backed off of the cock; then he held Yunho's hips down on the table and slid his mouth down the cock again, taking as much of it as his virginal mouth could before sucking on it and bobbing his head up and down...up and down...

"Uhhhnnnn!" Yunho groaned as he tightened his fingers in Changmin's hair and pulled hard. My God, he had no idea Changmin's mouth would feel sooo good on his cock! Already, he could feel himself approaching an orgasm and he shuddered as he gasped, "I'm about to come! Ooh, Minnie! I'm about to come!" Changmin doubled his efforts, slurping and sucking at the cock, his saliva drenching it as he had no finesse whatsoever at what he was doing but it didn't matter; Yunho was gasping in pleasure anyway as he tugged at Changmin's hair until the scalp smarted. Then Yunho arched upwards, doubling in half at the waist as he stiffened; his face flushed and his mouth open on a silent cry. Then he shattered; his cock erupting inside Changmin's mouth as waves of hot, intense, achy sweet release washed over him. He shuddered, his fingers tugging relentlessly at Changmin's hair before he collapsed back against the table again; his eyes closed as he gasped for breath; his cock pulsating inside Changmin's sultry wet mouth.

Changmin nearly choked when Yunho erupted inside his mouth. He swallowed Yunho's load, finding that he liked the tangy sweet taste of it. The feel of Yunho's cock erupting within his mouth was unlike anything he had ever felt or imagined before. It felt amazing, and he felt his own cock throb in response. He licked Yunho's cock clean, then he let the organ slide from his mouth. He pulled Yunho's underwear and sweatpants back up over Yunho's hips and gently tucked Yunho's flaccid, sensitive cock back within the folds of fabric. Then he drew himself up and leaned across the table; his gaze soft with love as he drank in the debauched beauty that was Yunho. Yunho looked well-loved, his eyes closing as he struggled to stay awake. He was sleepy. Changmin smiled tenderly as he brushed Yunho's bangs back before kissing Yunho's forehead gently. Then he caressed Yunho's cheek before whispering softly to him, "Now let's go finish our lunch and then enjoy the rest of the day practicing. You are safe, baby, and everyone here loves you and adores you. No one's going to hurt you, and no one's going to let that bitch within ten feet of you. And I have your back, baby. I won't let her or anyone harm you. Trust me. I'll keep you safe." He leaned forward and kissed Yunho deeply; allowing Yunho to taste himself upon Changmin's tongue. Yunho moaned at the unexpected taste of his own cum, liking the taste of it upon Changmin's tongue. Then Changmin drew back, breaking the kiss. "We better get back to our lunches before our dancers come looking for us." He rose from the table and brought Yunho with him.

Yunho stood on shaky legs as Changmin used his fingers to comb Yunho's hair back into place. Yunho reached up with shaky fingers and combed Changmin's hair back into place; then he wrapped his arms around Changmin's neck and brought Changmin close before whispering, his gaze cleaved to Changmin's gaze, "Thank you, angel. I needed that. I love you."

Changmin felt his heart flutter with joy at Yunho's words. "I love you too, baby. And you're welcome." He kissed Yunho again, then pulled back when he felt one of Yunho's legs slip in between his legs and press a lean, hard thigh up against his aching cock. Changmin resisted the urge to rock against that lean, hard thigh. Pressing his forehead against Yunho's forehead he whispered thickly, "We need to get back to the practice room before someone comes looking for us."

"You are hard. I wanna relieve you," Yunho whispered huskily as he kissed Changmin's lips tenderly. He moved his thigh, rocking it against Changmin's hard cock; Changmin's sweatpants and underwear doing little to hide the rigid length from Yunho's questing thigh.

Changmin panted as he gripped Yunho's waist. The need to just dry hump himself against Yunho's thigh until he came almost unbearable. But he pushed Yunho away from him and rasped, "You can take care of me later tonight at home. This here was for you only to calm you down. Now let's get back to the others before they come looking for us." He turned to leave, his cock throbbing and arguing with him, when he felt Yunho grab and grip his hand. He looked at Yunho and asked softly, "What, honey bunny? What is it?"

Yunho blushed at the sweet pet name Changmin had for him and whispered, "Thank you. I feel more at ease. And...I'm sorry for being so difficult today."

"You're not being difficult, honey bunny, you're scared. But you don't have to be anymore. You never have to be again. You're safe. No one will ever harm you again, I promise," Changmin soothed. He stroked Yunho's cheek; then he led them out of the dressing room and back to the practice room where their dancers were waiting for them. They ate the rest of their lunch, mingling with their beloved dancers, laughing and goofing around with them. Yunho was back to his usual relaxed, upbeat else, talking a mile a minute. Changmin watched him and smiled. His plan to calm and relax Yunho had worked. Sex was a very magical skill to use, and Changmin determined he would hone his skill at lovemaking to the point that it would be so perfect that just the talk of it would set Yunho on fire and soothe him too. And the actual act...OMG! Changmin felt his cock stir at the idea. This romance with Yunho was going to be the most wonderful adventure Changmin would ever embark upon, he was sure of it.

Later in the afternoon as TVXQ practiced the new choreography for their next single *Humanoids*, Changmin received a call from Manager Tamara Lee. Tamara informed him that the dinner meeting that he and Yunho had requested with their new security detail was scheduled for 7 pm this evening at Yong Su San Restaurant located in the financial district of Seoul. Changmin thanked Tamara and told her that he and Yunho would be there. When he and Yunho and the dancers took a break, he informed Yunho of the dinner meeting. Yunho looked relieved as he said to Changmin, "Thank you for setting that up. I'm looking forward to meeting the men and women who will be safeguarding us for now on."

"I don't think their assignment with us will be permanent; just until you feel safe again," Changmin said.

Yunho shook his head and looked solemnly at Changmin. "Soria would have to die before I feel completely safe again. So Team Phoenix will be a part of our lives until she's no longer around...or TVXQ is no longer around. Whichever comes first," he said quietly yet firmly; then he patted Changmin on the back before stepping away from Changmin and beginning another round of practice with the dancers, the rhythmic beat of *Humanoids* filling the practice room again.

Changmin stood rooted to the floor as he watched Yunho and the dancers practice. He had no idea that Yunho was planning on keeping their new security detail for the rest of their time as K-pop idols. That worried Changmin because that meant Yunho would continue living in fear of Soria Kim coming after him until either she died or TVXQ ended..."Whichever comes first," Yunho had said.

Changmin felt his blood chill at the thought of TVXQ ending someday. If Yunho couldn't eventually feel safe again...that day of TVXQ ending could come sooner than either of them wanted it to, and as far as Changmin was concerned he never wanted that day to come. 'But do you, baby?' Changmin thought worriedly as he continued watching Yunho practice; fear gripping his heart.

"Hey, Minnie! Aren't you going to practice some more with us?" one of the dancers asked as Yunho looked in concern at him.

"Yeah, here I come," Changmin said as he took a swallow from his water bottle before hurrying over to the center of the practice room. He took up his position beside Yunho and said, "I'm ready."

As the song started again, Yunho muttered, "Are you all right?"

Changmin muttered back, "As long as we're always together professionally and privately, I'll be fine."

Yunho looked at him for a moment before whispering back, "Then pray that bitch never comes after me again, Minnie. Because if she does...I might not survive next time."

Changmin felt his heart stop at Yunho's chilling words. "Yunho..." he started to say but was interrupted when the chorography changed and forced him away from Yunho. He forced himself to focus on dancing even as his gut twisted in fear over what Yunho had just said.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	6. Chapter Six

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Six

 

JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Headquarters  
Samsung District, Seoul, South Korea

Still later in the afternoon… 

 

‘He’s mad at me. I can tell by the way he’s tapping his stylus against his iPad,’ Special Ops Agent Jung Jihoon aka Special Ops Agent Rain, Team Leader of Team Phoenix of JYP-Bae Securities Inc., thought as he looked across the office he shared with his partner, and watched as Special Ops Agent Park Jung Min aka Special Ops Agent Min tapped his stylus furiously against his iPad as he stared beyond Rain at the far wall behind Rain's head. A frown marred Jung Min’s beautifully handsome face, and a handsome beauty Jung Min was. At twenty-eight years old, he was tall, standing at 6’1”, and he was whipcord lean. His golden complexion was flawless and unblemished. His thick collar-length hair was a rich sable-brown color. He had a stunning, glowing smile that rivaled the sun, and he showed that smile often. He was incredibly good-looking. He looked more like an Abercrombie & Fitch print ad model than he did an elite special ops security agent for JYP-Bae Securities Inc. His eyes were a soft, warm chocolate-brown color that betrayed every emotion he felt when he wasn’t in *agent-mode*. Right now he wasn’t in *agent-mode*, but *mad-at-my-boyfriend-mode*. And his lips…oh, God, his lips were the prettiest lips Rain had ever seen. They were full and luscious and perfectly shaped. And pouty. Very, very pouty. They were perfectly proportioned for Jung Min’s stunning face. He was a very, very gorgeously handsome man.

And he was the love of Rain’s life.

Rain was no slouch either. He was just as gorgeously handsome as Jung Min, but more handsome than pretty boy gorgeous. Rain was slightly shorter than Jung Min – Rain measuring at 6’0”. Lean and muscled, Rain fit the mode of an elite security agent perfectly. His complexion was a rich bronze color, his collar-length hair was a silky jet-black color, and his cool yet expressive eyes were a rich jet-black color. And his lips were just as full and pouty and sexy and perfectly portioned as Jung Min’s lips. He was thirty-two years old, four years older than Jung Min.

And he was the love of Jung Min’s life.

But right now, Jung Min was mad as hell at Rain, and as Rain watched Jung Min tap his stylus furiously against his iPad, Rain waited for Jung Min’s tirade, knowing that it was coming and that he deserved it.

Jung Min finally focused his angry gaze on Rain, and Rain sucked in a breath at how fiery Jung Min’s gaze looked. Jung Min dropped his stylus on his iPad; then he squared his broad shoulders and folded his hands overtop of the iPad before asking Rain stiffly, “Why did you do that, Jihoon? Why did you disrespect me in front of JYP, Bae and everyone else in the agency?”

Rain swallowed hard. Whenever Jung Min called Rain by his birth name, Rain knew he was in big trouble. He knew Jung Min was going to give him hell about what had happened in the staff meeting earlier, but he had taken the risk anyway. “It’s too personal for you; too similar to your past. I don't want you reliving your past,” he answered carefully; his jet-black eyes full of concern for Jung Min as he regarded Jung Min closely. They’d been together romantically for four years now; had been partners at work for six years now. They knew everything about each other and were extremely protective of each other. Sometimes they went overboard with their protectiveness of each other, and right now Rain was making that grave mistake with Jung Min.

“I should've never told you about my awful past! You're using it against me!" Jung Min accused furiously.

"No, jagiya, I'm not," Rain cautioned. "I'm only trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection! I can take care of myself! I’m not some helpless kid anymore! I’m a special ops agent just like you, and I’m damn good at what I do! I don’t need you hovering over me like an umma hen! I don’t need your protection, Jihoon! I can protect myself!” Jung Min sneered; his nostrils flaring, and Rain couldn’t help thinking how beautiful and sexy and erotic his boyfriend looked right now. "How dare you treat me like I can’t handle anything, Jihoon! How dare you make a call that wasn't yours to make! It was *mine* to make, dammit! It was *my call* to make, and if I had felt I couldn't handle it, I would've declined the assignment! But I feel I can handle it! But after your speech, JYP and Bae think I can't, and they and everyone else in the agency are second-guessing me now! How dare you do this to me!” Jung Min snarled as he glared at Rain. The two superiors Jung Min had mentioned, Agent Park Jin-young aka Agent JYP and Agent Bae Yong-joon, were the elite agents, co-owners and co-presidents of the agency and they were best friends from childhood. Neither man were in the field often unless it was an emergency as they mostly handled operations at the agency.

“Hunting down human traffickers is not a pleasant assignment, Jung Min. You are better suited for safeguarding clients who have not been victims of human trafficking,” Rain cautioned as gently as possible to his signficant other.

“Oh, so you think I’m better off *babysitting* two K-pop idols who are probably a pain in the ass?! You think I’d be better off with them?! You are sooo wrong, Jihoon!” Jung Min sneered before rising from his chair, rounding his desk and stomping over to stand before Rain’s desk. “You had no right to make JYP and Bae pull me off of that human trafficking case, Jihoon! And you had no right to embarrass me and disrespect me in front of everyone in the agency! How dare you do that to me!” Jung Min sneered again furiously.

“If it makes you feel better, me and the rest of our team won’t be doing the human trafficking case either. We’ll be staying here with you helping you safeguard TVXQ,” Rain said, hoping that bit of info would appease his significant other.

It didn’t. If anything, it infuriated Jung Min even more. “Right now I’d rather you be trapped somewhere in North Korea crawling on your belly through one of their mine fields than be here with me, you bastard!” Jung Min gritted through his teeth. Then he whirled around and headed for the door. “And you can sleep on the damn couch tonight, Jihoon! You’re not allowed anywhere near me tonight! See you at dinner, you bastard!” Then Jung Min left the office; slamming the door shut behind him and rocking the walls of the office.

Rain bit his lower lip as he watched his angry boyfriend leave the office. He knew he shouldn’t have requested that JYP and Bae reassign him and Jung Min and their Team Phoenix to safeguarding K-pop idol group TVXQ, but he didn’t want Jung Min involved in the human trafficking case because he knew it would have brought back dark, painful memories of Jung Min’s childhood in North Korea. In fact, Rain didn’t want anyone on his team assigned to that human trafficking case. They had just came back from a secret mission into North Korea to infiltrate and destroy a weapons factory that was making bombs and rockets to use against South Korea, and that mission had almost cost the entire team their lives. Rain wanted a simpler assignment for his team, and safeguarding Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin of TVXQ from harm was a much simpler and less dangerous assignment. The rest of Rain’s team weren’t thrilled about going from highly classified, extremely dangerous missions to safeguarding two K-pop idols, but they weren’t complaining like Jung Min was. Rain could only hope that Jung Min’s anger cooled by this evening when they and their team met with TXVQ over dinner so that the K-pop idols could get to know Team Phoenix, and Rain really hoped that Jung Min had forgiven him by the time they got home tonight so that Rain wouldn’t have to sleep alone.

‘Fat chance of that happening - me not sleeping alone tonight,’ Rain thought as he logged onto his computer and started reading up on everything about Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin and TVXQ.

His attention was drawn from his reading when he heard a subtle “Ahem” from the doorway of his and Jung Min’s office. He looked up and found Special Ops Agent Daniel Henney of Team Cobra leaning against the doorframe. “Got a moment?” Daniel asked.

“Sure. Come in,” Rain said to his brother-in-law. Daniel was married to Rain’s older half-sister, Special Ops Agent Lee Hyori of Team Cobra.

Daniel entered the office and closed the door. At thirty-five years old, he was a very handsome Korean-American with chiseled, movie star like features, a nicely tanned complexion, collar-length jet-black hair and forest-green eyes. He stood two inches taller than Rain at 6'2", and was moderately muscled like someone who worked out several times a week at the gym to maintain his lean, sculpted look. Born and raised in America by a Korean-American father and an Irish-American mother, he had triple citizenship with the United States, South Korea and Ireland but lived primarily in South Korea because of his wife who was 100% Korean and had lived her entire life in South Korea.

Looking around the office, Daniel asked Rain after a moment, “Where’s your other half?”

“Out on a mini-assignment with 2HJ, Geun Sok and Amber. They all should be back in about two hours,” Rain muttered.

Daniel sat down in one of the chairs positioned in front of Rain’s desk and stared at Rain for so long, Rain became uncomfortable. “What?” Rain almost snapped.

“What you did to Jung Min in that meeting earlier with JYP and Bae was not very clever, brother-in-law,” Daniel admonished firmly yet gently. “You basically embarrassed him and disrespected him in front of JYP, Bae and the entire staff. You made it sound like he can’t handle anything emotional like human trafficking.”

“He can’t,” Rain said earnestly to his brother-in-law. “He still has nightmares about his childhood. I don’t want him reliving his childhood while on-assignment rescuing victims from that unspeakable network and dealing with some of the very same traffickers who had kidnapped him as a child. I want to spare him that pain and heartache.”

“I understand why you did what you did, brother-in-law; I know how dark and evil human trafficking is; but you were wrong to request JYP and Bae to take Jung Min off of the assignment. In fact, you were wrong to take your whole team off of the assignment,” Daniel said as gently as possible.

“That may be true, but pulling me and my team off of the assignment will allow you and Hyori and the rest of your team to go instead. Maybe while you’re on the assignment…you might find your sister and rescue her from that horrifying existence,” Rain said.

For a moment, Daniel looked lost in thought at the mentioning of his missing sister, who had gone missing twenty years ago. Daniel had never stopped looking for his sister, and his upcoming assignment would allow him the opportunity to search for her again while saving the lives of other human trafficking victims being held hostage in North Korea. Focusing his attention on Rain again, Daniel said, “I am grateful for the chance to search for my sister again, for I strongly believe she is still in North Korea and is still alive. But Hyori will be going with me…and I’m not comfortable with that.”

“I know you’re not. I’m not either, but don’t stop Hyori from going. She would never forgive you,” Rain advised.

“I wouldn’t think of it. I’ll just keep a close eye on her and keep her by my side at all times,” Daniel said.

“Good luck with keeping her by your side at all times. You know how stubborn and pig-headed my sister can be at times,” Rain said with a light chuckle.

“Yes, I know. She’s just like her brother,” Daniel said, then chuckled when Rain glared at him. “It’s the truth. Had you heeded my advice from the other day you wouldn’t have disrespected Jung Min today.”

“I did what I thought was best for Jung Min,” Rain stated stiffly.

“My advice from the other day was to not let your heart cloud your judgment where Jung Min is concerned. You didn’t heed my advice,” Daniel said flatly.

Rain glared at Daniel. “Would you have heeded your advice if this were Hyori instead of Jung Min? Would you have stood by and let her go on a mission that could send her spiraling back into remembering a dark past that is best forgotten forever?” Rain challenged.

Daniel smirked slightly and murmured, “Touché, brother-in-law.” Rain chuckled dryly. Then Daniel said, “Love is a powerful emotion, Jihoon. You know that and I know that. It can make a man do things and say things he’d never dream of doing and saying. It makes me do things and say things to Hyori that I know drive her insane, but she understands why. She knows how much I love her. Does Jung Min know just how much you love him? Have you ever told him how much?”

Rain shook his head. “It’s never come up,” he murmured.

“You’re scared to tell him, aren’t you? Because the last time you told someone how much you loved them…she died,” Daniel said softly.

Rain felt his heart clench at the mentioning of his late fiancée, Korean supermodel and actress Kim Tae Hee. Rain had been the supermodel/actress’s personal bodyguard and had safeguarded her successfully for ten years before she was attacked and killed by an ex-boyfriend who couldn’t accept the fact that she didn’t love him anymore. She had died in Rain’s arms. Rain took her death hard and blamed himself for not being able to protect her that last time. It was because of that guilt that Rain was overly protective of Jung Min. Kim Tae Hee had been the only woman Rain had ever loved, and Jung Min was the only man Rain had ever loved. And Rain was determined he wouldn’t lose Jung Min like how he lost Tae Hee. Rain was determined to do whatever it took to keep Jung Min safe and risk Jung Min’s wrath.

“Jihoon, you can’t keep letting fear stop you from giving all of yourself to Jung Min. And Jung Min wants all of you,” Daniel advised seriously. “What happened to Tae Hee will not happen to Jung Min. Jung Min is a skilled agent, as elite as you are. He can take care of himself. You don’t have to hover over him like how you had to with Tae Hee. Tae Hee was an accomplished model and actress; she wasn’t an agent, she didn’t know how to fight. It’s understandable that you were overly protective of her because she needed your protection more than Jung Min does. She was vulnerable whereas Jung Min is not. Trust him to be able to handle whatever comes his way. He’s strong, Jihoon. A lot stronger than you give him credit for.”

“I may have been over-protective of Tae Hee, but it didn’t stop her ex-boyfriend from killing her! She died in my arms, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it! I don’t want that happening again with Jung Min!” Rain suddenly bellowed; his deep voice raw with anguish. Then he stood from his chair and rounded his desk; desperate to leave the office before he embarrassed himself in front of Daniel by crying like a baby.

Daniel stood and hauled Rain into a tight, brotherly hug. Rain struggled at first to break the embrace then collapsed against Daniel as he wept bitterly, his fists beating harmlessly against Daniel's back. Daniel held his brother-in-law tightly and whispered soothingly, “Let it out, dongsaeng, let it out. Let go of your pain and your guilt, Jihoon. You are not at fault for what happened to Tae Hee, and Jung Min doesn’t need you to be his protector; he needs you to be his friend, his lover, his life-mate. Be those things for him and allow him to spread his wings and show you just how strong and wise he is. He’s not made of glass, Jihoon, and he’s not vulnerable like Tae Hee was. Be his support and his strength when he needs you to be, but let him be independent. Let him decide what is right or wrong for him. Your relationship with him will grow and strengthen if you do that, Jihoon. And I really think you must do that…before you drive Jung Min away from you forever.”

Rain heard his brother-in-law’s advice and stored it away in his mind for reflection later. Right now he couldn’t focus on Jung Min because his heart was aching and grieving for the beautiful soul he had lost ten years ago; an angel who’s death he would never get over completely…his precious, beautiful Kim Tae Hee.

 

~*~

 

JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Headquarters  
Samsung District, Seoul, South Korea

Two hours later… 

 

Entering the Weapons Check-In Point at JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Headquarters, Special Ops Agent Jung Min gave his guns and knives to the check-in op and smiled warmly at her. She logged in his weapons and then informed him he was good to go. Jung Min smiled at her again, then left the check-in desk; an angry scowl on his face again as thoughts of Rain humiliating him in front of everyone earlier in the afternoon scrolled through his mind again.

“Agent Jun, is Agent Min-hyung okay? Did the mission you five were just on go bad?” the female check-in op asked Team Phoenix Special Ops Agent Kim Hyung Jun as he and teammates Special Ops Agent Kim Hyun Joong, Agent Jang Geun Suk and Agent Amber Liu approached the check-in desk and turned in their weapons. Her face was etched with concern for Agent Min.

“No, the mission was a success,” Hyung Jun informed the female op with a sunny smile of his own. “I think he’s just tired.”

“Aren’t we all?” the female op said; then she logged in their weapons and told them they were good to go. The four agents smiled warmly at her and wished her a good evening before walking away and over to where Jung Min waited for them.

“I guess not everyone knows about what Rain-hyung did to Min in that meeting earlier,” Hyung Jun said to his teammates. “That was not a clever move by Rain.”

"No it sure wasn't," Hyun Joong agreed. "I cringed when it happened."

“No, it wasn’t one of Rain-hyung's brightest ideas, but I understand why he did what he did,” Geun Suk said, causing 2HJ and Amber to look intently at him. At twenty-seven years old, Jang Geun Suk was a very handsome yet extremely young-looking man who looked more like he was twenty-one instead of twenty-seven. He was the same height of 6'0" as 2HJ and just as whipcord lean and muscled as they were. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair and expressive dark brown eyes. His complexion was a flawless golden-tan color. When he noticed how intently his teammates were looking at him - especially his girlfriend Amber whose gaze was starting to turn into a glare - he explained, “Look, what Rain-hyung did, he did it out of love and concern for Min. 2HJ, if you had had the kind of childhood Min had had, you probably would have done to each other what Rain-hyung did to Min."

"No, we wouldn't," 2HJ said in unison. They had learned a long time ago that when it came to work they didn't let their hearts and feelings for each other lead them. It kept the bickering between them to a minimum.

"Well, had that been you, Amber-love, I would've done exactly what Rain-hyung did out of love and concern for you," Geun Suk said seriously to his girlfriend of only six months.

Amber's gaze hardened with resentment. At twenty-four years old, she was a beautiful young woman of an average height of 5'7", and she was slender, curvy and lean in all the right places. Her dyed-blond hair was cut short into a stylish, sophisticated bob and her eyes were large and a rich coffee-color. Her complexion was unblemished and creamy-looking. And her lips were the softest lips Geun Suk had ever kissed. He and Amber had started dating six months ago after avoiding each other romantically for two years because Amber hadn't believed in dating someone she worked with. But Geun Suk was a very charming man, and it soon became impossible for Amber to ignore him. So now they were dating, falling deeply in love with each other, and Geun Suk was starting to get oppressively protective of Amber. Amber was a free-spirit, very fearless and independent. She didn't like for anyone to control her - especially her boyfriend. "Geun Suk-hyung, if you did to me what Rain-hyung did to Jung Min-hyung today, you wouldn't know where I made my last track," she informed him icily.

That was 2HJ's cue to leave. "Hyun, let's go call Kibummie and Jae to let them know we won't be home for dinner tonight," Hyung Jun said as he tugged on Hyun Joong's arm.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Hyun Joong agreed as he gave Geun Suk a warning look that said to be careful about how he responded to Amber before walking away with Hyung Jun.

Geun Suk and Amber stood glaring at each other for a long moment; Geun Suk wanting to make Amber understand why he was so protective of her; Amber wanting him to promise that he would never humiliate her like how Rain had humiliated Jung Min. "Well?!" Amber exclaimed incredulously after a moment.

Geun Suk's gaze narrowed as he said, "I'm not apologizing for wanting to protect you, Amber. You knew when we became involved how much I care about you."

"Loving me doesn't mean you have a right to control me, Geun Suk. You knew that when you became involved with me," Amber said tightly.

"A man needs to be able to protect his woman," Geun Suk said firmly, then regretted it when Amber's gaze flashed with indignation.

Jung Min came up beside Geun Suk right then and muttered, "You shouldn't have said that, my friend." Then he mosey on off still mad as hell at Rain and doing everything he could to avoid Rain right now.

Amber looked like she was about to blow a gasket as she growled, "I am not some delicate flower you need to hover over 24/7! I was taking care of myself before I became involved with you and will continue to do so after you, you idiot!"

"Amber - " Geun Suk started to explain, wanting to apologize.

"Save it, hotshot! See you at dinner tonight, you jerk!" Amber stormed away, smoke coming out of her ears she was so mad.

Geun Suk watched her go with a concerned look on his face. "When are you going to learn that women like Amber don't like to be coddled but need their freedom of independence?" a voice chided, and Geun Suk looked around to find another one if his teammates, Jo In-sung smirking at him. At thirty-two years old, In-sung was an extremely handsome man with collar-length raven-black and expressive raven-black eyes. He was taller than Geun Suk, standing at 6'2", and he was whipcord lean and muscled like Geun Suk. A veteran Special Ops Agent like team leader Rain, In-sung had experienced enough in life thus far to know that the female operatives in the agency were not receptive to their male counterparts controlling them and being overly protective of them - especially if the female operatives were dating and/or married to any of the male operatives. In-sung had learned that the hard way with his wife/teammate Song Hye-kyo. He was trying to keep Geun Suk from making that same mistake.

Geun Suk folded his arms across his chest and said to In-sung, "Amber's too independent for her own good."

"And you are too overbearing for your own good," In-sung said, the smirk leaving his face as he became dead serious with Geun Suk. "What Rain did today to Jung Min was embarrassing and out-of-line. He'll be lucky if Jung Min lets him come home tonight. When you love someone, Geun Suk, you have to love them enough to let them be their own self, to let them be in control of their own life. You can't control their life for them, you can't force them to do what you want them to do no matter how right or safe what you want them to do is. It will only drive that person away from you. I know - my wife almost left me because of my overbearingness and overprotectiveness. Don't make the same mistake, Geun Suk. You don't have a marriage and children to keep Amber from leaving you. If Hye-kyo and I weren't married and didn't have children together...she would've left me. I've learned from my mistake. You need to learn from my mistake too and not make the same mistake. Rain needs to do that too." Patting Geun Suk on the shoulder, In-sung left to go find his wife so that they could leave early to go home to be with their son and daughter for a few hours before the dinner meeting with TVXQ.

Geun Suk watched In-sung leave, the older man's wise advise echoing and re-echoing in his brain.

Meanwhile, 2HJ had made their calls to Kibum and Jaejoong informing them that they wouldn't be home for dinner tonight and were now with Jung Min again. Jung Min was ranting again about what Rain did to him today. "I can't believe Rain dissed me like that in front of everyone!" Jung Min was grumbling. "Now we're stuck babysitting an idol group whose two members are probably spoiled divas! I'll be damned if I'll do *get-me-this-and-get-me-that* errands for them! They have handlers and coordinators to do that for them!"

"Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin are not spoiled divas. They are very nice individuals and highly respected in the music industry. My friend Kim Jaejoong used to be band mates with them. He talks very highly about them," Hyun Joong said, coming to TVXQ's defense. "We won't have any problems with them."

"I forgot you know someone who knows them," Jung Min said. "Why did your friend disband from them?"

Hyun Joong felt a little uneasy about discussing the breakup of the original TVXQ band because he hadn't agreed with what Jaejoong, Yoouchun and Junsu did to Yunho and Changmin. "Jaejoong and fellow band mates Yoochun and Junsu had different goals and dreams from Yunho and Changmin," he said, hoping that would assuage Jung Min's interest in TVXQ's breakup and thus leave it at that.

Hyung Jun gave Hyun Joong a look that said Jung Min wouldn't leave it at that.

Jung Min didn't. "What changed their goals and dreams? Most idol groups stay together forever, and if the members have a desire to do solo stuff they are given the opportunity to do that without breaking up the band. Why did your friend and his friends leave Yunho and Changmin? Why didn't they try to work things out so that TVXQ could continue as a five-member band?" Jung Min asked Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong knew the answer to that but didn't want to rat Jaejoong out. Sensing that Hyun Joong wanted to protect Jaejoong, Hyung Jun stepped in and said to Jung Min, "Sometimes things just don't work out, Minnie. It's how life is."

"That doesn't make sense where idol groups are concerned. They are conditioned from the get-go to stay together until the fans grow tired of them. From what Rain and I read up about TVXQ this afternoon, they were committed to stay together forever until the three that left did something to cause the band to fall apart," Jung Min said, sounding puzzled. He then looked at Hyun Joong and said, "You're best friends with JYJ's leader; have been since childhood. You know why he and the other two left TVXQ and nearly destroyed Yunho's and Changmin's careers. Was he and the other two behind Yunho being poisoned four years ago? Sometimes jealousy can make people do strange things."

"What?!" Hyun Joong gasped, staring at Jung Min in shock as Hyung Jun tried to keep Hyun Joong from decking Jung Min. Although Hyun Joong and Jung Min were very close friends like how Hyung Jun and Jung Min were, Jung Min did sometimes get on Hyun Joong's nerves. That was because Hyun Joong and Jung Min were too much alike - headstrong and authoritative. Neither liked being told what to do, and both wanted to be the one in charge all of the time. It was that headstrong-ness and authoritative-ness in Jung Min that drove Rain crazy sometimes. "No, Jung Min, Jaejoong was *NOT* behind Yunho being poisoned four years ago, and neither were Yoochun and Junsu! Some crazy anti-fan did that on her own! Jaejoong would never do anything like that to Yunho! Neither would Yoochun and Junsu!" Hyun Joong exclaimed defensively.

"I was just wondering! I mean, crazier things than that have happened in the K-pop world!" Jung Min exclaimed back defensively. Then he realized how hurt and angry Hyun Joong was by what he said and said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Hyun. I had no right to say that about your friend. But you know how suspicious my mind can get sometimes. After what I've been through...you'd be suspicious too of people's motives." He lowered his gaze in shame from Hyun Joong and stared at the floor.

Immediately the hurt and anger Hyun Joong had felt melted away as compassion and understanding for the way Jung Min's mind ran filled his heart. "It's okay, Min. I know it's hard sometimes for you to see the good in others. But I can assure that Jaejoong had nothing to do with Yunho being poisoned four years ago. Yoochun and Junsu didn't either. They and Jaejoong love both Yunho and Changmin like brothers," Hyun Joong said.

"Then why did they leave Yunho and Changmin?" Jung Min asked as he looked at Hyun Joong again. "Rain and I couldn't find a definitive answer as to why they abandoned Yunho and Changmin. Rain and I both agree that our team needs to know everything about what has happened to Yunho and Changmin so that we can safeguard them effectively. Hyun, can you add anything more to what we all know about them already?" Jung Min asked.

Hyun Joong was quiet for a long moment as he mulled over Jung Min's valid question. Hyung Jun watched Hyun Joong closely, Hyung Jun's hand rubbing against the small of Hyun Joong's back comfortingly. "Yunho and Changmin are romantically involved. Jaejoong told me that. I think it's a recent development between Yunho and Changmin," Hyun Joong revealed.

"Well that's something important that we all need to know in case Changmin becomes overbearing with us concerning Yunho's safety. We all know how love can make people do strange things," Jung Min said.

"I met both Yunho and Changmin back when Jaejoong was still their band mate. Yunho and Changmin have always been very close. Changmin is very protective of Yunho and vise versa," Hyun Joong said. "We're going to have to be stringent with our protection of both of them - especially now that they are romantically involved. They are very dependent upon each other in the wake of their band downsizing to just the two of them. I don't think one can survive without the other."

"Then we're going to have to do our best to make sure nothing ever tears them apart," Jung Min said, and 2HJ nodded in agreement. "You need to let our team know everything Jaejoong has told you about Yunho and Changmin," Jung Min then advised Hyun Joong. "Knowing everything about them will help us safeguard them better."

"I'll compile a report and email it to all of you ASAP," Hyun Joong.

"Good. Rain will appreciate that," Jung Min said. Then his gaze turned furious again at he remembered again how Rain had humiliated him earlier today.

Sensing Jung Min's anger towards Rain again, Hyun Joong morphed into the caring friend he was of Jung Min and Rain and said in defense of Rain, "Safeguarding two highly respected idols will be a good experience for us and isn't as dangerous, Min. Rain did what he did today out of love for you," Hyun Joong said. "Even a team as highly skilled as ours needs a break sometimes from all the horrors and evils of terrorists and molesters."

Hyung Jun knew that was the wrong thing for Hyun Joong to say the moment it left Hyun Joong's mouth, but before Hyung Jun could say anything in defense of his boyfriend, Jung Min glared angrily at Hyun Joong and hissed, "I joined JYP-Bae Securities Inc. to help rid the world of terrorists and molesters so that no other human being would go through what I went through as a child growing up in isolation in North Korea! I didn't join JYP-Bae Securities Inc. to babysit K-pop idols!" And with that said Jung Min stormed off; leaving a shocked 2HJ behind gaping after him.

Then Hyung Jun turned on Hyun Joong and gritted, "You just had to say that, didn't you?! Now he's pissed at us!"

"He'll get over it. Rain was only doing what he thought was best for him," Hyun Joong surmised.

Hyung Jun's dark brown gaze hardened. "Don't you get any bright ideas by what Rain did and try to use them on me! I won't stand for it, Hyun! I swear to God I won't!" Hyung Jun hissed warningly, then he hurried after Jung Min.

Hyun Joong stared worriedly after both Hyung Jun and Jung Min as he followed after the younger men. Hyun Joong fully understood why Rain had did what he did earlier in the staff meeting and knew that had it been Hyung Jun instead Jung Min faced with going on a mission that would bring back dark memories of a horrible past he would've done whatever he could to get Hyung Jun removed from the mission too. It was only natural that one would want to protect the one he or she loved.

'Min's right - love can make people do strange things,' Hyun Joong thought as he followed Hyung Jun and Jung Min deeper into the bowels of JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Headquarters.

 

~*~

 

Dr. Heo's Office  
Psychology Department  
JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Headquarters

A while later...

 

Snatching the door open, Jung Min swept into the office of one of JYP-Bae Securities Inc.'s top psychologists and slammed the door shut before bellowing angrily, "Rain is driving me crazy!"

Dr. Heo Young Saeng looked up from the file he was reading and looked over the rim of his reading glasses at Jung Min. Beside him, his colleague Dr. Kim Kyu Jong looked at Jung Min too. Both psychologists looked icily at Jung Min before Dr. Heo said coolly to Jung Min, "Agent Park, Dr. Kim and I are in the middle of reviewing a new case assigned to us. You are not scheduled to meet with either of us today; please see Meelynn at the front desk to schedule an appointment with one of us."

"You two are my best friends along with 2HJ and Geun Suk! You've got time to see me!" Jung Min growled as he threw himself down into a leather chair and sprawled his 6'1" frame all over the chair; his long legs dangling over the left arm of the chair. He then looked at the two glowering psychologists and gave them his most brilliantly glowing smile. "Pretty please?" he asked sweetly.

Too sweetly, actually. "Remind me later to go to the medical center to get some Metformin to take," Young Saeng muttered sarcastically to Kyu Jong. Kyu Jong snickered and said he would because he was going to need some of the diabetic drug too.

"Oh, you two stop it! I know what Metformin is because Rain is a diabetic and has to take it twice a day! You two are *NOT* diabetics!" Jung Min retorted sourly. "Now clear the rest of your afternoon schedule! I need to talk with both of you, or I'm going to *KILL* Rain!"

Both Young Saeng and Kyu Jong sighed dramatically before setting aside the case they were reviewing and focusing their attention on Jung Min. Kyu Jong perched himself on the edge of Young Saeng's desk as Young Saeng took his reading glasses off and laid them on his desk before folding his hands overtop of the file he and Kyu Jong had been reviewing. Both psychologists were extremely handsome: Young Saeng actually looking beautiful with his collar-length black hair, cool black eyes, round cheeks that made him look cuddly like an otter, and charming dimples that showed up even when he wasn't smiling but frowning like he was right now at Jung Min. Kyu Jong was more handsome than beautiful with his collar-length dark brown hair, twinkling dark brown eyes and a caramel-colored complexion that was flawless. Kyu Jong was tall and whipcord lean, standing at 5'11". Young Saeng was shorter standing at 5'9" and his whipcord lean frame was slightly smaller-boned than Kyu Jong's frame. Young Saeng's complexion was porcelain smooth.

Realizing that his friends were finally going to listen to him, Jung Min righted himself in the chair he was sitting in and sat dignifiedly in it before saying, "Rain humiliated me this afternoon in front of everyone at the staff meeting!"

"Yes, we heard," Young Saeng said with a weary sigh as Kyu Jong contacted their secretary and told her to cancel their appointments for the rest of the day and reschedule them for tomorrow. Both of them knew from past experience with Jung Min that Jung Min wasn't someone you could talk to and get rid of in less than an hour. Jung Min was a several hour affair.

"So you know all about how he talked JYP and Bae into taking me off that upcoming human trafficking mission and putting me on that K-pop babysitting mission! In fact, our entire team has been assigned to babysitting TVNS...TNTU..."

"It's TVXQ," Young Saeng corrected with an edge of impatience in his voice.

"Whatever! All I know is I'm gonna be stuck babysitting the reigning kings of K-pop for who the hell knows how long!" Jung Min complained.

"From what I've heard about TVXQ, Mr. Jung Yunho and Mr. Shim Changmin are very nice and polite; very mature and gracious to everyone," Kyu Jong said.

"Yeah, that's what Hyun said too. He knows them, you know. Knows the ex-band mates that abandoned them too," Jung Min said.

"Both Mr. Jung and Mr. Shim have been through a lot in the last four years from Mr. Jung being poisoned by an anti-fan who is not remorseful for what she did to him and is now on parole and basically free to do whatever she wants; to their group unexpectedly downsizing from five members to two members. I'm sure both singers have matured quite a bit from their hardships. I seriously doubt you and your team will have any problems with them, Min," Young Saeng said, reinforcing the positivity that Kyu Jong had just said about the singers of TVQX.

For a long moment, Jung Min glared at both psychologists; then he smirked and gushed slyly, "You two are sooo in love with each other it's ridiculous!"

Both Young Saeng and Kyu Jong looked at Jung Min in shock. Then they both rolled their eyes at Jung Min and grumbled sarcastically at the same time, "Not this again!"

"Yes, this again! Because it's true!" Jung Min cackled, thrilled knowing that he was right about something. Then he said seriously, "When are you two going to admit it and do something about it?"

Young Saeng's gaze hardened. "That's none of your business, Agent Park," he said coldly.

"But we're friends! I care about both of you! I only want what's best for the both of you!" Jung Min argued.

"Leave it alone, Jung Min," Kyu Jong warned stiffly.

"What are you two afraid of? JYP and Bae don't have a problem with members of their staff being romantically involved as long as it doesn't interfere with their jobs. And no one outside of the two of you - and me, of course, since I'm the one encouraging you two to be together - needs to know you're together. I'll safeguard your relationship, I promise. So stop fighting your feelings for each other and let yourselves be together already. Let yourselves be happy together," Jung Min urged fervently; his gaze pleading as he looked deeply at both psychologists.

A deafening silence reign for several long moments, the psychologists staring back at Jung Min. Then the two psychologists looked at each other. "You know he's right, Saengie," Kyu Jong said breaking the silence; his voice deep with emotion as his dark brown gaze cleaved to Young Saeng's ebony-colored gaze. Jung Min's warm chocolate-brown gaze lit up with hope as he continued watching his friends closely. "Ignoring our feelings for each other will not make them go away," Kyu Jong pointed out to Young Saeng.

Young Saeng glared at Kyu Jong and gritted tersely, "We're not having this conversation, Kyu Jong!"

"Maybe it's time we do have this conversation, Saengie," Kyu Jong insisted softly, forgetting that they had an audience of one who was grinning elatedly. "The conversation is long overdue."

"Well, you'll be having the conversation with yourself! I have work to do!" Young Saeng snapped. Then he stood from his desk and left his own office; casting Jung Min a withering glare before slamming the door shut as he exited.

Jung Min looked worriedly at Kyu Jong and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Kyu Jong sighed wearily then answered, "Remember that surgeon he was dating a year ago? Dr. Yin Taewoo?" Jung Min nodded that he remembered the surgeon. "Well...the reason why they broke up wasn't because Young Saeng realized he was in love with me...they broke because..." Kyu Jong's voice trailed off as a lump of emotion clogged his throat.

"What? They broke up because of what?" Jung Min demanded anxiously.

Kyu Jong's gaze was haunted as he answered softly, "They broke up because...something happened to Young Saeng...and Taewoo couldn't handle it."

A wave of foreboding surged through Jung Min. "What happened to Young Saeng?" he asked worriedly.

Kyu Jong's dark brown gaze glistened with tears as he answered rawly, "He was attacked, Jung Min. He was viciously attacked one night after work. He...he was raped, Jung Min. And Taewoo couldn't handle having a boyfriend who was raped so he left Young Saeng when Young Saeng needed him the most...and left the door open for me to help Young Saeng through the darkest period of his life."

All of the color drained from Jung Min's face as the word *rape* re-vibrated in his brain over and over again...reminding him of his own horrible past as a sex slave in North Korea...

"He's afraid to be with anyone again because of the attack...and he's afraid to love again because of what Taewoo did. He doesn't want his heart broken again," Kyu Jong said.

"But you wouldn't do that to him, Kyu. You need to convince him of that," Jung Min said.

"I've tried. He won't listen to me," Kyu Jong said with a helpless shrug of his shoulders.

Jung Min was quiet for a long moment as he wracked his brain for a solution to Kyu Jong's dilemma. "Let me think about this for a while and I'll tell you what I come up with," he muttered, silently adding to himself that he would get 2HJ, Geun Suk and Amber to help him, for they were friends with Young Saeng and Kyu Jong too.

"Jung Min, I think it would be best that you stay out of it. And you can't let Young Saeng know you know. He made me swear to him I wouldn't tell anyone. You can't let him know you know," Kyu Jong insisted firmly.

But Jung Min was already out of his seat and exiting the office. "I won't say a word to him about it, Kyu - cross my heart and hope to die. Now I gotta go and chew Rain's ass out some more for humiliating me today before we have dinner with TVXQ. I'll get back with you with a plan on winning Young Saeng's love and trust. Later, buddy," he said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Kyu Jong stood staring at the closed door bewilderedly. "Min, how on earth are you going to help me win Saengie's love and trust?" he asked out loud even though he knew Jung Min couldn't hear him. He had tried many times now to deepen his friendship with Young Saeng into something more, and each time Young Saeng had shut him down, telling Kyu Jong that he would never let anyone break his heart again and would never let anyone be intimate with him again. A romance with Young Saeng seemed impossible to Kyu Jong.

But now that Jung Min knew the reason behind why Kyu Jong and Young Saeng weren't romantically involved yet, Kyu Jong knew that Jung Min would not rest until he found a way to make Kyu Jong and Young Saeng a couple forevermore.

Kyu Jong sighed worriedly. As much as he desired to be more than best friends with Young Saeng, he valued their friendship above everything. He didn't want to lose that friendship, and pressuring Young Saeng into a romantic relationship with him could ruin their friendship. 'But I love you sooo much, Saengie. Sooo very, very much,' Kyu Jong thought, his heart aching with unrequited love. If Jung Min came up with a foul-proof plan for Kyu Jong to win Young Saeng’s love and trust, Kyu Jong was almost certain he would risk his precious friendship with Young Saeng to win his heart.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	7. Chapter Seven (Revised on 06/13/2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Chapter Seven has been revised. The scene(s) between JYJ's Yoochun & Junsu were re-written/revised so that it flows better with the story and portrays Yoochun and Junsu in the way that I want them to be portrayed in the story.

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Seven

 

2HJ’s Condo  
Golden Coast Condominiums  
Gonguk Dae Hak Kyo District, Seoul, South Korea

Late afternoon...

 

Exiting the elevator, Kibum listened to the voicemail his brother had left on his cell phone as he made his way down the hallway to their condo. Hyung Jun's message said that he and Hyun Joong would not be home for dinner tonight due to a dinner meeting they had regarding a new assignment. Kibum knew this would happen but he hadn't expected it to happen tonight. 'I'm going to be alone with Jaejoong until Junnie and Hyun come home,' Kibum thought worriedly as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door to the condo. He entered and pulled the door shut. He set the alarm again, then took his shoes off in the foyer and slipped on slippers before advancing further into the condo. He was momentary surprise when the shadows of the approaching evening didn't greet him but lamplight and sunlight instead.

Slipping his book bag off of his shoulders and setting it down on the floor beside the leather couch, he noticed that the dining table in the formal dining room was set for dinner. Then he smelled the rich aroma of dinner cooking and heard a perfectly pitched singing voice coming from the kitchen. Curious, he went over to the kitchen door and pushed it open just enough to look in.

Standing at stove stirring something in a pot and wearing Kibum's apron was Jaejoong singing softly and looking nothing like the K-pop idol that he was and looking very much like a normal man enjoying the comfort and creativity of cooking and domestic life.

Kibum froze, his gaze traveling all over Jaejoong, watching Jaejoong intently for several seconds before Jaejoong turned from the stove and spotted Kibum. "Oh! Good afternoon, Kibum! I didn't hear you come home. How was your day? How was school?" Jaejoong smiled warmly, and Kibum felt his heart flutter unexpectedly.

Blushing embarrassedly, Kibum mumbled, "It was okay," then he entered the kitchen all the way so that he could get himself something to drink, resisting the urge to flee. He went over to the refrigerator and opened it. It was packed with things that were new. He wondered when 2HJ had found the time to grocery shop today.

"I went to the grocery store this morning after my manager got my car out if impoundment. I saw your grocery list and got everything that was on it. I hope you don't mind," Jaejoong said, smiling warmly again.

"No...umm, thanks," Kibum said as he got himself a bottle of cranberry-pomegranate juice. He shut the refrigerator door and walked over to the island counter in the center of the gourmet kitchen. "How much do I owe you?" he asked before taking a swallow of his juice.

"Nothing. It's my way of thanking you, Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong for letting stay here until I can go home again," Jaejoong said as he began chopping up veggies for a salad. The dish he had simmering in a pot was kimchi jjigae - a stew-like Korean dish made with kimchi, scallions, onions, garlic, diced tofu and seafood cooked in a savory anchovy stock and red pepper paste. It smelled spicy and rich and looked totally divine. 

Kibum felt his mouth water in anticipation for the meal. He watched Jaejoong cut up veggies and noticed how well the older man knew his way around a kitchen. "You cook often?" he asked the older man after a while.

"I used to cook all the time for Yunho and Changmin - my two former band mates. They loved my cooking and I enjoyed cooking for them. I cooked for Yoochun and Junsu too, and still do now, but not as much as I used to when we were all together as a five-member band. I think Yunho and Changmin enjoyed my cooking the most. I taught them both how to cook. They're great at it," Jaejoong said as he worked.

Kibum sat down on a stood at the island counter and watched Jaejoong for bit before asking, "Do you miss them? Yunho-hyung and Changmin-hyung, I mean."

Jaejoong faltered in cutting up carrots before saying softly, "Yes. I miss them a lot. I love them very much."

"Why did you leave them if you love them so much? I know about the breakup - how it affected them. It was all over television, the Web, and in every newspaper and magazine. They were heartbroken. Did the other two pressure you into leaving them?" Kibum asked curiously. The press had been very good about stating how Yunho and Changmin were affected by the breakup and said very little about how Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu were affected by the breakup. The press had been blatantly bias towards Yunho and Changmin - 'No doubt SM Entertainment's doing,' Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu had surmised.

"No, Yoochun and Junsu didn't pressure me to leave Yunho and Changmin. We decided together to leave Yunho and Changmin. It was the one of the hardest decisions we ever made. Things had gotten impossible with SM Entertainment, and we begged Yunho and Changmin to come with us. But they were loyal to SM so...we had to leave them. God, that was hard to do. I think I cried for a year over that. I miss them very much. I have no contact with them - I'm forbidden to. Yoochun and Junsu are forbidden to have contact with them too," Jaejoong said sadly.

"Yet you called Yunho a few days ago," Kibum said, and Jaejoong looked at him in shock, fearing the press had found out and Kibum had found out about it from the press. "My brother told me. Hyun had told him," Kibum explained, and Jaejoong sighed in relief, remembering he had told Hyun Joong. "You must really love Yunho very much to risk everything to call him," Kibum then said.

"I was worried about him. The girl who poisoned him four years ago has been paroled. I wanted to make sure he was all right," Jaejoong explained as he finished up chopping up carrots.

"My brother and Hyun will make sure Yunho-hyung and Changmin-hyung are safe," Kibum reassured.

"I know. And I'm relieved," Jaejoong said. Then he smiled and said, "Dinner will be ready soon. Did your brother or Hyun let you know they won't be here for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, Junnie left me a voice message," Kibum said.

"Are you okay with having dinner with just me?" Jaejoong asked, his dark hazel gaze looking at Kibum in concern.

"I'm okay with it," Kibum said, and he was, for the most part. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. Go relax. I'll let you know when dinner's ready," Jaejoong said.

"Okay. Well...I'll be in my bedroom studying." Kibum took his juice and headed for the doorway. Jaejoong nodded and went back to the stove to check on the kimchi jjigae cooking there. Kibum couldn't help admiring how angelically beautiful the man was. "You have a beautiful singing voice, Jaejoong-hyung," he said then he left the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him.

Jaejoong looked after Kibum in shock. He hadn't expected the young man to be so nice to him after being so upset about him staying for a while. And he hadn't expected the boy to compliment him on his singing. Maybe the boy was learning to trust him. 'I hope so,' Jaejoong thought as he continued cooking. 'And I hope he likes dinner. Minnie always said a way to gain someone's trust is to cook them something good to eat. I had his trust for a while...maybe I'll gain Kibum's trust for a while too.' He blinked back tears as both Changmin and Yunho flashed through his mind, the two of them helping him cook in happier times when they were a group and were like a family. God, he missed them sooo much. He missed them both equally very much, his undying romantic love for Yunho not overshadowing his brotherly love for Changmin for once. "I love you two," he muttered sadly to himself as a tear escaped his left eye and trailed unchecked down his face. "I'm so sorry I hurt you two. I'm so sorry." He continued cooking, refusing to let the other tears fall as his heart ached with grief over the pain he knew he had caused both Yunho and Changmin...pain that he knew he would never be able to undo.

 

~*~

 

Dinnertime at 2HJ's condo...

 

Entering the formal dining room, Kibum was amazed by the enticing spread on the table. There was enough food for more than just him and Jaejoong to eat. 'Did Jaejoong-hyung forget that Junnie-hyung and Hyun-hyung won't be here for dinner tonight?' he thought as he sat down at the table.

Jaejoong swept into the dining room carrying a pitcher of water and a pitcher of iced tea and placed them both in the center of the table before sitting down across from Kibum. He looked at Kibum and smiled a bit embarrassedly before saying, "I'm used to cooking for more than one person, so I apologize for such an abundance of food."

"It's okay. It looks and smells delicious," Kibum said, his mouth watering at the delicious sights and aromas before him. "Thank you, Jaejoong-hyung."

"You're welcome, Kibum-dongsaeng. Well, dig in. I hope you like everything," Jaejoong said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

'Even if I don't, I won't say so,' Kibum thought unexpectedly, shocking himself. But something about that hopeful glint in Jaejoong-hyung's eyes made Kibum want to turn that hope to joy for some unknown reason. Helping himself to the food, he tasted it and immediately "Mmmed!" at the rich flavors that flooded his mouth and tantalized his taste buds. "OMG, hyung! This is delicious!"

"Really?" Jaejoong asked innocently, his eyes watering up as Kibum responded in the same way Changmin used to respond to his cooking.

"Yes, really! You are a great cook! Junnie and Hyun are missing out on something special tonight!" Kibum enthused as he continued eating. It was clearly obvious that he was enjoying the meal very much, and that made Jaejoong feel good. It had been a long time since someone had last enjoyed his cooking. Changmin and Yunho had enjoyed his cooking. And they were enthusiastic students when he taught them how to cook...

Jaejoong blinked back tears. He missed Yunho and Changmin sooo much, and being around Hyun Joong, Hyung Jun and Kibum reminded him of how much he missed Yunho and Changmin and the friendship and brotherhood they had once shared.

It didn't take long for the sensitive Kibum to notice the change in Jaejoong's mood. "Hyung, are you okay?" Kibum asked, his gaze full of concern for the older man. He saw the sheen of tears in Jaejoong's eyes even as Jaejoong tried to blink them away.

Jaejoong tried to act like he was okay, but at the moment Kibum reminded him sooo much of both Yunho and Changmin that couldn't pretend for long. "I'm...okay. I'm just...missing someone right now," he murmured quietly.

"Your band mates?" Kibum asked softly.

"No actually...I'm missing two former friends of mine." Jaejoong laid his spoon aside and his hand trembled as he put it to his mouth to cover up a sob that threatened to escape. "Yunho and Changmin...my former band mates. Cooking today reminded me of...how I used to cook for them...how I taught them to cook. We were sooo close...like brothers...and I ruined that. I miss them sooo much." Unable to control his emotions anymore because his heart was aching over the grief he had caused Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun and Junsu, he bowed his head and wept, his shoulders shaking as tiny whimpers spilled from his lips. He was hurting too much to control his feelings right now, too upset to pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't.

Kibum was shell-shocked, not sure what to do as he watched Jaejoong weep. It was clearly obvious to Kibum that Jaejoong was grieving and hurting deeply, but Kibum had no idea how to comfort Jaejoong because Kibum harbored a deep-fear of people and he only allowed Junnie and Hyun close to him, no one else. But part of Kibum wanted to reach out and comfort Jaejoong somehow. 'But I'm afraid to,' Kibum fretted silently. Then an idea came to him. He left the table and the dining room, and Jaejoong was unaware of his departure until he came back and slid the cordless phone across the table to Jaejoong. Jaejoong looked at the phone blankly, then he looked at Kibum blankly.

"Call your old band mates. Tell them you're sorry. Ask them to forgive you. Tell them you still love them," Kibum urged, his gaze glistening with tears of sympathy for Jaejoong.

Jaejoong felt his heart ache as he said, "I'm not allowed to call them. I'm not allowed to have any contact with them."

"Then tell me their phone number. I'll call them for you and tell them what you need to tell them," Kibum offered as he reached for the phone and held it in his hands, poised to start dialing. "There's nothing saying I can't call them."

Jaejoong looked at Kibum in shock. "You don't know them," Jaejoong said.

"You're right; they probably wouldn't speak to me. But my brother and Hyun are meeting with them tonight to begin their assignment with them. They could tell them what you need to tell them. Let me call Junnie and ask him and Hyun to do that." Kibum started dialing Hyung Jun's number.

"No, Kibum, don't. I don't want to put Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong in a difficult spot. Yunho and Changmin are going to be unhappy that Hyun Joong will be a part of their security detail because Hyun Joong's friends with me. I don't want to cause trouble for him and your brother," Jaejoong said.

"But Yunho-hyung and Changmin-hyung need to know how much you miss them and how sorry you are," Kibum said with a wealth of compassion and sympathy in his voice for Jaejoong.

"It wouldn't matter to them. It shouldn't. I betrayed them. They didn't betray me. They trusted me. Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Jaejoong put his face in his hands and wept again, sobbing even harder this time.

Kibum felt lost now, not sure what he could do to comfort Jaejoong. "Do you want me to call Yoochun and Junsu? Maybe they could help you?" Kibum asked.

"They're mad me! They want nothing to do with me right now!" Jaejoong sobbed wrenchingly.

"I'll call Hyun-hyung and tell him to come home. You need him. My brother can handle the dinner meeting without him." Kibum started dialing Hyun Joong's number.

"No, Kibum, don't call him! I'm okay! Don't call him away from his work! I'm okay!" Jaejoong exclaimed, and his raised voice caused Kibum to jerk in alarm and drop the phone onto the table. Kibum stare at Jaejoong warily. Sensing he had scared the younger man, Jaejoong said gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you."

"It's...it's okay," Kibm said as he calmed himself down. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Hyun-hyung or somebody for you?"

"No...but thank you. I appreciate your concern." Jaejoong was exhausted now - emotionally exhausted. "Umm...I'm going to my room to rest for a bit. I'm really tired. Enjoy the rest of your dinner. I'll clean everything up later. I'm sorry I can't finish dinner with you. I just need...some time alone." The tears were falling again as he stood from the table and left the dining room.

Kibum watched him leave; a look of helplessness on Kibum's worried face.

Once inside the guest bedroom he was staying in, Jaejoong slid down the closed door until his butt hit the carpeted floor. Then he drew his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his hands, the sobs spilling unchecked from his lips now as his tears drenched his hands and his clothing. His heart was aching so much that it felt like he was having a heart attack, but he wasn't having a heart attack. He was grieving, the guilt of the pain he had caused everyone he loved ripping him to pieces.

 

~*~

 

Yong Su San Restuarant  
Located in the financial district of Seoul, South Korea

Still later that evening...

 

SM Entertainment Manager Tamara Lee and her clients Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin were already seated in one of the private dining rooms of Yong Su San Restuarant when Team Phoenix of JYP-Bae Securities Inc. arrived precisely at 7 pm, and the moment that Yunho and Changmin saw Agent Kim Hyun Joong, both of them stared in shock at Jaejoong's lifelong best friend before Changmin hissed at Yunho, "OH, HELL NO! HE'S NOT DOING *ANYTHING* FOR US!" Then Changmin proceeded to say just that out loud before introductions could be made. "Agent Kim Hyun Joong-hyung, you can turn around right now and leave! Your help is not needed, thank you!" he proclaimed icily to Agent Kim Hyun Joong.

Agent Kim Hyun Joong looked shocked by Shim Changmin's sudden outburst. The rest of Team Phoenix looked shocked too, especially Agent Kim Hyung Jun. He started to reply to Changmin when Hyun Joong stopped him. Team Leader Agent Jung Jihoon aka Agent Rain watched Hyun Joong closely, ready to jump in and help his subordinate should Hyun Joong need his help.

Hyun Joong looked at both Changmin and Yunho and asked politely, "Good evening, Mr. Shim and Mr. Jung. Would it be possible for me to have a private word with the both of you before the start of our dinner meeting? I promise it won't take long."

"Why would we want to talk with you in private, Agent Kim Hyun Joong? You are best friends with someone who betrayed us. We don't trust you," Changmin said coldly, speaking for himself and Yunho. Yunho said nothing as he stared coldly at Hyun Joong.

"Changmin!" Tamara Lee hissed in embarrassment at Changmin.

Hyun Joong looked at Yunho and asked carefully, "Does Mr. Shim speak for you now, Mr. Jung?"

Steam could be seen coming out of Changmin's ears at Hyun Joong's audacious question. Yunho held a hand up to silence Changmin's tirade and answered Hyun Joong stiffly, "Regarding this matter yes, he does speak for me."

"We don't need your help, Agent Kim Hyun Joong, so leave!" Changmin bit out rudely, causing both Yunho and Tamara to glare in shock at him. Changmin kept his glare glued on Hyun Joong.

Rain didn't appreciate his subordinate's honor be questioned and said sternly, "I assure you, Mr. Shim and Mr. Jung, that Agent Kim Hyun Joong can be trusted. He is one of my best agents."

"I don't care!" Changmin sneered icily as he glowered at Hyun Joong. "He's best friends with the bastard that betrayed Yunho and me! I'll be damned if I entrust Yunho's safety to *HIM*!"

"Oh, boy," Agent Park Jung Min muttered as he saw the hurt flash in Hyun Joong's eyes and saw the anger flare in Hyung Jun's eyes. "It's about to get ugly now," Jung Min muttered to teammates Jang Geun Suk, Amber Liu, Jo In-sung and Song Hye-kyo. His teammates' gazes passed between 2HJ, Rain and TVXQ and back again. The tension in the room was suddenly so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Hyun Joong cleared his throat and said again to Changmin and Yunho, "Please, a moment of your time? If after talking with me you still feel uncomfortable with me being on your security detail, I will withdraw from it without further delay."

"No you will not, Agent Kim Hyun Joong. You are a part of this team. Your expertise are needed on this assignment," Rain said authoritatively.

"I appreciate your loyalty, Agent Rain leader-sshi. However, I would still like to have a private word with Mr. Shim and Mr. Jung before we begin our dinner meeting," Hyun Joong insisted.

"Tamara-sunbae, I want another team to safeguard Yunho," Changmin demanded of his and Yunho's manager.

"No, Changmin. We don't have time to find another team. Let's hear Agent Kim Hyun Joong out," Yunho said, suddenly pulling rank on Changmin and becoming all TVXQ leader-sshi on Changmin. Changmin started to protest but stopped when Yunho shot him an authoritative look. Then Yunho rose from his seat and waited for Changmin to do the same. Changmin did, albeit begrudgingly; then they followed Hyun Joong out of the room. Hyung Jun stayed behind staring worriedly after Hyun Joong along with the rest of their team.

Entering another private dining room of the restaurant that was not in use at the moment, Hyun Joong closed the door, then he turned around to face Yunho and Changmin. "Gentlemen, I know you're not pleased to see me as a part of Team Phoenix, but I assure you that I will do my job to safeguard both of you effectively," he said.

"I'm not trusting Yunho's safety with someone who is friends with someone who betrayed Yunho and me! I don't trust you!" Changmin hissed angrily at Hyun Joong.

"I have to admit I'm a bit wary of you too, Hyun Joong," Yunho said with less venom in his tone. "I take my safety and Changmin's very, very seriously."

"I know you do, Yunho. And I know what you two mean to each other," Hyun Joong said, no longer acting like the stoic super agent he was, but acting every bit like the caring human being he was. Both Yunho and Changmin stared at him in shock. "I know about Jaejoong calling you, Yunho. He told me. He's very worried about your safety."

"He doesn't have to worry about Yunho. Yunho is not his responsibility," Changmin said coldly.

"He also told me that you two are romantically involved now," Hyun Joong said. "My teammates have been made aware of your relationship so that we all can safeguard every aspect of your professional and personal relationships thoroughly and effectively."

Yunho and Changmin looked really shocked now. They had hoped no one outside of the two of them and their sisters and Tamara would know about their romance.

"I assure you both that no one outside of our agency will learn from us about your relationship," Hyun Joong reassured.

Changmin looked at Yunho and muttered, "Our own parents don't even know yet...but everyone else does." The worry and fear of discovery in Changmin's eyes was duplicated in Yunho's eyes.

Hyun Joong saw the worry and fear in their gazes and reassured again, "My agency and I will safeguard your relationship. You have my word, and the contract agreement between you and my team will state that your privacy as well as your safety will be protected."

Yunho and Changmin still looked distrustfully at Hyun Joong, and it made Hyun Joong feel terrible because no one had ever looked at him like that before, not even Kibum. "I'll inform my team leader to remove me from the assignment," he said then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Yunho called out, causing Changmin to stare at him in shock.

Hyun Joong turned back around and asked, "Yes, Yunho?"

Yunho looked at Changmin and said, "JYP-Bae Securities Inc. is the best security agency in South Korea. We need the best safeguarding us...safeguarding me."

"Yunho, no," Changmin argued. "I don't trust him." Hyun Joong pretended not to let Changmin's words bother him but they did. Never before had anyone distrust him like this and it hurt.

"He's governed by rules and regulations set forth by his agency - he can't go against those rules and regulations," Yunho soothed. "Changmin, we need his help and his team's help. *I* need his help and his team's help. Soria is out there somewhere. She could come after me again. I need to be protected from her." When Changmin's gaze didn't soften, Yunho reached out and took hold of Changmin's hand and held it within his own. Yunho's gaze pleaded with Changmin. "Please, angel...do this for me. Let me have the security I need. Please."

Changmin felt himself giving in even though he still distrusted Hyun Joong. The main thing was to have the very best safeguarding Yunho from Soria Kim and other threats, and Team Phoenix from JYP-Bae Securities Inc. was the very best. Squeezing Yunho's hand, Changmin relented and whispered, "All right, sweetheart. All right." Yunho breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Changmin; then Changmin looked at Hyun Joong and threatened, "You and your team better do everything possible to keep Yunho safe. Because if you don't...I will *PERSONALLY* make sure you pay dearly. Do I make myself clear, Agent Kim Hyun Joong?"

"Yes, Changmin," Hyun Joong said.

"And don't tell Jaejoong anything about us, you got that?" Changmin then ordered.

"It's against policy for me and my teammates to speak about our clients with anyone outside of our agency," Hyun Joong reassured. He didn't add that Jaejoong and Hyung Jun's brother already knew that he and Hyung Jun would be safeguarding Yunho and Changmin. 'Better keep that under wraps and insist that Jae and Kibummie do the same,' Hyun Joong thought worriedly.

"Good. Keep it that way," Changmin replied before rolling his eyes at Hyun Joong. Then he looked at Yunho again and squeezed Yunho's hand again. "Are you okay with all of this?" he asked in concern.

"Yes. I just want to be safe. I want us both to be safe," Yunho said, his gaze raw with emotion.

"I want that for us too," Changmin agreed softly.

Hyun Joong breathed a quiet sigh of relief then watched as Yunho and Changmin interacted with each other with only their gazes and the holding of their hands. It was easy for Hyun Joong to see just how deeply Yunho and Changmin loved each other. It was kind of like watching how himself and Hyung Jun interacted with each other when words weren't said.

Yunho and Changmin returned with Agent Kim Hyun Joong to the private dining room a few minutes later, and Yunho announced that the agreement with Team Phoenix from JYP-Bae Securities Inc. safeguarding TVXQ would proceed as planned. Then both entities began to get to know each other better as dinner was served. Other than a little bit of tension still radiating from Changmin towards Hyun Joong, the dinner meeting commenced smoothly and without further incident. 

Hyung Jun leaned over during the dinner and whispered softly to Hyun Joong, "We're going to have to be extra protective of Yunho and Changmin. Jaejoong would freak out if something bad happened to either of them."

"I know, sweetheart. We'll keep them both safe at all cost," Hyun Joong promised, and Hyung Jun nodded in agreement.

 

~*~

 

2HJ’s Condo  
Golden Coast Condominiums  
Gonguk Dae Hak Kyo District, Seoul, South Korea

Much later that evening…

 

Standing at the closed door of the guest bedroom that Jaejoong was staying in, Kibum raised his hand to knock on the door then hesitated, wondering if he would be invading Jaejoong’s privacy right now. Fiercely protective of his own privacy, he refrained from invading other people’s privacy as much as possible, but he was very worried, very concerned about Jaejoong because the older man had wept so heart-wrenchingly at dinner about missing his two former band mates and how guilt-ridden he felt over betraying them. The kind of pain and grief Kibum saw coming from Jaejoong was so similar to the kind of pain and grief Kibum himself felt over his own plight in life.

Kibum’s deep worry and concern for Jaejoong won out, and Kibum knocked on the door once, twice then said softly but loud enough for Jaejoong to hear him, “Jaejoong-hyung? Are you all right? Is there anything you need?”

There was the sound of movement in the guest bedroom before the door opened and Kibum came face-to-face with a puffy-eyed Jaejoong. For a long moment Jaejoong stared at Kibum, then Jaejoong cleared his throat and said, “I’m fine, Kibum-dongsaeng. Thank you for checking on me. Did you get enough to eat at dinner?”

Kibum was floored momentarily by Jaejoong’s concern for whether he'd had enough to eat at dinner. “Ah, yes, thank you, hyung. It was delicious,” Kibum answered. “I put the leftovers in the refrigerator and put your plate in the microwave should you decide you want to finish it. If you decide not to let me know and I’ll wrap it up and put it in the refrigerator. I also washed the dishes in the dishwasher and put them away.”

“Kibum…you didn’t have to do all of that. I would’ve done it,” Jaejoong said.

“It’s okay. You made the wonderful dinner for me; the least I can do is clean up afterwards. Again, thank you for dinner, hyung. It was very delicious,” Kibum said with a tiny smile. Then the smile faded as he became serious again. “I better go study now. I have a big test tomorrow morning that I want to ace. I’ll be in my bedroom if you need anything.” Kibum turned to leave.

“Is there anything I can help you with in regards to your studying?” Jaejoong asked. Since Kibum had cleaned up from dinner, Jaejoong felt like he should do something to help Kibum with his studying.

“No, but thank you anyway. Junnie and Hyun will probably be home soon. Have a good evening, hyung. Good night,” Kibum said politely.

“You too, dongsaeng. Good night,” Jaejoong replied back politely; then re-entered his bedroom as Kibum entered his bedroom. Both doors shut at the same time.

Jaejoong leaned back against the closed door again but he didn’t slide down it into a sobbing mess on the carpeted floor. He stood upright against the door, the pit of his tummy suddenly feeling like it had a dozen butterflies fluttering about in it. He hadn’t felt that kind of sensation since the early days of DBSK…when everything was good and perfect with the world, and he was falling deeply in love with Yoochun and Junsu even as he was just beginning to develop romantic feelings for Yunho.

Jaejoong’s gaze widened in horror as he put a hand to his flat tummy in an attempt to calm the fluttering, then he pushed himself away from the door and went over to recline on the chaise lounge positioned in front of the balcony window. It was now mid-evening, the sun having already set and the glow of the moon and stars shone from the nighttime sky, bathing Jaejoong’s angelic face in celestial brilliance as he opened a leather-bound journal and started writing in it; a gentle breeze wafting in through the window to ruffle his dark auburn hair, a soft-glowing lamp on the table beside the chaise lounge aiding his vision as he wrote. He had started keeping a journal the day he became a trainee at SM Entertainment nearly twelve years ago and had amassed dozens of leather-bound journals over the years. The journals were the home of his most private, intimate thoughts and feelings, and putting his most private, intimate thoughts and feelings on paper was therapeutic for him – especially in the wake of the breakup of DBSK three years ago. And although tonight he wrote in his journal yet again how deeply he missed Yunho and Changmin and how he regretted betraying them, and he also wrote how much he missed Yoochun and Junsu and how sorry he was for hurting them with his inability to stop loving Yunho, and wrote yet again about what a wonderful friend Hyun Joong was and what a wonderful life-mate Hyung Jun was for Hyun Joong…he also wrote about something new. He wrote about Kibum, wrote about what a sweet, caring young man Kibum was underneath the fear and distrust that held Kibum captive. He wrote about how compassionate Kibum was of his grief from earlier…and he wrote about the butterflies fluttering in his stomach now for Kibum…wrote about how he hadn’t felt like this for anyone since the early days of his love affair with Yoochun and Junsu…and his unrequitted feelings for Yunho.

Jaejoong stopped writing and stared out the window at the nighttime sky. The gentle breeze felt heavenly against his face. He wondered if it was starting again…his heart falling for someone that wasn’t meant for him. ‘I hope not,’ he fretted silently. ‘I love Yoochun and Junsu. I belong with them. I can’t let myself fall in love with someone else who can’t be mine. Kibum is not meant for me…no more than Yunho is meant for me. I can’t fall in love with the wrong person again…I can’t.’

Yet deep within himself, Jaejoong feared that he was about to fall in love again with someone that wasn’t his and would never be his…and that frightened him to the very soul of his being.

 

~*~

 

The drive home from Yong Su San Restaurant…

 

Hyung Jun opted to drive them home, Hyung Jun driving Hyun Joong’s sporty dark red Lamborghini so that Hyun Joong could have some time to reflect mentally on what had happened at the dinner meeting before they arrived home and had to deal with Kibum’s first evening alone with Jaejoong. Neither of them knew what to expect from Kibum when they arrived home.

Hyun Joong had been silent since they climbed into the car; his dark hazel gaze staring out the tinted passenger window at the city of Seoul bathed in moonlight; the beauty of the city unnoticed by him as he replayed over and over again in his mind Yunho and Changmin’s reaction to him when they saw him enter the private dining room and they both realized that he would be a part of the security detail that would be safeguarding them. Changmin in particular had been extremely against Hyun Joong’s involvement in the new security detail, and it took Yunho talking with Changmin to get Changmin to see reason before Changmin finally relented to Hyun Joong’s involvement, but not without a few warnings set forth by Changmin that basically commanded that Hyun Joong did not let his personal feelings for Jaejoong interfere with keeping Yunho safe or Changmin would make Hyun Joong’s life a living hell. And although Hyun Joong knew he had more power than Changmin and had the resources to make Changmin’s life a living hell, Hyun Joong sensed that Changmin had just enough power and resources to wreck some havoc on Hyun Joong’s life and Jaejoong’s too, and Hyun Joong didn’t want that to happen to any of them. So now here Hyung Joong was, worrying about how he was going to keep both Yunho and Changmin safe – especially Yunho – and not do anything wrong that could be misconstrued as Hyung Joong letting his friendship with Jaejoong interfere with and cloud his judgment with safeguarding Yunho and Changmin.

“You need to stop worrying, love. You’re not going to mess up safeguarding Yunho and Changmin, and you’re not alone in safeguarding them; me and the rest of our team will be safeguarding them too. They’re going to be fine under our watch. You’ve nothing to worry about,” Hyung Jun soothed as he concentrated on his driving. They were almost home.

Hyun Joong sighed and smiled slightly. “You know me too well, Junnie,” he muttered before glancing at Hyung Jun’s profile; his gaze lingering on that strong, beautiful profile before he looked away to stare out the window again. “I just hope Yunho and Changmin will come to realize they can trust me. I would never let my friendship with Jaejoong undermine my commitment to keep them safe.”

“They’ll realize it soon. In fact, they'll start realizing it tomorrow when you and I and Min safeguard Yunho at his meeting with SBS Studios regarding his upcoming drama ‘Queen of Ambition’,” Hyun Jun said confidently as he drove into the private parking garage of the private community they resided at.

Hyun Joong made a face and whined, "Min's going with us? I thought Rain assigned Geun Suk."

"Geun Suk can't go because he and Amber, along with In-sung and Hye-kyo have In-Service Training all day tomorrow. You know what a stickler JYP and Bae are about In-Service Training. Forty hours of it every fiscal year. We're due to take our next training in two weeks," Hyung Jun informed.

"What about Rain? Is he in In-Service Training tomorrow too? What is he doing tomorrow, and how come he can't go with us instead of Min?" Hyun Joong asked curtly.

"I have no idea what Rain is doing tomorrow - I just know he won't be in In-Service Training because he's already completed his, you and I and the rest of our team hasn't yet. I think Minnie's completed his too - probably completed his at the same time Rain completed his. You know those two are joined at the hip. Anyway, Rain won't be available either, so that leaves Minnie going with us to safeguard Yunho," Hyung Jun answered, and he sounded a bit cheery about Jung Min accompanying them on their assignment tomorrow.

Hyun Joong gave Hyung Jun a sour look. "I'm glad you're happy about that. I would be too if Min wasn't pissed about having to do the assignment. He's going to be complaining all day tomorrow about how Rain took him off of the human trafficking mission and put him on this K-pop idol mission," Hyun Joong complained.

"Oh, Minnie will be all right. Once he and Rain kiss and make up tonight he'll be his jolly ole self again," Hyung Jun said dismissively about their dear friend. "Now, back to the meeting tonight. All in all, I think the meeting went well. I’m looking forward to beginning our assignment tomorrow. I’m excited about seeing what the acting world is like. I think Minnie’s excited about it too.” Hyung Jun parked Hyun Joong’s Lamborghini beside his own silver Audi A5. They both noticed a black Spirra EX Tempesta sports car parked on the other side of Hyung Jun’s Audi A5 and recognized that it was Jaejoong’s car.

“You sure about that?” Hyun Joong asked as he unfastened his seatbelt. “I think Min’s still going to be peeved about not being allowed to go on that human trafficking mission. Daniel and his team are scheduled to depart sometime tomorrow morning at dawn.”

"Honey, I'm sure Minnie will be all sunshiny bright tomorrow morning when we depart for our mission. Once he and Rain kiss and make up tonight all will be perfect in Minnie's world again. Just wait and see," Hyung Jun said confidently as he unfastened his seatbelt. “You and I both know how enamored Minnie is with the entertainment world, so he's going to enjoy tomorrow's assignment big time. I think if he hadn’t become a Special Ops Agent he would’ve either became a singer or an actor or both.” Hyung Jun climbed out of the Lamborghini.

“Yeah, he definitely loves the entertainment world,” Hyun Joong agreed as he climbed out of the Lamborghini.

Hyung Jun locked the doors and set the alarm on the expensive Italian sports car then he handed the keys of the car to Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong thanked Hyung Jun for driving them home, then he gasped softly in surprise when Hyung Jun slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close against Hyung Jun.

Hyung Jun looked at Hyun Joong for a long moment, Hyung Jun’s dark brown gaze drinking in the handsomeness of Hyun Joong before Hyung Jun leaned forward and tenderly kissed Hyun Joong’s lips. “Thought you might need a little TLC before we enter our condo and be bombarded with how Kibummie and Jaejae’s first evening alone together went,” Hyung Jun murmured as he pressed his lips against Hyun Joong’s forehead before kissing Hyun Joong’s lips again. “I cherish these private moments with you because we don’t get too many of them. I wish we could get more of them though. But our life isn’t set up for more of them. So I cherish the few moments we do get.”

Hyun Joong sighed and whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Hyung Jun’s neck, “I cherish these moments too, Junnie. I treasure them.” He then kissed Hyung Jun’s forehead before kissing Hyung Jun’s lips, and both of them groaned softly as they kissed slowly, deeply, enjoying the taste and scent of each other for a few seconds before pulling away from each other just far enough so that they could hold hands as they boarded the private elevator and let it take them to their condo.

When they entered the condo a few minutes later, they were smiling and chuckling softly at something funny Hyung Jun had said. When they left the foyer and entered the living room they found the room empty and almost dark save for a single lamp turned on in a corner. The blinds were drawn on the large balcony windows, obscuring the moonlit night from 2HJ’s view.

Both Hyun Jun and Hyun Joong looked around the living room with concerned gazes. They had expected to find either a hyper Kibum or a depressed Jaejoong waiting for them in the living room but no one was present. And it was extremely quiet throughout the entire condo. But the lingering aroma of dinner still scented the air. “I hope everything’s all right,” Hyung Jun muttered worriedly to Hyun Joong. Then they heard a door open and looked down the hallway to find Kibum coming out of his bedroom. Kibum had his earbuds in listening to music, so when he entered the living room and Hyung Jun touched his arm he yelped and nearly dropped his iPod Touch before recovering and realizing it was Hyung Jun that had touched him and that Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong were home. “Geez, you scared the life out of me! I didn’t hear you come home because I had my earbuds in.” Recovering quickly, he pulled the earbuds out of his ears and smiled at 2HJ. “How did the dinner meeting go with TVXQ?” he asked brightly.

“Sorry for scaring you; didn’t mean to,” Hyung Jun soothed, rubbing Kibum’s back.

“The meeting went…” Hyun Joong started then stopped when another door swung open and running footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

Jaejoong entered the living room in a rush, his expression one of pure panic as he looked right at Kibum and asked, “Are you okay?! I heard you scream!”

2HJ stood as still as statues as they watched Jaejoong come up to Kibum and start to reach out for the younger man then stopped when Kibum gave Jaejoong a look that warned Jaejoong not to touch him. “I’m fine,” Kibum reassured the JYJ singer. “I had my earbuds in and didn’t know 2HJ had come home, so I screamed when I saw them because I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the living room, but I’m okay now.” He smiled kindly at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seemed to deflate when he noticed for the first time 2HJ staring at him. “Thank God you’re all right,” he muttered in relief to Kibum without realizing it; speaking out loud his thoughts.

Kibum heard him and said again, “I’m okay. Sorry I alarmed you.”

“It’s okay,” Jaejoong said, sounding a bit embarrassed by his overreaction to Kibum’s reaction to 2HJ being home. He then looked bashfully at 2HJ and said softly to them, “Hi.”

“Hi,” 2HJ replied back, both of them looking at Jaejoong with slight smirks on their faces. It was clearly obvious to them now that Kibum and Jaejoong’s first evening alone together had went rather well, for Kibum didn’t look the least bit upset about having to spend the evening alone with Jaejoong, and Jaejoong’s concern for Kibum’s well being was touching, very touching. “I take it all went well here this evening?” Hyung Jun asked Kibum and Jaejoong just to make sure.

“Yes, everything went well here tonight,” Kibum said, smiling. “I came home from school and found Jaejoong-hyung in the kitchen cooking dinner. We had a nice dinner together then I went to my room to study for my test tomorrow, and he went to his room to…read...correct, hyung?” Kibum looked at Jaejoong and blessed the older man with a friendly smile.

Jaejoong wanted to lean over and kiss Kibum for his discretion. The younger man was keeping secret the cry-fest Jaejoong had had at dinner. “Correct,” Jaejoong agreed; his gaze thankful as he regarded Kibum for a second. Kibum nodded in understanding, and at that moment a bond of trust was formed between them that would last forever.

Both Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong noticed the silent communication transpiring between Jaejoong and Kibum and wondered what was going on. But before they could ask about it Jaejoong asked if either of them wanted any supper or dessert. “I’ll take some dessert. What do we have?” Hyun Joong asked, grinning as he followed Jaejoong into the kitchen. Hyun Joong had an incurable sweet tooth and never turned down the opportunity for something sweet.

“Well, I made some ho-ddok stuffed with cinnamon and honey. You still like those, don’tcha?” Jaejoong asked as they entered the kitchen.

“Oh, I love those! I can’t get Junnie to make them for me!” Hyun Joong exclaimed gleefully.

“That’s because you don’t need them!” Hyung Jun exclaimed with a chuckle. Then he focused on his brother again after Hyun Joong and Jaejoong disappeared into the kitchen. “Are you all right?” Hyung Jun asked Kibum quietly.

“I’m fine,” Kibum said, smiling slightly. “Jaejoong-hyung and I had a nice dinner together. Now I’m going out on the balcony to listen to some music. I need to wind down some after studying so hard. If you go to bed before I come back in, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.” He patted Hyung Jun on the back then put his earbuds back in before slipping on a light jacket and heading out onto the balcony.

Hyung Jun watched his brother disappear onto the balcony and shook his head in amazement. He couldn’t believe how at-ease his brother was now around Jaejoong after fretting so much this morning about Jaejoong staying here for a while. Kibum looked as though he was perfectly fine with Jaejoong being here now. “Amazing,” Hyung Jun muttered to himself before leaving the living room to go take a shower. The long day was finally catching up with him and wanted to be in bed sound to sleep before 11:30 pm. But as he readied himself for the shower he couldn’t stop thinking about how comfortable Kibum seemed to be now around Jaejoong. He wondered what that meant.

 

~*~

 

A while later…

 

Hyung Jun had just climbed into bed and turned the lamp off on his side of the bed when Hyun Joong entered the bedroom and closed the door. He saw Hyung Jun lying in bed and went over to sit down on Hyung Jun’s side; the mattress dipping a little from his weight. Still dressed in his uniform, he looked extremely handsome as he reached out and brushed a lock of Hyung Jun’s dark brown hair from Hyung Jun’s forehead before leaning down and kissing Hyung Jun’s forehead gently. Hyung Jun stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily at Hyun Joong and murmured, “Did you enjoy your dessert?”

“Mmm-mmm. It was delicious and decadent. Jae’s a great cook and an even better baker. I missed you though. I kept waiting for you to join us in the kitchen,” Hyun Joong said softly.

“I wanted to take a shower. It’s been a long day. I’m tired,” Hyung Jun said.

Hyun Joong stroked Hyung Jun’s smooth cheek. “Kibummie seems to be doing better about Jae being here. Jae confirmed they had a nice dinner together,” Hyun Joong said. “Are you still worried about him being here with your brother when we’re not?”

“No…Kibummie seems to be all right with Jae being here now so I’m not worried anymore. Maybe having Jae here will be a good thing for Kibummie. It’ll teach him how to trust someone other than you and me,” Hyung Jun said.

“I agree. I noticed the silent communication passing between the two of them earlier. Did you?” Hyun Joong undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Ah…yes…I did,” Hyung Jun answered absent-mindedly as he watched Hyun Joong strip out of his uniform shirt; his mouth watering at the sight of smooth, unblemished golden-tan skin coming into view. All thoughts of Kibum and Jaejoong getting along were forgotten and the tired weariness he had been feeling fled as his blood began to simmer and his cock began to throb with need.

“I’m not sure what that was all about though, but if it means they are becoming friends then that’s great. That means Kibummie is learning to trust someone other than us,” Hyun Joong said, the muscles of his back rippling as he stripped out of his shirt and draped it across the foot of the bed. He then felt Hyung Jun’s heated gaze on him and felt his own blood begin to simmer. Looking at Hyung Jun, he bit his lower lip before whispering to him, “I’m going to take a shower. Will you still be awake when I come back?”

Hyung Jun, his gaze glowing with desire, whispered back, “Don’t take took long. I might have to join you if you do.”

Hyun Joong felt his cock leap at the idea of having hot, steamy sex in the shower with Hyung Jun, but Jaejoong was here and he didn’t want to risk the chance of his best friend hearing the echoes of him and Hyung Jun screaming in pleasure the shower. It was bad enough that Kibummie had heard them one time. Blushing shyly, Hyun Joong promised, “I won’t be long.” He winked at Hyung Jun then stood and entered the bathroom alone.

Hyung Jun reclined back against the pillows and headboard of the bed and smiled thoughtfully, his body silently demanding for Hyun Joong to hurry back soon. Then his mind returned to his brother and Jaejoong and he wondered what was starting to happen between those two.

Fifteen minutes later, Hyun Joong left the bathroom still slightly damp from his shower. He was wearing a white terry-cloth bathrobe that looked great against his golden-tan complexion as he towel-dried his hair; then he draped the towel over the back of a chair and walked over to the bed. Hyung Jun was still awake checking emails on his iPad. He put the iPad aside when Hyun Joong climbed into bed beside him and pull the covers up over them again; then Hyung Jun grinned when he noticed that the bathrobe was gone and Hyun Joong was gloriously naked. Sliding his arms around Hyun Joong’s neck, Hyung Jun arched his pajama-clad body into Hyun Joong’s naked body and murmured, “Thought I was going to have to come into the bathroom and get you.”

“Mmm…sorry I took so long. Had a few kinks to work out of my muscles before I rejoined you,” Hyun Joong murmured, his head dipping and his lips capturing Hyung Jun’s lips.

Hyung Jun moaned and responded passionately to the kiss, his tongue gliding along the full plumpness of Hyun Joong's lips, seeking entrance into Hyun Joong's mouth. Hyun Joong groaned and parted his lips, allowing Hyung Jun's tongue to slip inside and taste deeply of him, thus allowing Hyung Jun to take control of the kiss. Hyung Jun groaned happily and took control, his tongue toying with Hyun Joong's tongue before drawing Hyun Joong's tongue into his mouth so that Hyun Joong could taste deeply of him. Hyun Joong groaned and tasted deeply of Hyung Jun, thus taking back control of the kiss. Hyun Joong unbuttoned Hyung Jun's pajama shirt, then Hyun Joong's hands glided up Hyung Jun's chest just as Hyung Jun's hands glided up Hyun Joong's chest; Hyun Joong pushing the pajama shirt open then off of Hyung Jun's shoulders and down Hyung Jun's arms to pool underneath Hyung Jun on the bed. Then Hyun Joong abandoned Hyung Jun's lips and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses down Hyung Jun's neck, Hyun Joong's hot breath puffing against Hyung Jun's skin as Hyun Joong licked and sucked gently. Hyung Jun moaned and hid his flushed face against Hyun Joong's thick dark auburn hair breathing in the honeysuckle-sandalwood scent of it as his hands glided up and down Hyun Joong's back, his palms mapping out the rippling muscles of Hyun Joong's back before sliding lower to cup and squeeze the firm pertness of Hyun Joong's ass.

Hyun Joong moaned against Hyung Jun's collarbone before sucking on it. "Aah, Junnie," he gasped softly before nibbling his way down Hyung Jun's chest to feather-kiss the firm definition of a pectoral before capture its coral-colored nipple.

Hyung Jun arched his back and hissed in pleasure. His hands kneaded Hyun Joong's ass as Hyun Joong sucked and tugged on the nipple with his lips and teeth. Hyun Joong's hands tugged at the waistband of Hyung Jun's pajama bottoms, and Hyung Jun lifted his hips up so that Hyun Joong could tug them off of him. Hyun Joong does, then he settled in between Hyung Jun's legs, Hyung Jun's lean thighs cradling Hyun Joong's narrow hips. Then their engorged cocks touched, and they both moaned in lust as they canted their hips and began rubbing against each other, causing friction to form between their cocks.

Hyun Joong mouthed his way back up Hyung Jun's neck until he was kissing Hyung Jun again, his tongue stabbing into Hyung Jun's mouth and tasting deeply of Hyung Jun's honey-sweet taste. Hyung Jun wrapped his arms around Hyun Joong's neck again and delved his hands into Hyun Joong's dark auburn hair, then he tugged on the silky tresses and arched Hyun Joong's head back, breaking their kiss and exposing Hyun Joong's neck. Hyung Jun latched his mouth against a thick tendon and sucked hard, leaving a love-bite behind. Hyun Joong groaned and reached out blindly towards Hyung Jun's bedside table, his fingers scrabbling for the tube of lube that would be there. He grabbed it and popped the cap on it, then he squeezed a generous amount of it into his hand and coated Hyung Jun's cock before using what was left of it to coat the tender skin between his buttocks and shove two gel-coated fingers up into his body, groaning thickly as he stretched himself. He looked at Hyung Jun with hooded eyes and whispered huskily, "I need you inside of me, Junnie-ah. Let me feel you deep, deep inside of me."

Hyung Jun felt his cock swell with need. It had been a few weeks since he had last taken Hyun Joong and the thought of Hyun Joong's tight flesh closing around his hard cock caused his blood to burn. Grasping Hyun Joong's waist, Hyung Jun hiked Hyun Joong upwards so that Hyun Joong could move Hyung Jun's cock into position. Then, with their gazes locked and holding, Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong worked together to slowly lower Hyun Joong down upon Hyung Jun's long, thick cock.

Both of them moaned lustfully as Hyung Jun penetrated Hyun Joong's tight warmth. "Oh, God, angel, you're so tight," Hyung Jun groaned as Hyun Joong's body slowly accepted every inch of him. When he was seated to the hilt inside Hyun Joong, he caressed Hyun Joong's hips and back, waiting for Hyun Joong to adjust to his girth and width.

Hyun Joong was biting down on his lower lip as Hyung Jun penetrated him. There was a slight burning sensation that reminded Hyun Joong that it had been a while since he had last felt Hyung Jun inside of him, but the burning feeling lessened and went away after a few seconds. Circling his hips, he moaned, letting Hyung Jun know that he was ready to continue. Hyung Jun groaned and began canting his hips upward, thrusting his cock in and out of Hyun Joong's body as Hyun Joong counteracted Hyung Jun's thrusts with the rotation of his hips. His insides clenched hungrily around Hyung Jun's cock, then rippled around said cock as Hyung Jun's tip found and butted gently yet insistently against the bundle of nerves deep inside Hyun Joong's body. Hyun Joong's breath hitched, then he gasped as intense pleasure shot through him. "Aah! Junnie!" he cried out, his entire body shuddering as he rocked his hips against Hyung Jun's hips, the tension within him tightening like a coil readying itself to spring forth at any second.

Hyung Jun felt that same coil of tension readying itself to spring forth within him too as his cock thickened and ached deep within the silken tightness of Hyun Joong's body. He pulled Hyun Joong down on top of him, their chests touching and rubbing together as he took Hyun Joong's mouth in a searing kiss; Hyun Joong moaning and kissing Hyung Jun deeply as he felt one of Hyung Jun's hands slip in between their bodies and wrapped around his hard, aching cock. Then Hyung Jun began to jerk the cock, his rhythm in time with each thrust into Hyun Joong's body, his thumb caressing Hyun Joong's damp tip as his own tip butted relentlessly against Hyun Joong's prostate, the pleasure becoming so intense that it burned like wildfire within Hyun Joong. And then Hyun Joong stiffened; his mouth opening against Hyung Jun's shoulder, his teeth sinking into the hard, smooth curve of the shoulder as he screamed then shuddered violently as he came; his cum drenching Hyung Jun's hand and their stomachs and chests as waves of hot, achy release washed over him. His orgasm triggered Hyung Jun's, and Hyung Jun clutched Hyun Joong close and buried his face in Hyun Joong's hair as he gasped rawly, "Hyun-sshi! Aah, God, Hyun-sshi! Hyun-sshi!" Waves of burning pleasure shot through Hyung Jun as he came, his seed gushing deep into Hyun Joong's body as Hyun Joong orgasmed again, the feel of Hyung Jun's seed drenching his insides stimulating him and causing him to peak again; both of their bodies quaking as they clung to each other and savored the pleasure and joy of their copulation.

Tender kisses were pressed to every inch of skin they could reach as they recovered from the incredible high they had just experienced. Then they kissed each other's lips, the kiss deepening for a moment before they broke apart, and Hyun Joong rested his head upon Hyung Jun's chest; the steady beat of Hyung Jun's heart echoing in Hyun Joong's ear. Hyun Joong closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Hyung Jun brushed the hair back from Hyun Joong's forehead and then pressed a kiss against said forehead. "Mmm...that was fabulous," Hyung Jun murmured huskily, his arms tightening around Hyun Joong and holding the older man close against him. "Thank you for letting me inside you tonight. It was unexpected but thoroughly enjoyed. It's been a while since I've last felt your body closing around me and cradling me tightly. Thank you."

"It felt good having you deep inside me. I felt the need to have you inside me. I love feeling you inside me," Hyun Joong murmured tiredly. He was sleepy now, the long day finally catching up with him. "We better get some sleep, baby. Morning will be here before we know it...and we have a busy day tomorrow with Yunho."

"Mmm...alright." Hyung Jun shifted his body so that his softened cock could slide out of Hyun Joong's body. Both of them moaned in disappointment at the loss, then giggled at their silliness. Then Hyung Jun tightened his arms around Hyun Joong again and held Hyun Joong close as Hyun Joong drew the covers back up over the both of them again, the covers having fallen away from their bodies when they were making love. Then Hyun Joong turned off the lamp beside their bed before resting his head upon Hyung Jun's chest again and closing his eyes. "I love you, baby Junnie. Good night," Hyun Joong mumbled before closing his eyes; his body settling comfortably against Hyung Jun's body.

Hyung Jun kissed Hyun Joong's forehead again before whispering back, "Love you too, my angel. Good night." Then he rested his cheek against Hyun Joong's hair and they both fell asleep immediately; the exhaustion from a long day full of stress and joy taking its toll on both of them. They would sleep peacefully until morning.

And in the other bedrooms of the condo, Kibum was sleeping peacefully in his bed dreaming about acing his test tomorrow while Jaejoong lay awake in his bed unable to shut off his mind as he thought about Yoochun, Junsu, Yunho and Changmin and how much he missed each of them dearly; his heart aching with grief and regret over the pain and heartache he had caused each of them.

 

~*~

 

JYJ's penthouse apartment  
Pearl Cove Apartment Complex  
Gangnam-gu District, Seoul, South Korea

Meanwhile across town...

 

Entering the bedroom, Yoochun spotted Junsu already in bed with the lamp on his side of the room already turned off and his iPad lying beside the lamp on the bedside table, also turned off. Junsu wasn't playing one of his video games on the iPad like he did almost every night while waiting for Yoochun to finish taking his shower and come to bed. Junsu wasn't sitting up waiting for Yoochun either, waiting to make love with Yoochun like they did almost every night together. Junsu had his back facing Yoochun and the bedcovers pulled up around his neck. Junsu was giving Yoochun the cold shoulder and had been since Yoochun informed Jaejoong this morning that Jaejoong couldn't come home anytime soon. Junsu didn't agree with Yoochun's harsh treatment of Jaejoong, they had a nasty argument before Junsu began the *cold shoulder* treatment. The words that had passed between them before Junsu quit talking to Yoochun were some of the nastiest words ever passed between the two of them. Never before had they quarreled as viciously as they had earlier today.

Yoochun sighed and drew the bedcovers back before climbing into bed beside Junsu. Yoochun kept his lamp on at its lowest setting before settling down in the bed beside Junsu and sliding an arm gently around Junsu's waist. He had expected Junsu to shove him away and was surprised when Junsu didn't, so he drew Junsu back against him so that he could spoon Junsu, and Junsu didn't protest but he didn't exactly snuggle back against Yoochun either. He lay stiffly against Yoochun. Yoochun used the hand of his free arm to stroke the hair back from Junsu's face and the wetness of tears soaked his fingertips. Junsu was quietly weeping. "Su," Yoochun murmured in a choked voice as he snuggled closer against Junsu's stiff back and placed a tender kiss against Junsu's temple before whispering gently in his ear, "Su-ah, we need time away from Jae right now, and he needs time away from us. He's at 2HJ's place so he's safe. They'll take good care of him. After a few days and we've all calmed down he can come back home, but not before. I can't deal with him right now. Neither can you. Our argument from earlier today proves that we can't deal with him right now; we can barely deal with each other right now."

"I can deal with you by ignoring you," Junsu mumbled, sounding every bit like a petulant child.

Although it hurt Yoochun to hear Junsu say that, Yoochun couldn't help chuckling softly at how petulant Junsu sounded. "Even when you're mad at me you sound so cute...like a little boy pouting."

"I'm glad you find my anger with you 'sooo amusing', Yoochun-hyung! Now go take your amusement and yourself to one of the guest bedrooms! We need some time apart from each other!" Junsu grated; this time not sounding like a petulant child but sounding like a very angry and disillusioned young man, his coldness stunning Yoochun. It was rare when the normally warm and cheerful Junsu became cold, but when he did the temperature in whatever room he was in actually felt like it dropped by twenty degrees celsius.

Yoochun drew back from Junsu; Yoochun's heart aching even as he rose from the bed to give Junsu the space he requested. "I'll...I'll be across the hall if you...need me," Yoochun stammered. He headed for the doorway, then turned back to look at Junsu again. Tears were streaking down Junsu's profile again, wetting the pillow his head rested upon. "Nan dangsin-eul salang. Annyeonghi jumuseyo." He waited for Junsu's response, it did not come. Junsu remained stoically silent, his back ram-rod straight and still facing Yoochun.

Yoochun sighed and left the bedroom. Closing the door, he leaned back against it and squeezed his eyes shut, thus causing a river of tears to spill down his face. In the back of his mind he had always feared that Jaejoong would come between him and Junsu and cause a rift in their relationship, but had hoped it would never happen. It was happening now, and Yoochun felt powerless to do anything about it. Loving Jaejoong and allowing Jaejoong into Yoochun and Junsu's private relationship had been dangerous from the get-go because it went against everything Yoochun and Junsu had believed in regarding exclusivity in a relationship - where they were exclusive to each other and not anyone else, not some third party. But they both had welcomed Jaejoong into their private life when they both discovered they loved Jaejoong but not enough for either of them to leave each other to be with Jaejoong. Thus, they shared Jaejoong with each other, both of them coming to love Jaejoong deeply...but not as deeply as they loved each other. Or was that true anymore? 'Does Su love Jae more now than he loves me?' Yoochun thought worriedly, his heart aching with the possibility of that.

Meanwhile inside the bedroom they shared together, Junsu flipped over onto his side and was facing the closed door, his tears flowing down his cheeks as his heart ached over the pain he knew he was causing Yoochun. But he was upset and worried about Jaejoong, and angry that Yoochun refused to let Jaejoong return to the safety of their home. He didn't like the idea of Jaejoong being away from the safety of their home even though he knew that Jaejoong was safe at 2HJ's home ; probably more so because 2HJ were special ops security agents and had their home armed to the teeth in security. But he was worried about Jaejoong's emotional state, and Jaejoong's excessive drinking last night had him worried too. Deeply worried. "Ooh, Chunnie," Junsu whispered rawly as he stared at the closed door. "I'm sorry, jagiya. I don't mean to hurt you...nor do I want to hurt you...but you're wrong in banding Jae from our home. This is as much his home as it is ours...and he should be here with us...hashing things out with us. We can't help him if you won't let him come home, jagiya. Keeping him away from us is only going to make matters worst for us with him...and possibly come between us...and I don't want that to happen, Chunnie-ah. I don't want that to happen to us. I love you too much to want that to happen to us." He resisted the urge to jump out of bed and drag Yoochun back into their bedroom and spend the rest of the night giving TLC to Yoochun and receiving it back, thus making up for the nasty argument they had had earlier in the day. He simply reached over and turned off Yoochun's lamp before settling down in the bed again and clutching Yoochun's pillow against his chest; the musky/cologne scent of Yoochun clinging to the pillow and soothing Junsu's troubled soul as he breathed in the scent deeply.

Yoochun eventually went inside the guest bedroom across the hallway and climbed into bed. He lay awake counting the stars in the nighttime sky, sleep not coming easily for him tonight.

Sleep didn't come easily for Junsu either; both men missing the warmth and comfort of each other's embrace.

 

~*~

 

Yunho and Changmin’s luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

Meanwhile across town...

 

Yunho and Changmin arrived home from their dinner meeting with JYP-Bae Securities Inc.'s Team Phoenix around 11 pm, and both of them were exhausted - physically, mentally and emotionally - from a full day of dance practice and dealing with being forced to put their trust in one of Jaejoong's best friends because said best friend was a part of Team Phoenix. 'Dammit!' Changmin fretted silently yet again as he and Yunho entered their bedroom and quietly stripped out of their clothing so that they could take a shower and get ready for bed. Since they were both exhausted they decided to shower together to save on time and hot water. Neither of them were interested in how the hot water of the jet spray clung to their skin as they lathered up with body wash and washed themselves before rinsing off. They washed themselves again and rinsed off again, then they both washed their hair before rinsing the shampoo-conditioner out of their hair and then stepping out of the shower to dry themselves off; neither of them noticing how sexy they both looked as they toweled off. They both dried their hair and brushed their teeth before leaving the bathroom and treading back to their bedroom. They both climbed into bed naked and were about to turn off the lights and go to sleep when it dawned on both of them that they were *naked*. Suddenly their fatigue dissipated as their hunger for reach other surged through them. Everything plaguing their minds was forgotten as they focused on each other and on their growing need for each other.

They lounged in bed together; the lights turned low as they slowly began exploring each other's naked bodies. Their gazes traveled all over each other's bodies in awe and wonderment. They couldn't believe how beautiful and desirable they looked to each other.

Caressing the lean, smooth, muscled expanse of Changmin's chest, Yunho whispered huskily, "You said earlier today to me when we were in that dressing room that I could take care of you when we got home." He trailed his fingertips lightly down Changmin's chocolate abs, caressing every smooth ridge before tracing the rim of his belly button, circling his fingertip around it before dipping his fingertip inside and swirling it around. He felt Changmin's tummy clench as Changmin hissed through his teeth in pleasure. Yunho grinned at the affect he was having on his boyfriend as he trailed his fingers lower. "Does that offer still stand, Changminnie? Can I take care of you now?" he asked seductively; his heated gaze looking up into Changmin's narrowed gaze.

Changmin nodded, unable to speak right now because of the lump of emotion in his throat. His gaze clearly informed Yunho of how much he wanted Yunho to take care of him.

Yunho smiled that pretty little smile of his as he leaned over and captured Changmin's lips in a tender, passionate kiss. As he thrust his tongue into Changmin's mouth and toyed with Changmin's tongue, he curled his hand around Changmin's stiff, thick cock and tugged on it gently.

Changmin moaned into Yunho's mouth as pleasure spiked through him at the feel of Yunho jerking his cock. He felt his cock throb and thicken within Yunho's fist as Yunho pumped the stiff rod of flesh; Yunho's thumb caressing the pulsating tip to draw forth a droplet of pre-cum that he smeared across the head, causing Changmin to jerk and moan again in pleasure into Yunho's mouth. Then Yunho relinquished Changmin's mouth and nibbled wet, open-mouthed kisses down the long, graceful column of Changmin's neck; Yunho's tongue licking at the pulse beating wildly at the base of Changmin's throat before dipping lower to suck on Changmin's collarbone. He then dipped lower, his tongue licking a warm, wet path down the center of Changmin's chest then veering off to the left to lick at the firm definition of a pectoral before flicking against a stiff nipple; his tongue bathing the hard little nubbin of flesh with wet warmth before sucking it into his mouth and biting it gently before laving the sting away with his tongue and then pursing his lips and drawing on it tenderly and deeply.

"Aah, baby! Baby!" Changmin gasped; his long, graceful fingers tangling in Yunho's hair as he lost himself in the feel of Yunho's mouth suckling his nipple and the feel of Yunho's hand tugging on his cock. He was reclining back against the pillows and the headboard of the bed; Yunho hovering overtop of him as Yunho moved to Changmin's other nipple and suckled it too as his hand continued tugging and stroking Changmin's cock. Changmin's cock was leaking with pre-cum now, and Yunho flicked his thumb across the tip, smearing the sweet wetness all over the mushroom-shaped head. Changmin jerked and moaned incoherently at the sensations Yunho was creating in him - hot, steamy, achy sensations that were screaming to be set free. Yunho could feel how deeply he was affecting Changmin and he grinned against the nipple he was laving. He sucked on the nipple again, then he trailed his lips down the rigid contours of Changmin's chocolate abs; his tongue tracing the leanness of each ridge and curve until he reached Changmin's belly button. He rimmed the lip of it with the tip of his tongue, then he dipped his tongue inside the belly button and swirled it around, wetting the tiny dark hole and causing Changmin's tummy to clench. Then he licked his way downward further; savoring the clean, crisp taste of Changmin's smooth skin. He reached Changmin's crotch a few seconds later, and he felt Changmin still beneath him. He looked up at Changmin and his breath caught at how desirable Changmin looked at the moment. Changmin's hair was tousled, his eyes glowing with need, his lips pliant from their kisses, his cheeks flushed. Changmin was staring at Yunho, and he swallowed hard before whispering thickly to Yunho, "Take me inside your mouth, honey bunny. Do to me what I did to you earlier in the dressing room. Make me come, Yunho-sshi. Make me come."

Yunho hesitated. He had no idea what he was about to do. He became nervous, afraid he would hurt Changmin in some way.

"Follow your instincts, baby. That's what I did when I loved you with my mouth earlier. I didn't know what I was doing, but I followed my instincts and gave you tremendous pleasure. Please give me tremendous pleasure too. Please, baby...please," Changmin urged/begged softly, raggedly. His cock ached for the feel of Yunho's wet mouth engulfing it.

Yunho looked back down at the beautiful cock in his hand. He tugged on it again, then finding the courage he needed, he lowered his head and slipped his tongue out; the tip of it licking the head of the cock carefully at first, then gently when the sweet, tangy taste of Changmin's seed spilled onto his tongue, tantalizing his taste buds. He licked the head of the cock several times and thrilled at the feel of Changmin shivering in pleasure as Changmin cried out in delight. Then he opened his mouth and slowly slid it down the cock, taking as much of the thick, hard flesh into his mouth as he could before sealing his lips around it and sucking it gently, careful to not let his teeth graze against the sensitive organ.

Changmin screamed, his entire body arching as waves of pleasure washed over him. He didn't orgasm but he almost did. OMG, it felt sooo good! Sooo very, very good! Yunho's mouth was like a humid rainforest as Yunho's saliva bathed his cock in wet warmth, and Yunho's tongue licked the tip as Yunho's throat muscles rippled around the length of the cock. Yunho began bobbing his head up and down as he sucked; Yunho taking his time and enjoying the clean, tangy flavor of Changmin's cock and sweet creamy pre-cum. Changmin tasted wonderful to Yunho, and Yunho knew he would never grow tired of his angel's flavor. He fondled Changmin's sacs with his fingers; caressing the silky dark brown curls covering them and tugging on them gently in hopes of increasing the pleasure for Changmin. It did. Changmin cried out again; his hips arching sharply as fire raced through his entire being.

Yunho almost choked when Changmin arched his hips and sent his cock deeper into Yunho's mouth than Yunho could withstand. Yunho drew back and pinned Changmin's hips to the bed. Changmin cried out in frustration at being held down and gasped, "Oooh, Yunnie, no! I need to move! I need to move!"

"No, angel. You'll choke me if I let you move. Lie still. Let me take care of you the same way you took care of me," Yunho instructed firmly; then he slid his mouth back down Changmin's cock to a comfortable position and then began bobbing his head up and down again as he sucked gently and steadily.

Changmin dropped his head back against the pillows and headboard of the bed and squeezed his eyes shut as his fingers pulled and tugged at Yunho's silky black hair. He felt the fire within him build, felt the tension within him coil tighter and tighter. He felt his sacs draw up against his body and knew that he was about to explode. With his eyes still closed and his head turned to the side, his breathing became shallow as he gasped, "Yunnie...I'm going to come! If you don't want me coming inside your mouth...!"

That was exactly what Yunho wanted. He could feel Changmin's cock thickening within his mouth and he increased his sucking, hollowing his cheeks to draw more deeply on the throbbing flesh. And then he felt it; the stiffening of Changmin's body as his cock hardened even more inside Yunho's mouth. And then it pulsated against Yunho's tongue as an intense orgasm overtook Changmin; Changmin shuddering and clenching his fingers in Yunho's hair as he screamed Yunho's name in a guttural cry of euphoria; his cum gushing out of his cock, flowing over Yunho's tongue and flowing down Yunho's throat in waves of intense wet heat. Yunho almost choked as he swallowed every drop of the sweet, tangy flavor of Changmin's seed. Changmin panted heavily as waves of hot, burning pleasure consumed him. He writhed, his fingers tightening even more in Yunho's hair until Yunho feared that Changmin would pull his hair out by the roots. And then Changmin settled down again, his body relaxing into a heap of blissful exhaustion as he panted and panted; his eyes closed and his head still turned to the side; his face flushed and his body sated from their lovemaking.

Yunho licked Changmin's softening cock clean, then he let the soft flesh slip from his mouth as he slid up on the bed until he was at eye-level with Changmin again. Then he took hold of Changmin's chin and turned Changmin's head so that he could see Changmin's face. His breath caught at how wild and beautiful and well-loved his Chami looked. Tenderly he kissed Changmin's lips then whispered, "Did I take good care of you, my sweet angel?"

Changmin moaned and captured Yunho's lips in a kiss that was deep and searing and allowed Changmin to taste himself upon Yunho's tongue. The taste of himself mixed with Yunho's minty sweet taste was tantalizing and yummy as all get out.

When the kiss ended, both of them were breathless as they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes; their arms wrapped tightly about each other. Then Changmin murmured softly, "You took very good care of me, baby. I loved it." His eyes opened and he waited until Yunho's eyes opened and they were gazing at each other. "I need to take care of you again," Changmin murmured huskily. He slid his hand down Yunho's side and cupped the firm roundness of Yunho's tight little ass. He squeezed and kneaded a curvy buttock and felt the hardness of Yunho's cock against his thigh.

Yunho groaned and arched against Changmin, rubbing his cock against that lean, firm thigh. "Mmm...let's take care of each other, angel," Yunho moaned as he kissed Changmin deeply. Changmin moaned and responded passionately to the kiss as he shifted their bodies so that Yunho lay in between his thighs and his legs were spread wide apart and bent at the knees to accommodate Yunho being in between them. As they continued kissing, they began moving against each other; their cocks rubbing together as their bodies moved fluidly together; their hips rocking back and forth until the pressure within them became too great and they both stiffened, their cries of each other's names swallowed up by their mouths as kissed, both of them shuddering and coming against each other; their cocks spasming against each other as they spilled their seed, bathing each other in sticky hot wetness.

Yunho buried his face in the crook of Changmin's neck as he breathed deeply as blissful exhaustion overtook him. He was very tired now; the long dance practices, the dinner meeting and the endurance of making love with Changmin several times today catching up with him finally. He felt his eyes flutter shut and whispered to Changmin, "Pull the sheets up over us, angel. I don't want us catching cold. I would do it but...I can't move. I'm too tired...too sleepy."

Changmin reached down for the sheets and pulled them up over them; then he turned off the lights and cast the bedroom into darkness before he tucked Yunho against him again and kissed Yunho's forehead before whispering, "Good night, honey bunny. I love you." He closed his eyes, his cheek pressed against Yunho's soft hair.

"I love you too, gorgeous. Good night," Yunho mumbled back as he snuggled closer against Changmin; Yunho's head resting against Changmin's chest; the sound of Changmin's heart beating steadily in his ear lulling him to sleep.

Changmin fell asleep too - Yunho's deep, even breathing lulling him to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Jung Jihoon aka Rain and Park Jung Min's penthouse apartment  
Oyster Bay Condominiums  
Gonguk Dae Hak Kyo District, Seoul, South Korea

Still that evening...

 

The drive home from the dinner meeting had been swell; both Rain and Jung Min discussing in detail how they and their team were going to safeguard Yunho and Changmin. But the moment Rain parked his black BMW M6 inside the private garage of the penthouse/condominiums complex they lived in, everything went to hell in a hand basket as Jung Min climbed out of the sports coupe and slammed the door shut before boarding the private elevator and letting the door close in Rain's face just as Rain reached the elevator; Jung Min glaring coldly at Rain as the door slid shut. Rain sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold metal of the elevator door. He had hoped that Jung Min had forgiven him for what had happened in the meeting earlier today at JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Headquarters. Jung Min had talked with him tonight, had even chuckled at a few of Rain's jokes during their drive home. Jung Min had even made sure that Rain had taken his diabetic medication before eating dinner. Everything had seemed all right between them again. 'Should've known better,' Rain thought wearily. If there was one thing Jung Min was good at it was holding a grudge. The boy was an expert at it.

The elevator finally returned to retrieve Rain. He boarded it and readied himself for the hell that Jung Min was going to put him through until Jung Min was ready to forgive him.

As soon as Rain entered their penthouse, he felt the coldness and anger radiating from Jung Min as the younger man stormed down the hallway and entered their bedroom. Rain followed and stopped short when Jung Min re-appeared in the master bedroom's doorway. "Here!" Jung Min growled as he shoved an armful of pillows, sheets and blankets into Rain's arms. "Hope you don't get a crick in your neck as you sleep on the couch tonight! But you'll probably sleep in one of the guest bedrooms so you won't get a crick in your neck! Lucky you! Well, I hope you freeze to death in one of the guest bedrooms! You won't have me to keep you warm tonight, you heartless bastard!" Jung Min fumed; his chocolate-brown gaze blazing with fury. He tried to close the bedroom door, but Rain jammed his booted foot in between the doorframe and the door and prevented it from shutting. "Move your damn foot or I'll break it!" Jung Min hissed angrily.

"Minnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to humiliate you at the meeting; it wasn't my intention to humiliate you. I was only trying to protect you," Rain said earnestly.

"I'm a grown man, Jihoon! I'm not some weak little kid anymore! I can take care of myself! I don't need your protection! If I wanted a fucking bodyguard instead of a boyfriend I never would've gotten involved with you, you jerk! Now leave me alone!" Jung Min tried to shut the door again but Rain's weight against the door prevented Jung Min from shutting it. Although Jung Min was an inch taller than Rain, Rain was of a sturdier build than Jung Min, thus making Rain physically stronger than Jung Min. Growling in frustration, Jung Min walked away from the door and further into the master bedroom.

Sensing that his boyfriend wouldn’t fight for dominance of the door anymore, Rain entered the master bedroom and closed the door. Then he placed the bundle of pillows, sheets and blankets in a comfy recliner before approaching his boyfriend. Jung Min had his back to him; Jung Min’s arms folded across his chest as he fumed, his usually warm, soft chocolate-brown gaze flashing with fury. Rain hesitated for a moment before lifting his hands and placing them upon Jung Min’s shoulders. He felt Jung Min stiffen up as he gently squeezed Jung Min’s shoulders. "Jagiya, I'm sorry," Rain whispered, his deep voice laced with remorse and concern for the younger man. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone today. I...I reacted without thinking. I was thinking with my heart...not with my mind. Forgive me." When Jung Min remained silent and blinked hard to get rid of the tears of humiliation, anger and hurt stinging his eyes, Rain squeezed his shoulders again and whispered, "Jung Min, I just want to protect you from anything that could remind you of your past. You've come so far in your recovery of your past, I don't want you suffering a setback. And going to North Korea to rescue victims of human trafficking could very well cause you to have a setback. I don't want that happening to you."

"It's not your choice to make, Jihoon," Jung Min insisted as he turned around and looked at Rain. The pain that now shone in Jung Min's eyes gripped Rain's heart. "You can't make my decisions for me, ae-in. You can't coddle me. I'm a grown man. I know what's best for me. I know what I can and cannot handle. You need to trust me to do what is best for me...or the future we're planning together will not come to pass. Do you understand me?" Jung Min's tearful gaze searched Rain's raven-black gaze. "Tell me you understand me. Tell me you'll never decide anything for me again," Jung Min insisted urgently. The fate of their future together as life-mates depended on Rain's answer.

Rain knew his answer would either bind Jung Min closer to him...or push Jung Min further away from him. Not wanting to lose Jung Min, Rain cupped Jung Min's gorgeous face in his hands and pledged softly, "I promise I'll never humiliate you like I did today ever again. I promise I'll trust your judgment in the affairs of your life and not interfere again. But you have to promise me something too."

Jung Min frowned. "No, I don't have to promise you anything. You're the one who fucked up today, Jihoon; not me," he retorted.

"Promise me you'll use wisdom wisely, Jung Min. Promise me you'll be very careful about whatever decisions you decide to make for your life from here on out. Promise me you won't ever do anything reckless or harmful to yourself," Rain implored, ignoring Jung Min's retort. Rain felt his heart constrict with worry and concern for his boyfriend.

For a long moment, Jung Min simply stared at Rain; Jung Min's gaze challenging. "You can't keep thinking what happened to Tae Hee will happen to me. I don't have a jealous ex obsess with wanting me dead. I'm not some helpless civilian. I'm an elite covert agent just like you, and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and not dying in your arms," Jung Min said flippantly, then immediately regretted his choice of words when pain and hurt filled Rain's eyes. "Jihoon, I didn't mean to sound harsh or dismissive about what happened to Tae Hee. I know how much you loved her; I know you still blame yourself for her death even though it wasn't your fault. I know you don't want the same thing happening to me, and it won't." Jung Min reached up and cupped Rain's smooth, lean cheek in his palm. "You're the only one I've ever been with romantically," he reminded Rain thickly, his own gaze filling with love and compassion for Rain. "There are no jealous ex's in my past; no one to take me away from you. Only your overbearingness can take me away from you." He stroked a lock of raven-black hair back from Rain's face and tucked it behind Rain's ear. Rain stared at him intently. "You know I don't like being hovered over. You know I don't like to be micromanaged. You know I don't like being controlled by you or anyone else. You know how independent I am. You know how tough, brave and relentless I am. You know how determined I am to get what I want. So stop trying to control me, stop being so overbearing with me. Let me be myself. Let me be in control of myself and my life. You do that, and we'll never have this argument again; nor will you spend anymore nights in the future sleeping alone. Have I made myself clear?"

'Yes, jagiya, you have made yourself loud and clear,' Rain thought reluctantly for he wanted nothing more than to continue being overbearing and over-protective of Jung Min. But he was proud of how strong, courageous and fiercely independent Jung Min was; and it was that pride that made Rain say softly and sincerely, "Okay, Jung Min. I promise to abide by your wishes. But please try to understand why I did what I did. I did it out of love for you. I did it out of concern for you."

"I know that, Jihoon. And knowing that makes me love you so very much," Jung Min said quietly. He stroked Rain's cheek; his gaze soulful as he continued softly, "I promise to be very careful with myself, Jihoon. I promise to be very sure and decisive about whatever decisions I make for myself from here on out. Promise me you'll trust me to do what is best for myself. I was taking care of myself long before I met you; I can and will take care of myself as I build a life with you." His gaze searched Rain's gaze. "Promise me," he insisted again urgently.

"I promise, jagiya. I promise to trust you to do what is best for yourself," Rain pledged quietly; yet in his heart he still harbored reservations about Jung Min's ability to decide what was best for himself. But none of those reservations shone in Rain's eyes though as he stared deeply at Jung Min.

Jung Min smiled sunnily and teased, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Rain shook his head, unable to speak because of the lump of emotion clogging his throat.

Jung Min's smile brightened even more as he leaned forward and kissed Rain on the lips. "Good hyung," he teased against Rain's lips; then he drew back and said rather firmly, "Well good night, ae-in. I'll see you in the morning. And sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. I don't want you sleeping uncomfortably on the couch or in one of the recliners." He then walked away from Rain and loosened his tie before slipping it from around his neck and dropping it onto the bureau. He then started unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

He gasped in surprise when Rain grabbed his arm and whirled him into Rain's embrace. Rain groaned at the feel of Jung Min's whipcord lean body pressing intimately against his own lean, muscled body as he leaned forward and captured Jung Min's lips in a searing kiss. Almost immediately Jung Min melted; his arms wrapping around Rain's neck as he responded passionately to the kiss; his mouth opening to allow Rain's tongue to dip inside and taste deeply of his nectar-sweet flavor.

Rain groaned, his tongue tasting deeply of Jung Min as he walked Jung Min backwards over to the bed in the center of the bedroom - a bed that they had shared together nearly every night for four years now. Jung Min gasped in surprise as he tumbled backwards onto the bed; Rain tumbling down on top of him. Their lips broke apart, and they stared heatedly at each other before Jung Min cupped Rain's handsome face in his hands and tugged Rain's head downward until their lips met again with bruising force. Rain groaned, kissing Jung Min roughly at first, then gentling the kiss as he started unbuttoning Jung Min's uniform shirt. Jung Min moaned, his fingers untying Rain's tie and pulling it loose from around Rain's neck before throwing it aside and fumbling with the buttons of Rain's uniform shirt. Within seconds they were both naked from the waist up; their uniform shirts fluttering to the carpeted floor as their hands mapped each other's chests, caressing each other's smooth, muscled skin and loving the warm, firm feel of each other's pectorals, stiff nipples and chocolate abs. Then Rain trailed a path of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the graceful column of Jung Min's neck and onto Jung Min's chest before engulfing a dusky brown nipple into his mouth. Jung Min keen softly, his eyes closing and his hands fisting in Rain's raven-black hair as his back arched; the feel of Rain's mouth suckling on his nipple almost too much to bear it felt sooo good. "Jihoon! Aah, God, Jihoon!" he cried out softly in wanton delight. He felt his cock stiffen and strain against the fly of his uniform slacks and groaned in frustration as he arched his hips, searching for the pleasurable release that only Rain could give him.

Rain felt his own cock throb against the fly of his uniform slacks as he continued suckling Jung Min's nipple; his tongue flicking against the stiff nubbin of flesh as he reached down with his hands and unfastened Jung Min's uniform slacks. Once he had the slacks unfastened, he slid his one of his hands inside and through the slit in Jung Min's boxers and encircled Jung Min's smooth, thick member. He jerked it firmly yet gently, a drop of wetness scorching his palm as pre-cum leaked from the mushroom-shaped head. Jung Min moaned in pleasure; the sound of his delight echoing off the walls of the bedroom and filling Rain's ears. Jung Min's love sounds were beautiful. Beautiful because they sounded very much like his singing voice when he sung for fun at one of the karaoke bars in town - only not sexual sounding. No, that sexual sound to Jung Min's love sounds were for Rain's ears only.

Rain lifted himself up from Jung Min and watched with hooded eyes as he jerked Jung Min's stiff flesh; watching Jung Min's beautiful face flush with pleasure as Jung Min's head thrashed about upon the bed; Jung Min's eyes closed and his breathing uneven as the pressure within his being built and coiled tightly. Rain felt his heart expand with love for the beautiful young man beneath him, and he felt his cock ache for the tight warmth of Jung Min's body. "I want you," Rain groaned as he lowered his head and kissed Jung Min deeply. Jung Min moaned and responded feverishly to the kiss. He arched his hips, seeking more friction from Rain's caressing hand. Rain obliged; his fingers caressing the sensitive vein on the underside of the cock as his hand continued to jerk firmly at the cock and his thumb stroked gently at the tip, causing more pre-cum to leak from the tip so that Rain could smear it all around the sensitive head of the cock and into the pulsating slit of it too.

Jung Min leaned forward and mouthed Rain's hard, smooth shoulder. "Want you...want you too," Jung Min moaned back in a sultry whimper before mouthing his way up the strong column of Rain's neck to nip at Rain's earlobe. He felt Rain shiver in pleasure as he moaned into Rain's ear, "Inside me, ae-in. Want you...inside me."

Rain drew back long enough to jerk Jung Min's uniform slacks and boxers off, then he hurriedly undressed himself. Jung Min watched from under his thick lashes the rippling slaps of muscle underneath Rain's coppery smooth skin as Rain moved; Jung Min's mouth watering with anticipation. Then Rain was kissing him again; Rain's tongue thrusting into Jung Min's mouth as Rain's now gel-coated fingers parted Jung Min's firm buttocks and dipped within to caress the tender skin of his most intimate area; Rain applying the cool gel to Jung Min's skin before gently thrusting two of his fingers into Jung Min and passed the tight ring of muscle.

Jung Min hissed and bit Rain's shoulder; Jung Min's blunt fingernails raking down Rain's smooth back and leaving red streaks in their wake. The stinging feel of Jung Min's teeth and fingernails heightened Rain's desire as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of Jung Min, stretching and scissoring the tight channel, preparing Jung Min for something much thicker and larger. Jung Min felt the need within him escalate, and he gasped huskily and wantonly into Rain's ear, "Now, ae-in...now. Take me now. I need you inside me."

Rain was more than eager to oblige. He withdrew his fingers from Jung Min and chuckled softly when Jung Min groaned in displeasure at losing those fingers. Then Rain quickly coated his rock-hard cock with gel, his teeth biting his lower lip as the feel of his own hand touching himself inflamed him. He heard Jung Min chuckle softly and looked down to find the beautiful younger man staring up at him with passion-filled eyes; his perfectly shaped lips pink and pouty from their kisses; his sable-colored hair fanned out around his head and across a pillow like a dark halo; his flawless skin rosy and glowing with heat and desire. Rain felt his heart rate increase as he indulged in the glorious sight that was Park Jung Min. Then he parted Jung Min's long, long legs and slipped in between Jung Min's lean, smooth thighs; the firm thighs clamping tightly around his hips as Jung Min wrapped his legs around Rain's waist, thus causing himself to open fully and completely to Rain. Rain groaned and lowered his head again; his lips capturing Jung Min's lips again in a deep, searing kiss as he arched his hips back, then thrust forward, his thick gel-coated cock piercing Jung Min's body deeply in one quick stroke.

Jung Min tore his mouth from Rain's mouth and cried out before biting Rain's shoulder hard; both pleasure and pain filling Jung Min's being. The pleasure outweighed the pain, and he moaned and mouthed Rain's collarbone then Rain's sternum before engulfing a stiff dark copper-colored nipple into his mouth. He drew sharply on the nipple, his teeth biting it gently before flicking his tongue against it to ease the sting his teeth had caused. He heard Rain groan deep in his throat and felt Rain shudder against him as pleasure sizzled through Rain's being. Then Jung Min cried out again, his mouth letting go of Rain's nipple as his head fell back against a pillow; his long, smooth neck arching as he began moving his hips in tandem with Rain's thrusts; Rain's thick cock penetrating him repeatedly, each thrust deeper than the last one until Rain was butting gently yet insistently against the small bundle of nerves deep within Jung Min, and Jung Min keen rawly as pleasure and need surged through him until it became a hard knot of tension deep within his gut. "Aah, Jihoon, Jihoon! Aah, Jihoon!" he gasped, his head thrashing about upon a pillow as his insides clenched and unclenched around Rain's cock. His own cock was swollen and throbbing in between their bodies, and he needed Rain to touch his cock before he died of need. "Jihoon...Jihoon...touch me! Touch me!" he begged in a throaty whimper as he continued moving in tandem with Rain's lovemaking.

Rain knew what his beloved Minnie wanted and was more than eager to oblige. Sliding his hand in between their bodies, he tenderly grasped Jung Min's cock; then he jerked it, his thumb caressing the throbbing tip, causing more pre-cum to leak from the tip as he canted his hips and thrust himself even deeper into his lover's body. He felt Jung Min's silken yet scarred channel (scarred from years of sexual abuse and corrective surgeries from when Jung Min was a child trapped in North Korea's sex slave trade) spasm around his cock, then he felt those walls clamp tight around him and he groaned as he thrust as deeply into Jung Min's body as possible then held still as he captured Jung Min's gaze and husked against Jung Min's lips, "Come for me, jagiya. Come for me...now." He twisted his wrist and tugged firmly on Jung Min's cock.

Jung Min felt his sacs draw up close to his body, felt his cock swell and throb in Rain's fist, felt his prostate quiver against Rain's cock; then he arched and stiffened as the tension within him coiled impossibly tight. Then it snapped, and Jung Min screamed in ecstasy as he came; his cock jerking as thick, rich seed spilled from its tip and drenched Rain's hand and stomach and his own stomach; the walls of his channel clenching rhythmically around Rain's cock as waves of hot, searing pleasure coursed through him. "Aaah! Aaah! Aaah, Jihoon!" he gasped into Rain's mouth as Rain kissed him deeply. His arms and legs tightened around Rain as his toes curled from the force of his release.

Rain ground his mouth against Jung Min's lips and he kissed Jung Min as deeply as nature would allow; his tongue stabbing into Jung Min's mouth and tasting deeply of the younger man as he thrust a few more times into Jung Min's spasming body then held himself still again against the pulsating bundle of nerves deep within Jung Min's body. Then he stiffened, his entire being perched almost painfully on a precipice before he tumbled over; his cock spasming within the tight well of Jung Min's body as waves and waves of intense, hot pleasure washed over him; his seed drenching Jung Min's insides, the force of it felt by Jung Min and causing him to climax again in rapture. Rain buried his face in the crook of Jung Min's neck and sobbed in ecstasy as his body shuddered repeatedly and his toes curled in euphoria.

When he finally came back to his senses again, Rain lifted his head and gazed down lovingly at his lover. Jung Min was glowing, a sweet little smile on his face as he gazed tiredly up at Rain. "Well...I guess you don't have to worry about freezing to death tonight. You're sleeping in here with me," Jung Min said a bit breathlessly; his chocolate-brown gaze full of love and delight for Rain.

Rain smiled an incredibly sexy smile at Jung Min and whispered softly, "Thank you, jagiya," before lowering his head and kissing Jung Min gently on the lips. Then he laid his head against Jung Min's shoulder and sighed softly when he felt Jung Min's fingers tenderly stroke his hair. They were still intimately joined, neither of them willing to separate at the moment. "Saranghae, jagiya. Saranghae," Rain whispered thickly after a moment.

Jung Min tightened his arms around Rain and tenderly kissed Rain's forehead. "Saranghae, ae-in. Saranghae," Jung Min whispered back softly. Then they both drifted off to sleep; the heat of their bodies keeping them warm until one of them woke up later in the night to pull the sheets up over the both of them.

For now, all was good and perfect in RaiMin's world. But how long that would last would depend on how much Rain would let himself trust in Jung Min's judgment for Jung Min's well being...and how soon Rain would finally clue Jung Min in on how much and how deeply he truly loved Jung Min.

The theory on how much Rain trusted Jung Min's own judgment would be tested repeatedly when Team Phoenix began their assignment of safeguarding TVXQ.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	8. Chapter Eight

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Eight

 

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin’s luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea Seoul, South Korea

The next morning… 

 

Sunlight spilled through the bedroom window and slanted across the two human beings lying in the huge king-sized bed. Wrapped in each other’s arms, Changmin and Yunho slept soundly; the bed sheets down around their waists covering their long legs which were tangled together. Yunho’s head still rested upon Changmin’s chest overtop of Changmin’s heart; Changmin’s cheek still rested against Yunho’s hair. They hadn’t moved an inch during the night, remaining in the same position they had fallen asleep in. It was amazing how comfortably they slept together.

The alarm clock blared, announcing it was 6:45 am. Yunho groaned and reached out blindly to slap the annoying thing off; then he settled back down against Changmin and rested his head back upon Changmin’s chest; his eyes still closed. “Minnie…it’s time to get up. The security alarm system tech is coming by later this morning,” he then mumbled as he felt himself drifting back to sleep; his voice sounding groggy.

“Mmm...you need to get up too, honey bunny. You have a meeting at SBS today about that new drama you’ll be filming soon. Tamara-sunbae and our new security detail will be here to pick you up at 8:30 am,” Changmin mumbled back, his voice sounding groggy too as he shifted his body and snuggled closer against Yunho; his eyes still closed too.

They both drifted back to sleep, neither of them ready to get up and face the new day. Then the house phone rang, jerking both of them awake with a start. They sat up in bed and glared at the cordless phone, then they giggled at their silliness as Yunho reached for the phone and answered it. “Hello?” he asked as Changmin rubbed at his eyes, looking every bit like a six year old boy just waking up from a deep sleep. Yunho smiled at how cute Changmin looked. The call turned out to be the security alarm system company calling to confirm their appointment for 9 am this morning. Yunho confirmed it then hung up the phone and said, “That was ADT. They said their tech will be here at 9 am to install the new security system.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting for him,” Changmin assured. He rested against the pillows and headboard of the bed and regarded Yunho for a long moment.

The scrutiny of Changmin’s stare began to bother Yunho after a few seconds. “What?” he asked in puzzlement.

“Nothing,” Changmin murmured as he continued staring at Yunho. Then he reached out and glided a fingertip up and down Yunho’s arm. “Are you going to be okay going to your meeting without me today?” he asked softly; a look of concern entering his eyes.

“Yes, I'll be fine. Tamara-sunbae and our new security detail will be with me, so I'll be okay,” Yunho reassured as he took hold of Changmin’s hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed each fingertip of Changmin’s hand then he kissed the back of it and held it against his lips for a long moment before lowering it and whispering, “Just make sure the new alarm system is installed and working properly.”

“I will,” Changmin promised, his breath having hitched when Yunho had kissed each of his fingertips and then the back of his hand, Yunho’s lips feeling soft and warm against Changmin’s skin.

Yunho sighed deeply before saying, “I’m not afraid anymore, Changminnie. Not like I was. I owe it all to you. Thank you for reassuring me and showing me I’ve nothing to worry about. And I'm grateful to have a top-notch security detail safeguarding me. That wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't asked Tamara-sunbae to get us one. Thank you, angel. I love you.” The truth of his gratitude and love for Changmin glowed in his eyes.

Changmin reached up and stroked Yunho’s cheek, Changmin smiling as he replied, “You’re welcome, honey bunny.” Then he leaned over and kissed Yunho’s lips gently. “Good morning, baby,” he murmured against Yunho’s lips, smiling again when he felt Yunho smile.

“Good morning, angel,” Yunho murmured back; then he deepened their kiss, his arms wrapping about Changmin’s neck and pulling Changmin close as Changmin moaned and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist; Changmin bringing them flush against each other; their naked bodies reacting strongly to each other’s closeness and warmth. Within seconds they were both stiff and hard and panting with need when their lips broke apart. They pressed their foreheads together as they fought to regain control of themselves. Then Changmin cursed softly and kissed Yunho again; Changmin shifting their bodies so that Yunho was straddling his lap; their naked cocks touching and pressing against each other as they rocked their hips in tandem, the slip-slide of their flesh against each other creating a friction between them that caused a fire to erupt within them that demanded to be assuaged ASAP.

“Ooh, Minnie…we…we don’t have time for this,” Yunho gasped even as he clung to Changmin; his mouth finding Changmin’s mouth again and kissing Changmin deeply; his tongue flicking against Changmin’s tongue as he tasted deeply of Changmin.

Changmin groaned and responded wildly to the kiss; his hands gripping Yunho’s tight little ass and kneading the firm buttocks as he rocked Yunho’s hips more firmly against his own. “We have time for a quickie,” he murmured against Yunho’s lips, then he moaned when he felt the tension within himself increase rapidly.

Yunho felt the tension increase within him rapidly too. He stared blindly at the wall behind the bed; moaning thickly as Changmin sucked tenderly at the side of his neck; Changmin careful not to leave a love bite even though he wanted to. Then Yunho gripped Changmin’s shoulders as the tension and fire within him became unbearable. He felt his cock swell and throb against Changmin’s cock; then he stiffened as the tension within him snapped and the fire within him burned throughout his entire body. “Aaah! Aaah! Changmin!” he cried out as he came; his toes curling and his body shuddering as waves of intense pleasure washed over him. His cock pulsated against Changmin’s cock, spilling his rich seed against Changmin’s cock and tummy.

Changmin felt Yunho’s orgasm and peaked too. Burying his face against the crook of Yunho’s neck, Changmin cried out lustily, “Ooh, Yunho-baby! Yunho!” And then he was stiffening, his toes curling as the tension snapped inside of him and the fire burst all through his body. He shuddered as his rich seed spilled out of his pulsating cock, spilling against Yunho’s twitching cock and tummy.

 

They calmed down after a few minutes; resting against each other as exhaustion overtook them. They both wanted to fall back to sleep but knew they couldn’t. They had things to do today that could not wait. Kissing Yunho gently on the lips, Changmin mumbled as he nuzzled his nose against Yunho’s nose, “We have to get up now. I love you.”

Yunho smiled and nuzzled his nose back against Changmin’s nose and murmured back, “I know, I know. We have a busy day ahead of us. I love you too.”

They kissed tenderly again then Changmin dragged himself and Yunho out of bed. “Let’s shower together,” he suggested with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Sounds like a plan,” Yunho agreed; then he started tickling Changmin. Changmin squealed and giggled in delight and ran out of the bedroom; Yunho chasing after him and tickling him all the way into the bathroom.

When they were in the shower a few minutes later with the hot water from the jet spray causing steam to billow up around them, Changmin cupped Yunho’s wet face in his wet hands and asked seriously, “Are you okay with how our romantic relationship is progressing?” He wanted to be sure that Yunho still wanted a romantic life with him.

Yunho smiled that pretty little smile of his and said, “Yes, I’m more than okay with how things are progressing for us romantically." He reached up and lowered both of Changmin’s hands so that he could kiss the backs of them gently. “Are you okay with it?” he then asked, his smile fading, his voice sounding a bit concerned as a shadow of anxiety filled his eyes.

Changmin knew what was causing that shadow of anxiety to appear in Yunho's eyes - the betrayal of *The Three* who had promised to stay with Yunho and Changmin forever and then they abandoned Yunho and Changmin the first chance they got. Deep down inside, Yunho feared that Changmin would abandon him too.

Changmin made a sound deep in his throat before smiling and whispering reassuringly, “I’m sooo okay with it that I can’t see straight.” His smile faded as he became serious, his gaze searching Yunho's gaze deeply. "I will never leave you, Yunho. I will never abandon you. I will always be with you, baby. Always and forever."

Yunho felt his heart flutter with joy at Changmin's reassuring pledge. He kissed Changmin's hands again, then blinked his eyes, thus causing two fat tears to escape and roll down his face. "I love you," he whispered thickly; then he dipped his head, embarrassed that he was crying.

"Yunho," Changmin called out, causing Yunho to lift his head and look at Changmin again. "I love you too," Changmin whispered back softly, then he leaned forward and kissed Yunho deeply. He drew back when he felt Yunho’s passionate response and grinned teasingly. “We gotta wash and get dressed. We’ll play around in the shower with each other some other morning,” he promised wickedly.

“Mmm...that sounds heavenly,” Yunho sighed dreamily as he drew Changmin back in for the passionate response Changmin had interrupted him from giving; Yunho kissing Changmin deeply and a bit wantonly. Changmin moaned and returned the kiss; loving the sweet taste of Yunho as it flowed into his mouth and tantalized his taste buds.

Eventually they did get around to showering and then dressing for the day; both of them looking forward to tonight when they would be together again in their private little world discovering more the joys and wonders of lovemaking and love in general.

 

~*~

 

A while later...

 

Yunho and Changmin had just finished breakfast and were putting the dishes in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Yunho said cheerily and left Changmin in the kitchen. Changmin left the dishwasher and went over to the kitchen doorway and watched as Yunho almost skipped to the door; the look of joy and relief on Yunho's face over not having to worry about his safety anymore endearing, causing Changmin's heart to expand with love for the older man. Seeing Yunho at ease put Changmin at ease.

Yunho looked at the LCD screen on the security alarm unit and saw Tamara Lee and three agents of JYP-Bae Securities Inc.'s Team Phoenix standing in the hallway. Opening the door, Yunho smiled brightly and said cheerily to the people out in the hallway, "Good morning, Tamara-sunbae. Good morning, Agent Kim Hyun Joong, Agent Kim Hyung Jun and Agent Park Jung Min. Please, come in."

Tamara entered the apartment first and gave Yunho a kiss on the cheek as they embraced warmly. Then she left the foyer and spotted Changmin in the doorway of the kitchen with a worried scowl on his face. She went over to him and gave him a hug and asked him quietly what was wrong. He simply shook his head and said it was nothing as he glared at Agent Kim Hyun Joong. Tamara noticed whom Changmin was glaring at and whispered, "He's trustworthy, Changminnie. You can trust Yunho's safety with him."

Changmin bit the inside of his cheek as he muttered back to his manager, "He better not fuck up and cause Yunho any harm. I'll kick his ass if he does."

Tamara sighed and rubbed his back soothingly. "Yunho will be safe with Agent Kim Hyun Joong. Now stop being so suspicious and trust the man," she commanded firmly yet softly. Changmin didn't bother to answer her or promise her that he would trust Kim Hyun Joong.

Meanwhile back in the foyer, Yunho was shaking hands with the agents and thanking them for agreeing to safeguard him. Changmin huffed indignantly at how easily Yunho was already trusting Kim Hyun Joong.

Agent Park Jung Min left the foyer first and entered the living room, his gaze taking in the decor of the room. "This is a very nice place you and Mr. Shim have, Mr. Jung. I love the theme of earthy tones and crisp black, red and cream you have going in here. It's very stylish."

"Thank you," Yunho said, sounding a bit surprised by Agent Park's compliment.

Agent Kim Hyung Jun came into the living room and said with a smile to Yunho, "Minnie is our resident decorator at the agency. If it has anything to do with home decor, art or fashion, he knows what's in and what's not."

Jung Min flashed a gorgeous smile at Yunho. "Yep, I'm the expert on the finer things in life," he said cheerily.

"Minnie?" Yunho repeated in surprise then looked at his own *Minnie*.

Catching on to what Yunho's question meant, Hyung Jun said, "That's our little nickname for Jung Min. We also call him *Min*."

"*Minnie* is the nickname you have for Changmin, correct?" Hyun Joong said Yunho as he finally entered the living room. He spotted Changmin standing in the kitchen doorway glaring at him.

"Yes. I do call Changmin that sometimes," Yunho answered.

"Well, to keep the confusion to a minimum, call me by my real name, teammates, or call me *Min*," Jung Min informed 2HJ. 2HJ agreed to that. Jung Min then clasped his hands together and said politely to Yunho, "Are you ready to go, Mr. Jung?"

"Yes, and please call me Yunho. Mr. Jung is my father, not me," Yunho said with a soft laugh, and the three agents chuckled and agreed to do that. Then they looked at Changmin and waited for him to give them the permission to call him by his first name.

Tamara had to nudge Changmin with her elbow to get him to speak to them. "Umm, yeah, call me Changmin," he said, then he asked, "What should we call you all?"

"Please call us by our title and last name when in public. When in private, you call us by our first names," Hyun Joong informed.

"Okay," Yunho said, but Changmin said nothing as he glared at Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong sighed deeply then said evenly, "Changmin, you don't have to worry about Yunho's safety. My teammates and I will keep close guard on him. Nothing will happen to him on our watch. I give you my word."

Changmin continued glaring at Hyun Joong. "Keep your friend Jaejoong away from Yunho if you know what's good for you," Changmin warned.

"Changmin!" both Yunho and Tamara exclaimed in alarm.

Both Hyung Jun and Jung Min glared dagger-eyes at Changmin as Hyun Joong said soothingly to Yunho and Tamara, "It's okay." Then he looked at Changmin again and said, "I give you my word that Jaejoong will not have any contact with Yunho or you, Changmin."

"Are you satisfied now?" Yunho asked as he approached Changmin. Tamara stepped aside so that the two men could have a little privacy. Yunho's gaze searched Changmin's gaze as Yunho implored, "Please stop being so difficult with Hyun Joong. He's given his word and I trust him. You need to trust him too."

Changmin pouted like a petulant child. "I just want you to be safe with people we can trust. I'm placing your safety in his hands and his teammates' hands. I don't want to regret doing that," he implored back, his gaze raw with emotion.

Yunho squeezed Changmin's shoulders and whispered, "You can trust them. I'll be fine." Then he tenderly kissed Changmin on the lips. "I love you. I'll see you tonight. Cook something delicious for dinner."

"Okay. Be careful. I love you too," Changmin whispered back then watched as Yunho left the apartment with the agents. Tamara squeezed Changmin's arm reassuringly before she hurried after Yunho and the agents. The door shut. Changmin locked it and reset the alarm, then he hurried over to one of the windows in the living room and looked out of it, waiting for the luxury van from JYP-Bae Securities Inc. that would take Yunho to SBS Studios to come out of the private garage. The van appeared a few minutes later, and Changmin watched as it drove off down the street, merging with traffic before disappearing from sight. 'Please keep my Yunho-sshi safe,' he silently prayed, then he went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up from breakfast.

 

~*~

 

A while later...

 

The doorbell rang a half hour later, and Changmin looked at the clock on the wall. It said 9 am on the dot. “ADT is here and right on time,” he said to himself as he headed over to the door. He checked the LCD screen on the security alarm unit to make sure it was indeed an ADT Security Alarm System tech, then he opened the door and smiled brightly at the tech. “Good morning. Thank you for coming out today,” he said politely as he bowed respectfully at the tech.

The tech – a gorgeous female that looked to be around Changmin’s age – bowed back and said politely, “It’s a pleasure to service you, Mr. Shim. May I come in?”

“Oh, sure, sorry. It’s not every day I see a female security alarm system tech. Especially one as young and pretty as you are, ma’am,” Changmin said innocently as he stepped aside to let the tech into the apartment. He really wasn’t hitting on the girl because the only person he desired was Yunho. But she was pretty, and he never hesitated to let a girl know she was pretty.

The girl blushed shyly and said, “Thank you, Mr. Shim. And please call me Ms. Park. My name is Mia Park.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Park. Shall I show you to the utility room?” Changmin offered. She nodded and he showed her to the utility room so that she could begin installing the new security alarm system that would reinforce the protection surrounding Yunho when he was at home.

 

~*~

 

While Mr. Shim Changmin busied himself with a phone call; Ms. Mia Park installed the new security alarm system; then she checked the bedrooms in the apartment to find which one was Mr. Shim's and which one was his band mate's Mr. Jung. It didn't take long to figure out that the two men shared a bedroom together and that they were more than just friends and band mates. 'So the rumors are true: they are lovers,' she thought as she quietly closed the door to their bedroom. She then went about installing something that Mr. Shim and Mr. Jung would have no knowledge of – a tiny video camera hidden in the light fixture in the ceiling. After installing the secret video camera, she looked around the bedroom again and found a framed photo of Mr. Shim and Mr. Jung. It was a professional shot of them from some photo shoot they must’ve done recently. They looked very handsome in the photo…especially Mr. Jung.

“Yunho-hyung,” Mia murmured as she touched her fingertip to the image of Yunho’s face, tracing it gently before pressing her thumb against it so hard she almost broke the glass overtop of the photo. She then put the photo back on the table it was sitting on and glared at it for a long moment. “You took everything from me when you pressed charges against me four years ago. I’m going to make you pay for that, Mr. Jung. I’m going to make you and your secret lover pay for what you did to me,” she murmured tersely at the photo of Yunho and Changmin. Then she hurried out of the bedroom before Mr. Shim realized she was in it and discover she really wasn't Mia Park from ADT but Soria Kim instead.

When Ms. Park left a short while later, Changmin was relieved to have the new alarm system installed and working properly. He then went back to making phone calls to a few of his friends and Yunho’s friends before entering the den and booting up the computer and getting online to answer a few fan emails. He had no idea about the tiny video camera Ms. Park had installed in his and Yunho's bedroom. And he wouldn’t know anything about it for a very, very long time to come.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A K-pop crossover fic involving several K-pop fandoms, actors and actresses. The fic primarily centers around TVXQ's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin as they survive the ups and downs of the K-pop industry (and survive a crazy anti-fan that's hell bent on destroying Yunho!) and how they keep their friendship and partnership strong as they discover an everlasting love with each other.

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Nine

 

 

SBS Broadcasting Centre  
Yangcheon-gu District, Seoul, South Korea

Later that morning...

 

Entering the SBS Broadcasting Centre, Jung Min couldn't help looking around the lobby of the prestigious entertainment building in awe. "This is fabulous," he whispered, his gaze widening as staff, casting agents, managers and stars milled about. Within the span of five seconds Jung Min recognized ten stars that he wanted autographs from but knew he couldn't approach them while he was working. He sighed in disappointment as another star he recognized walked by.

Hyung Jun grinned and patted Jung Min on the shoulder. "We'll visit here on our off day so that you can get autographs, okay?" Hyung Jun soothed.

"That would be great!" Jung Min enthused; then he started pointing out the stars he recognized to Hyung Jun. Hyung Jun's face lit up when he recognized a few stars too and pointed them out to Jung MIn. They were jabbering away excitedly as Hyun Joong verified his identity, and Tamara and Yunho verified their identities with the security guard at the security desk near the entrance of the building (Hyung Jun and Jung Min had already had their identities verified). After their identities were verified, Hyun Joong led Tamara and Yunho into the lobby of the building and over to a bank of elevators. As Tamara and Yunho waited for one of the elevators to arrive, Hyun Joong had to call out to his teammates to come on because they were too wrapped up in star-gazing to realize that their entourage was about to head upstairs to one of 'Queen of Ambition'. Both Hyung Jun and Jung Min blushed embarrassedly and hurried over to their entourage. "Sorry," they both said at the same time.

Hyun Joong gave them both a disapproving glare that screamed that they were on duty right now and goofing off was not allowed. However, Yunho came to their aide by saying with a soft smile, "It's pretty neat, isn't it? Seeing the stars of your favorite TV shows milling about like regular people. It amazes me too. And seeing all of the idols milling about backstage at the music shows is pretty amazing too. I'm awestruck every time I see anyone famous - especially if I'm a fan of theirs."

"You get awestruck over seeing stars, even though you're a star yourself?" Jung Min asked as they all boarded an elevator. The door slid closed and Tamara chose what floor they were going to. She couldn't help smiling at Agent Park's innocent question to Yunho. 2HJ couldn't help smiling either at how awestruck Jung Min was about celebrities.

"Yes, I do, Agent Park. It never gets ceases to amaze me to see someone famous that I like very much. I can get all fan-boy like when I see a star or an idol I like," Yunho admitted with a light chuckle.

"Is this going to be your first acting gig?" Jung Min asked as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator beside Yunho; Jung Min totally lost in conversation with Yunho right now and not noticing how his teammates and Yunho's manager were watching him and smiling at him. There was something sweet, innocent and enduring about Jung Min that just made others watch him in fascination and smile warmly at him.

Yunho was not immune to Jung Min's charms either as he smiled and answered, "No, this will be my third acting gig but my first as one of the lead actors in a drama. I'm looking forward to finding out more about my character, Baek Do-Hoon."

"That sounds really exciting. If I hadn't become a Special Ops Agent, I think I would've became an actor and singer too," Jung Min revealed.

"Oh? You can act and sing?" Yunho asked, sounding interested.

Jung Min blushed slightly and said a bit bashfully, "Well, I'm not sure about the acting...but I can sing. I sing a lot at home. And I love karaoke."

"Really? Well, maybe one evening you and I and Changmin can go karaoking together? It's something that Changmin and I do when we have free time," Yunho suggested.

"Sure! That would be great!" Jung Min enthused.

Neither Hyun Joong nor Hyung Jun had the heart right now to remind Jung Min that JYP-Bae Securities Inc. Policies and Procedures prohibited their agents from fraternizing with their charges outside of work. The agents could develop casual friendships with their charges because becoming casual friends with their charges made it easier for the agents to safeguard their charges; however, nothing deeper could develop between the agents and the charges. The stringent policy minimized inappropriate conduct between agents and charges. "We'll remind him later," Hyung Jun muttered to Hyun Joong, and Hyun Joong nodded in agreement. However, both of them could already see that Jung Min and Yunho were going to become great friends, and no policy rule was going to stop that from happening.

They reached their designated floor and filed out of the elevator. They were greeted by several SBS executives then they were taken to a conference room. As Yunho entered the conference room, he felt at least a dozen or more eyes on him watching him and following him as he bowed in greeting to everyone before finding himself a seat. As he sat down he heard several people in the room murmur about him having security agents with him and he blushed in shame and embarrassment, fearing that his added security made him appear as though he might be troublesome for the cast of 'Queen of Ambition'. 'But it can't be helped. I have to feel safe in order to be able to do my job effectively,' Yunho silently fretted. Tamara sat down beside him on his right and squeezed his hand reassuringly, and the agents of Team Phoenix smiled reassuringly at him as they took up positions around the room so that Yunho was protected from every angle.

The man sitting to Yunho's left leaned over and said kindly to him, "Pay no attention to what others are saying. We're all aware of your situation and we're determined to help you stay safe and feel safe while working with us."

Yunho looked at the man who spoke to him and immediately recognized him. "You're...Kwon Sang Woo," he murmured in shock.

Actor Kwon Sang Woo smiled warmly at Yunho; his friendly smile causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle some. "And you are Jung Yunho aka U-Know Yunho from TVXQ," he replied back warmly. At thirty-six years old, he was a tall, handsome man with collar-length black hair and expressive black eyes. His complexion was a rich, dark olive color that was flawless. He looked nowhere near being thirty-six but looked more like he was in his late twenties or early thirties instead. He was an award-winning actor and beloved by many in South Korea and other parts of Asia. "It's nice to meet you, Yunho. My wife and kids are fans of your music." Sang Woo took hold of Yunho's hand and shook it warmly.

Yunho was just two seconds away from turning into a fan-boy as he shook Sang Woo's hand and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sang Woo-hyung. It's a pleasure to meet you too. And I'm a huge fan of your work. My band mate is too," he almost gushed, then blushed embarrassedly.

Sang Woo chuckled good-naturedly at Yunho's shyness before the meeting was called to order and everyone's attention was directed to the director and casting agents for the drama. The actors and actresses in the room were then asked to introduce themselves officially to everyone and give a little background about themselves so that everyone would know something about everyone and a family atmosphere would be created amongst the cast. When it was Yunho's turn to introduce himself he felt a wave of shyness come over him and he wished that Changmin was there by his side giving him strength and encouragement. "Umm...Good morning, everyone. My name is Jung Yunho. I'm a singer in the band TVXQ, and my stage name in the band is U-Know Yunho," he announced, and blushed when some of the actors and actresses chuckled at his stage name. He wasn't sure if they were laughing at his stage name or at him and that bothered him. He wished again that Changmin was there with him. Before Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu had abandoned their band, Yunho had been the fearless leader of DBSK, able to handle any situation and not feel shy about anything. But that all changed when they left DBSK and the band downsized to two members. Now Yunho was feeling unsure about himself, lacking some of the strength, courage and confidence he had had before the breakup had occurred. Having Changmin by his side made up for his lack of strength, courage and confidence, but Changmin wasn't with him right now and he felt a wave of nervousness and anxiety wash over him as he looked around the room at all of the actors and actresses he would be working with for the next six months. His heart pounded in his chest as his breathing became irregular.

Tamara noticed the slight elevation of Yunho's breathing and took hold of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Hyun Joong, Hyung Jun and Jung Min noticed the slight change in Yunho too and watched him closely in concern, ready to come to his aide should he need them.

Sang Woo noticed the slight change in Yunho too and nudged the woman sitting beside him before leaning over and whispering something in her ear. The woman nodded, then she and Sang Woo stood and traded places; the woman coming to stand beside Yunho. Yunho looked at her wryly, his inner self on full alert and warning him not to trust the woman because she hadn't introduced herself yet, he had no idea who she was.

The woman smiled kindly at him before taking hold of his free hand and squeezing it reassuringly. She then faced everyone and said cheerfully, "This wonderful young man here will be playing my little brother in the drama, and I'm looking forward to working with him. My name is Kim Sung Ryeong, and I've been cast in the role of Baek Do Kyung. I'm grateful to have the opportunity to work with such an amazing cast. Please try to remember that we are here for a common goal - to present a high quality drama to the audience - and we're going to be like a family for the next six months. We each need to be mindful of each other's feelings and to treat each other with the utmost respect and dignity. And we need to make this time together an enjoyable experience for all of us. Thank you." She then looked at Yunho and smiled brightly at him. She was a very beautiful woman with dark brown hair cut in a stylish bob and wide dark brown eyes that glowed with an inner light. She was of average height and slender, and very sophisticated. She looked a lot younger than her forty-five years of age, and her complexion was a creamy ivory color and totally flawless. She was an award-winning actress that was beloved by many in South Korea.

Yunho couldn't help smiling back at the actress that would be playing his older sister in 'Queen of Ambition'. She seemed very nice...'But can I trust her or Kwon Sang Woo? I don't know either of them. Oh, Minnie, if only you were here with me. You would tell me if I could trust them or not,' he fretted silently; a wave of fear borne from the attack he had suffered four years ago at the hands of Soria Kim, along with the pain of betrayal that Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu had caused him assailing him. He wondered if he would ever get over what Soria Kim and JYJ had done to him. He feared that he wouldn't. 'Minnie...I'm scared,' he thought even as he tried to act like he was all right and smiled again at Kim Sung Ryeong and Kwon Sang Woo who were smiling back warmly at him. He felt Tamara squeeze his hand again reassuringly. She understood how he was feeling right now; she understood how much he wished Changmin was with him right now giving him the strength, courage and confidence that he needed.

Hyun Joong, Hyung Jun and Jung Min noticed the subtle change in Yunho's persona and wondered what was happening to the K-pop idol. Then Hyun Joong touched the Bluetooth transmitter in his right ear and said quietly to his teammates, "Yunho is probably feeling a bit uneasy about being in a room full of strangers. With Soria Kim being free now I can understand why he's feeling so uneasy. He's probably unsure if he can trust any of these people."

"Some of these people commented about us being with him when he entered the room, and I'm sure he heard them," Hyung Jun said. "Nothing bad was said, but the fact that our presence caused a bit of commotion has unnerved Yunho."

"He's scared," Jung Min said. "He's scared and he doesn't have his significant other here to calm him down." And it was at that moment that the three agents realized just how important Changmin was to Yunho and just how deeply Soria Kim's attack and JYJ's betrayal had affected the TVXQ leader. "We'll have to do everything in our power to make him feel safe, my friends," Jung Min said as memory of his own fears darkened his mind for a moment. "He's too kind of a soul to have to suffer like this."

"We'll make him feel safe," Hyun Joong pledged.

"Him and Changmin too," Hyung Jun said, and both of his teammates agreed.

 

~*~

 

The 'Queen of Ambition' meeting lasted well into the afternoon. When it came time for the meeting to end, both Sang Woo and Sung Ryeong caught up with Yunho and asked to speak with him for a few moments in private. Yunho hesitated at first, not sure if he should go off somewhere with the actor and actress since he still didn't know them very well. But Team Phoenix had already triple-checked Sang Woo's and Sung Ryeong's backgrounds and knew that the two celebrities were trusted individuals so they and Tamara encouraged him to go talk with them for a few minutes. Yunho sighed softly and agreed. He followed the actor and actress into an office and when the door closed Team Phoenix and Tamara took up station at the door and waited patiently for Yunho.

Inside the office, Sang Woo and Sung Ryeong smiled warmly at Yunho before Sang Woo said, "We just wanted to let you know, Yunho, that we're here for you if you should need anything. We know about some of the things you've been through the last few years and we've already assured your manager and your security detail that we'll take very good care of you while you're working with us."

"You've nothing to worry about, Yunho. No one's going to harm you. No one's going to do anything awful to you. We'll help keep you safe and try to make your time with us and the rest of the cast an enjoyable experience for you," Sung Ryeong reassured softly; her dark brown eyes glistening with unshed tears as her heart was aching with sympathy and compassion for Yunho. Already, she was viewing the singer like a younger brother that she wanted to protect from any and all harm.

Sang Woo was viewing Yunho like a younger brother too that he wanted to protect from any and all harm. "Here's my cell number should you need anything or just want to talk. Call me or text me anytime day or night, it doesn't matter." He handed Yunho a business card with his cell phone number on it.

"Here is my cell number too. Call or text me anytime too if you need anything or just want to talk," Sung Ryeong said as she handed Yunho her business card with her cell phone number on it.

Yunho took both cards and stared at them for a long moment. Tears filled his eyes as the magnitude of their kindness hit him hard. "Umm...I...I don't know what to say," he mumbled, sounding very small and unsure at the moment. He wished again that Changmin was with him. Changmin could always calm him down when he became upset and unsure.

"You don't have to say anything, Yunho," Sang Woo said softly. "Just know that Sung Ryeong-noona and I are here for you if you need anything."

"You don't have to be afraid, Yunho. We'll take good care of you. No one will harm you. You're safe," Sung Ryeong reassured gently.

Yunho felt tears spill from his eyes as he continued staring at the business cards. He hated the fact that he was crying like a baby but he couldn't help it. He was so upset right now...so unsure and afraid about everything right now. He needed Changmin with him right now so badly he ached. He looked up from the business cards and looked at Sang Woo and Sung Ryeong, both of them smiling kindly at him, and their kindness and concern for him caused more tears to flow from his eyes and down his face. "Forgive me," he mumbled as he tried to wipe his tears away with trembling hands. "I'm not usually like this. It's just that...I'm going through a lot right now and...I've never acted with such a big cast before and...I'm not the greatest actor and..."

"You miss your band mate, don't you?" Sung Ryeong asked gently.

Yunho looked shocked at the mentioning of Changmin. "Umm...he and I don't do everything together. We do solo activities," he explained guardedly, suddenly feeling the need to safeguard his relationship with Changmin.

"But most of the time you two do things together. It's what makes your band so special. The brotherly love you two show in your performances and interviews is very endearing. My wife and children love that quality about the two of you," Sang Woo said kindly.

"I love that quality about the two of you too. My husband and son tease me about being a fan of yours," Sung Ryeong said, blushing beautifully at the admission as she reached up with a tissue and gently wiped the tears from Yunho's face like how Yunho's mother would've done had she been there to see her beloved son crying. Yunho felt his heart surge with a deep longing to see his mother, father and sister again - it had been a while since he had last seen them and he missed them very much.

Sung Ryeong smiled gently at Yunho as she finished up wiping his tears away. Sang Woo smiled gently too at the tender scene playing out before him. 'They are going to be perfect together as sister and brother...mother and son,' he thought in awe.

Sung Ryeong threw the damp tissue in a nearby waste basket, then she became serious again as she said to Yunho, "I know Sang Woo and I are not your band mate, nor your friend but...we want to become friends with you...if you'll let us? I promise you can trust us. Let us help you enjoy your time working as an actor. Let yourself learn from our experiences as actors. Let yourself be free of fear and uncertainty. You're going to do very well, Yunho. And you're going to be safe."

"Completely safe, Yunho. We promise," Sang Woo pledged.

For a long moment Yunho simply stared at Sang Woo and Sung Ryeong. Then he burst into tears, his hands covering his face as emotion welled up so strongly within him that he couldn't control himself even if he wanted to. "Ooh, sweetheart," Yunho heard Sung Ryeong whisper and felt her slender arms wrap around him and hold him close. He felt Sang Woo pat his back soothingly and their concern for him just made him cry that much harder; his tears dampening the sleeve of Sung Ryeong's dress.

Both Sang Woo and Sung Ryeong looked at each other as they comforted Yunho; their expressions one of determination. They had taken Jung Yunho under their wing, and they were determined that the young man who had faced incredible hardship and heartache over the last few years was going to enjoy his time as an actor and do his very best as one of 'Queen of Ambition's' lead actors. They were determined that Yunho would shine brightly on the drama and would feel safe on-set the entire time.

 

~*~

 

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

Later that afternoon...

 

"Here you go, Mr. Shim," the apartment office attendant said cheerfully as she handed over Changmin's and Yunho's daily mail to Changmin. "And this package came for you too." The middle-aged lady gave Changmin a medium-sized package wrapped in plain brown paper.

Changmin's eyes lit up as he took the package. "Thank you, Mrs. Sung," he said graciously as he bowed respectfully to her. She bowed in return and wished him a wonderful afternoon. He wished her the same, then he entered the elevator and headed back up to his apartment.

Once inside the apartment, he shut and locked the door, made sure the alarm system was on, then he set the mail aside and took the package over to the couch. He sat down on the couch and laid the package on the coffee table before tearing off the plain brown wrapping paper. He then opened the box and peered inside. "Great!" he exclaimed gleefully. Within the box were a few bottles of lube and a DVD. He had ordered the lube soon after he and Yunho started making love together because he had read online at that medical sex website that lube was needed when two men made love together to promote pleasure and comfort for both men. He had ordered the DVD because it was a tastefully done informative video about the pleasures and do's and don’ts of gay sex. He was grateful for the inconspicuous plain brown paper that was wrapped around the box to hide where the box had come from. He couldn't afford for anyone outside of his and Yunho's protective circle to discover how intimate his relationship with Yunho was becoming. They would lose everything if anyone found out the truth about them. The place he had ordered the items from promoted complete confidentiality of their customers so he felt safe that his purchases would forever remain hidden from the outside world.

Curious about the DVD, he popped it into the DVD player, then went back over to the couch and sat down with the remote control in his hand. He made sure the sound was down low before selecting PLAY on the DVD player.

The large plasma TV screen lit up with options on what to view on the DVD. Changmin chose something that looked relatively tame and pressed PLAY again on the remote control. His eyes widened in shock and curiosity as a video of two very handsome men appeared – the two men amorously making love together in the old fashioned missionary style.

Changmin swallowed hard as he viewed the tastefully filmed video, a medical advisor’s voice doing voice-over describing what was going on in the scene and explaining the do’s and don’ts of having sex that way. Changmin heard what the medical advisor was saying and stored it for later reference, but right now all he could think about as he watched the video was how badly he wanted Yunho underneath him like that writhing and crying out in bliss as he took the older man gently and deeply to heights neither of them had ever scaled before… 

Changmin shut the DVD player off and just sat there staring at a blank TV screen for several long minutes. He knew Yunho had a problem with relinquishing control to him in the bedroom because Yunho was so used to being in control at all times and not submitting to anyone. Changmin knew he wouldn’t force Yunho to submit to him, nor would he be brutal with his desire for Yunho to submit to him. But he knew if he tried to make love to Yunho in the fashion he had just saw on the DVD, Yunho would let him because Yunho loved him, but Yunho would be allowing it against his will, and that was something Changmin did not want Yunho to do at all.

But the thought of Yunho underneath him, giving all of himself to Changmin and trusting Changmin to treat him with dignity as well as give him the pleasure he wanted and needed and deserved made Changmin’s cock so hard it started aching.

Changmin popped the DVD out of the DVD player and stuffed it back inside the box it came in before shoving the box with its bottles of lube into a dark corner of the bedroom closet. He needed to forget about that DVD right now. Neither he nor Yunho were ready for that kind of lovemaking just yet.

He did, however, keep one bottle of lube out of the box. He put that inside the nightstand on his side of the bed. "Just in case we may need it,” he told himself before entering the bathroom; his face flushed with embarrassment and desire. He splashed cold water on his face until he calmed down, his erection going away after a few minutes. Then he leaned against the sink and breathed deeply. He was so in love with Yunho now, more in love with the older man than he had ever thought he would be. And he wanted the older man like nothing he had ever wanted before. ‘But I have to be careful. I can’t rush things and make him feel uncomfortable or less of a man around me,’ he cautioned himself silently. ‘I want him underneath me when I take him, but only if he’s totally willing to let me do that. And I’m gonna have to be willing to let him take me too. It’s only fair that we both have a chance to make love that way. But I hope he’s willing to let me take him first… because I really, really wanna make love to him that way. Really.’

Feeling himself becoming hot and bothered again, he splashed more cold water on his face and felt himself calm down again. Then he left the bathroom and went back into the living room to get on his iPad. They had discussed finding a new place to live soon, so he started looking online at the current homes, penthouses, condos and apartments on the market. He found a beautiful mansion in a secluded, upscale area of Seoul in the wealthy, beautiful district of Seongbuk-dong that looked perfect for him and Yunho, and both of them had enough money saved and made enough money to afford the place. But they had never discussed buying a mansion together. They had never discussed buying a house together. They had only discussed renting an apartment or condo together, or buying a penthouse together. Would Yunho want to live in a house? Would Yunho want to live in a mansion that sat on a sprawling estate with enough privacy and security with it to keep the outside world out of their business forevermore? It would give Yunho the land he needed for his four horses that he currently was paying a local ranch to keep for him. It would also give Changmin the room he needed to keep his collection of four motorcycles at instead of having to pay rent monthly to keep them in storage.

Changmin bookmarked the webpage the mansion was on. He would show it to Yunho later and try his best to convince Yunho that the mansion and its vast estate was the perfect place for them to move to.

The doorbell suddenly chimed, causing Changmin to jerk in surprise and stare at the front door. He looked at the grandfather clock in a corner of the living room and saw that it was only 3:30 pm - way too early for Yunho to be returning home. Plus, Yunho wouldn't ring the doorbell, he would just use his key and come right on in. Wondering who on earth could be dropping by for a visit because his and Yunho's friends were busy working on various K-pop activities, and their families never dropped by without calling first to make sure he and Yunho were at home, Changmin went over to the door and checked the new security ID console to see who it was. The face of a man in his early thirties greeted Changmin. Changmin frowned. The face looked familiar, but he couldn't remember who the person was. Then the man held up something for Changmin to see. Changmin looked. It was a badge of some sort. "Mr. Shim? It's Agent Rain. May I have a word with you please?" the man asked, his voice deep and mellow sounding.

Changmin blinked in shock. 'Why the hell does he want to speak with me? Is he still pissed about me not wanting Hyun Joong to safeguard Yunho? Or...has something happened to Yunho?' Suddenly engulfed with panic, Changmin unlocked the door and snatched it open. His slightly mismatched eyes were wide with fear as he exclaimed to Agent Rain, "Is Yunho all right?! Please tell me he's all right!"

Agent Jung Jihoon aka Agent Rain saw the panic and fear in Changmin's eyes and said reassuringly, "Mr. Jung is fine, Mr. Shim. Agent Park Jung Min just texted me to let me know that all is going well with Mr. Shim. I came by to do a search of your apartment to verify that it is a safe environment for Mr. Jung to be in." (Oh, so that was what Rain had to do today instead of going with Jung Min and 2HJ to oversee them safeguard Yunho).

Changmin put a hand to his heart to slow down its erratic beating. "You scared me. I thought something had happened to Yunho," he said breathlessly.

"He's fine, Mr. Shim," Rain reassured again. "May I come in?"

Changmin's gaze narrowed. "Why are you checking out my apartment, Agent Rain-hyung? You don't think it's safe enough for Yunho to be in it? I'll assure you it is. I just got the alarm system upgraded."

"It's company policy for a team leader of a team safeguarding a client to verify that the home of the client is safe and secure," Rain explained; then he pushed passed Changmin without being invited inside and entered the apartment.

Changmin whirled around and looked at the senior agent with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe the bastard just brushed passed him and entered the apartment uninvited. And he was strolling around the foyer and then the living room like he owned it. 'What the fuck...?!' Changmin thought angrily. He slammed the door shut and locked it before storming over to Agent Rain and demanding tersely, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! How dare you come into my apartment 'uninvited' and walk around it like you own it! Get the fuck out!"

Rain was admiring a glass lighted curio in a corner of the living room that held every award TVXQ had ever won. The awards glittered prettily from the light shining down on them from the ceiling of the curio. "Beautiful awards you have, Mr. Shim. You and Mr. Jung are very successful," he said causally. Then looked at Changmin with cool raven-black eyes and said curtly, "Like I explained in the hallway before I came in, I'm here to verify that this apartment is a safe and secure environment for Mr. Jung to be in. It is company policy for each team leader of a team safeguarding a client to make sure the client is as safe at home as he or she is when in the presence of the team safeguarding them. I'm not implying that your home is not safe or that you're not providing a safe place for Mr. Jung to reside at. I'm just checking to make sure that every security measure is in place here. May I conduct my search, Mr. Shim?"

Changmin felt like an idiot now. "Umm...I'm sorry, Agent Rain-hyung. I guess I'm a little on edge today. Forgive me," he apologized.

"What are you on edge about?" Rain asked as he began his search, checking every piece of furniture in the living room as he walked about; his gloved hands touching everything. When Changmin didn't answer him, he looked across the living room at Changmin and asked again, "What are you on edge about?"

Changmin sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I'm worried about Yunho. I hope he's having a good day."

"You haven't heard from him today?" Rain asked as he went back into the foyer to check it and the new security alarm console before coming back through the living room and entering the kitchen.

Changmin followed and watched in amazement as Rain checked everything in the kitchen. "No, I haven't. I guess he's really busy."

"Is it a habit of his to call you when he's away all day?" Rain asked as he checked the pantry.

"Not really. Not while Soria Kim was in prison. Plus, he and I are usually together. It's rare when we do solo projects," Changmin said as he watched Rain check the stove, the refrigerator, dishwasher, sink and every cupboard.

"But now that Soria Kim has been paroled you want Yunho to start checking in with you when you're not together?" Rain asked.

"Well...yeah. I wanna be sure he's okay. I wanna be sure he's safe," Changmin said.

"He's safe, Changmin. However, I'll mention to one of my agents to suggest to Yunho that he give you a call the next time he's out on a solo gig." Rain strode out of the kitchen. So far everything seemed perfect in the apartment safety-wise.

Changmin followed Rain. "Umm...thank you, Agent Rain-hyung," he said appreciatively.

"No problem." Rain went into the laundry room and checked it. It checked out fine; then he checked the utility room and examined the new security alarm system that was just installed. Both the utility room and the security alarm system checked out fine. Rain then went back through the living room again and headed down the hallway. The first door he came to was the main bedroom.

Changmin came around the corner and saw Rain strode toward the main bedroom. Changmin's eyes widened in horror as he imagined Rain checking the walk-in closet and finding that package of goodies Changmin had just received. "Wait!" Changmin exclaimed as he hurried up to the senior agent.

Rain's hand was on the doorknob about to turn it. "What, you don't make your bed? I don't care about that; I just want to make sure it's safe and secure," he said gruffly.

"I don't want you in my bedroom," Changmin said firmly. When Rain looked at him like he was crazy, he explained, "Look, it's the only place in the world that Yunho and I have that is off-limits to everyone. It's our *private sanctuary*. No one goes in it except us, so I would appreciate it if you would not invade our privacy by going in there. I assure you that it's perfectly safe and secure."

For a long moment, Rain looked at Changmin, sizing the younger man up and gauging to see if the younger man was telling the truth. 'Judging by how much this boy loves Yunho, he's telling the truth,' Rain thought. Out loud he said, "All right, I won't go into your bedroom. I don't like invading someone's privacy anymore than I have to."

"Thank you, Agent Rain-hyung," Changmin said, sounding relieved. His box of goodies would remain a secret to everyone except him and Yunho when Yunho came home.

"Don't sweat it," Rain said then he went into the den and checked it thoroughly before checking the bathroom that wasn't inside the main bedroom but further down the hallway.

If only Changmin had allowed Rain to check the main bedroom...

After another ten minutes, Rain completed his check and recorded his findings on his iPad. Changmin waited patiently until Rain was done then asked, "Well? Did Yunho and I pass? Is our apartment up to code?"

"Yes. Everything's perfect - safe and secure," Rain said as he powered off his iPad. He then looked at Changmin for a long moment before saying sternly, "Changmin, I know you love Yunho very much, and he's lucky to have such a devoted and caring mate. But his safety is now my responsibility and my team's responsibility. I cannot have you bucking my authority or my team's authority in regards to Yunho's safety. You must give my team and I the freedom to protect Yunho without interference from you. His safety cannot be a power struggle between us and you. Can you give me your word that you will not interfere?"

Changmin gnawed at his lower lip before saying, "You have my word, Agent Rain-hyung. I won't interfere." It cost him a lot to say that because he didn't like putting Yunho's safety in someone else's hands. But Team Phoenix was capable of safeguarding Yunho. It was what they did for a living. All Changmin could do was just hold Yunho close and nothing else. He couldn't safeguard Yunho like how Team Phoenix could.

For the first time since entering the apartment, Rain smiled slightly. "Thank you, Changmin," he said sincerely.

After shaking hands, bowing and wishing each other a good evening, Rain left. Changmin hurried into the kitchen and started making dinner. It was 4:30 pm now - Yunho would be home around 6:00 pm and Changmin wanted to have dinner ready or close to being ready when Yunho arrived. He couldn't wait for Yunho come home.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A K-pop crossover fic involving several K-pop fandoms, actors and actresses. The fic primarily centers around TVXQ's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin as they survive the ups and downs of the K-pop industry (and survive a crazy anti-fan that's hell bent on destroying Yunho!) and how they keep their friendship and partnership strong as they discover an everlasting love with each other.

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Ten

 

On the drive back to Yunho and Changmin's apartment...

 

Yunho was unusually quiet during the drive back to his home. Jung Min was sitting with Yunho and Tamara in the passenger section of the luxury van watching Yunho worriedly while 2HJ sat up front in the driver and front passenger seats - Hyung Jun doing the driving. He kept his eyes on the road but was frowning worriedly about Yunho. Hyun Joong was turned in his seat and looking back at Yunho worriedly. Tamara was holding Yunho's hand, squeezing it every few seconds in a gesture of comfort. Yunho seemed oblivious to everyone as he stared out the window, the beautiful landscape of Seoul lost to him right now as tears blurred his vision. He was still pretty emotional about the concern and compassion that two of his 'Queen of Ambition' co-stars had shown him after the meeting. He was awestruck by how kind and sincere Kim Sung Ryeong and Kwon Sang Woo were to him.

Tamara and Team Phoenix were just as awestruck and extremely grateful to Kim Sung Ryeong and Kwon Sang Woo too for reaching out to Yunho and taking Yunho under their wing. Tamara knew that Yunho would have nothing to worry about now while filming his series - Kim Sung Ryeong and Kwon Sang Woo would make sure of that. And Team Phoenix would make sure of that too.

Squeezing Yunho's hand again, Tamara said gently to Yunho, "Yunho? Are you okay?"

It took a moment for Yunho to answer. "I'm...still a bit overwhelmed over everything that happened today." He looked at Tamara and tried to smile at her but failed miserably. He looked tired. "I just wanna get home to Changmin," he said wearily.

"I'm sure he's anxious to have you home," Tamara said.

"Speaking of Changmin, our team leader called me and suggested that the next time you're out and about without Changmin that you give Changmin a call so that he won't worry about you," Jung Min said.

"Oh, I forgot to call him! I had meant to but forgot," Yunho said regretfully. "I'll make sure I do that next time. Thank you, Jung Min."

Jung Min smiled. "No problem."

"Yunho, do you feel a little more at ease with having us safeguard you?" Hyun Joong asked.

Yunho knew what Hyun Joong really meant - was Yunho feeling a little more at ease with Hyun Joong safeguarding him? Looking at Hyun Joong, Yunho said sincerely, "Yes, Hyun Joong, I do feel more at ease with you and your team safeguarding me. Thank you."

A bright smile appeared on Hyun Joong's face; his bright smile duplicated by both Hyung Jun and Jung Min as they smiled brightly too. "No, thank you, Yunho. Thank you for trusting me and my teammates."

"You're welcome," Yunho said with a tired smile of his own. Then the smile faded as he said, "I can't say that Changmin will feel the same, though. He doesn't trust people as easily as I do, and he can hold a grudge for a long time."

"Sounds like someone we know doesn't it, Hyun?" Hyung Jun asked with a chuckle, and Hyun Joong chuckled and agreed as Jung Min glowered at them.

"Hey! I've gotten better with that! I haven't held any grudges against you two idiots for three months now!" Jung Min exclaimed indignantly.

"Three months?! OMG!" 2HJ exclaimed in exasperation, causing both Yunho and Tamara to chuckle,

Then Tamara squeezed Yunho's hand again and said, "You're going to have a wonderful time filming your drama. And you already have two friends among the cast - Kim Sung Ryeong and Kwon Sang Woo. I think it's wonderful that they have taken you under their wings and will do their best to make your time on the set an enjoyable experience. I'm grateful that they at least are compassionate and understanding about your safety situation."

Yunho smiled slightly and said, "I'm grateful too." Then he turned his head away from his manager and started staring out the window again, his emotions still all over the place. Then he pulled out his iPhone and dialed Changmin's number. When he heard Changmin's anxious voice he said, "Hey, angel. Sorry I forgot to call you earlier. I'm on my way home."

"Are you okay? How did it go?" Changmin asked anxiously.

"It went well. I'll tell you all about it when I get home," Yunho said, smiling softly. He loved hearing Changmin's deep voice; it always reassured him that he was never alone, that Changmin was always with him. "I should be home soon."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. Love you, baby," Changmin said softly.

"Love you too, angel," Yunho whispered back then he ended the call and continued staring out the window; his mind filling with images of Changmin smiling at him and looking at him lovingly.

And as Tamara and Team Phoenix regarded Yunho closely, having heard Yunho's conversation with Changmin, they each vowed to help protect the love Yunho and Changmin shared and not let anyone harm it or destroy it.

 

~*~

 

Yunho and Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

 

A while later… 

 

Finally arriving home, Yunho entered the apartment and immediately noticed the new security alarm console beside the door that represented the new security alarm system. Pleased to see that it was installed and working properly, he closed the door and locked it, then he took off his shoes and slipped on his slippers before entering further into the apartment and calling out cheerily, “Minnie, I’m home!” Just being home had lightened his mood. He could smell dinner cooking and it made his mouth water. He went over to the couch and sat down on it before reaching for his stack of mail and carding through it before setting it aside to deal with later. He then stood again and headed for the kitchen. Entering, he found Changmin at the stove stirring something in a wok. Coming up behind the slightly taller man, he wrapped his arms around Changmin's waist and propped his chin on Changmin’s shoulder before whispering in Changmin’s ear, “I’m home, angel. What’s for dinner?” He then kissed the tiny spot behind Changmin's ear and chuckled softly when he felt Changmin shiver in pleasurable reaction.

“Hey, you,” Changmin whispered back, smiling and sounding a bit breathless from the kiss he received behind his ear. The skin there was very sensitive he found out when Yunho was nibbling at his earlobe and licking the shell of his ear the other night. He really was loving this romance stuff with Yunho a lot. “We’re having Chap Chee Noodles for dinner. It’s a noodle dish made with beef top sirloin sliced real thin, veggies and a rich soy sauce served overtop of bean thread noodles. My umma made it all the time for my appa and my sisters and me. We love it. I think she still makes it. I got the recipe from her.”

“Your umma is a great cook, so I’m sure this is going to taste great because she taught you everything you know about cooking,” Yunho said as he licked his lips at the sight of the delicious food in the wok. The aroma coming up from the dish made his stomach growl.

Changmin laughed at the sound of Yunho's stomach growling and asked, “Did you have lunch today?”

“Yeah, the director of my drama catered lunch in from that new BBQ place on Golden Coast Lane. It was pretty good. We'll have to go there for dinner soon,” Yunho said as he continued watching Changmin cook.

“Mmm, sounds good. So tell me how the meeting went? When do you have your script reading? When do you start filming? What's the cast like? How did Hyun Joong and his crew treat you?” Changmin asked.

"Whoa, slow down! I can only answer one question at a time," Yunho said, chuckling.

"Sorry. I'm just anxious to hear how your day went," Changmin apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay," Yunho soothed, chuckling again as he leaned back against the counter before continuing, “The meeting went well. I met the rest of the cast, and I hit it off well with two of them - Kim Sung Ryeong-noona and Kwon Sang Woo-hyung. They are really nice and made me feel at home with them right away. Sung Ryeong-noona will be playing my older sister in the drama, and Sang Woo-hyung will be playing a close friend of mine and Sung Ryeong-noona and will be like an older brother to me. That's all I can tell you about the drama for now. I haven't read my script yet so I don't know how I and the rest of the cast figures into the storyline. As for the script reading with the entire cast, that is scheduled to take place next Monday starting at 9 am. Filming will start after our three-week vacation next month. The rest of the cast seem okay but a bit stand-offish. They kinda looked at me strangely when I entered the conference room with three security agents with me, but Sung Ryeong-noona set them straight about that so I shouldn't have any trouble with the rest of the cast about Team Phoenix being with me on-site when I film. All and all it was a very good day."

"Good, glad to hear that. So...how did Hyun Joong and his crew treat you? Do I need to go kick their asses?" Changmin asked half-jokingly as he continued cooking. The smile he flashed Yunho was tight, which told Yunho that Changmin was only half-teasing about kicking Hyun Joong's, Hyung Jun's and Jung Min's asses.

"No, Changmin, you don't have to kick their asses; they took very good care of me. I feel comfortable with them safeguarding me and I told them so," Yunho said as he pushed himself away from the counter and went over to the refrigerator to get himself a Cherry Coke. He popped the can open and drank a bit of it. “Aah, that tastes sooo good. You know it's good when it fizzes and burns as it goes down your throat and your taste buds sizzle with the sweet, tart taste of cherry,” he exclaimed with a blissful grin on his face.

Changmin shook his head and chuckled at his boyfriend. Yunho loved Cherry Coke. Changmin loved Pepsi. They both liked soju, beer and wine a lot but refrained from drinking them often because they didn't like how alcohol inhibited them if they drank too much of it. They both loved water, and Yunho preferred hot cocoa while Changmin preferred coffee. They both loved hot tea, iced tea, lemonade and anything Starbucks made. Changmin left the stove and walked over to where Yunho stood at the dining table. He drew Yunho close and kissed him on the lips; the sweet, tart taste of cherry-flavored soda combined with Yunho's minty-fresh taste tantalizing his taste buds. "I still have my doubts about them, but if you're okay with them that's all that matters. And their team leader came over this afternoon to check the apartment out to make sure it was safe enough for you to live in," Changmin said.

"Agent Rain came over here? Is that a standard procedure of his? Hyun Joong, Hyung Jun and Jung Min didn't mention anything about it," Yunho asked.

"According to Agent Rain himself it's a standard procedure. I wasn't thrilled about it though. You know I hate it when strangers go through our stuff. However, he did it to make sure you're safe here and we passed with flying colors," Changmin said.

"Well, I'm grateful we passed," Yunho said, sounding relieved.

“Yeah, me too. Did you notice the new security alarm system console beside the door?” Changmin asked Yunho.

“Yes, I noticed it, and I’m relieved we have a new security alarm system,” Yunho said as he draped his arms around Changmin’s neck. Changmin slid his arms around Yunho’s waist. "It was a good day for me overall, Minnie. I felt so safe today. So safe that I only thought about Soria Kim a few times today.” At the mentioning of the girl who had tried to kill him four years ago, a shadow of worry clouded his beautiful ebony-colored eyes.

“Don’t think about her now,” Changmin soothed as he brushed his lips against Yunho’s forehead, then feathered his lips down the slope of Yunho’s nose to the pouty bow of Yunho’s lips, causing Yunho to giggle and smile. He kissed Yunho again, his tongue licking at the full lower lip, causing Yunho to moan softly and open his mouth in response. Changmin groaned and slid his tongue inside Yunho’s mouth, tasting deeply of that sweet, wet little cavern then ending the kiss before it became too heated. “Go relax for a bit. Dinner will be ready shortly,” he said huskily; his gaze glowing with love and desire as he looked at Yunho.

The shadow of worry that had been in Yunho’s eyes was gone now; replaced with the glow of love and desire for Changmin. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. I’ll be back in a few,” Yunho whispered, his voice sounding husky too. Then he stepped away from Changmin and left the kitchen. Changmin watched him go, smiling gleefully. Ooh, he really, really was loving this romance stuff with Yunho.

 

~*~

 

Dinner was on the table, complete with soft candlelight and soft R&B music playing in the background from the entertainment system, when Yunho returned after a refreshing shower. Yunho grinned in delight at the romantic setting, which in turn caused Changmin to smile as well. "You like?" Changmin asked, indicating the candlelight adorning the dining table and the music playing from the entertainment system. He was already sitting at the table.

"Yes, I do. It's very romantic. Thank you," Yunho said, still grinning. Dressed comfortably in old sweats with his hair still slightly damp, he looked gloriously sexy as he sat down at the table; Changmin unable to take his eyes off of him. Noticing Changmin's stare, Yunho asked bewilderedly, "What?"

"You look beautiful," Changmin said admiringly.

Yunho blushed shyly. "Thank you, but my hair's still wet," he complained.

"It makes you look sexy," Changmin said; his gaze sultry as he continued staring at Yunho.

Yunho's blush deepened; Changmin's stare making him feel all warm and tingly inside. He then picked up his chopsticks and looked at his meal. It looked delicious and smelled divine. He took a bite of it and the flavors of it exploded upon his tongue. "Mmm! This is delicious!" he praised.

Changmin smiled gleefully. "Thanks. It does taste pretty good," he agreed.

They ate in companionable silence until the first serving was done; the soft glow of the candlelight flickering across their faces, making both men look extremely gorgeous and ethereal. After Changmin had served the second serving and they had eaten half of it, he pulled out his iPad and said as he turned it on and typed in the pass code, "I have something I wanna show you."

"Oh, okay," Yunho said as he wiped his mouth on a napkin, then he took hold of Changmin's iPad and looked at it. On the screen of the iPad was a photo of a beautiful, majestic mansion sitting on acres of sprawling, grassy land. "This is lovely," he said appreciatively. "Who's is it?"

Changmin watched Yunho closely as he replied, "Ours, if you want it."

Yunho looked at Changmin in shock. "Ours?" Yunho repeated.

"Yeah, ours," Changmin repeated, then he explained, "We need a bigger place now that we're dating, and I found that lovely place online earlier today. It's in a secluded, upscale area of Seoul in the district of Seongbuk-dong - one of our country’s most beautiful areas to live with hills and sprawling lawns and the privacy we both crave. It’s a great place to raise a family at, I’ve heard. We can afford to buy the place without having to get a mortgage. It has privacy and security galore; huge, spacious rooms; a to-die-for master bedroom, six other guest bedrooms; a private office/den; a grand living room and a family room; a parlor; a foyer; huge fireplaces in the grand living room, family room, parlor, and each bedroom; a huge library to keep our collection of books in; majestic walls to hang our collection of paintings on; a huge vault and built-in wall safes to keep all of our valuables in; a grand terrace; a balcony outside each bedroom; a verandah/porch wrapped around the front entrance of the mansion; four full bathrooms, two half-bathrooms, and a full bathroom in the master bedroom; huge walk-in closets in every bedroom; vaulted ceilings; an entertainment room with a built-in theater screen and theater seats so we can watch movies; a Jacuzzi attached to the master bedroom; a state-of-the-art recording studio; a huge swimming pool in the backyard along with a wide terrace and a huge deck; and a stable and plenty of land for your horses. You'll no longer have to pay someone else to keep them for you. And four car garages and storage sheds for my collection of motorcycles. I'll no longer have to pay someone to keep them for me. There's also three huge tennis courts on the property - one grass, one red clay, and one hard court - we can have our own Grand Slam Championships there. And there's also a built-in, state-of-the-art gym, a bowling alley and a game room." Changmin took a deep breath, realizing he had just talked non-stop for two minutes. He smiled at Yunho, waiting for Yunho's reaction.

When Yunho just stared back at him in shock, he explained, "I know we never discussed getting a house together, much less a mansion together on a vast estate, but when I saw that place I...I fell in love with it. I know it's a lot bigger than an apartment, condo or even a penthouse, but - "

"It's perfect," Yunho said, smiling gleefully as he looked at the photo of the mansion again. "Let's go buy it tomorrow morning."

It was now Changmin's turn to look shocked. "A-are you sure?" he stammered; a glint of hope in his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure! I’d be a fool to pass this up! However, my Sentinels will have to know about this and will have to come along with us! Anything I do publicly they have to be present so that they can protect me!” Yunho exclaimed, his eyes dancing as he looked at the photo of the mansion. 

Changmin groaned inwardly at the thought of Team Phoenix tagging along with them tomorrow. He didn't like outsiders being a fixture in his personal, private time with Yunho but it couldn't be helped. Yunho had to be protected at all times when out in public. "Sure, that's fine. They'll probably need to check it out to make sure it's safe for you to live in," Changmin said nonchalantly and smiling gleefully as he watched Yunho fawn over the photo of the mansion and its sprawling estate.

Yunho fawned over the mansion a few seconds more, then he laid the iPad aside and looked at Changmin; his hand reaching across the table to take hold of Changmin’s hand. “Changmin, I would be honored to buy that mansion with you and make a home there with you,” he said sincerely; his heart in his eyes.

Changmin felt his heart flutter with joy as tears of glee filled his chocolate-brown eyes. “Okay. We’ll go buy it tomorrow morning,” he said. Then he squeezed Yunho’s hand as the tears in his eyes began to fall. “I’m sorry,” he murmured in embarrassment as he blinked rapidly, trying to stem the flow of his tears. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Yunho squeezed Changmin’s hand. “You’re happy; that’s why you’re crying,” Yunho said softly. Then he stood from the table, pulling Changmin up as well, and drew Changmin into the warmth of his embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly about Changmin and rubbed Changmin’s back as Changmin wept quietly against his shoulder. Having missed Changmin all day, the younger man felt good in Yunho's arms. Stroking Changmin’s hair, Yunho smiled and said softly, “I love you, Minnie. And I love the life we are building together.”

Changmin clung tightly to Yunho as he mumbled back against Yunho’s shoulder, “I love you too, Yunnie. And I love the life we are building together too.”

Their love for each other was growing stronger by the second now. It would bind them together forever and see them through whatever fate threw at them.

 

~*~

 

Later that evening...

 

Yunho put his copy of the *Queen of Ambition* script he was reading on the nightstand and smiled warmly when Changmin climbed into bed and settled down beside him. "Did you call Agent Rain and let him know that we'll need two of his agents to go with us to Seongbuk-dong tomorrow morning?" Changmin asked.

"Yes, I did, and he said that he and Jung Min would be accompanying us," Yunho informed.

"Good. I'm glad it won't be Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun going with us," Changmin said with a sigh of relief.

"Changmin, they were very polite and professional with me today. I feel comfortable and safe around them and Jung Min too. I wish you'd give 2HJ a chance," Yunho said wryly.

Changmin frowned. "2HJ??? Who is that??? Some other agent assigned to safeguard you that I know nothing about???" he asked, his voice rising in pitch as anger gripped him.

"2HJ is the nickname that Jung Min has for Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun because their names sound so similar. Jung Min said it's just easier to refer to them that way when speaking to both of them. I think I'd heard Jaejoong call them that back in the day," Yunho explained.

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad they're not going with us tomorrow. I don't like Hyun Joong," Changmin muttered sourly.

"No you don't. You don't even know him. You dislike the fact that he's best friends with Jaejoong," Yunho contradicted gently.

"You don't know Hyun Joong either! Just because you spent one day with him and his buddies doesn't mean you know any of them! And I hate the fact that Hyun Joong is best buddies with that backstabbing bastard!" Changmin exclaimed angrily.

"That doesn't give you the right to dislike Hyun Joong because of who his friend is. And I do feel like I'm getting to know Hyun Joong, Hyung Jun and Jung Min. They are really nice guys, and I'm glad they're safeguarding me," Yunho said in defense of the super agents.

"Let's see if you still feel like that tomorrow night after spending part of your day with Agent Rain! I can tell you right now that he's a real pill! He's not very friendly!" Changmin argued.

"Well, Jung Min is so he'll make up for where Agent Rain is lacking," Yunho said; then he yawned and stretched his arms above his head before asking Changmin, "Ready to go to sleep?" They had to get up extra early tomorrow morning so that they could get to their appointment with the realtor by 8 am, so they were in bed early tonight. It was around 9 pm KST.

"Not quite," Changmin replied back, suddenly sounding very chipper and upbeat. He leaned over and kissed Yunho gently on the lips. "I ordered something and got it today," he said softly to Yunho.

"Really? What?" Yunho asked curiously, all thoughts of going to sleep early forgotten as he lost himself in the soulful depths of Changmin's chocolate-brown eyes.

Changmin blushed deeply before saying, "A box of...important stuff."

"What sort of important stuff?" Yunho asked again curiously.

Changmin leaned over the side of the bed and reached underneath it. When he came back up, he placed a box on the bed in between them. Yunho looked at it and asked again curiously, "What's in the box?"

Changmin bit his lower lip before opening the box and revealing the contents inside. He looked at Yunho and blushed deeply.

Yunho noticed the deep blush on Changmin's face and wondered why the younger man was blushing. Then he looked inside the box before reaching inside of it and picking up a tube of...lube? Chocolate-flavored lube?

It was the same tube of lube Changmin had placed inside the nightstand on his side of the bed earlier in the day. He had returned it to the box when he decided he would show the contents of the box to Yunho tonight. He watched intently, gnawing at his lower lip, his blush deepening even more as Yunho looked at the tube of lube; Yunho turning it around in his hand as he studied it.

Yunho swallowed hard as his blood began to simmer. "This is...chocolate-flavored lube," he muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," Changmin muttered back, not knowing what else to say either.

Yunho continued staring at the tube of lube. "It says it...it can enhance one's...sexual pleasure," he murmured.

"Yeah. That's what it's for," Changmin murmured.

Yunho set the tube of lube aside and peered in the box again. He saw several other bottles of lube with different flavors - vanilla, strawberry, raspberry and honey...then he saw the DVD. He took it out of the box and examined it; then he looked at Changmin and asked incredulously, "Is this a porno DVD, Changmin?! Because if it is, I'm not interested in looking at it! I'm against porn! It's degrading!"

"It's not a porno DVD! It's a medical DVD about same-sex lovemaking from that website we visited the other night! I saw it on there and thought it would be a good idea to get it and watch it so that we'll know how to make love to each other properly! I'm not into porn! I've never seen porn before! You know that!" Changmin exclaimed defensively. Then he snatched the DVD from Yunho and grabbed the chocolate-flavored lube and threw them both back into the box before closing the box up and attempting to rise from the bed to shove back into its little dark corner in the closet. "Forget I got this!" he hissed, anger and hurt lacing his voice and making him blush even more in embarrassment.

Yunho grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. When Changmin stiffened, he said gently, "I'm sorry I assumed wrong. I know you're not into porn nor have ever viewed porn before. I know you’re as much against it as I am. Forgive me.”

Changmin nodded his forgiveness, then he asked Yunho, “You never have told me how you saw porn; all I know is that you saw it and you’ve been against it ever since. I’ve been against it because of what I heard about the men and women in those kinds of movies being mistreated and disrespected and that watching movies like that can be addicting. So how did you see one, Yunnie?”

“I walked into Jaejoong’s bedroom one evening to talk to him about something that I can’t remember now, and I caught him and Yoochun watching one,” Yunho said, blushing deeply. “I was sickened by it, and totally embarrassed by it. They were watching these women being disrespected by these men. They saw nothing wrong with what was going on in the movie and teased me about being all goody-two-shoes and being upset by the movie.”

“I’m glad you are a goody-two-shoes because if you weren’t you wouldn’t have remained a virgin all these years. I love the fact that you’re as innocent as I am. It makes wanting to have sex with you very, very appealing,” Changmin said, his voice all husky and warm with desire.

Yunho’s blush deepened even more as his blood simmered a little more hotly. “I’m glad we’re both virginal too,” he murmured back.

Changmin grinned elatedly; then the grin faded as he asked, “Where was Junsu when you came across those other two backstabbers watching that movie?”

“He was out at the mall with his twin brother,” Yunho said. “I asked him later about the movie, and he said neither he nor his twin brother were into that kind of stuff. So we weren’t the only DBSK members who weren’t into porn, Minnie.”

“I could care less what Junsu or his twin brother or those other two bastards are into. I’m just glad you’re not into it and I’m not into it. So don’t ever assume again that I’m into that because I’m *NOT*, Yunho. Okay?” Changmin’s voice was laced with a bit of hurt over Yunho assuming something so wrongly about him.

“I’m sorry, angel. I promise I won’t do that again,” Yunho soothed as he squeezed Changmin’s arm; hoping his touch would ease Changmin’s bruised feelings.

It did. Changmin nodded with a tiny smile, then he said, “Let’s go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow with the realtor.” He started to lean over the side of the bed and shove the box with the DVD and lube in it underneath the bed.

Yunho stopped him and looked him in the eyes. “Put the DVD in the DVD player. Let’s see what it can teach us about lovemaking,” Yunho commanded softly.

Changmin hesitated. “Are you sure?” He didn’t want to do anything that would upset his boyfriend.

Yunho nodded his head. “I’m sure,” he said confidently.

Changmin got up and went over to the entertainment system to turn on the large screen plasma TV and put the DVD in the DVD player. He then came back to the bed with the remote control and put the box on the carpeted floor beside the bed before climbing back in and settling down beside Yunho again. He noticed that the chocolate-flavored lube was out of the box and sitting on the nightstand on Yunho’s side of the bed.

“Just in case we may need it,” Yunho explained when he noticed Changmin looking at the tube of lube. He smiled that pretty little shy smile of his and Changmin felt his heart melt with love for him.

Settling more comfortably in the bed and snuggling up against each other, Changmin pressed PLAY on the DVD remote control and they began watching the DVD.

They both were blushing within minutes. The things they were seeing on the DVD were tastefully done and medically explained but they made them blush in embarrassment anyway.

And made their bodies react strongly with desire for each other.

Changmin turned the DVD off when it ended an hour later. He then looked at Yunho and asked, “So…did you find the DVD to be…very informative?”

Yunho nodded, unable to speak at the moment because of the lump of emotion clogging his throat.

Feeling a bit nervous himself, Changmin pressed, “So…what part of it did you find most informative?”

Yunho’s eyes widened in shock. “Umm…I can’t believe you just asked me that question,” he murmured in embarrassment.

“I can’t believe I just asked you it,” Changmin murmured back in embarrassment. He took a deep breath then said, “All the different things two people can do when making love to each other…” His voice faded away as images of him and Yunho doing some of the things that they saw on the DVD scrolled through his mind in slow-motion. He felt his cock stir in reaction to the images.

Yunho’s mind filled with those same images of the two of them making love in different ways and he felt his cock stir too. He looked at Changmin; a hot flush coloring his cheeks. “Umm…we better go to sleep. Morning will be here before we know it...and we have to get up extra early,” he said as calmly as possible.

“Aah…yeah. Good night.” Changmin leaned over to kiss Yunho good night but stopped when he felt his cock throb within the confines of his pajama bottoms. He drew back, then scooted far enough away from Yunho so that there was space between them. Then he rolled over onto his side so that his back faced Yunho. “Good night, love. See you in the morning,” he mumbled.

Yunho stared at Changmin’s back, a look of disappointment in his eyes. He had wanted Changmin to kiss him, and now his lips ached in denial of the kiss. Frustrated, he rolled over onto his side so that his back faced Changmin and he punched his pillows before murmuring, “Good night, angel. See you in the morning. I…I love you.”

“I love you too, honey bunny,” Changmin whispered back.

Neither of them fell asleep right away; both of them scared to death about being intimate now because of what they had seen on the DVD. Both of them realizing that if they did do what they saw on the DVD… Changmin would most likely be the leader and Yunho would be the follower, and both of them knew how scared Yunho was about submitting himself to Changmin…or to anyone, for that matter. Yunho was a born leader. He loved being a leader. Submitting was not in his nature. It wasn’t in Changmin’s nature either, but out of respect for the older man Changmin had always taken a backseat to Yunho, letting Yunho lead them in nearly everything they did together. But now Changmin wanted to lead them in the bedroom, and he knew Yunho was afraid to let him do that. So…no lovemaking tonight. Maybe no lovemaking for the foreseeable future. ‘Damn,’ Changmin thought in disappointment. He wished he hadn't gotten that damn DVD. It may had ruined everything for them intimate-wise.

Yunho was just as disappointed, but in himself. Disappointed that he was scared to submit/give all of himself to Changmin and let the younger man lead him in the bedroom…trust the younger man to take care of all of his wants and needs and desires. ‘Dammit,’ Yunho thought sadly; tears stinging his eyes.

As they both eventually drifted off into a sleep that would not be restful, the tiny video camera hidden in the light fixture above their bed recording silently; neither of them aware of its invading presence.

 

~*~

 

Jung Jihoon aka Rain and Park Jung Min's penthouse apartment  
Oyster Bay Condominiums  
Gonguk Dae Hak Kyo District, Seoul, South Korea

Still later that night...

 

"Don't forget we're to go with Yunho and Changmin to the province of Seongbuk-dong tomorrow morning. They're going to look at an estate there and might purchase it," Rain reminded his boyfriend as he waited in bed for his boyfriend to come join him.

"Okay. Other than they going to look at an estate, they're off tomorrow from work, right?" Jung Min asked, his voice slightly muffled because he was finishing up brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"Yes, they are off from work tomorrow, so we'll only be with them when they go to Seongbuk-dong; then we'll return to Headquarters to do some work there," Rain informed.

"Okay. Have you heard from your sister yet? Are she and Daniel, In-sung, Hye-kyo, Seung-gi and Luna in North Korea?" Jung Min then asked.

"Yes, I just got a text from Hyori. They made it safely into North Korea and are at the safe house. They will begin their mission tomorrow morning. Hopefully they can get in and out of there quickly and safely and rescue as many victims as they can," Rain said, sounding a bit concerned for his half-sister Lee Hyori, his brother-in-law Daniel Henney and the rest of their team, Team Cobra.

"They'll be fine, Rain-bi, don't worry. They're going to rescue a lot of victims and will be back here in Seoul before we know it," Jung Min reassured, then he turned the light off and came out of the bathroom. Rain nodded that he wouldn't worry about his sister and brother-in-law and their team. "Good boy," Jung Min teased, pleased that Rain was taking his advice to heart. Rain rolled his eyes at him but smirked slightly at Jung Min's teasing. "Sooo...you spent a part of your day checking out HoMin's apartment. Everything okay there?" Jung Min asked as he climbed into bed and snuggled up close behind Rain; Jung Min spooning the older, slightly shorter man. It was near midnight, the lights turned off in their master bedroom; the blinds on the balcony windows parted slightly to let in the silvery glow of moonlight and starlight, thus bathing both men in celestial brilliance and aiding their sight so that they could see each other in the darkness.

"HoMin?" Rain repeated, his voice a gentle rumple in the still of the night.

"Yeah, that's what Cassiopeia and BigEast call Yunho and Changmin," Jung Min said as he pulled the sheets up over the both of them before settling down comfortably against Rain against. They were both gloriously naked, their smooth bare skin warding off the nighttime chill as their bodies pressed against each other's.

"Cassiopeia? BigEast? Who are they?" Rain asked, sounding confused.

"Cassiopeia are TVXQ's/DBSK's Korean fans; BigEast are Tohoshinki's Japanese fans. The band has three names - TVXQ, DBSK and Tohoshinki. TVXQ stands for Tong Vfang Xien Qi which is Mandarin Chinese for *Gods Rising in the East*; DBSK stands for Dong Bang Shin Ki which is Korean for *Rising Gods of the East*; and Tohoshinki is Japanese for *Rising Gods of the East*," Jung Min explained.

"Okay. And why do their fans call them *HoMin*?" Rain asked.

"It's a play on Yunho's and Changmin's names - *Ho* being the last two letters of Yunho's name, and *Min* being the last three letters of Changmin's name. It's a nickname that the fans gave them when they started doing *fan-service* in their concerts years ago," Jung Min said. "You do know what *fan-service* is, do ya?"

"Yeah, I know what that is. My baby sister Hana and In-sung's daughters talk about *fan-service* all the time," Rain said. "So, TVXQ's fans' couples nickname for Yunho and Changmin is *HoMin*?"

"Yep," Jung Min said, "and speaking of your baby sister, how is Hana doing?"

"She's fine - studying hard at university and driving my father crazy," Rain said, then asked, "Does TVXQ know that their fans are on to them?"

"Do you mean if the fans know that Yunho and Changmin are really a couple in real life?" Jung Min asked. Rain nodded. "No, they don't know. Some of them speculate that they are, but none of them know for certain. And when are we having dinner again with your father and baby sister? I miss seeing them."

"Hmm, interesting about Yunho and Changmin's fans. I'll arrange something with Appa and Hana as soon as Danny and Hyori are back from their mission. And fans are a strange breed. They're always thinking way too accurately about their idols. They are right on target with Yunho and Changmin, and if the truth ever comes out some of those fans are going to be thrilled and some of them are going to throw a fit. The world on a whole still dislikes same-sex couples - hence the reason why so few people know about you and me. I'm glad I'm not in show business. You have almost no privacy in show business," Rain said, sounding a bit concerned for Yunho and Changmin.

"I kinda wish I was in show business," Jung Min said as he reached up and brushed a lock of Rain's raven-black hair back from Rain's forehead before kissing Rain's temple gently. "I have the talent. I can sing and dance, and I think I can act too. If I hadn't chosen to be a covert special ops agent I would've pursued a career in show business."

"And would you have liked having your private life scrutinized by every fan and media outlet known to man? I wouldn't be with you if you were in show business," Rain said matter-of-factly.

Jung Min stiffened at Rain's unexpected comment. "No...I wouldn't have liked having my privacy invaded...but...you were with Kim Tae Hee...she was a world-famous model and actress; beloved by many around the world. She lived her life in the spotlight yet you got involved with her...was planning to marry her. Your personal life with her was invaded and scrutinized. I know this because both Hana and Danny told me. You sacrificed your privacy to be with her. You...wouldn't have done the same for me?" Jung Min asked stiffly.

"I was her bodyguard. I was involved in every aspect of her life before I became romantically involved with her. My private life being scrutinized while I was with her was unavoidable because I was with her 24/7. I didn't like it but I put up with it," Rain explained tensely as the mentioning of Kim Tae Hee sent a sharp stab of pain through his heart. It was rare when he and Jung Min talked about Kim Tae Hee as much as they had talked about her in the last two days.

"But...you wouldn't put up with it if I was in show business...right? You wouldn't be with me...give me a chance if I were an idol...right?" Jung Min asked again stiffly. When Rain didn't answer him, the silence spoke volumes to Jung Min and he felt his gut twist in pain. He started to pull away from Rain but stopped when Rain turned in his arms; the two of them now facing each other. The glow of the moon made it easy for them to see each other's faces.

Rain saw the pain in Jung Min's soft brown eyes and groaned inarticulately as he cupped Jung Min's face in his hands. "Minnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you know how private I am. I don't want anyone outside of us and my family and our small circle of friends knowing the intimate details about our private life together. If I could've kept that from happening with Tae Hee, I would have." When the hurt look in Jung Min's eyes didn't melt away, Rain intoned rawly, "Minnie, I love you. I love the life we have together. I'm glad I don't have to share you with the rest of the world. I'm glad you're a special ops agent and not an idol singer/actor. I wouldn't be with you if you were."

"Yet you were willing to be with Tae Hee...even marry her despite how intrusive her celebrity life was to your privacy. If she hadn't died...you'd be with her right now," Jung Min muttered flatly as the pain in his gut traveled up to his heart. Knowing that Rain didn't love him enough to sacrifice everything to be with him, but Rain had loved Tae Hee enough to sacrifice everything to be with her tore at Jung Min's heart. It was clear and obvious that Rain would never love Jung Min as much as Rain had loved and still loved Tae Hee. Jung Min would never have all of Rain's heart, ever, and that hurt Jung Min so deeply. So very, very deeply because Jung Min loved Rain more than anyone or anything in the world and always would.

Jung Min wanted to pull away from Rain, put distance between them so that he could lick his wounds and recover from the pain Rain was causing him. But before he could, Rain said gently, "You are with me now, Jung Min, and I love you. Stop fighting against a ghost from my past. Tae Hee is dead and gone. She is a part of my past. You are a part of my present and future. You are my life now, jagiya. Stopping fighting against a woman who is gone forever and just be happy with me. Please." Leaning over, Rain kissed Jung Min tenderly on the lips; then he drew back and asked Jung Min lightly, "So how was your visit today to the SBS Entertainment Centre? Did you enjoy it?"

It took Jung Min a moment to adjust to the shift in their conversation. Sighing deeply, he answered, "Yeah, it was great seeing all of those actors and actresses milling about. The cast of *Queen of Ambition* seems rather nice. Two of the stars, Kim Sung Ryeong-noona and Kwon Sang Woo-hyung, welcomed Yunho warmly and have taken him under their wing. I'm glad they did that. Some of the actors and actresses weren't too comfortable about Hyun, Junnie and me being present, but Kim Sung Ryeong-noona set them all straight about supporting each other, being mindful of each other's feelings and being like a family to each other during the filming so everyone seems to be okay with our presence." He pretended to sound chipper about the visit to the famous entertainment centre and about how some of the *Queen of Ambition* staff welcomed Yunho warmly, but deep in his heart he felt no joy as the pain there lessened to a dull ache that would not be going away anytime soon if ever.

"That's good. I hope Yunho will enjoy being an actor for a while," Rain said as he rubbed his hand up and down Jung Min's bare, muscled arm; he was oblivious now to Jung Min's pain and thinking that everything was all right between them now. Jung Min's skin felt warm and silky-smooth underneath Rain's palm.

"Me too. Now, tell me about how things went at Yunho's apartment? I'm sure his boyfriend Changmin wasn't glad to see you," Jung Min asked with a soft chuckle. He would forget about his pain for now and pretend that everything was all right between them again. He was a master at pretending he was all right; he'd had lots of practice the entire twenty-six years he'd been alive.

"Well, he wasn't thrilled to see me. He wasn't thrilled that I searched the apartment. All in all, it was a good search, though. Everything's okay in their apartment," Rain answered. Then he yawned and said, "It's after midnight, jagiya. Let's get some sleep." He started to roll away from Jung Min.

"Oh, no you don't, old man! I want my good night kiss!" Jung Min complained as he drew Rain back into his arms. Then he proceeded to roll Rain unto his back before straddling Rain's lithe body and lowering his head and capturing Rain's lips with his own in a searing kiss. He would drown his heartache in making love with Rain.

Rain's sleepiness immediately evaporated as his body reacted to Jung Min's closeness and Jung Min's honey-sweet taste. Opening his mouth, Rain allowed Jung Min to control the kiss and kiss him deeply; Rain moaning deep in his throat as he responded passionately to the kiss; Rain's hands tangling in Jung Min's thick sable-colored hair as the kiss intensified; Jung Min kissing Rain hungrily and Rain responding eagerly to the kiss; their tongues tasting deeply of each other.

A need for air broke their kiss a few seconds later, and Jung Min gripped Rain's head, Jung Min's fingers tangling in Rain's raven-black hair as Rain kissed his way down the smooth column of Jung Min's neck; Rain sucking at the corded tendons before sucking at the pulse beating wildly at the base of Jung Min's throat. Jung Min groaned and arched his head back, giving his lover better access to his neck as his lover's hands glided down the smooth expanse of his back to cup and knead the taut cheeks of his ass, causing Jung Min to groan again and arch against Rain; their hardening cocks touching and rubbing against each other in frenzied need.

Rain nibbled his way along Jung Min's collarbone and bit Jung Min's shoulder before dipping his head lower to suck one of Jung Min's nipples into his mouth. His teeth tugged at the stiffening appendage, causing Jung Min to suck in a quick breath and hiss in pleasure. Then Rain laved the nipple with his tongue, rolling the sensitive bud around in his mouth before sucking on it strongly and deeply. "Aah, God, Jihoon-ah!" Jung Min gasped rawly; his eyes closing, his fingers gripping at Rain's hair as pleasure and need surged through him, causing his hips to rock and gyrate against Rain's crotch. Rain groaned around a mouthful of nipple at the feel of Jung Min gyrating against him, his cock swelling with need as he kneaded Jung Min's buttocks before parting them and stroking his fingertips along the sensitive inner skin; his fingers rimming the starburst opening to Jung Min's body and feeling that opening spasm against his fingertips.

"Lube, jagiya. Where's the lube?" Rain asked huskily as he kissed his way up Jung Min's neck again to nibble at Jung Min's earlobe.

Jung Min hissed in pleasure as he reached across the bed for the tube of lube that sat upon the bedside table. He popped the cap on the tube and squeezed a generous amount of the gel into his palm before reaching behind him and coating Rain's fingers with the gel; then he coated his sensitive skin with the rest of the gel before guiding Rain's fingers back to the sensitive skin and the starburst opening. Rain's fingers stroked the opening, caressing it and smearing the gel all over it before he thrust one of his gel-slicked fingers into the opening. Jung Min moaned deep in his throat and arched his back as Rain's thick finger penetrated him, filling him and stretching him. Rain captured Jung Min's lips in a searing kiss as he began to move his finger in and out of the tight opening; the scarred yet velvety warm walls of Jung Min's channel molding to his invading finger. He thrust a second finger into Jung Min and scissored them to stretch Jung Min further, and Jung Min moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Then Rain thrust a third finger into Jung Min and moved them in and out of Jung Min until Jung Min felt stretched, then Rain moaned in Jung Min's ear, "Put some gel on my cock, jagiya, then take me inside you."

Jung Min did as he was told and smoothed the gel onto Rain's cock; then Jung Min took the cock into his hand and guided it to his opening. Then, with his gaze locked with Rain's, he lowered his body and gasped in pleasure as Rain's cock penetrated him, the burning feel of his channel accepting Rain's thickness and width causing rippling heat to surge through him.

Rain held Jung Min's hips still to allow Jung Min time to adjust to being penetrated. When Jung Min was ready, he nodded, and Rain guided Jung Min's hips up and down as they started moving together, rocking against each other; the pleasure of being penetrated deeply causing Jung Min to fling his head back and cry out lustily in pleasure. His hands gripped Rain's shoulders as he rode Rain hard; his hips circling and twisting as they made love. Then he lowered himself down upon Rain and captured one of Rain's nipples, suckling it strongly as Rain's hips canted upwards and thrust his cock deep into Jung Min's body; the tip of Rain's cock striking Jung Min's prostate and causing Jung Min to keen wantonly around a mouthful of nipple. Rain felt his own body surge with pleasure and heat at the feel of Jung Min's snug channel gripping him tightly; the scar tissue lining the channel caressing him. He gripped Jung Min's hips and thrust up hard and deep into Jung Min, causing Jung Min to cry out again in pleasure; his moan muffled by Rain's smooth, muscled chest. Then Rain's right hand left Jung Min's hip and slid in between their bodies; Rain's hand curling around Jung Min's hard cock and jerking it in time with the movements of their hips, his thumb caressing the swollen, damp tip and causing Jung Min to ride Rain wildly before Jung Min stiffened momentarily. Then Jung Min cried out loudly as he came; his insides spasming around Rain's thick cock as waves of exquisite release washed over him; his orgasm causing Rain to orgasm as well as he thrust deep, deep into Jung Min's body one last time before holding himself there and burying his face in the crook of Jung Min's neck; his mouth latching onto a tendon in Jung Min's throat and sucking on it strongly, marking Jung Min's flawless neck as he shattered; his body quaking as his seed flooded Jung Min's body in rich, achy waves of exquisite rapture.

When they floated back down to earth from their incredible high, Jung Min collapsed against Rain's chest and breathed deeply. They were both sweaty and sticky now but neither of them had the strength to clean each other up so they held each other close; Rain stroking his fingers through Jung Min's hair while Jung Min traced various patterns against Rain's shoulder and chest. They were quiet for several minutes before Rain whispered huskily, "Promise me that we'll always be as happy as we are right now. Promise me that we'll always be together."

Jung Min heard the note of worry in Rain's voice and lifted his head to look at Rain. Rain's gaze was lazy and sated, not revealing what his voice had just revealed. Jung Min stroked Rain's handsome face and pledged softly, "We'll always be this happy, ae-in, and we'll always be together. Nothing will ever take me away from you." 'Even if you can't love me as completely as I love you,' he added silently, the dull ache in his heart intensifying for a brief moment.

A shadow crossed Rain's face as he whispered back tonelessly to Jung Min, "Death could take you away from me."

Jung Min felt his heart twist at the underlying worry and fear he heard in Rain's voice. "Death can take you away from me, too," Jung Min tried to soothe, but his words caused Rain's gaze to go from lazy and sated to glistening with unshed tears. Making a sound deep in his throat, Jung Min kissed Rain gently before whispering, "I have a lot of life left in me yet and so do you. We've got eons to live yet, ae-in. We're going to grow old together and experience every aspect of life together. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and neither are you. But when we do part someday, it will be because of death and nothing else. But death is a long way away from us, Jihoon-sshi. So far away that it almost seems unreal. So let go of your fear of losing me to death or losing me at all. I'm here with you now, love, and I always will be. Until I draw my last breath eons from now...I will be here with you...loving you with all of my heart and soul. Saranghae, ae-in...Saranghae."

Rain felt his heart expand with love, worry and fear for the beautiful young man in his arms. Fear of losing Jung Min to death like he had lost his first love Kim Tae Hee to death plagued Rain, but he reminded himself again that Jung Min wasn't vulnerable and weak like the sweet, gentle Tae Hee was; Jung Min was a fierce fighter, a top covert agent who feared very little if anything at all. Jung Min's tormented childhood and survival in the dark world of human trafficking had toughened him up, making him strong and brave. He wasn't weak, he was nobody's victim. Rain could rest easy knowing that his beloved Jung Min would not die in the same fashion that Tae Hee had died; Jung Min would most likely live a very long life and would probably die someday far off in the future when the young man was too old to do anything but rock himself in a rocking chair. But still, Rain feared that death could come take Jung Min away from him early, and it was that fear that sometimes drove Rain to be overbearingly protective of the younger man.

Reaching up to cup the back of Jung Min's head in his hand, Rain's glistening gaze searched Jung Min's gaze for a long moment. "Saranghae, jagiya...Saranghae," he whispered thickly; then he groaned and pressed Jung Min's head downward, his mouth capturing Jung Min's mouth in a stirring kiss of love, need and fear. Jung Min moaned and responded to the fevered kiss; his body coming alive again with need and desire. Rain felt Jung Min's reaction to the kiss and his body came alive again with need and desire and a bit of desperation too. They made love again, their bodies rocking together as they climbed the mountain to euphoria again; then they both stiffened and fell over the cliff, soaring weightlessly through a sea of exquisite pleasure as they climaxed again and cried out their love for each other again.

 

~*~

 

Yunho and Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

The middle of the night...

 

***Dream Sequence Begins***

 

...The sensual glide of warm hands down the smooth tautness of his abs caused Yunho to groan in pleasure; his eyes closing and his head arching back against a pillow, exposing his neck to full, wide lips and pearly-white teeth that sucked and nibbled at the tendons of his neck. He moaned thickly as his fingers tangled in a thick shock of dark brown hair; his long legs parting of their own accord as those same warm hands cupped his ass and lifted his hips so that his crotch was flush against his lover's crotch; their engorged cocks rubbing sensuously against each other. "Aah, God, Minnie," he cried out, his arms wrapping tightly about his lover as he strained against his lover, his body moving in tandem with his lover's body.

Changmin mouthed his way up Yunho's neck and along Yunho's jaw until he reached Yunho's ear. Biting the earlobe with his teeth, he breathed hotly into Yunho's ear, "Give yourself to me, Yunho-sshi. Give all of yourself to me. I love you. I adore you. I'll never hurt you. Trust me, baby, trust me. Let me be everything you need. Let me be your dream come true." He sucked the earlobe into his mouth, his tongue bathing it as he settled himself in between Yunho's strong legs, his hard cock brushing against Yunho's inner thigh.

Yunho stiffened, his eyes opening wide at the feel of Changmin's hard cock brushing against his inner thigh; the feel of Changmin's narrow hips nestled in between Yunho's legs causing Yunho's blood to freeze. He suddenly felt very exposed, very vulnerable, completely at Changmin's mercy and will and unable to stop Changmin from doing whatever Changmin wanted to do. Yunho was not in control of the situation between them anymore...if he ever really was in control of it to begin with. Like nearly everything in his life, Yunho had little to no control over what people did to him - like Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu. Like Soria Kim. And now...Changmin.

Yunho looked up into Changmin's face; the press of Changmin's lean body against his own body as Changmin hovered above him suddenly frightening Yunho. He turned his face away as Changmin leaned in to kiss his lips; his hands gripping Changmin's shoulders as he gasped, "Changmin, no!"

Changmin drew back, his eyes full of hurt as he asked rawly, "Yunho, why can't you give all of yourself to me? Why can't you trust all of yourself to me? I swear I'll never hurt you; I'll never make you feel inferior to me. Please, trust me." He leaned forward to capture Yunho's lips again, but Yunho shoved him away, causing Changmin to roll off of him. Then Yunho scrambled from the bed, the fear in his eyes ripping at Changmin's heart. "Yunho, come back to me. Please, come back to me. Trust me, baby, trust me. I love you. Yunho, I love you. I'll never abandon you. I'll never leave you. I'll never use you or hurt you," Changmin pleaded, his hand reaching out for Yunho.

Yunho fled in terror and sorrow...

 

***Dream Sequence Ends***

 

Yunho came awake with a start. He looked around the moonlit bedroom, his heart racing, his breathing labored and his body soaked with sweat. The dream he had just had was actually a nightmare. A nightmare that was now causing him to question everything about himself and his relationship with Changmin.

He looked to his right and found Changmin soundly asleep; the moonlight streaming through the balcony windows aiding Yunho's vision as he gazed at Changmin; Changmin's dark brown hair tousled and falling haphazardly across his forehead; his face relaxed in slumber, making him look very young and untouched by the hardships of life. Yunho reached out and gently brushed the tendril of hair from Changmin's face, then he let his fingertips trail down the smooth, lean curvature of Changmin's cheek before drawing back and sighing deeply. Then he climbed out of bed and walked over to the balcony windows. He stood before them and looked out upon KangNam District at nighttime; the district aglow with its infamous night life. Leaning his head against the cool glass pane of one of the balcony windows, he sighed deeply as he thought worriedly, 'Why am I so afraid to give all of myself to Changmin? Why am I so afraid to let him make love to me in the way that he and I both want him to make love to me? Why did that DVD scare me so much? Why am I so afraid to let go of myself with Changmin and let him do whatever he wants with me? I know I can trust him; I know he would never intentionally hurt me. But why am I so afraid? What is making me fear complete surrender to Changmin?' As Yunho waited for the answers to drop out of thin air, he felt strong, warm arms wrap about him from behind and smiled slightly as he felt Changmin's lips ghost gently against his temple. "Changminnie. Did I wake you?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I felt you leave the bed, and woke up to find you standing at the windows staring out of them worriedly," Changmin murmured as he kissed Yunho's temple again. He rested his chin against Yunho's shoulder and asked in concern, "Are you all right? Why aren't you asleep?"

Yunho sighed and laced his fingers with Changmin's fingers. "I've a lot on my mind tonight," he murmured softly, hoping that Changmin would leave it at that.

Of course, Changmin didn't. "You're thinking about the DVD...aren't you?" When he felt Yunho nod his head in reply, he continued, "I've been dreaming about it all night long...since dropping off to sleep. Dreaming about all of the different ways we can make love to each other...express our love and delight in each other." When he felt Yunho shiver, he turned Yunho around and cupped Yunho's beautiful face in his hands. His gaze searched Yunho's gaze as he whispered, "I know you have reservations about how far we should go in our lovemaking because you're afraid to let go of yourself and trust me with all of you, and I understand, Yunho. Truly, I understand. I know how important it is to you to be in control at all times and not feel vulnerable or weak. I have always followed you, Yunho, willingly and joyfully. I have no problem with you being in charge, being in control of every aspect of our life together - professionally and privately. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Yunho, because you are my hyung and I trust you. I trust you completely." His thumbs caressed the curvatures of Yunho's cheeks. "Someday...you'll learn to trust me like that, and I can wait. However long it takes...I can wait. Because I love you...and I want you to be comfortable around me and happy with me. We've been through a lot together, Yunho. We've lost a lot together and we've gained a lot together. And our life together is just getting started, baby, so don't worry about what you can or cannot give to me right now. Just having your love is enough for me. Having you as my life-mate and my band mate and my hyung is enough for me. Everything else will just fall into place as you learn to trust me with all of you more and more each day."

Yunho felt his eyes sting with tears at Changmin's heartfelt, meaningful words. "I had no idea you could be so romantic, Minnie. You're usually so snarky with me," Yunho teased.

"Not all the time! I'm not always so snarky with you!" Changmin exclaimed in mock mortification. Then he grinned and said softly, "You bring out the romantic in me, Yunho. You bring out the very best in me, and I love you sooo much for that, baby. Sooo very much." Leaning forward, Changmin tenderly kissed Yunho's lips; then he stroked his thumbs against Yunho's cheeks again before whispering, "Dreaming about that DVD has...affected me in ways that...I won't be able to get back to sleep if I don't get some relief." Changmin blushed wildly at his own words, and blushed even more when Yunho smiled knowingly at him. "Stop that! Stop smiling at me like that!" he chastised teasingly, causing Yunho to chuckle softly at him. Then he became serious again as he continued softly, "Yunho...I won't do anything you're not ready for...but...I need you, baby. I'm used to having you now and...I know we have to get up early and...I need you, Yunnie. I'm addicted to you...and I need relief so that...I can go back to sleep."

Sliding his hands around to cup the back of Yunho's head, Changmin drew Yunho's face closer to his own; his gaze burning into Yunho's gaze. "Let me kiss you, baby. Let me touch you. Nothing more, just like what we've been doing. I won't go too far...I won't take you. Not until you're ready. Just...let me feel you against me, Yunho. Ease the ache within me...ease the ache within both of us..." Closing the space between them, Changmin captured Yunho's lips in a stirring kiss that started out roughly at first as desire surged through Changmin; then Changmin gentled the kiss, for he didn't want to frighten Yunho away, and he heard Yunho moan appreciatively then felt Yunho respond passionately to the kiss. Changmin groaned and pressed Yunho gently back against the window, the cool pane of the glass penetrating the naked skin of Yunho's back as the heat of Changmin's naked body engulfed Yunho in titillating warmth and desire.

Yunho gasped for breath as Changmin’s lips left Yunho’s and nibbled a burning wet path down Yunho’s neck to suck at the pulse beating wildly at the base of Yunho’s throat before Changmin’s mouth traveled along the sharp edge of Yunho’s collarbone; Changmin sucking and nibbling at the taut skin before he licked his way over to the hard curve of Yunho’s shoulder and down Yunho’s bulging bicep before burying his face in Yunho’s armpit and breathing in deeply Yunho’s unique clean, spicy scent. “Aah, God, Yunnie, you smell so damn good. So clean and fresh and spicy and sweet...I love the scent of you,” Changmin groaned, his voice muffled as he nuzzled his nose against the silky black hair of Yunho’s armpit. Then Changmin trailed his lips away from Yunho’s armpit and over to a slightly fleshy pectoral. Changmin traced the outline of the pectoral with the tip of his tongue, his taste buds savoring the clean, sweet taste of Yunho’s skin before his mouth opened overtop of the stiff nipple in the center of the pectoral. Changmin closed his mouth over the nipple and sucked strongly, his tongue flicking against the stiff nubbin as his mouth bathed it in wet warmth. Then his teeth tugged on it as one of his hands reached up to cup and knead the fleshy little mound.

Yunho groaned and pressed the back of his head against the window pane as his hands tangled in Changmin's hair; his fingers tugging at the soft, silky dark brown tresses. He felt Changmin's body shift against his until Changmin's naked body was pressing fully against Yunho's naked body, pinning Yunho against the window. Yunho opened his eyes and stared blindly out into the moonlit darkness of the bedroom; his entire being focused on the pleasure that Changmin was giving him. He was hard and hot and flushed with desire for Changmin; his entire body shivering with need. Then he felt Changmin's lips trail kisses down his abdomen and watched as Changmin knelt before him; Changmin's tongue rimming the lip of Yunho's navel before dipping inside and swirling around. Yunho moaned in pleasure and tightened his fingers in Changmin's hair; Yunho watching as Changmin continued kissing his way down the toned muscles of his chocolate abs until Changmin reached the nest of black curls nestled between Yunho's legs. Changmin reached up and cupped Yunho's sacs in his hands, fondling them gently before curling his fingers around Yunho's aching cock. Then Changmin parted his lips and took the throbbing stiff flesh into his mouth, his tongue flicking against the mushroom-shaped head and tasting its pre-cum before his mouth slid down the stalk of the cock, taking as much of the thick organ as he could into his mouth and bathing it with the hot wetness of his saliva.

"Aah! Minnie! Aah!" Yunho cried out; his fingers gripping at Changmin's hair as he squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in the sultry wet heat of Changmin's mouth. He felt Changmin's mouth suck upon him; felt Changmin's tongue swirl around his cock and lick against the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock before sucking strongly yet gently on the cock; Changmin's head bobbing back and forth and up and down. Yunho opened his eyes and looked down at Changmin; watched as Changmin's mouth took nearly all of him inside; watched as Changmin's cheeks hollowed and Changmin's eyes close as Changmin hummed and savored the sweet, tangy taste of Yunho. Yunho felt Changmin's fingers fondling his sacs again, tugging sharply yet gently at the black curls covering the sacs and then he felt Changmin swallow him, deep-throating Yunho and fighting back the urge to gag as Changmin almost took too much of Yunho down his throat; and Yunho stiffened, his breath leaving him as a burning ache formed deep in his gut and radiated out towards his cock and the pit of his tummy. Then he shattered, a loud, guttural cry of joy escaping him as he came; his rich seed gushing down Changmin's throat as wave after wave of raw, intense pleasure washed over him, causing his entire body to shake and his toes to curl and his hands to grip Changmin's hair so hard that he almost pulled the hair out by its roots.

Changmin felt his lover's pleasure and sucked and sucked on Yunho's cock, drawing out Yunho's orgasm until Yunho was depleted; then he licked Yunho's cock clean before letting it slide out of his mouth. He swallowed every drop of Yunho's seed, the creamy taste of it tantalizing his taste buds as he stared up at Yunho and watched as Yunho leaned back against the window and pant for breath. Seeing how Yunho's body had caused the blinds on the window to bend out of shape a bit, Changmin was grateful that all of the windows in their apartment were tinted and that no one outside could see into them and see Yunho writhing against the window in ecstasy.

Rising to his feet again, Changmin took Yunho's lips in a searing kiss that allowed Yunho to taste himself upon Changmin's tongue. Yunho moaned and responded deeply to the kiss, loving the taste of himself upon Changmin's honey-sweet tongue. Then Changmin drew back and looked heatedly at Yunho. Yunho stared back at Changmin; Yunho's gaze sated and lazy. Changmin kissed Yunho again, softly this time, then asked, "Are you okay?"

Yunho nodded and murmured something about feeling great before he drew Changmin into his arms and hugged Changmin tightly. Changmin nuzzled his face against Yunho's hair and savored the warmth and scent and closeness of Yunho. "I love you," he whispered softly in Yunho's ear. "Yunnie...I love you."

"I love you, Minnie," Yunho whispered back. Then he drew back and cupped Changmin's gorgeous face in his hands. He stared into Changmin's eyes and saw the desire and need in them. He also felt Changmin's hard cock pressing against his tummy. "Let me relieve you," he intoned huskily. "Let me give you pleasure."

Changmin swooped Yunho up into his arms and carried the older man bridal-style back to their bed. Yunho blushed and muttered against Changmin's hair, "This is the second time you've carried me like this."

"Do you mind? You're so easy to pick up and carry. You feel light in my arms even though you're just a pound or two lighter than me," Changmin said as he laid Yunho down upon the bed then came down beside him. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at Yunho, waiting for Yunho's answer.

Yunho smiled and stroked the hair back from Changmin's face. "No, I don't mind. You make me feel special and cherished when you carry me like that."

"I'm glad. Cuz I love carrying you...and I love making you feel special and cherished. You're my treasure, honey bunny. My every dream come true," Changmin whispered back, his voice and his gaze full of love and desire for Yunho.

Yunho leaned down and kissed Changmin deeply; Yunho tasting deeply of Changmin's honey-sweet taste before trailing his lips down Changmin's body; his teeth nibbling at Changmin's neck and collarbone before his tongue glided down Changmin's chest and traced the lean definition of a pectoral before flicking against a stiff nipple. He drew the nipple into his mouth and suckled it, his teeth tugging on it gently, and Changmin moaned and tangled his hands in Yunho's hair; Changmin's handsome face flushed with need as his entire body throbbed with longing for his beloved Yunnie. Yunho licked his way down Changmin's chocolate abs, outlining every ridge and ripple; his tongue dipping into Changmin's navel and swirling around inside of it before licking lower; his teeth tugging at the soft thatch of dark brown curls surrounding the base of Changmin's cock before his mouth opened and slid down the thick length of the cock; his fingers cradling and fondling the twin sacs as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked deeply at Changmin's stiff flesh.

"Aah, God, Yundol!" Changmin gasped, crying out in pleasure as heat surged through him like molten lava. He felt Yunho's tongue play with the head of his aching shaft; felt Yunho's tongue lick at the slit and taste deeply of the pre-cum there before licking at the sensitive vein on the underside of the cock before sucking strongly at the stalk again; Yunho's cheeks hollowing again as he hummed in pleasure at the sweet, tangy taste of Changmin. Changmin lifted his head from the bed and watched as Yunho's head bobbed up and down, watched as his cock disappeared inside the hot, wet cavern of Yunho's mouth, and he felt his toes curl as the tension within him became almost unbearable. Then he stiffened, his heart slamming against his chest as he exploded; his cock quivering inside Yunho's mouth as he came; his fingers gripping tightly at Yunho's hair as waves of achy sweet release washed through him; his rich seed spilling down Yunho's throat as Yunho sucked every drop of it from him, draining him dry and savoring the sweet taste of him. When he finally stopped shivering, he collapsed against the bed again and breathed deeply, exhaustion stealing over him as he floated in a sea of languid tranquility.

Yunho slid up Changmin's body and kissed Changmin deeply, allowing Changmin to taste himself upon his tongue. Changmin groaned and savored the sweet taste of himself upon Yunho's tongue, responding deeply to Yunho's kiss. When the kiss ended, Yunho rested his head against Changmin's chest as Changmin stroked his fingers through Yunho's hair; both of them weak and tired now from their lovemaking. Changmin tightened his arms around Yunho and they cuddled close for several longs moments, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. Then Changmin kissed Yunho’s forehead and whispered softly, “We better go back to sleep, honey bunny. Morning will be here before we know it.” He carded his fingers through Yunho’s hair and kissed Yunho’s forehead again.

“Okay,” Yunho agreed, his fingers tracing intricate patterns against Changmin’s lean, smooth chest. Yunho was frowning now as he thought again about why he was so afraid to submit fully to Changmin in the bedroom. ‘It goes deeper than me letting go of my role as leader between us when we’re being intimate,’ Yunho thought worriedly.

“I think I'll sleep through the rest of the night and be jarred awake by the blare of the alarm clock,” Changmin murmured tiredly as he kissed Yunho’s forehead again. He was unaware of Yunho’s worried thoughts. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply then began to drift off to sleep. “I love you...Yunho. Always. Good night, baby. See you in the morning,” he murmured groggily; then his breathing even out as he fell into a deep, relaxing, satisfying sleep.

Yunho was glad that Changmin could fall asleep now; because he couldn’t. His mind was warped with finding out the real reason as to why he was so afraid to submit to Changmin in the bedroom when it was clearly obvious from the dream he had had earlier that he wanted nothing more than to submit willingly and completely to Changmin in the bedroom and let the younger man take him fully. ‘Why am I so afraid?’ he asked himself worriedly. Yet no answer came forth as he rested his head against Changmin’s chest and listened to the slow, steady beat of Changmin’s heart as Changmin slept soundly; Changmin’s arms holding Yunho securely and protectively and lovingly. Yunho would find little sleep tonight despite how tired he was as his mind fretted worriedly again over his fear of giving all of himself willingly to Changmin in the bedroom.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A K-pop crossover fic involving several K-pop fandoms, actors and actresses. The fic primarily centers around TVXQ's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin as they survive the ups and downs of the K-pop industry (and survive a crazy anti-fan that's hell bent on destroying Yunho!) and how they keep their friendship and partnership strong as they discover an everlasting love with each other.

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Eleven

 

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

The next morning… 

 

Yunho got up the next morning feeling groggy and annoyed from lack of sleep and frustrated over why he was afraid to give all of himself physically to Changmin.

Changmin woke up all bright and sunny after having slept beautifully last night after their lovemaking. Usually he was the grouchy one in the morning but not today. Not even the blare of the alarm clock at 6 am dampened his spirit as he stretched his long, lean, gloriously naked body before rolling over to Yunho and stealing a kiss from Yunho. "Good morning, honey bunny! How are you this beautiful morning? I know it's still damn awful early but it's going to be a wonderful day because we're going to buy our first house today! I'm sooo excited I could scream!" He leaned in to kiss Yunho again, and gasped in surprise when Yunho pushed him away. "Yundol, are you okay?" he asked in concern. It was rare when Yunho pushed Changmin away and even rarer when Yunho awoke in the morning in a bad mood. Changmin was the grouch in the mornings, not Yunho. Yunho was all sunshiny bright and chattery and bubbly in the morning. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Changmin touched the back of his hand against Yunho's forehead then both sides of Yunho's neck. "You don't feel feverish. Did you not sleep well?"

Yunho sighed and muttered, "I didn't sleep at all last night." He felt awful, sounded awful and looked awful.

"Did you have nightmares last night?" Changmin asked in concern as he rubbed his hand gently against Yunho's back, hoping his touch would soothe Yunho. He feared that Yunho had dreamed about Soria Kim last night.

"No...no nightmares. I just couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind," Yunho mumbled, then he climbed out of bed without giving Changmin a good morning kiss and headed for the bathroom. "I won't use up all of the hot water," he mumbled before disappearing into the bathroom.

Changmin watched Yunho disappear into the bathroom, a worried frown marring Changmin's gorgeous face. It wasn't like Yunho to be so grumpy in the morning. 'What on earth was he thinking about so hard last night that it kept him from sleeping?' Changmin thought worriedly. Then it hit him, and he scrambled out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom.

Yunho was brushing his teeth when Changmin entered the bathroom. Yunho jumped and cursed, Changmin startling him. "Sorry," Changmin apologized; then he waited for Yunho to finish brushing his teeth. When Yunho finished, Changmin cupped Yunho's face in his hands and asked gently, "You thought about that DVD all night long, didn't you?" When Yunho blushed and looked away, Changmin knew he was right. "Yunho, look at me," Changmin commanded gently. When Yunho looked at Changmin again with eyes full of embarrassment, Changmin said tenderly, "You have nothing to fear from me, hyung. I would never do anything to you that you're not ready for or don't want. We don't have to do what we saw on the DVD. I'm comfortable with whatever you want to do. Your comfort and pleasure are as important to me as my own comfort and pleasure - maybe more so because I want you to feel safe with me, baby. I want you to trust yourself with me, trust that I will take good care of you and not harm you in any way." Changmin stroked the hair back from Yunho's face and tucked the silky locks behind Yunho's ears. "I'm scared too, Yundol. I'm just as scared about this intimacy stuff as you are because neither of us have ever been intimate with anyone before. But I know your fear goes a lot deeper than inexperience. You're afraid to let go of yourself with me because you fear I'll dominate you and strip you of your own power and control. You're afraid I'll forget who's the leader between you and me...who the hyung is between you and me. I swear to you, Yunho, I won't ever try to dominate you or strip you of your own power and control. I don't want to control you, sweetheart. I don't want to be the leader between us either. That is your role because you are the elder of us, and you do a damn good job at leadership and being my leader. I trust you completely, Yunho. I gleefully follow you. And in the bedroom...I will follow you there too. Wherever you want us to go intimately, I will gladly go. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. I won't do anything you don't consent to." Changmin smiled that charming smile of his as he stroked Yunho's cheeks. "I'm your willing slave, Yunnie-sshi. What you wish I will do with a joyful heart."

Changmin had hoped his last sentence would ease Yunho's fears, but instead that last sentence caused Yunho's black eyes to snap with fire as Yunho gritted through his teeth, "We're *EQUALS* in the bedroom, Changmin! You are not my slave! Either we do things *TOGETHER* in the bedroom and you help me overcome my fear of letting myself go and trusting you completely, or this romance is not going to work!"

Changmin looked stunned by the anger he heard in Yunho's voice. It was rare when Yunho got angry - and even rarer when Yunho got angry with Changmin! - but when Yunho got angry he was a force to be reckoned with. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded," Changmin amended gently. "We do this together, and we're equals in the bedroom. I promise we'll be like that. Now relax." He lowered his hands from Yunho's face and gripped Yunho's shoulders, massaging them gently in hopes of working out the tension in Yunho's muscles. "We don't have to go look at the house today since you didn't sleep last night. Let's just stay home and cuddle in bed all day. I'll make us some breakfast and we can eat it in bed together and watch some TV together and just enjoying being together today. You can get some sleep too. I'm sorry you were up all night. You should've woke me up so that I could comfort you."

"I didn't want to disturb you. And I want to go look at the house. I'll be fine," Yunho mumbled; then he turned and entered the shower, his gaze a bit dull and his shoulders hunched.

Changmin watched Yunho worriedly. 'My words didn't comfort him...didn't reassure him,' Changmin thought worriedly, his heart wrenching with deep concern. "Yunho?"

Yunho heard Changmin call out to him overtop of the sound of the shower's jet spray. "Yes?" he called out.

"I love you," Changmin called back; his voice thick with emotion.

Yunho felt his heart flutter with a tiny bit of joy. "I love you too, Minnie," he called back, then he stuck his head underneath the jet spray and closed his eyes as he allowed the hot water to cascade over his head and down his body.

Changmin resisted the urge to join Yunho in the shower. Ignoring the twitch of his cock as it hardened some with need, Changmin brushed his teeth and washed his face before leaving the bathroom to go prepare breakfast. 'I'll make him a really nice traditional Korean breakfast. That should cheer him up some,' Changmin thought as he returned to the bedroom to slip into his pajamas before entering the kitchen. He went over to the refrigerator and started pulling things out.

 

~*~

 

A while later...

 

The delicious aroma of breakfast enticed Yunho into the kitchen a little while later. At the dining table he found two covered plates - one sitting in his spot and the other sitting in Changmin's spot. Surrounding both covered plates were a few tiny bowels of side dishes, glasses of water and mugs of hot tea. And in the center of the table sat a vase of fresh spring flowers that Yunho knew Changmin must've gotten from the gift shop in the lobby of the luxury apartment complex when Changmin had left briefly earlier to go get today's newspaper. Said newspaper sat on the island counter available for whomever wanted to read it first. Yunho wasn't the least bit interested in the newspaper as he leaned down and sniffed the spring flowers before sitting down in his chair. The flowers smelled wonderful - their fresh, sweet scent a light undertone to the delicious aroma of breakfast.

Yunho noticed the mouth-watering white rice porridge and fresh fruit sitting on either side of his covered plate and smiled as he realized that Changmin had prepared a somewhat traditional Korean breakfast with a tiny bit of American flare for them. 'In hopes that this will cheer me up some,' Yunho thought and it did. He gasped in delight when he lifted the lid from his plate and found three piping hot fried eggs, spicy kimchi and bacon waiting to be devoured by him. Grinning in delight, Yunho dug right in, his taste buds savoring the delicious flavors of the breakfast as he "Mmm!" in delight.

Changmin entered the kitchen a few minutes later and smiled elatedly as he watched Yunho enjoy breakfast. "I hope everything is to your liking. Would you like anything more?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed Yunho on the top of Yunho's head and breathed in the honeysuckle-sandalwood scent of Yunho's silky-soft hair. He patted Yunho on the back before drawing away and sitting down at his spot at the table.

Yunho grinned at Changmin and said, "No, I'm fine. Thank you, angel. This is delicious."

Changmin smiled as he lifted the lid from his own plate. He had the exact same meal as Yunho had. "I'm glad you like it. I hope it cheers you up some. I know good food always cheers me up."

"It does! Thanks again!" Yunho enthused.

"You're welcome, baby," Changmin replied softly; his gaze full of love and devotion for Yunho.

They enjoyed their breakfast together, talking excitedly about the house they were going to purchase later today. When they were finally finished with breakfast, Yunho started to clear the table when Changmin motioned for Yunho to sit down on his lap. Yunho hesitated for a second, wondering what Changmin was up to, then he sat down on Changmin's lap, his lean thighs straddling Changmin's lap as he slid his arms around Changmin's neck. Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho's waist. Both men were dressed in Armani suits for their appointment with the realtor, Changmin's suit dark gray, Yunho's suit dark navy. "Okay, I'm sitting on your lap. What do you want?" Yunho asked lightly.

"This," Changmin murmured, and he leaned forward and touched his lips against Yunho's lips. Changmin kissed Yunho gently and deeply; his hands sliding underneath Yunho's suit jacket and caressing the lean smoothness of Yunho's shirt-clad back. Yunho purred softly against Changmin's lips and responded passionately to the kiss; Yunho's mouth opening wide so that Changmin could kiss him more deeply. Changmin moaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting deeply of Yunho and Yunho's tongue tasting deeply of Changmin in return.

Changmin drew back from the kiss a few seconds later and nuzzled his nose against Yunho's nose. They both giggled softly, then Changmin drew back and cupped Yunho's cheek in his hand. "Good morning, kitten," he whispered softly, his gaze glowing with love for Yunho.

"Good morning, angel...wait a minute! 'Kitten'?! Where on earth did that come from?" Yunho demanded, sounding offended.

"You purred when I kissed you. It sounded just like a kitten's purr, so 'kitten' is your new pet name," Changmin teased, grinning.

"Yeah? Well this 'kitten' has claws and I have no qualms about using them when I need to!" Yunho argued, sounding a bit half-hearted about it because already he was warming up to the new cute pet name. 'I'll have to come up with something cute and sickeningly sweet to call him by,' he thought devilishly as he pretended to glare at Changmin.

Changmin chuckled and leaned in to kiss Yunho again when the doorbell rang. They both jumped in surprise then they looked at the clock on the wall. The clock read 7:30 am. "Prompt. Impressive," Changmin said in regards to who was at their door. Then he stole another kiss from Yunho before smacking Yunho lightly on the ass to make Yunho get up. Yunho glared at him in mock annoyance and Changmin laughed and left the kitchen to go answer the door.

After verifying who was at the door, Changmin opened the door and bowed before saying politely to the two men standing in the hallway, "Good morning, Agent Jung-hyung and Agent Park-hyung. Please, come in." Changmin stepped aside to allow the JYP-Bae Security Inc. agents into the apartment.

Rain and Jung Min bowed in return and spoke their greetings politely then entered the apartment. When Changmin closed the door, Jung Min asked, "How are you this morning? Where's Yunho?"

"He's in the kitchen. And I'm doing - " Changmin started then stopped as Jung Min strode off into the kitchen. Changmin frowned sourly. He didn't like being dismissed like he was nothing.

"Min's eager to see how Yunho's doing this morning," Rain explained when he noticed the sour frown on Changmin's face. "From what Min has told me, he and his teammates got along very well with Yunho yesterday. I think Min would like to become friends with Yunho."

"Isn't that against the rules? You all becoming friends with your charges?" Changmin asked skeptically. The thought of Yunho becoming friends with any of the Team Phoenix agents bothered him greatly because he still didn't trust them. Especially Kim Hyun Joong-hyung.

"That rule only applies to romantic involvements, and Jung Min is not romantically interested in Yunho," Rain informed casually.

Yunho and Jung Min left the kitchen and were chuckling. "Yeah, I couldn't believe how awestruck you were by all of the stars that you saw yesterday," Yunho said, breathless from laughter.

"I was so awestruck I couldn't speak! Thank God some of them were kind enough to speak to me and give me their autographs," Jung Min said, he too was breathless from laughter, his soft brown eyes dancing with joy.

Changmin looked at Rain and muttered, "Are you sure about that, Agent Jung-hyung?" Then Changmin was all smiles when Yunho and Jung Min came up to him and Rain.

Rain rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to fly back at Changmin with a sarcastic reply. "Are we ready to leave?" Rain then asked everyone gruffly.

Jung Min stopped chatting with Yunho and asked Rain in concern, "Is everything okay?"

Changmin couldn't help smirking smugly at Rain as Rain replied, "Traffic is a bit heavy on the freeways. We should leave now so that we won't be late."

Jung Min didn't look quite convinced that everything was all right as Yunho said to both agents, "Thank you for going with us to Seongbuk-dong."

"You're welcome," Rain said. He noticed the concern look in Jung Min's eyes and almost reassured Jung Min when Changmin's smug grin came into focus again. Biting back a snarky response, Rain turned and exited the apartment. Changmin followed with his hands in his pockets whistling a an annoying show tune that grated on Rain's nerves. Changmin's smug grin broadened as he thought, 'This is going to be a FUN day for me!'

Both Yunho and Jung Min looked confused as they followed Rain and Changmin. Closing and locking the door, Yunho asked Jung Min, "Jung Min, is Rain okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. Everything's fine," Jung Min reassured even as he continued staring puzzledly at Rain.

The four men boarded the elevator a few seconds later and disappeared from view.

 

~*~

 

Once everyone was settled inside Jung Min's agency-owned car - an elegant charcoal-gray Hyundai Equus sedan - they began their trip to the province of Seongbuk-dong. While Yunho and Changmin sat in the backseats looking at photos of the estate they were planning to buy, Jung Min and Rain sat in the front seats - Jung Min doing the driving while Rain looked out the window at the dazzling sun-drenched landscape of Seoul.

The front section of the agency-owned sedan was sound-proof to give the agents privacy to discuss sensitive information. The backseat section of the car was not sound-proof, and Rain and Jung Min could hear what Yunho and Changmin were discussing until Jung Min turned down the volume and asked Rain worriedly, "Hyung, are you all right?"

Rain looked at Jung Min surprise. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Rain replied.

"Well you seem like you're a bit perturbed about something," Jung Min said as he kept his eyes on the road. "Like maybe Changmin said something to you that you didn't like."

'Damn right that little punk said something I didn't like!' Rain silently seethed. Out loud he said, "It was nothing. He was trying to push the boundaries of my authority. Nothing I can't handle."

"Good. Well, don't let him get to you. He doesn't trust us yet, and we have to prove to him that he can trust us. In time he'll realize he can trust us," Jung Min said in an confident, upbeat tone. He glanced at Rain and smiled reassuringly; his smile so sunny and gorgeous that Rain resisted the urge to put his sunglasses on.

Rain silently hoped that Jung Min was right about Changmin, because the one thing Rain could not stand was an obnoxious, sarcastic, distrustful charge, and right now Changmin fit that bill precisely. 'Lord, give me strength,' Rain silently prayed.

 

~*~

 

Seongbuk-dong District, Seoul, South Korea

A while later… 

 

"This place is beautiful!" Changmin exclaimed as both he and Yunho toured their new home; the mansion an old one but a well-kept one. With its earthy colors it was spectacular. "I can't wait for us to move in!"

"I can't wait, either," Yunho said, smiling at Changmin's joy. "I'm glad you found it. I'm glad we bought it."

"Me, too! Ooh, look! The master bedroom!" Changmin jerked Yunho inside the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. They were the only ones in the mansion now as the realtor had already left to go sell another home, and their security detail was outside guarding the place so that no one could enter the place while Yunho and Changmin were there. So Yunho and Changmin were all alone in the mansion and on the estate.

"Minnie, we've already looked at this room. Let's go look at the vault; see where we're going to put our valuables at," Yunho suggested then stopped his trek towards the door when Changmin snagged him around the waist with an arm. He felt Changmin draw him in close; then felt Changmin hold him close.

"This is our home now, Yunho-ah. Our very first house together. We're out in the sticks, away from everyone. We can freely love each other and not worry about anyone catching us because we're secluded here. It's the perfect place for us." Changmin swung Yunho around in delight, causing them both to giggle; then Changmin settled Yunho on his feet again before leaning in and kissing Yunho gently and lovingly on the lips. "Are you happy, baby?" he asked after the kiss. His eyes were glowing with joy.

Yunho nodded. "I'm very happy with this place. I love it," he said in wonderment.

"And me? Are you happy being more than just best friends and band mates with me?" Changmin asked; his tone very serious with just a touch of uncertainty in it.

Yunho saw the vulnerability in Changmin's gaze and cupped Changmin's face in his hands. "I'm elated to be more than just best friends and band mates with you. I love you. I adore you." His voice was thick with emotion as his thumbs caressed the curvatures of Changmin's cheeks. "Always and forever...I love you."

Changmin felt his heart soar with joy. He hugged Yunho tightly; Yunho returning the hug; then Changmin started talking about them getting a new king-sized bed with a canopy to put in the master bedroom. Yunho agreed to that, but said no to installing mirrors in the walls and on the ceiling so that they could watch as they made out with each other. Changmin pouted over that but reluctantly agreed with Yunho that their mansion could not become a pleasure cave.

Meanwhile outside patrolling the grounds of the vast estate, "It's beautiful out here, isn't it? Away from the hustle and bustle of the city, no prying eyes, it's peaceful out here," Rain commented to Jung Min as he smiled and looked around the majestic estate. "Over there is a guest house that Yunho and Changmin can use to house at least two of their security agents in so that they can have physical protection at all times." Rain pointed at a much smaller yet mansion-like guest house just to the left of the main mansion. It was as stylish looking as the main mansion.

Jung Min saw the guest house and found it appealing. Then he looked at Rain in surprise when the meaning behind Rain's comment hit him. "Jihoon...are you thinking about suggesting to Yunho and Changmin and to JYP and Bae that you and I live here with Yunho and Changmin?" Jung Min asked.

"It would make sense to," Rain said as he looked at Jung Min. "Yunho and Changnin should have someone safeguarding them 24/7. Plus...I've grown tired of living in the city and living in a penthouse apartment. I want to live somewhere more peaceful and quiet." The widening of Jung Min's eyes in shock made Rain remember that Jung Min had a say in where they lived too. "But only if you want to live here too, jagiya."

Jung Min was quiet for several moments as he looked around him, scrutinizing the estate with a critical eye. "Let's check out the guest house," he said and hurried towards it. Rain took off after him with a hopeful grin on his face.

They entered the guest house and looked around in it in wonderment. "This is gorgeous," Jung Min murmured in awe as he surveyed the vaulted ceilings, spacious rooms and gourmet kitchen. He especially liked the kitchen because he loved to cook. And he loved decorating, so already his mind was conjuring up a new stylish decor for the tiny home. Looking at Rain, he smiled brightly and said, "Convince Yunho and Changmin, and JYP and Bae to let us stay here and I'll consent to it gleefully."

Rain felt his heart skip a beat as joy overwhelmed him. "Thank you, jaigya!" he exclaimed as he gathered Jung Min into his arms and hugged Jung Min so tightly that he lifted Jung Min off the floor. Jung Min laughed gleefully at being lifted in the air and returned Rain's hug enthusiastically.

A while later, Rain and Jung Min met up with Yunho and Changmin on the verandah. "Ready to go?" Rain asked the singers pleasantly.

"Yeah," Yunho and Changmin said in unison, both of them sounding a bit sad about leaving as they gazed longingly at their new property. Then they snickered at their silliness and started to descend the steps when Jung Min called out to them.

"Gentlemen? May we have a word with you, please?" Jung Min asked, sounding very serious.

Both Yunho and Changmin looked at Jung Min and Rain in concern. "Did you find something about the house that isn't for Changmin and me to live in?" Yunho asked worriedly.

"No, the main house and the estate is 100% safe for you both to live in/on," Rain reassured. "However, I do have a question about the guest house."

"What sort of question, Agent Rain?" Yunho asked as Changmin frowned skeptically at Rain.

"Have you toured it yet?" Rain asked.

"Yes, and it's very quaint. We have no idea what we're going to do with it though," Yunho said with a light chuckle.

"We could ask Leeteuk and Siwon if they want to live in it," Changmin suggested. "Or Yesung and Kyuhyun. But not Heechul and Euyhunk! I'm not living within shouting distance of Heechul!"

"How about you rent the guest house to Jung Min and me?" Rain asked, and when HoMin looked at him strangely, he explained, "Yunho, you need protection 24/7. Since Jung Min and I are a part of your security team, wouldn't it make sense to have us living here safeguarding you 24/7?"

"He has *me* and ADT for that," Changmin reminded tersely.

"Agent Rain, do you think I need round-the-clock protection at home?" Yunho asked worriedly.

"You have *me* for that, Yunho!" Changmin hissed irritatedly.

"Since Soria Kim is free, I would feel more comfortable with you having round-the-clock protection," Rain said. And he truly felt like that.

Yunho looked at Jung Min. "Do you feel the same way, Jung Min?"

Jung Min nodded truthfully. "You can never be too safe, Yunho," he said.

"Why you two? Why not someone else from your team?" Changmin asked skeptically.

Rain looked coolly at Changmin and said, "Well, you don't trust Hyun Joong, so he's not an option. Neither is Hyung Jun because he and Hyun Joong live together and one is not going to live apart from the other."

"Hyun Joong and Hyung Jun live together?" Yunho asked in surprise.

"They are romantically involved," Jung Min explained.

"Oh. I had no idea," Yunho said, sounding quite surprised.

It suddenly hit Changmin as to why his comment from earlier had irritated Rain. "You and Agent Min are romantically involved, aren't you? That's why you asked if both of you could live in the guest house," he asked knowingly.

Yunho looked shocked as he looked at Rain, then at Jung Min. "Is that true? Are you two a couple?"

Jung Min blushed shyly as Rain admitted sternly, "Yes, we are. And we live together. Is that a problem, Yunho? Changmin?"

Changmin started grinning obnoxiously as Yunho said hurriedly, "No no! It's not a problem! Not a problem at all! But why would you want to give up your privacy to live here with Changmin and me?"

"I'm tired of living in the big city. I want peace and quiet," Rain said. "Plus you need round-the-clock protection from Soria Kim."

Yunho looked at Jung Min. "Are you tired of living in the city?" Yunho asked.

"I'm happy living wherever Jihoon wants to live," Jung Min said as he glanced at Rain and smiled shyly at Rain. Then he looked at Yunho and said, "And I agree with Jihoon - you need round-the-clock protection from Soria Kim until she's no longer a threat to you."

Yunho looked at Changmin and said, "They're right, Minnie. Until Soria Kim is no longer a threat to me, I need round-the-clock protection."

"Yunho, you have me with you 24/7. I can protect you," Changmin hissed insistently. The thought of having the insufferable Agent Rain breathing down his neck 24/7 tied his stomach into knots. The bastard was too damn intimidating to Changmin. And those beady eyes (Changmin's point of view only!) of Agent Rain's watched Changmin too damn closely for Changmin's liking.

Rain could tell that Changmin didn't want him and Jung Min living with Changmin and Yunho 24/7, but it was a good idea in order to keep Yunho safe at all times. Plus, Rain wanted out of the city so bad he could taste it. And he knew that Jung Min would follow him wherever he went. "Changmin, I think it's commendable that you want to safeguard Yunho all by yourself. It shows how deeply you care for Yunho," he said gently yet firmly. "But you are not a trained security agent. Jung Min and I are. So I strongly suggest you accept our offer and leave the job of safeguarding Yunho *and* you to Jung Min and me."

Changmin appeared to bristle up at Rain's suggestion and started to reply when Yunho put a hand against Changmin's chest to hold Changmin back and whispered softly, "Changmin, I appreciate you wanting to protect me all by yourself. I love you for it. But you're not a security agent. Neither am I. Rain and Jung Min are highly trained security agents. They know how to keep people safe. I think we should let them live here with us until Soria Kim is no longer a threat to me."

Changmin sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes heavenward. He DID NOT want Rain and Jung Min living with him and Yunho! But Rain made a compelling rationale for him and Jung Min to live with Changmin and Yunho, and Changmin could not deny that. "Alright," Changmin muttered, and Yunho, Jung Min and Rain "Whoop!" in delight. "But not for free! You two will pay rent monthly to live in the guest house!" Changmin exclaimed to the agents as he thought sourly, 'And disrupt my life and Yunho's life!' 

"I'll have my lawyer write up a contract stating the amount of the rent and how long the lease will be," Yunho said.

"We'll get authorization from our superiors," Rain said; then he smiled as he said to the singers, "Looks like we're going to be neighbors."

"It's gonna be fab!" Jung Min said in delight.

"It's going to fun," Yunho said with a bright smile.

"Ugh! Gag me with a spoon!" Changmin proclaimed sourly, then he walked away from the lot of them.

Yunho smiled embarrassedly and said to the agents, "He'll come around in time."

"Yeah. Right," both Rain and Jung Min said at the same time as they watched Changmin storm off. Neither of them sounded convinced that Changmin would warm up to them.

The move-in date was set for next month during Yunho and Changmin's much deserved three week vacation.

 

~*~

 

Senior Agent Park Jin-Young's office  
JYP-Bae Security Inc. Headquarters  
Downtown Seoul, South Korea

Later that afternoon...

 

Senior Agent Park Jin-Young aka JYP studied the two agents sitting before him. He could feel his best friend's eyes studying him. He could sense that his best friend, Senior Agent Bae Yong Joon, was all for the idea presented to the both of them by the two agents sitting before them. Clearing his throat, JYP studied the two agents a moment longer before asking, "Are you both certain you want to take on that kind of responsibility? You could be stuck living with Mr. Jung and Mr. Shim for many years to come."

"We are certain, JYP-hyung," Rain said confidently. Jung Min nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll sign off on the order. When do you plan to move?" JYP then asked.

"Next month during Yunho and Changmin's three week vacation. I'll give you the exact date when I get it," Rain said, and JYP nodded in acquiesce. Then Rain and Jung Min chatted with JYP and Bae a few minutes more before excusing themselves to go back to their office to do some work.

JYP and Bae watched them go; then Bae looked at JYP, and Bae's gaze behind crystal-clear prescription eyeglasses said, "They are becoming more serious with each other. It seems as though Jihoon has finally put Kim Tae Hee in the past, and Jung Min is finally beyond the horrific tragedies of his past. They have a bright future together."

"Maybe," JYP muttered, and Bae looked at him strangely. "I have no doubt that Jung Min is finally beyond his painful past, but I'm not sure about Jihoon being over Kim Tae Hee or beyond being overprotective of Jung Min. What Jihoon did to Jung Min in the staff meeting the other day was way out of line even though I agreed with him that Jung Min should not participate in the human trafficking rescue mission in North Korea. Jung Min is better off not participating in missions like that one. Safeguarding TVXQ is a safer option for him."

"True, but no one knows the human trafficking trade better than one who was a victim trapped in it. Jung Min's expertise would've been invaluable on the mission," Bae said.

"True, but then you and I would've had to deal with a worried Jihoon until Jung Min returned. We both know how troublesome Jihoon can be when he's worried about Jung Min. But in the same breath, Jihoon can't continue being overly protective of Jung Min," JYP said. "He needs to realize that what happened to Tae Hee will not happen to Jung Min. The only way that will happen is if he gets over Tae Hee completely and opens himself fully to Jung Min. And from what I can gleen about Jihoon...he hasn't done that yet."

"Well, if he doesn't do it soon and embarrasses Jung Min again like he did the other day, living together on Yunho and Changmin's new estate is not going to strengthen their relationship. Nothing will if Jihoon doesn't learn to trust Jung Min's judgement and stop fearing he will lose Jung Min in the same way he lost Tae Hee. He must put Tae Hee and his fear in the past or he's going to lose Jung Min eventually," Bae said, sounding very concerned.

JYP sighed worriedly. Both he and Bae had known Rain for many years now and knew more about Rain than Jung Min or anyone else knew. Rain could be a stubborn prick when it came to matters of the heart, so they both knew that Rain's views on Jung Min's safety and being over-protective of Jung Min weren't going to change overnight. Losing Kim Tae Hee had almost destroyed Rain. Rain wasn't about to go through that kind of heartache again, no matter how strong and tough Jung Min was. "Hopefully love itself will soften and change Jihoon's overbearing ways," JYP muttered to Bae, but neither of them held out much hope of that happening anytime soon.

 

~*~

 

Dr. Kim Kyu Jong's Office

A while later...

 

Dr. Kim Kyu Jong was in his office reviewing a file on one of his patients when Jung Min burst in and plopped himself down on the leather couch and sprawled across it, his long legs almost as long as the couch as he stretched them out before looking at Kyu Jong and giving the psychiatrist a glowing smile. "Guess what?" he asked Kyu Jong gleefully.

Kyu Jong sighed and said tartly, "Jung Min, didn't my secretary tell you that I'm busy reviewing patient files and cannot be disturbed?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't apply to me, your best friend," Jung Min said.

"Saengie is my best friend," Kyu Jong corrected.

"Yeah, and so am I. And so are 2HJ. So...guess what?" Jung Min asked again, his soft brown eyes dancing with unabashed joy.

Kyu Jong knew the pest known as Park Jung Min would not leave him alone until he played along with said pest's guessing game. "What, Min?" he asked curtly as he laid the patient file aside.

"Rain and I are moving! We're leaving our lovely penthouse apartment and moving into the guest house at Yunho and Changmin's new estate! We're going to be Yunho's private security detail at home as well as at work for the foreseeable future, or until Soria Kim is no longer a threat to him! Isn't that wonderful?!" Jung Min gushed gleefully.

Kyu Jong thought about that for a moment then asked, "Who advocated for this? You or Rain?"

The smile fell from Jung Min's face as he sat up straight on the couch. "Rain. But what difference does it make as to who advocated for it? We both want it, and Rain is tired of living in the city. He wants to live somewhere more quiet and peaceful and HoMin's new place supplies that. I'm happy living wherever he lives," Jung Min proclaimed.

"I see you've finally learned the fan service name for Yunho and Changmin," Kyu Jong said with a slight chuckle and earned a frown from Jung Min. Then Kyu Jong became serious again as he explained, "So Rain is finally ready to be more serious with you. Moving into a house together is a serious commitment, Min. I'm glad Rain is finally taking his relationship with you more seriously. I know how much you love him. Congratulations, my friend." He ended his speech with a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"Thanks, buddy! I'm so happy I can barely contain myself!" Jung Min gushed gleefully. He too knew that Rain wanting to move into a house with him meant that Rain was taking their relationship more seriously. It also meant that their bond of love and friendship was deepening into something rich and everlasting.

"When will you two be moving?" Kyu Jong asked, still smiling.

"Sometime next month when Yunho and Changmin take their three week vacation. I'll let you know the date when I find out," Jung Min said.

"Well, if you and Rain need any help with moving, let me know okay?" Kyu Jong offered.

"Sure will. Thanks," Jung Min said; then his smile brightened and his eyes began to dance as an ideal came to mind. "I know how you can win Saengie's heart, Kyubi."

Kyu Jong's smile faded as he grumbled irritatedly, "Not that again. Min - "

"Hear me out," Jung Min implored, raising a hand to ward off Kyu Jong's tirade. When Kyu Jong quieted down, Jung Min continued. "Victims of violence usually end up having lasting effects from whatever was done to them. I know from personal experience. Yunho is probably suffering from some sort of lasting effects from what Soria Kim did to him four years ago. It says in his file that he did undergo emotional and psychological treatment, but that occurred four years ago right after the attack. Now that Soria Kim is free on probation, he might need treatment again, right?”

“Probably so. I would strongly recommend it for him if I was his doctor,” Kyu Jong said.

“Would Young Saeng recommend it too?” Jung Min asked.

“I think so,” Kyu Jong answered.

“Great!” Jung Min clasped his hands together and smiled gleefully before saying, “Kyu Jong, I want you and Young Saeng to request permission to be Yunho's new pyschiatrists and to begin sessions with him ASAP.”

“Jung Min, have you forgotten? Saengie and I only counsel JYP-Bae agents, not celebrities or the general public,” Kyu Jong reminded curtly. Already he was tired of this on-going conversation with Jung Min about him winning Young Saeng's heart.

“But Yunho and Changmin are being safeguarded by my team, which makes both of them clients of JYP-Bae, which also makes them available to you and Saengie to counsel. Sooo...” Jung Min paused to allow dramatic effect to shape his words, “...when Rain and I move in with Yunho and Changmin at their new estate, you and Saengie can get permission to start treating Yunho for whatever lasting effects he has from Soria Kim's attack and you two can come see him anytime you want because Rain and I will give you access to him 24/7. And with you and Saengie working closely together on healing Yunho...it will allow you to be closer to Saengi and...eventually prove to him and convince him that a romance with you is just what he needs to overcome the ordeal he's been through.” Jung Min grinned elatedly. “So, whatya think of my plan? Think it'll work? I think it will.”

For a long moment, Kyu Jong stared at Jung Min like Jung Min had sprouted horns and a tail. Then he smiled a pretty smile at Jung Min and asked stiffly, “Min, you honestly think your plan is going to help me win Saengie's heart? It'll help Saengie and me help Yunho with his problems, but it's not going to help me win Saengie's heart.”

“Why not?! You and Saengie will be working closely together helping Yunho heal from his ordeal! When was the last time you two worked exclusively alone together on a case?! I'm telling you, helping Yunho will bring you two closer together! You will win Saengie's heart if you do this!” Jung Min exclaimed.

Kyu Jong laughed mirthlessly and said, “You really are serious about your plan, aren't you? Well, it's not going to work! You don't know Saengie as well as I do! He'll see right through it! And he has a stubborn streak in him the size of Namdaemun Gate! If he's determined to keep me as a friend only, that's how it's going to be! Now stop trying to make something happen between him and me that's never going to happen! I'm okay with being his friend only! I don't need anything more from him!”

“Kyu, you may not need anything more from Saengie, but you want something more from him, and you deserve it! You both deserve it! You two are meant to be together and I'm not going to stop trying to make that happen until it happens! Now talk this over with Saengie and then go asked JYP and Bae for permission to become Yunho's pyschiatrists. I will clear the way for you on Yunho's end. Let me know what JYP and Bae decide,” Jung Min instructed as he stood from the couch. “Now I gotta go. I've got a mound of paperwork to sort through before I go home for the day.”

“Jung Min, wait! I can't reveal your plan to Saengie! He'll reject it!” Kyu Jong called out in a panicky voice.

Jung Min looked at Kyu Jong and said, “Don't tell him *EVERYTHING*, silly! Just tell him about you and him becoming Yunho's personal psychiatrists and leave the rest to work itself out! See you later!” And with that Jung Min left Kyu Jong's office, closing the door as he left.

Kyu Jong stared after Jung Min for several long moments, then he sighed and raked a hand through his collar-length dark brown hair. Jung Min was determined to help him win Young Saeng's heart, and he was touched by Jung Min's desire to help him. But he knew that unless Young Saeng was truly ready to give his heart to him that nothing would make that happen...not even Jung Min's plan.

Kyu Jong sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. There was no way in the world that Jung Min's plan was going to work the way that Jung Min hoped it would. Yunho would benefit from Kyu Jong and Young Saeng's counseling but that was it.

A knock sounded at Kyu Jong's door. Kyu Jong looked up and saw Young Saeng poking his head into his office. “Kyu? Ready to take a break?”

Kyu Jong looked at the clock on his desk and realized it was 3:30 pm – time for their afternoon break. They usually took their breaks together. “Sure, I'm ready,” he said as he stood from his chair and rounded his desk; his eyes dancing with joy at the sight of Young Saeng. Young Saeng smiled back at him, Young Saeng's dimples showing making him look absolutely adorable. They left Kyu Jong's office and headed down the hallway to the bank of elevators that would take them to the Break Room on another floor. And when Kyu Jong informed Young Saeng of Jung Min and Rain moving to live in the guest house of Yunho and Changmin's new estate so that Jung Min and Rain could safeguard Yunho 24/7, and suggesting that Kyu Jong and Young Saeng request to become Yunho's psychiatrists to help Yunho deal with any lasting effects he had from Soria Kim's attack, Young Saeng smiled and said, “That sounds like a good idea, Kyu. However, our patients here come first. We'll have to help Yunho during whatever free time we have – which is usually our evenings and weekends, right?”

“Yeah. Our evenings and weekends,” Kyu Jong repeated, his voice soft with emotion as he gazed at Young Saeng.

“Okay. I say we ask JYP and Bae for permission and hopefully they'll say yes. And hopefully Yunho will agree to it,” Young Saeng said, his smile brightening into an adorable dimpled grin.

Kyu Jong felt his heart melt with love at the sight of that beautiful dimpled grin. “Oh, I think Yunho will,” he said confidently. 'Jung Min will make sure Yunho will,' he thought hopefully.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A K-pop crossover fic involving several K-pop fandoms, actors and actresses. The fic primarily centers around TVXQ's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin as they survive the ups and downs of the K-pop industry (and survive a crazy anti-fan that's hell bent on destroying Yunho!) and how they keep their friendship and partnership strong as they discover an everlasting love with each other.

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Twelve

 

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

Later that evening...

 

It was around 7 pm in the evening in the KangNam District of Seoul. Yunho and Changmin were still very keyed up about their fabulous new purchase – their every own estate in the district of Seongbuk-dong – and were surfing the web looking at furniture as they dined on delicious take-out from their favorite take-out restaurant, Maple Tree House. They were sitting in the living room snuggled up together on the leather couch – with Changmin feeding Yunho as Yunho swiped his finger across his iPad going from one furniture store website to the next looking for various new items they would need for their new home.

“Mmm, Minnie, look at this,” Yunho said, his mouth opening and accepting the chunk of beef and veggies that Changmin was serving him into his mouth as a photo of a dark oak king-size canopy bed appear on the screen of his iPad. “Whatya think? It's beautiful, isn't it?” he asked as he chewed up the food, his tongue slipping out to lick the red chili paste sauce from his lips.

Changmin almost forgot to answer Yunho's question as he watched Yunho's tongue lick away the sauce from Yunho's lips. Changmin felt his cock stir in his jeans as he imagined how that sweet little tongue would feel like licking every inch of his body. “Umm...it's gorgeous. Exactly the right size, color and comfort. Let's get it,” he said, his voice sounding a bit huskier than usual as his cheeks flushed slightly from desire.

Yunho noticed the thickness of Changmin's voice and looked at Changmin in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked Changmin.

“I'm fine,” Changmin said, smiling softly at Yunho. “So, you wanna place an order for the bed? If we place the order tonight it'll be delivered to our new home by the time we go on vacation next month.”

Yunho noticed the slight flush of pink staining Changmin's cheeks and smirked as he realized he was affecting Changmin in ways that was making Changmin's blood simmer and his body harden with need. “Okay, I'll place the order right now. The price for it okay with you?” His fingertip hovered over the ORDER BUTTON on the iPad screen. The cost of the bed was expensive but an expense they both could afford ten times over.

“Yeah...the price is okay. Order it. Use our shared account,” Changmin said, his breathing a bit irregular as he stared at Yunho's mouth and watched as Yunho chewed his food slowly and then swallow it. The bobbing of Yunho's Adam's apple as Yunho swallowed caused Changmin's cock to throb against the fly of his jeans.

Yunho felt the heat of Changmin's stare boring into him as he ordered the bed. When the order was complete, he accepted another bite of food from Changmin; Changmin moving the chopsticks so that the food painted Yunho's lips red with chili paste sauce before Yunho opened his mouth and sucked the food inside, his tongue slipping out to slowly lick the sauce away from his plump, succulent lips.

Changmin felt fire sear his entire being as he watched Yunho's tongue lick the sauce from his lips. Changmin's gaze became hot and hooded as he asked Yunho thickly, "Are we done shopping for tonight?"

Yunho knew from the thickness of Changmin's voice that Changmin was deeply turned on now. Laying the iPad aside, Yunho cooed softly, "We're done." Then he slid his arms around Changmin's neck and moaned softly as Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho's waist and drew Yunho close against him.

Changmin's chocolate-brown gaze was glowing with need as he looked at Yunho and whispered, "I'm glad we bought the house, Yundol. I can't wait for us to move into it and start our life together there." His gaze roamed over Yunho's beautiful face, drinking in every detail of Yunho's gorgeousness before settling upon Yunho's lips again. The fire within him was so hot he felt almost feverish. He wanted Yunho so badly he could taste it. "Kitten...I'm hot," he whispered helplessly, his heated gaze lifting and locking with Yunho's wide, passion-filled gaze. "I'm so hot I almost feel feverish. Can you ease the heat within me? Cool me down with your love?"

Yunho would've laughed at Changmin's corny words had the moment between them hadn't been so charged with desire and need. Yunho felt his own body respond with a similar fire as his own cock pressed against the fly of his jeans. Playing with the silky dark brown curls of Changmin's hair with his fingers, Yunho whispered huskily, "Yes, angel, I can do that for you. Come here. Let me..." Yunho's voice trailed off as he pulled Changmin's head forward, his lips parting, his mouth opening as Changmin groaned and closed his eyes, his heart melting as he felt Yunho's plump lips capture his own plump lips. "Yunho..." he moaned softly against Yunho's lips as Yunho kissed him.

Yunho closed his eyes and savored the texture and taste of Changmin's lips. He glided his tongue along the seam of Changmin's lips, silently begging for entrance. He heard Changmin groan again, felt Changmin's lips part to allow his tongue inside. He plunged his tongue deep into Changmin's mouth, tasting the tangy-sweet flavor of Changmin and savoring it as he kissed Changmin passionately.

Changmin groaned again as the spicy-sweet taste of Yunho flooded his mouth; Yunho's tongue gliding along Changmin's tongue, stroking it sensuously. Tightening his arms around Yunho's waist, Changmin pressed Yunho closer against him, causing Yunho to straddle Changmin's lap as Changmin reclined back against the couch, his head resting upon the back of the couch. As Yunho continued kissing Changmin deeply; his hands cupping Changmin's head and holding it still so that he could deepen the kiss further, Changmin let his hands glide up and down Yunho's back, caressing the smooth skin and lean muscles hidden beneath the shirt that Yunho was wearing. Then Changmin tugged at the shirt, untucking it from Yunho's jeans. Once the shirt was free, he slid his hands underneath the shirt, his warm palms caressing the silky lean expanse of Yunho's back, Yunho's flesh smooth and warm to the touch. Changmin felt the muscles of Yunho's back ripple in response to his touching and he heard Yunho moan into his mouth in pleasure. The kiss then intensified as Yunho began moving against Changmin; Yunho's hips rocking wantonly against Changmin's hips as Yunho sought the friction that only Changmin could provide him. Their cocks rubbed together through the fabric of their jeans and briefs, and they both gasped in pleasure as their lips parted and they stared at each other; their faces flushed with need, their gazes dilated with passion, their lips slightly swollen from their kissing.

Yunho couldn't believe how gorgeous Changmin looked as Changmin stared up at Yunho with eyes narrowed and his dark brown hair tousled from Yunho's hands. Changmin couldn't believe how beautiful Yunho looked as Yunho stared down at Changmin with eyes wide and soulful and his black hair tousled from Changmin's hands. “You are so beautiful, kitten,” Changmin murmured thickly as he leaned up and buried his face in the crook of Yunho's neck, his lips latching onto the smooth skin of Yunho's neck and sucking gently.

Yunho groaned and arched his head back, giving Changmin better access to his neck. His hands tangled in Changmin's hair again, scrunching it as his hips continued to grind against Changmin's hips, their rock-hard erections rubbing and rubbing against each other, increasing the friction between them.

Changmin nibbled his way up Yunho's neck and kissed the sensitive skin behind Yunho's ear before whispering huskily into Yunho's ear, “I want you, kitten. I want you so bad I'm on fire. Do you want me too? Do you want me as much as I want you?” He bit Yunho's earlobe then suckled it as he waited for Yunho's answer. He wanted to make sure that Yunho wanted this intimacy as much as he wanted it. He didn't want to do anything that Yunho didn't want to do.

Yunho's hands gripped at Changmin's hair and pulled, causing Changmin to draw back and look Yunho in the eyes. Yunho's black eyes were glistening with love and need for Changmin. “I want you, angel,” Yunho whispered thickly as he looked deep into Changmin's eyes and saw Changmin's love for him glowing there along with his desire for Yunho. “I want you so much I ache,” Yunho revealed; then he drew Changmin back in, his mouth finding Changmin's again and kissing Changmin hungrily as his hips continued to rock sensuously against Changmin's hips, their cocks rubbing and rubbing and rubbing together...

Changmin stood up suddenly, and Yunho gasped in shock and wrapped his legs around Changmin's hips. Changmin responded to Yunho's kiss, kissing Yunho deeply as he cradled Yunho's tight ass in his hands and walked across the living room and down the hallway to their bedroom. Once inside their bedroom, Changmin strode over to the bed and deposited Yunho upon it before coming down beside him. They kissed again as their hands began tearing at their clothing. Shirts, jeans, underwear and socks were shed and lay in various heaps on the carpeted floor around the king-sized bed. Then their bodies were touching again, pressing against each other, bare, smooth skin touching bare, smooth skin; their mouths kissing and sucking upon every inch of skin they could reach, savoring the clean, yummy taste of each other as the passion and heat within them increased. Neither realized how they were positioned on the bed – Yunho lying flat on his back against the mattress with his legs splayed wide; Changmin lying in between those splayed legs, his lean chest pressing down against Yunho's lean chest as Changmin naturally took charge and kissed Yunho's lips again; Changmin's tongue thrusting into Yunho's mouth and tasting Yunho deeply as Yunho's arms wrapped around Changmin's neck and his fingers tangled in Changmin's hair again. Their stiff cocks were touching again, rubbing against each other again, and Changmin felt a strong urge to thrust as deeply as he could against the amazing soul underneath him giving all of himself to Changmin. Without thinking, Changmin thrust forward, and his cock found its way deep within the dark valley between Yunho's firm buttocks and curving upwards towards Yunho's virginal opening.

Suddenly, Yunho stiffened. He could feel the throb of Changmin's cock in between his buttocks and his heart froze as the desire within him cooled some. Changmin was kissing Yunho's chest now, Changmin's mouth opening against a stiff nipple and sucking it gently as Changmin's hands gripped Yunho's thighs, spreading them wider so that Changmin could fit more comfortably into the cradle of Yunho's pelvis. Yunho felt Changmin's cock rub against the sensitive skin between his buttocks and felt the opening to his body spasm against Changmin's cock. He felt the want within him increase for a fleeting moment, then fear gripped him as he realized what Changmin was about to do to him. “Minnie, stop,” Yunho gasped as he began pushing at Changmin's shoulders, hoping to push Changmin away far enough so that no penetration occurred but their bodies would still be touching so that they could rub against each other again and find release that way. When Changmin didn't budge but ground his hips even more deeply into Yunho's hips, Yunho shoved again at Changmin's shoulders and gasped again a little more urgently, “Minnie, stop! Please, stop!”

Changmin was lost in a sea of passion and love as he ground his body against Yunho's body and sucked gently at Yunho's pebble-hard nipple. His entire being was on fire with need for Yunho, and his heart was overflowing with love for Yunho. He didn't realized that Yunho was no longer participating in their lovemaking until he felt Yunho pushing at his shoulders and heard Yunho gasping in his ear in a panicky voice, “Minnie, stop! Please, stop!” He drew back and looked down at Yunho. The fear and vulnerbility in Yunho's eyes tore at his heart.

For several long moments they stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily, their faces flushed with passion. Then Changmin squeezed his eyes shut briefly before looking at Yunho again and whispering, “I'm sorry, kitten. I was too caught up in the moment. I got carried away. It won't happen again.” Then he rolled away from Yunho and stood from the bed. He didn't look back as he left the bedroom to go hide inside the bathroom until his passion cooled. He didn't notice the hurt look on Yunho's face as Yunho stared after him worriedly.

Once inside the bathroom, Changmin banged his head back against the closed door several times, belittling himself for upsetting Yunho before stopping and letting himself cry for a few seconds. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was frighten Yunho, make Yunho think he would hurt him. 'I could never hurt you, kitten,' he thought rawly. 'I love you too much to ever hurt you. I gotta find a way to make you trust me enough so that we can the kind of love life that we both want. But how? How can I make that happen? I haven't a clue.' He went over to the sink and splashed cold water in his face to cool himself down and take the edge off of his desire. When his desire cooled considerably, his mind cleared and he was able to think better. It only took him another minute or two to think up a way to get Yunho to trust him enough to let them have the kind of sex life they both wanted and craved. “Hopefully it'll work,” he muttered to himself before drying his face off with a towel.

 

~*~

 

A while later...

 

When Changmin returned to their bedroom a while later, his passion had cooled and he was in control of himself again. He spotted Yunho in their bed with his pajamas on now and reclining back against the headboard and pillows of the bed. Yunho was looking at him, the older man's gaze heating up with desire again as his gaze traveled up and down Changmin's lean, still-naked body. Suddenly feeling very awkward about being naked in front of Yunho, Changmin grabbed up his pajamas and slipped into them before sitting down on the bed and looking at Yunho again. The look in Yunho's eyes now was one of deep concern, the desire still visible but hiding behind the concern. Still feeling guilty about what had almost happened between them earlier, Changmin murmured, “We better get some sleep. We have M! Countdown to do tomorrow.” He pulled the covers back and climbed into bed beside Yunho. He started to turn the lamp on his side of the bed off when Yunho grabbed his arm and stopped him. “What, baby?” he asked Yunho gently.

Yunho stared at him deeply before saying softly, “I'm sorry I got scared. I know deep down that you would never hurt me.”

“No. Never,” Changmin reaffirmed fervently. Then he took hold of Yunho's hand and pried it from his arm before raising it to his lips to kiss each finger before whispering thickly, “I would never do anything to hurt you, kitten. I'm sorry I got carried away. I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me?” He looked soulfully at Yunho, begging for Yunho's forgiveness.

Yunho touched Changmin's cheek gently and whispered, “There's nothing to forgive on your end, angel. Can you forgive me for my momentarily lack of courage?” He smiled hopefully at Changmin.

“Yunnie, there's nothing to forgive on your end. You warned me that you weren't ready for anything more than just touching and kissing...and I forgot about that when we were making out a little while ago,” Changmin said regretfully. Then his voice strengthened with conviction as he said, “But know this, Yunho-sshi - I would never take you against your will, nor do anything you don't want.” His voice softened again as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Yunho's forehead. “I love you, kitten,” he whispered sincerely as he stared deep into Yunho's eyes. “I love you so much.”

Yunho stared deep into Changmin's eyes as he whispered back sincerely, “I love you too, angel. I love you too.” Then his eyes closed as he leaned in further and tenderly took Changmin's lips with his own.

Changmin groaned and tangled his fingers in Yunho's hair as they kissed deeply; their tongues touching and gliding against each other as desire bloomed within them again. 'Tomorrow. I'll put my plan into action tomorrow,' Changmin thought wantonly as he scooted himself across the bed until he was reclining back against the headboard and pillows of the bed and Yunho was straddling his lap. Knowing that this position did not feel threatening to Yunho, he settled Yunho against him and then tore his mouth from Yunho's to nibble wet kisses down the graceful curve of Yunho's neck, sucking gently at the tendons of Yunho's throat and being careful not to leave a mark because they had a performance to do tomorrow and he didn't want the stylist noonas and makeup noonas questioning Yunho about where the mark came from. When his mouth sucked gently at the curve of Yunho's shoulder, he felt Yunho shiver against him and heard Yunho gasp softly as Yunho began to grind his hips against Changmin's hips; their pajamas creating a friction between them that they eagerly exposed of a few seconds later.

They were naked again, flesh against flesh as Changmin mouthed his way down Yunho's chest to a stiff nipple begging for his attention. As he sucked the nipple into his mouth and his hand came up to cup gently at the slight swell of Yunho's pectoral, Yunho threw his head back and groaned deeply in pleasure. He felt his cock thicken with need and rubbed it against Changmin's hard cock, and Changmin moaned around a mouthful of nipple as the fire within the both of them intensified again. Then Changmin was reclining back against the headboard and pillows of the bed even more now as his hands slid down Yunho's sides and gripped Yunho's hips. He then cupped Yunho's buttocks and began rocking Yunho slowly and deeply against his own hips, their engorged cocks rubbing and rubbing against each other relentlessly. He stared up into Yunho's passion-etched face and lost himself in Yunho's beauty again. “I love you,” he whispered huskily to his kitten. “I love you so much.”

Yunho moved in unison with Changmin, the natural sway of his hips like a lewd dance for Changmin's eyes only. Leaning down, Yunho bit gently at Changmin's shoulder before nibbling his way down Changmin's chest until he encountered a stiff nipple. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and drew on it, causing a moan to bubble from Changmin's lips and Changmin's hands to grip Yunho's buttocks more tightly as they both sped up their movements, moving and rubbing against each other again and again and again...

When they peaked, they did so at the same time, their bodies shaking as their cocks erupted against each other and spilled cum onto each other. Yunho's teeth sank into the hard curve of Changmin's shoulder as he came, and Changmin's face was buried in Yunho's hair as he came; their release intense and raw and deeply satisfying.

They held each other afterwards, tears of joy flowing down their faces as their love for each other intensified ten-fold. They fell asleep a while later in each other's arms with the sheets drawn up over them – Yunho's head resting on Changmin's chest; Changmin's face buried in Yunho's hair. They were at peace with each other, their bond of love and friendship stronger than ever between them and continuing to strengthen with each passing moment.

Neither of them were aware of the tiny vide camera hidden in the light fixture above them recording every second of their intimate time together.

And Yunho was unaware of the plan Changmin had formulated to win all of Yunho's trust so that they could have the love life they both wanted so desperately. Yunho had no idea that the plan would go into action tomorrow.

 

~*~

 

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

The next morning… 

 

Reaching out for the warm body he had grown used to feeling beside him, Yunho stretched and yawned, then came fully awake when he realized the spot beside him in bed was cold and he was alone.

Sitting up, Yunho scanned the bedroom; the rosy-orange glow of early dawn spilling through the window aiding his sight. Changmin was nowhere to be found in the bedroom. And the coldness of the spot beside Yunho in bed felt like Changmin had been away from the bed for quite a while now. Puzzled, Yunho climbed out of bed and slipped on his pajamas and slippers before leaving the bedroom to go in search of his beloved angel.

He found Changmin a few minutes later sitting at the kitchen table scrolling through photos of furniture at an online shop on his iPad. Smiling, for Yunho realized what Changmin was doing – window shopping online again for furniture for their new place – Yunho crept up behind Changmin and threw his arms around Changmin’s neck from behind. He then nuzzled the crook of Changmin’s neck and blew a raspberry on it, causing Changmin to squirm and giggle because the skin of his neck was very sensitive. Yunho giggled too, then he pressed his lips against Changmin’s ear and whispered huskily into it, “Good morning, angel. How are you this morning? Did you sleep well last night?”

Changmin turned around in his chair so that he could wrap his arms around Yunho’s waist and settle Yunho onto his lap. Yunho mewled in delight and wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck. Changmin nuzzled the crook of Yunho’s neck and blew a raspberry on Yunho’s neck too, causing Yunho to squirm and giggle in response. The skin of Yunho’s neck was just as sensitive as Changmin’s. Changmin giggled too, then he drew back and said warmly with a smile, “Good morning, kitten. I’m fine, how are you? I slept well last night. Did you?”

“I slept good, and I’m fine,” Yunho said; then he pointed at the iPad. “Window shopping again for furniture for our new place without me?” he teased.

“Oh, I was just browsing; I didn’t want to wake you up. I woke up early because I’m excited about performing on M! Countdown today and seeing some of our label-mates. Both Super Junior and SHINee are performing today so I can't wait to mix it up with our buddies again." Because of various concert tours and promotions going on with SM Entertainment artists, it was quite difficult sometimes for Changmin and Yunho to see their buddies from Super Junior and SHINee, but today they would see them and that made for a great day at M! Countdown.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them too," Yunho said with a smile as he squirmed on Changmin's lap searching for a comfortable spot to sit in. The squirming of his tight, firm ass rubbed enticingly against Changmin's crotch, but Yunho was oblivious to that as he continued his search for the most comfortable spot on Changmin's lap.

Changmin bit his lower lip as Yunho's squirming affected him suddenly and deeply. He felt his cock stir within the confines of his pajama bottoms; the hardness of it pressing up against the tight, firm roundness of Yunho’s ass. Yunho felt that hardness and all thoughts about finding a comfy spot on Changmin's lap vanished as heat simmered in his blood; his cock stirring in the confines of his pajama bottoms too. Yunho looked at Changmin; Yunho’s breath hitching slightly at the desire he saw glowing in Changmin’s eyes.

Changmin stared back at Yunho; Changmin’s breath hitching slightly too at the passion he saw glowing in Yunho’s eyes. Changmin laid the iPad on the table and reached up to cup Yunho’s cheek in his hand. He started to lean forward, his lips aching to touch Yunho’s, but he stopped just a hairsbreadth’s from Yunho’s lips; his gaze watching Yunho as he waited to see what Yunho would do to make the kiss happen. 'Time to implement my plan. Hope you catch on quickly, honey bunny,' he thought as he watched Yunho closely.

Yunho frowned slightly when Changmin didn’t kiss him. Longing to feel those wide, sensual lips of Changmin’s on his own, Yunho closed the gap between them and kissed Changmin deeply and passionately. Changmin moaned in delight and lost himself in the kiss; his tongue touching and playing with Yunho’s tongue as they both tasted each other deeply, savoring the unique flavor of each other. Nothing like kissing the one you love first thing in the morning. 

But then Changmin jerked back, ending the kiss abruptly. He looked at Yunho for a long moment, his gaze becoming shuttered; then he pushed Yunho off of his lap so that he could stand. Yunho stood beside him, frowning deeply at him. “We should go get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us at M! Countdown, and Jung Min, Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong will be here to pick us up before long,” Changmin murmured; then he brushed passed Yunho and headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway before Yunho could say anything to stop him.

Yunho stared bewilderedly after his boyfriend. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought in confusion. Then he sat back down at the table and seemed to be in a daze as he tried to figure out why Changmin was suddenly acting so strangely towards him.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Changmin closed the door and leaned back against it, his eyes closing as his heart clenched over the worry and confusion he knew Yunho was feeling right now. But he couldn't tell Yunho why he was suddenly acting so aloof towards him because he wanted Yunho to become so fed up with the aloofness that he came after what he wanted – Changmin - and thus be in charge of what happened next between them in the bedroom.

'I just hope you don't take forever, honey bunny. Because I don't know how much longer I can hold out waiting for you. I've gotten used to intimacy with, baby love. I crave it like I crave food,' Changmin thought worriedly; his cock rock-hard and aching for the release that only Yunho could give it.

It was going to be a very stressful and difficult day for both Changmin and Yunho.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A K-pop crossover fic involving several K-pop fandoms, actors and actresses. The fic primarily centers around TVXQ's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin as they survive the ups and downs of the K-pop industry (and survive a crazy anti-fan that's hell bent on destroying Yunho!) and how they keep their friendship and partnership strong as they discover an everlasting love with each other.

Always and Forever (A K-pop Crossover AU Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

Author's Note - The K-pop idols and other real persons mentioned in this fictional fanfic are self-owned; I do not own them nor know them. The plot lines and any fictional characters in this fanfic are mine and of my own imagination. No money is being made from this fanfic. Please do not sue me; I have no money. ~ loridee.

 

~*~

 

Chapter Thirteen

 

2HJ’s Condo  
Golden Coast Condominiums  
Gonguk Dae Hak Kyo District, Seoul, South Korea

Still early morning...

 

The alarm clock blared loudly through the master bedroom, jarring Hyung Jun awake. He reached over and slapped the alarm clock off, silencing it, then he fell back down in the bed and hid his face in a pillow for a few seconds before lifting his head again and looking to his right at his significant other who was still asleep. The sun was riding in the east, and its rosy-gold glow streamed through the blinds covering the windows and slanted gently across Hyun Joong's face which was relax and peaceful looking in slumber; his long dark brown lashes curling gently against the smooth arch of his cheekbone.

Hyung Jun couldn't resist reaching out and stroking Hyun Joong's cheek with his fingertips, his heart swelling with love and joy for Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong didn't even flinch at the gentle touch as he continued sleeping...which meant Hyung Jun was going to have a hard time waking Hyun Joong up.

“Great,” Hyung Jun muttered sourly, then he smirked wickedly as he thought of a way to wake up his boyfriend. Sliding underneath the covers, he positioned himself in between Hyun Joong's splayed legs then he slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Hyun Joong's pajama shorts and jerked them down and off of Hyun Joong without waking Hyun Joong up. He threw back the covers long enough to throw Hyun Joong's pajama shorts onto the carpeted floor, then he went back underneath the covers and settled himself in between Hyun Joong's splayed legs again. His dark brown gaze settled upon the beautiful nakedness of Hyun Joong – a long, thick cock surrounded by a nest of silky dark brown curls covering twin sacs that were perfectly portioned for Hyun Joong's size. Yes, Hyun Joong's true hair color was dark brown, not the dark auburn color that the hair on top of his head sported. Hyung Jun swallowed as his mouth watered with anticipation at the sight of Hyun Joong's succulent cock. He loved the taste of Hyun Joong's flesh and essence and he couldn't wait to sample them this morning. Lowering his head, he slipped his tongue out and laved the mushroom-shaped head gently, the tangy-sweet taste of Hyun Joong exploding against his taste buds. “Mmm,” Hyung Jun moaned appreciatively, then he licked the head again before opening his mouth wide and sliding it down the length and width of Hyun Joong's cock, causing the thick organ to swell with blood. Hyung Jun moaned in delight at the feel of Hyun Joong's cock hardening and thickening within his mouth.

Meanwhile above the covers, Hyun Joong stirred, his eyelashes fluttering as he hovered between dreamland and reality for a few seconds. Then he moaned softly and smiled, his eyes still shut as reality won and he woke up to the feel of something hot and wet sucking at his cock. "Ooh," he moaned deeply, his hands fisting the sheets as he fought against the urge to thrust his hips. He didn't want to choke the lovely angel giving him the most pleasurable awakening of his life. "Aah, Junnie...Junnie," he gasped as the sucking increased, Hyung Jun's mouth feeling like a wet, tight vice around Hyun Joong's cock. Hyun Joong felt Hyung Jun's fingers fondle his sacs, tugging gently on the silky thatch of hair covering them, and Hyun Joong caught his breath and stiffen as the pleasure within him came to an unexpected climax and he came, his cum bursting from his cock and gushing down Hyung Jun's throat as waves of hot, achy-sweet euphoria washed through Hyun Joong again and again and again until he was spent and gasping for breath.

Hyung Jun swallowed every delicious drop of his lover's essence before letting the softening cock slip from his mouth. He licked the softening cock clean, then he slid up Hyun Joong's body, his head emerging from the covers, a bright smile on his gorgeous face as he whispered huskily, "Good morning, my love." Then he kissed Hyun Joong, his tongue slipping into Hyun Joong's mouth so that Hyun Joong could taste himself upon Hyung Jun's tongue. Hyun Joong moaned and lost himself in the kiss, loving the taste of himself upon Hyung Jun's tongue as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Hyung Jun's neck; his hands delving into Hyung Jun's silky dark brown hair and scrunching it with his fingers. Hyung Jun groaned and deepened the kiss; his now naked body ('When did you undress, Junnie-ah?' Hyun Joong thought in surprise) pressing against Hyun Joong's naked body ('When did you undress me, angel-love?' Hyun Joong wondered silently; neither of them were wearing pajama shirts; they were only wearing pajama shorts until Hyung Jun undressed them both); the feel of Hyung Jun's hard, throbbing cock pressing and rubbing against the lean, flat plane of Hyun Joong's chocolate abs. Hyun Joong slid his hands from Hyung Jun's hair and down Hyung Jun's back to cup the tight, firm globes of Hyung Jun's ass. Kneading the firm globes, he let his fingers slip in between them and stroke the sensitive skin within; his fingertips caressing the tiny starburst opening to Hyung Jun's body.

Hyung Jun shivered and moaned into Hyun Joong's mouth; the feel of Hyun Joong's fingers caressing his sensitive opening causing desire and need to pulsate through his body. Then he nipped at Hyun Joong's lower lip before sucking on it as he arched his hips back against Hyun Joong's hands, silently begging for Hyun Joong to thrust his fingers inside Hyung Jun's body. When Hyun Joong didn't concede, but continued stroking the sensitive opening, Hyung Jun groaned in frustration and gasped against Hyun Joong's lips, "Stop teasing me!"

Hyun Joong chuckled against Hyung Jun's lips and murmured groggily, "It's payback for waking me up in the most pleasurable way imaginable." He then kissed Hyung Jun deeply as one of his fingers gently pushed against Hyung Jun's opening and penetrating Hyung Jun deeply. Because Hyung Jun was still moist from their lovemaking in the middle of the night, Hyun Joong's finger slid easily into Hyung Jun's tight opening.

Hyung Jun gasped in delight into Hyun Joong's mouth as Hyung Jun's entire body arched in pleasure. The feel of Hyun Joong's finger deep inside Hyung Jun's body both satisfying and frustrating at the same time. Frustrating because Hyun Joong's finger wasn't as thick as Hyun Joong's cock, and it was Hyun Joong's cock that Hyung Jun wanted inside of him most of all. "Ae-in...ae-in...take me...take me now. I wanna feel you inside of me now," Hyung Jun pleaded rawly into Hyun Joong's mouth as he began rubbing his hard cock against Hyun Joong's lean tummy.

Hyun Joong chuckled again against Hyung Jun's lips before breaking the kiss and nibbling his way down the smooth column of Hyung Jun's neck. "Make me hard again and I'll do as you ask, angel," Hyun Joong requested as he licked at the pulse beating wildly at the base of Hyung Jun's throat; then he sucked gently the tender skin, gently so as not to leave a love bite behind, but strongly enough so that Hyung Jun could feel it.

Hyung Jun gasped again in pleasure, his eyes closing as waves of scorching heat flowed through his body. He slid one of his hands in between their bodies and grasped Hyun Joong's soft cock. He pumped it a few times and felt it grow and harden within his hand again. He swept his thumb across the tip of it, causing pre-cum to spill from it again. He heard Hyun Joong moan in pleasure at his touch and felt Hyun Joong shudder at his touch.

"Lube," Hyun Joong groaned in Hyung Jun's ear just before sucking its lobe into his mouth. His tongue laved at the lobe before his teeth bit it and tugged on it gently. Meanwhile, the fingers of his free hand caressed the muscled expanse of Hyung Jun's chest until it encountered a perky nipple. He took the nipple in between this thumb and forefinger and rolled it before pinching it then twisting it gently.

Hyung Jun nearly screamed in pleasure at the feel-good pain of Hyun Joong's fingers tormenting his nipple. "Don't need lube," he gasped breathlessly, his head arching back as Hyun Joong attacked his neck again, nibbling and sucking gently at Hyung Jun's neck. "I'm still moist from earlier."

Hyun Joong tested that theory and found that his lover was right. "Straddle me," he commanded huskily, and Hyung Jun wasted no time straddling Hyun Joong's body. He felt Hyun Joong's cock in between the firm globes of his ass and he moaned, his hips rocking back and forth against Hyun Joong so that Hyun Joong's cock rubbed against the pulsating opening of Hyung Jun's body.

"Now," Hyung Jun commanded thickly as he grasped Hyun Joong's shoulders; his fingernails biting into the taut skin covering those amazing shoulders. "Hyun-sshi...now. Take me now."

Hyun Joong's hands were holding Hyung Jun's hips, steadying them for the next phase of their lovemaking. Capturing Hyung Jun's hot gaze with his own hot gaze, Hyun Joong stared deep into Hyung Jun's eyes and whispered huskily, "Saranghae, cheonsa. Naneun dangsineul mucheok saranghamnida." Then without further ado, Hyun Joong arched his upwards and thrust his cock deep into Hyung Jun's body. Hyung Jun cried out, his gorgeous face a mask of pleasure/pain as Hyun Joong slid deep into his body.

Hyun Joong felt the walls of Hyung Jun's channel flutter and clamp around his cock, and cried out at the tightness of those velvety smooth walls. He held both himself and Hyung Jun still for several seconds, giving Hyung Jun's body time to adjust to his girth. When he felt Hyung Jun's nose nuzzling against the crook of his neck, he knew that Hyung Jun was ready to continue. Slowly and gently, he began to rock Hyung Jun's hips back and forth and side-to-side; his hands cupping and kneading the taut globes of Hyung Jun's ass as he arched his own hips and thrust his cock up into Hyung Jun's body over and over and over again.

Hyung Jun looked like a debauched angel as he stared down at Hyun Joong; Hyung Jun's dark brown hair tousled, his eyes glowing with passion, his face flushed with need, his lips swollen and pliant from their kisses. "Aah...Saranghamnida, ae-in...Saranghamnida, ae-in...aah!" he moaned, his hips moving of their own accord now as he rode Hyun Joong hard and fast.

Hyun Joong felt the tension gathering deep in his gut and drew Hyung Jun down so that he could kiss the younger man deeply. As Hyun Joong thrust his tongue into Hyung Jun's mouth, one of his hands slid in between their gyrating bodies and encircled Hyung Jun's cock. Jerking the thick, swollen flesh, he moaned into Hyung Jun's mouth, "Let go, baby...let go. Come for me. Come for me...now." With a flick of his thumb across the pulsating tip and a twist of his hand around the cock, he thrust upward into Hyung Jun as deeply as he could and butted the tip of his own cock against the sensitive gland of Hyung Jun's prostate.

Hyung Jun stilled, his body stiffening as the tension deep within his coiled tightly then snapped. He screamed in pleasure, but it sounded more like a muffled mewl as Hyun Joong captured the cry in his mouth as he kissed Hyung Jun deeply. Hyung Jun's nails bit deep into Hyun Joong's biceps as Hyung Jun shuddered from head to toe; his channel rippling and clenching around Hyun Joong's cock as waves of hot, achy pleasure washed through him; his cum drenching Hyun Joong's hand and both of their stomachs.

Hyun Joong's kiss became ferocious as he felt his own orgasm take hold of him. "Aah, baby...my baby," he gasped into Hyung Jun's mouth as he arched and stiffened, a deep shudder traveling the length of his body as his cock erupted; his seed splashing against the bundle of nerves of Hyung Jun's prostate as waves of scorching, achy pleasure washed through him. He continued jerking Hyung Jun's cock, milking every drop of cum from it as his other hand squeezed and kneaded the firm globes of Hyung Jun's ass.

Hyung Jun collapsed against Hyun Joong's chest a few seconds later, their lips still locked in a now languid, lazy kiss as aftershocks of pleasure rippled through their bodies, both of them sleepy and exhausted from their lovemaking. "We need to get up and get dressed. Kibummie will have breakfast ready soon...and Minnie will be here soon," Hyung Jun murmured groggily as their kiss ended; his head falling upon Hyun Joong's shoulder and his eyes closing.

Hyun Joong nuzzled his nose against Hyung Jun's hair and murmured groggily, "Let's skip breakfast and work today. Let's stay in bed and make love all day long."

"Mmm...I would to...but you know how Kibummie hates for us to miss breakfast...and TVXQ have a performance today at M! Countdown," Hyung Jun reminded groggily. Then he kissed Hyun Joong gently on the lips before sliding himself off of Hyun Joong and out of bed.

Hyun Joong groaned and sat up in bed. He stretched then climbed out of bed. He watched Hyung Jun stretch and yawn and couldn't help admiring how fit and trim his angel was. Slipping his arms around Hyung Jun's waist, he pressed Hyung Jun flush against his own fit and trim body and smiled at Hyung Jun. "Good morning, angel. I love you."

Hyung Jun felt his heart flutter with joy at those three little words. "Good morning, love. I love you too," he whispered back, smiling as he slid his arms around Hyun Joong's neck.

Hyun Joong leaned in and kissed Hyung Jun gently; then he swept Hyung Jun up into his arms, causing Hyung Jun to gasp in shock and cling to him in shock. "Hyun, put me down!" Hyung Jun exclaimed.

Hyun Joong grinned devilishly and growled softly in Hyung Jun's ear, "I will after I screw you senseless against the shower wall." He carried Hyung Jun into the bathroom and proceeded to do just that, much to Hyung Jun's delight.

Eventually they managed to shower and prepare themselves for the day.

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile elsewhere in 2HJ's condo...

 

Kibum was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Jaejoong entered. Kibum didn't notice Jaejoong's presence as he sang and danced along to whatever K-pop song he was listening to on his iPod as he prepared breakfast. Jaejoong leaned back against the kitchen doorway and watched the younger man, a tiny smile gracing Jaejoong's angelic face as he enjoyed the way Kibum's lean, trim body swayed in time with the music he was listening to. The boy could dance, and sing well too, Jaejoong realized. Then Jaejoong's eyes widened in shock when he recognized the song Kibum was listening to, singing along with and dancing to...

 

"You gotta purple like that  
My time is still going on  
Purple line let me set in my world  
Dare mo arui takoto nai this way  
Yume wo negai te ikikata wo sagashi tsusuketeru  
Jibun ra shiku My Progression  
Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte koete miseru..."

 

Jaejoong stared, transfixed as memories of recording and performing that song with all five members of DBSK assailed his mind. From the recording of the song, to the making of the MV, to performing the song on music shows and variety shows, the memories of that time together with Junsu, Yoochun, Yunho and Changmin were precious to Jaejoong...very, very precious to him.

Tears stung Jaejoong's eyes as heartache and grief over the pain he had caused his current and former band mates engulfed him. He turned to flee the kitchen when he heard Kibum call out cheerily, "Good morning, Jaejoong-hyung. Breakfast is almost ready." Jaejoong turned back around to find a smiling Kibum looking happy to see him.

Jaejoong felt something warm and fuzzy flutter to life inside his heart and did his best to ignore it. "Good morning," he replied gruffly as he blinked the tears from his eyes. Since he was already showered and dressed, he was ready for breakfast. He took his place at the kitchen table where breakfasts were usually served. Already plates, silverware, glasses of orange juice and water, and mugs of coffee were on the table waiting for everyone attending breakfast to arrive. Jaejoong took a sip of his coffee -which he liked black and strong and nothing else - sighed in delight at the hot, bitter, robust taste of it. "Mmm...delicious," he muttered without realizing it as he pulled out his iPhone and checked his messages and call log. His appreciation made Kibum smile sunnily as he continued cooking. A text from Junsu appeared, reminding Jaejoong of JYJ's photo shoot for VOGUE Korea later this morning. It would be an all-day photo shoot..which meant Jaejoong would be spending the entire day with his band mates for the first time since their falling out a few days ago. He was worried about how Junsu and Yoochun - especially Yoochun - would treat him.

"You look nice today, Jaejoong-hyung. Do you have business with your band mates today?" Kibum asked casually as he continued cooking, smiling at Jaejoong when the older man looked up from his iPhone and stared bewilderedly at him.

Jaejoong was only causally dressed - he would dress up at the photo shoot - and he had no makeup on his face yet because the makeup artists at the photo shoot would do that, but he was clean-shaven and his dyed dark auburn hair was perfectly styled by his own hands, thank you very much. He had slept well last night too, so he looked extremely handsome and well-rested, looking every bit like the ethereal angel that his fans claimed he looked like. "Umm...thank you," he stammered, replying to Kibum. "And yes...I do have business with my band mates today. A photo shoot for VOGUE Korea. It may be go long so I might not be here for dinner tonight."

"That's fine. Just let me know for sure, okay, hyung? That way I'll know how much to cook for dinner tonight," Kibum said kindly as he came over to the table carrying two bowls. He placed one of the bowls on the plate and the other bowl on the table off to the left of the plate. Jaejoong looked and saw that Kibum had prepared one of Jaejoong's favorite breakfasts – bibim guksu (spicy cold noodles) and gyeran jjim (steamed eggs). The bibim guksu was in the bowl that was sitting on the plate, and the gyeran jjim was in the bowl just to the left of the plate. Both items looked delicious, and Jaejoong's mouth watered from the aromas of the meal.

Looking up at Kibum, Jaejoong asked in shock, “How did you know? Did Hyun tell you?”

Kibum looked a bit perplexed as he went back over to the counter to fill two more bowls with the mouth-watering foods. “Tell me what, hyung? I'm not sure what you're talking about.”

“This breakfast. It's one of my favorites. I thought maybe Hyun Joong had told you that it's one of my favorites. Not many people know I like bibim guksu and gyeran jjim,” Jaejoong explained as he forced himself to wait for Kibum to join him at the table before eating.

Kibum came back to the table a moment later with his own helpings of breakfast. “I actually, I have a confession to make, hyung,” he said, blushing shyly as he sat down in his chair. He lowered his gaze from Jaejoong's and murmured, “I researched online and found your website. You stated on there under *Jaejae's Personal Info* that bibim guksu and gyeran jjim are among your favorite breakfast items." He was quiet for a moment as he felt himself blush even more like an excited fan-girl. He then whispered softly, "I wanted to cheer you up, Jaejoong-hyung. You've been so sad since arriving here. It must be hard being away from your band mates...and unable to mend the fences with your former band mates. I'm sorry. I thought maybe if I found out what types of food you like I would make them so that it might cheer you up some and make you feel more at home here." He looked up at Jaejoong, his gaze guarded. "I hope I didn't overstep. If I did, I apologize, hyung," he said quietly.

Jaejoong was speechless. No one - except for Junsu, Yoochun and Hyun Joong...and Yunho when DBSK was a five-member group - had ever really taken the time to find out just exactly what he liked, what he loved. He was used to his fans finding that out, was even used to Junsu, Yoochun and Hyun Joong finding that out, and had loved it when Yunho had found out and had applied that knowledge to please Jaejoong - but no one else had ever done that...until now. "Thank you, dongsaeng. That's...very thoughtful of you," he said softly in awe.

Kibum seemed to glow from within outward as he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly. "You're welcome, hyung. I hope the meal will cheer you up some," he said softly.

Jaejoong felt a tiny spark of joy inside of himself as he replied back gently, "It has, Kibum. It has. Thank you again."

Kibum's smile seemed to brighten even more. "You're welcome, Jaejoong-hyung. And I hope your photo shoot goes well today with your band mates."

"I hope so too, Kibum. Thank you," Jaejoong replied graciously, touched by Kibum's concern for him.

As they began eating their breakfast (Hyung Jun's and Hyun Joong's breakfasts would be served when they arrived at the table), Jaejoong couldn't help stealing a glance or two at Kibum and wondering where on earth had this lovely angel been hiding at all of this time.

 

~*~

 

A while later...

 

"Yeah, do that again and I'll tickle you senseless!" Hyun Joong threatened good-naturedly as he tried to tickle Hyung Jun as they entered the kitchen. Hyung Jun squealed and delight and shrunk back from Hyun Joong's wiggling fingers, his body pressing back so hard against the kitchen door that it creaked on its hinges.

"Hey, you two! Stop it before you break the door!" Kibum suddenly shouted, startling Jaejoong out of his breakfast-induced daydream where he was dreaming about himself being underneath a shady oak tree having a delicious picnic lunch with Kibum. He jerked his head around to find 2HJ standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking sheepishly guilty as sin.

"Well, good morning, gentlemen. It's about time you two finally joined us for breakfast," Jaejoong teased, implying that he knew why they were so late to coming to breakfast. He had heard them both in the master bathroom crying out in pleasure as they showered.

Hyung Jun blushed embarrassedly as he realized he and Hyun Joong had been overheard making love in the shower. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide as Jaejoong smiled sheepishly at him.

Hyun Joong, however, smiled broadly and was not the least bit embarrassed that he and Hyung Jun were overheard enjoying themselves in the shower. "How are you this morning, nae chingu?" he asked as he patted Jaejoong.

"I'm fine. Seems like you two are well this morning too," Jaejoong teased. He was loving how Hyung Jun's blush kept deepening and deepening.

"Yeah, we're fine. Very fine," Hyun Joong said, playing along with Jaejoong and watching as Hyung Jun's blush deepened even more.

Hyung Jun reached out and punched Hyun Joong half-heartedly in the side. "You are sooo going to pay for this later!" he hissed in Hyun Joong's ear.

Hyun Joong's large dark hazel eyes glowed with unabashed passion as he murmured back huskily, "I hope so, cheonsa."

Hyung Jun's blushed deepened even more at the husky timbre of Hyun Joong's voice. Looking away from Hyun Joong before he forgot they had an announce and he jumped Hyun Joong's bones, Hyung Jun went over and kissed his baby brother on the top of Kibum's head and whispered good morning to Kibum before sitting down at the table. Kibum returned the greeting warmly and stood from the table to go get Hyung Jun's and Hyun Joong's breakfasts. Hyung Jun's cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment as he accepted his breakfast and thanked Kibum for it.

"How are you this morning, Kibummie?" Hyun Joong asked as he sat down at the table beside Jaejoong - Hyung Jun sat beside Kibum. Hyun Joong was smirking broadly over how deeply the mere sound of his voice affected Hyung Jun.

"I'm fine, thank you, hyung," Kibum replied as he stared worriedly at his blushing brother. He was about to tell Hyun Joong to stop teasing his brother when Hyun Joong spoke again.

"Wow, Kibummie! Breakfast looks delicious! Did you know that this is one of Jae's favorite breakfasts?" Hyun Joong asked as he dug right into his breakfast.

Hyung Jun suddenly noticed what he was eating, and the embarrassed blush on his face faded as he looked at Jaejoong and asked, "Is this one of your favorite breakfasts?"

"Ne, and your brother is an excellent cook," Jaejoong praised as he continued eating, smiling warmly at Kibum.

Kibum returned the smile, his heart warming over the thought of pleasing Jaejoong and making the older man feel a little bit of joy this morning.

Hyung Jun studied his brother for a long moment before asking carefully, "How did you know this is one of Jaejoong's favorite breakfasts?"

"I went to his website and read that this is one of his favorite breakfasts. I wanted to do something to help cheer him up some. He's been sad ever since arriving here," Kibum explained to Hyung Jun; then he looked at Jaejoong and smiled warmly. "I hope I have succeeded," he said gently to the older man.

Jaejoong smiled back and said sincerely, "You have, Kibum. Again, thank you. It's much appreciated."

Kibum seemed to blush slightly as his smile - which was so much like his older brother's smile - brightened with joy.

Hyung Jun lost all interest in his breakfast as he stared at his little brother in shock. He hadn't seen that kind of bright smile on Kibummie's face since...since the day Kibummie admitted to Hyung Jun that he was falling in love with Hyun Joong before Hyung Jun had the chance to tell Kibummie that Hyun Joong was his boyfriend!

Hyung Jun looked across the table at Jaejoong and noticed how Jaejoong's warm gaze lingered on Kibummie before Jaejoong laughed at something Hyun Joong said. Hyung Jun frowned. He was getting a bad feeling about this. A really, REALLY bad feeling about this.

"I let Kibum know that I may not be home for dinner tonight. The photo shoot may go long today," Jaejoong informed 2HJ. Hyun Joong nodded and said that a plate of dinner would be left for him should he be hungry when he arrived home. Kibum said the plate would be in the microwave. Jaejoong promised he would call to let Kibum know if he wasn't going to make it to dinner. Hyung Jun said nothing as he continued watching Jaejoong and Kibum interact with each other - their tiny smiles of warmth disturbing Hyung Jun greatly.

The doorbell rang a while later, announcing Park Jung Min's arrival. Hyung Jun excused himself from the table and left the kitchen to go answer the door. As soon as he opened the door, he snatched Jung Min inside and shut the door quickly before dragging Jung Min down the hallway a few feet and hissing lowly at Jung Min, "I think my brother is falling in love with Jaejoong-hyung!"

Jung Min looked perplexed as he snapped, "Well, good morning to you too, Hyung Jun! I'm doing fine, how about you?!"

"Sorry! Good morning, Jung Min! How are you this morning?! Look, I have a problem and you have to help me solve it!" Hyung Jun hissed again.

"What kind of problem do you have?! It's your brother that's developing feelings for Kim Jaejoong-hyung, not you or Hyun! So what's the problem?! It's about time your brother stop crushing over Hyun! You should be happy about that! I am!" Jung Min argued back.

"He's a K-pop idol!" Hyung Jun hissed again.

"So?! K-pop idols are people too! They need love as much as we covert operatives and college students like your brother do!" Jung Min hissed back.

"Kibummie doesn't need someone as worldly as Kim Jaejoong-hyung as a love interest! You know my brother's history! He has no experience with the affairs of the heart!" Hyung Jun sneered worriedly.

"He's going to have to experience someday, Junnie, if he wants to have a normal life. And I see nothing wrong with him falling in love with Kim Jaejoong-hyung. Jaejoong-hyung is one of the most sought after K-pop idols in the history of K-pop music. He's also highly respected in the industry in spite of the bad blood between him and our charges Yunho and Changmin. He's also said to be very nice and considerate. I think Kibummie would be fine with him," Jung Min said gently.

"He turned his back on Yunho and Changmin and left them high and dry to form a new band with his cohorts Yoochun and Junsu! If that doesn't scream *CAUTION! WATCH OUT FOR KIM JAEJOONG, HE MIGHT STAB YOU IN THE BACK!* then I don't know what does!" Hyung Jun snarled worriedly. Then he took a deep breath and calmed himself down before whispering worriedly to Jung Min, "Min, I don't want Jaejoong hurting my brother. My brother is just barely coming to terms with everything that has happened to him. Plus, he's still in love with Hyun. I don't want Jaejoong complicating things for him."

"Junnie, you can't control who your brother falls in love with. If it's meant for him to be with Jaejoong-hyung, then it is, and you'll have to find a way to live with it. But trying to stop whatever's happening between Kibum and Jaejoong-hyung is not a wise thing to do, Junnie. Your brother may grow to resent you if you interfere," Jung Min cautioned gently.

"Jung Min! Jaejoong is in love with his band mates! And he carries a torch for Yunho! There's no way in hell I want him getting romantically involved with my innocent brother!" Hyung Jun gritted through clenched teeth; his dark brown gaze spitting fury and fire.

Jung Min's chocolate-brown gaze widened in shock. "Jaejoong-hyung is in love with his band mates? And he carries a torch for Yunho? Does Yunho know about that?"

"No, stupid, Yunho doesn't know about that! Jaejoong doesn't want Yunho knowing! Yunho's with Changmin and that's how that's gonna stay! Jaejoong doesn't want to come between them! But he is in love with his band mates Yoochun and Junsu even though he's not on great speaking terms with them right now because he tried to contact Yunho a few days ago to see how Yunho was fairing with the news of Soria Kim being released on parole! JYJ members are forbidden to have any contact with TVXQ members! It's all part of the contract JYJ signed when they won their case against SM Entertainment! JYJ could lose everything they've fought so hard for if SM Entertainment learns about Jaejoong contacting Yunho! But that's not what I'm worried about, Minnie! I worried about that whoremonger setting his sights on my baby brother and taking advantage of him!" Hyung Jun hissed in agitation.

"Junnie? Was that Min at the door? Where are you?" echoed Hyun Joong's voice down the hallway to both Hyung Jun's and Jung Min's ears.

"We'll talk about this later! You gotta help me keep Jaejoong away from my brother! I would ask Hyun to help me but he'd probably encourage it because Jaejoong is his childhood best friend! I don't want Jaejoong with my brother! And don't you dare breathe a word of this to Hyun! I don't want him knowing about it!" Hyung Jun hissed as he glared pleadingly at Jung Min. Then he left the hallway.

Jung Min followed after Hyung Jun; Jung Min's mind spinning with the unexpected news he had just been told. He was already busy trying to help Kyu Jong win Young Saeng's heart, not to mention he was about to begin a new chapter in his life with Rain when they moved into Yunho and Changmin's estate next month. Taking on Hyung Jun's problem was almost more than Jung Min could bare! Entering the living room, Jung Min put on his most beguiling smile and acted like nothing was amiss as he said his good mornings to Hyun Joong, Kibum and Jaejoong.

When they were all leaving the condo a while later, Jung Min noticed how Kibum smiled brightly when Jaejoong offered to drop Kibum off at Seoul University while on his way to his photo shoot at VOGUE Korea. Kibum gleefully accepted and told his brother, Hyun Joong and Jung Min good bye before getting into Jaejoong's car (Kibum had yet to learn how to drive, so either his brother and Hyun Joong dropped him off at the university and he took the bus home when classes ended for the day, or he took the bus to and fro to the university). Jaejoong said his good byes as well and promised to take good care of Kibum when Hyung Jun glared at him. Then Jaejoong and Kibum left, and Jung Min watched as Hyung Jun stared worriedly after the departing sports car.

"Cheonsa, are you okay?" Hyun Joong asked softly as he rubbed Hyung Jun's back.

When Hyung Jun didn't answer, Jung Min jumped in and said, "He's worried about his brother." Hyung Jun whirled around and glared at Jung Min, silently warning Jung Min to keep his mouth shut about what they had discussed earlier. Jung Min had no intention of breaking his best friend Hyung Jun's confidence as he said to his other best friend Hyun Joong, "He's worried about what the future may hold for Kibummie."

Hyun Joong's gaze softened as he rubbed Hyung Jun's back again and said softly, "He's going to be fine, cheonsa. Look how far he's come already. He's doing well in his studies and with his therapy sessions with Saengie and Kyu. Both of them have expressed major breakthroughs for Kibummie in his therapy sessions. There's nothing for you to worry about, cheonsa. Nothing for you to be afraid about anymore. Your brother is going to be fine. He's going to have a wonderful, bright, fulfilling life, and the past will be a distant memory for him someday. Believe in that. I do."

Hyung Jun sighed deeply and kept silent. He couldn't tell Hyun Joong what he was really worried about, and he was relieved that Jung Min was keeping his confidence.

Jung Min felt his gut twist at the worry look in Hyung Jun's eyes as Hyung Jun continued staring after Jaejoong's departing car. "Come on, you two, we need to get going. Yunho and Changmin are expected at M! Countdown Studios at 10am," Jung Min said then made his way over to the agency van that was on loan to him and his teammates for the day.

"Come on," Hyun Joong whispered softly in Hyung Jun's ear before kissing Hyung Jun's cheek gently in hopes of easing Hyung Jun's worried mind. Hyung Jun smiled slightly at Hyun Joong's loving gesture then followed Hyun Joong over to the van. They climbed into it and a few seconds later Jung Min was driving the van out of the private parking garage and onto the highway. Hyung Jun was quiet on the ride to Yunho and Changmin's apartment; so quiet that Hyun Joong reached out and squeezed Hyung Jun's hand comfortingly. Hyung Jun looked at Hyun Joong and tried to smile brightly but failed; the worry in his eyes clouding out the brightness that usually glowed from them. "He's going to be fine, cheonsa. Please stop worrying," Hyun Joong implored softly. Hyung Jun nodded, trying to shrug off his worriedness for his brother and failing miserably.

Up front in the driver's seat, Jung Min gnawed at his lower lip as he wracked his brain for a way to help Hyung Jun keep Kim Jaejoong from Kibum.

 

~*~

 

Seoul University's Computer Science Center

 

A while later...

 

Pulling up in front of the entrance to Seoul University's Computer Science Center, Jaejoong put the car in park before looking at Kibum and smiling warmly at him. "Have a good day, Kibum. I'll see you later this evening. I'll let you know if I'll be home in time for dinner or not."

"Okay. Thanks for the ride, hyung. You have a good day too. Try to enjoy your time with Yoochun-hyung and Junsu-hyung. I'm sure they are missing you very much. Let them know how important they are to you," Kibum advised gently; then he exited the car and waved good bye before entering the university.

Jaejoong watched Kibum disappear into the halls of the university, a smile of joy on his face that hadn't been there for a very long time until this morning. 'This boy makes me smile. He makes me feel a kind of joy that I haven't felt in a long time. He makes me want to get up every morning and experience everything that life wants to throw at me - the good...the bad...and the beautiful,' he thought in awe. Then he was jerked from his thoughts when several female college students recognized him and his car and started pointing at him excitedly and making their way towards him. He gave a curt wave to the fans so that they wouldn't think he was blowing them off, then he sped off before they could reach him; the young ladies pouting and whining in disappointment because their idol had gotten away from them before they could reach him. Jaejoong drove the speed limit to his appointment at VOGUE Korea, his mind letting go of thoughts of Kibum for now as he started thinking about Yoochun and Junsu and how receptive they were going to be with him when they came face-to-face very soon. He was worried they would be cold towards him.

He was right - to some degree. When he entered the studio where the photo shoot and interview would take place, he spotted Yoochun and Junsu over at the breakfast bar getting themselves something to snack on. Usually when they were near food, Yoochun and Junsu would talk animatedly about it, both of them displaying their undying love of food. But this morning they weren't even talking to each other, barely even looking at each other as they chose what they wanted to snack on. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Jaejoong approached them and said warmly to both of them, "Good morning, nae chingu. How are you both this morning?" He reached for a pasty and a napkin and smiled at both of them when they looked at him.

For a long moment, both Yoochun and Junsu stared at Jaejoong. Then Yoochun swore under his breath and walked away. Junsu started to go after him when Jaejoong said, his smile fading away, "Leave him be, Su. Let him calm down so that we can have a successful photo shoot and interview."

Junsu looked at Jaejoong and whispered rawly, "See what you're doing to us, Jae? See what your inability to love Chunnie and me is doing to us? Chunnie is so angry he can't see straight. And my heart is aching so badly that I almost feel sick. Chunnie and I have been arguing. Nasty arguments. I want you to come home; he doesn't want you to come home. You are coming between us, Jae. You are ripping Chunnie and I apart. And it's killing me, Jae. It's killing me." Tears gleamed in Junsu's eyes as he stared woundedly at Jaejoong; then he squared his shoulders and blinked the tears away. "I'll be the consummate idol during our photo shoot and interview, Jaejoong. Chunnie will be too. You do your part, and no one will guess that there is strife in the midst of JYJ." Then he turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Jaejoong at the breakfast bar.

Jaejoong watched Junsu depart, his heart aching over the pain he was causing both Junsu and Yoochun. And knowing now that his actions were causing major strife between Junsu and Yoochun, affecting their relationship ripped a hole in his gut. Closing his eyes, he raked a hand through his hair and thought grievously, 'I'm sorry, nae chingu. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt either of you. I'm so sorry.' And he was sorry. He truly was sorry for all of the pain he was causing his two dearest friends.

 

~*~

 

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin's luxury apartment  
Imperial Apartments Complex  
KangNam District, Seoul, South Korea

Ninety minutes later...

 

Jung Min, Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong arrived at Yunho and Changmin's apartment right on time at 9 am. Yunho and Changmin were waiting for them, and after greetings were exchanged the TVXQ members left with their security network for M! Countdown Studios. They arrived at the music show complex fifteen minutes early, which allowed for Yunho and Changmin to have some time with some of their K-pop friends before dry rehearsals for today's broadcast of M! Countdown commenced. However, both men were in no mood to socialize and went into their dressing room, closing the door and blocking out the rest of the world. Knowing that Yunho and Changmin would be safe inside their dressing room because their staff were in the adjoining lounge room and would be keeping a close eye on the singers, Team Phoenix went off to make sure every nook and cranny of the complex was secure and free of any *Soria Kim wanna-be's*.

Out in the hallway of the dressing rooms area of the complex, members of Super Junior and SHINee stared worriedly at the closed door to TVXQ's dressing room, each of them wondering what was going on with their dear friends.

Inside the dressing room, which was a very private area for any K-pop idol, Changmin went over to the vanity table and checked to make sure that the stage makeup they would be using for today's performance was there. It was. "We probably should've stopped and talked to our friends. They're probably wondering what's up with us," Changmin said as he unscrewed a lid off of a jar of foundation and checked to make sure it was the right shade for his complexion. It was. He checked another jar of foundation and made sure it was the right shade for Yunho's complexion. It was. When Yunho didn't reply, he looked across the room and found Yunho sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face. Changmin knew what had put that worried look on Yunho's face and he regretted it for a moment then told himself he was doing what was best for Yunho. "We'll have to make time for our friends during rehearsals and after performing," he suggested as he continued inspecting the stage makeup. When Yunho remained silent, he walked over to where Yunho was sitting and perched himself on the coffee table in front of Yunho. For a long moment he stared at Yunho's bowed head. Yunho was staring at his feet. When he didn't raise his head and look at Changmin, Changmin reached out and took hold of his chin and gently raised it. Their gazes collided and held, Changmin's breath leaving him for a second as Yunho stared at him with ebony eyes full of hurt and confusion. Changmin swallowed hard and whispered, "Yunho..."

But Yunho cut him off as he reached up and cupped Changmin's face in his hands, his gaze searching Changmin's gaze deeply. "Why did you push me away when I kissed you at breakfast? Are you upset with me about something?" he asked Changmin wryly.

"We had to get ready to come here. Team Phoenix was due to pick us up at 9 am," Changmin explained lamely.

"It was only 7:30 am, Changmin. We had plenty of time before they arrived," Yunho contradicted as he smoothed his thumbs across the curvatures of Changmin's high cheekbones. His gaze searched Changmin's gaze. "You were into the kiss at first. I felt how into it you were. Then you jerked away and shoved me off of your lap." Yunho swallowed hard as he blushed slightly. "Was I...too forward with you? Am I moving too fast for you?" he asked uncertainly.

"No," Changmin denied immediately. "No, baby, you're not moving too fast for me. You weren't too forward when you sat in my lap and kissed me."

"Then why did you pull away?" Yunho asked worriedly.

Changmin told himself to keep calm and not let Yunho know the real reason why he had pulled away from Yunho at breakfast. "We hadn't showered yet. I didn't want us starting something that we couldn't finish and would throw us late," he said evenly.

"I wasn't trying to make love to you, Changmin. I just wanted to kiss you. I wanted you to kiss me. I love kissing you," Yunho said rawly, his heart in his eyes as he stared deeply at Changmin. "Has something changed? Are you having second thoughts about us being more than just friends? Because if you are, we need to talk about it. I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of second thoughts and doubts. And I don't want our love for each other to be harmed. I love you, Changmin. I love you so much. I can't go back to just loving you as a friend anymore. You mean so much more to me now than that. So if you're having doubts or second thoughts, talk to me. Let me help you. Because I'm not having any doubts or second thoughts. I want to be with you. I want to be with you always and forever."

Changmin felt his heart ache at the sweet sincerity of Yunho's words. "Yunho, I'm not having doubts or second thoughts, and I can't go back to the way things were between us before we admitted our love to each other. I love you, kitten. I love you more than anything in this world. And I love kissing you and being kissed by you. I would've loved to have spent the entire morning kissing you and touching you and making love to you, but we had to come here. I didn't want us to make ourselves late. You hate being late to anything just as much as I do. It was nothing more than that."

'Liar,' his conscience whispered silently to him. He ignored that annoying voice and said more cheerfully to Yunho, "Now let's get ready for our dry rehearsal. We gotta knock this afternoon's performance out of the park so that we can win another 1st place trophy. You know how I love to win, so let's do our best, okay?" He started to rise from the coffee table when Yunho jerked him forward and their lips collided.

Changmin's eyes widened in shock at the suddenness of Yunho's movement and strength, at the unexpected boldness, and his eyes closed and he moaned as Yunho kissed him deeply; Yunho's tongue caressing the fullness of Changmin's bottom lip before thrusting into Changmin's mouth to taste deeply of Changmin. Changmin moaned again and wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck as he lost himself in the kiss, his heart fluttering with joy as Yunho took what he wanted from Changmin, letting Changmin know just how passionately Yunho wanted Changmin. 'It's working! My plan is working! He's coming after me, showing me just how badly he wants me!' Changmin silently exclaimed as he felt Yunho's arms wrap around his waist and pull him forward until he was no longer sitting on the coffee table but sitting in Yunho's lap instead. 'Give yourself to me, kitten,' he silently wished as their kiss became more heated as desire flared to life inside both of them. 'Give all of yourself to me, baby. Don't be afraid to let go and let me have all of you. I'll be good to you, sweetheart, I swear.' When Yunho broke the kiss to trail a path of wet kisses down the column of Changmin's throat, Changmin arched his head back and groaned in pleasure before whispering thickly, "Kitten...let me have you, baby. Let me have all of you. Give yourself to me, honey bunny. Let me have every inch of you. I'll be gentle, sweetheart. I'll be good to you. Be mine, Yunho-sshi. Surrender to me and be mine." He knew the moment he said the phrase "Surrender to me" that he had said the wrong thing. Yunho instantly froze; his lips no longer kissing the sensitive skin of Changmin's neck.

Yunho buried his face in Changmin's neck for a long moment as he tried to catch his breath; Changmin's words ringing loudly in his ears and frightening him. Changmin wanted him to surrender himself to Changmin, give all of himself to Changmin and submit to Changmin, relinquish his control and allow himself to be vulnerable and at Changmin's mercy. The last time he was at someone's mercy he almost died. The last time he had had blind trust and faith in someone, Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu abandoned him. He had promised himself as he struggled to survive Soria Kim's attack that he would never be vulnerable and helpless to anyone again. When Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu turned their backs on him and left he had promised himself that he would never let himself trust in someone so completely that they'd gain control to devastate him again and turn his world upside down. No, no one would ever have that kind of control over him again. Ever.

Yunho drew back and looked at Changmin for a long moment. "I can't, Minnie. I can't. I'm sorry," he murmured regretfully; then he shoved Changmin off of his lap and stood and went over to the wardrobe, pretending to be looking at their costumes as he blinked tears from his eyes.

Changmin lay sprawled on the leather couch looking across the dressing room at Yunho with eyes wide with shock and hurt. Yunho had just rejected him. Yunho had just denied him what he wanted. 'My plan is not working. Ooh, shit,' he thought woundedly. Overwhelmed with deep hurt and embarrassment, Changmin stood and looked around the dressing room, trying to find somewhere to hide until it was time for their dry rehearsal. "Umm...I'm gonna go see Minho and Taemin. We've time yet before it's time for rehearsal. Let Team Phoenix and our staff know where I'm at if they ask. Excuse me." He hurried out of their dressing room before Yunho could say anything to stop him.

Yunho watched his boyfriend leave, his heart aching over the pain and humiliation he saw in Changmin's eyes. He squeezed his own eyes shut and thumped his forehead against the door of the wardrobe before balling his hands into fists at his sides. He finally understood why he was so afraid to give all of himself to Changmin and let the younger man have control of him in the bedroom...he didn't want to feel vulnerable and helpless. He didn't want to feel like how he had felt when Soria Kim tried to kill him...nor feel like how he had felt when Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu abandoned him and Changmin...Jaejoong ripping Yunho's heart into pieces because he had been in love with Jaejoong at that time. Jaejoong's betrayal had power over Yunho, leaving him feeling lost, abandoned, helpless and betrayed. Twice now, someone else had gained control of him and hurt him. He couldn't let that happen again. He couldn't let Changmin do that to him, whether Changmin meant to or not.

"Ooh, Changmin," Yunho breathed out rawly as tears coursed down his face. "I love you so much...but I can't let you have control over me. I can't let you hurt me."

 

~*~

 

Choi Minho and Lee Taemin's dressing room  
SHINee's Backstage Area at M! Countdown Studios

 

Lee Taemin closed his eyes, his lips twitching slightly when he felt warm breath waft across them. He could feel the heat radiating off of Choi Minho's body as Minho's face drew closer and closer to his face. He felt Minho's full, pouty lips just barely beginning to touch his own full, pouty lips when a harsh knock sounded on their dressing room door and the door flew open without warning.

Thinking it was one of their band mates coming in, Taemin and Minho jerked back from each other, both of the scurrying across the leather couch to sit at opposite ends of it so that there was plenty of space separating them. They both looked flushed and their breathing was uneven. They stared in shock at who had entered their private dressing without permission. They both caught their breaths when they realized it wasn't one of their band mates, but their friend Shim Changmin of TVXQ instead. Changmin knew about their budding romance. Changmin and Jung Yunho were the only ones who knew about their budding romance.

Changmin closed the door and locked it before leaning back against it and closing his eyes. Tears spilled down his face as he gasped rawly to his friends, "Yunho doesn't trust me."

Both Taemin and Minho were still trying to recover from being almost discovered. Taemin raked a hand through his dyed honey-blond hair as Minho looked at Changmin and asked carefully, "What's wrong, Chami? Why do you think Yunho doesn't trust you?" At twenty-three years old, Minho was a very handsome young man who stood as tall as Changmin at 6'1". His collar-length hair was a thick, rich dark brown color and his wide, almond-shaped eyes were a warm dark brown color. His complexion was a unblemished and a light-olive color. When he smiles it engulfs his entire face, making him look even more handsome and adorable than he already was. He was the a singer and rapper in SHINee and was also the group's main songwriter. Taemin was twenty years old and a bit shorter than Minho standing at 5'9". He was also more delicate looking than Minho with an angelic face and smaller bone structure than Minho's. With collar-length thick sable-brown hair, wide dark brown eyes and an unblemished, creamy-colored skin, Taemin was the epitome of angelically gorgeous. He was more angelically gorgeous than the most famous angelic-looking K-pop idol in history, JYJ's Kim Jaejoong. Taemin was absolutely stunning, and the apple of Choi Minho's eye.

Changmin heard something in Minho's voice and opened his eyes. He looked at Minho and Taemin and noticed how flushed and breathless they both looked. Immediately warning sirens went off in his head as he realized he had just interrupted an intimate moment between them. "I'm sorry," he murmured, holding his hands out in supplication. "I didn't mean to barge in and interrupt you two. I'll leave. Maybe Kyuhyun and Yesung are available."

Changmin turned to leave, embarrassed that he had interrupted Minho and Taemin but stopped when Minho and Taemin exclaimed at the same time, "No! Don't go! Stay!" He turned to them again and said, "I interrupted your time alone together. I know you both don't get to indulge in that a lot because of your band mates not knowing about the two of you and because all of you live together in one of the dorms. I don't want to take up anymore of your time alone together than I already have." He turned to leave again but stopped when Minho spoke.

"Changmin, you're upset. You wouldn't have come to Tae and me if you weren't upset. Come sit down and tell us what's wrong," Minho encouraged, his face no longer flushed, his breathing no longer uneven as he stared in concern at Changmin.

Taemin patted the empty spot in between him and Minho on the leather couch. "Come sit down. Tell us why you think Yunho-hyung doesn't trust you," Taemin encouraged gently; his face no longer flushed and his breathing no longer uneven. His gaze was full of concern for Changmin.

Changmin sighed and walked over to the leather couch. He sat down in between 2Min and was silent for a few moments before whispering rawly, "You both know that Yunho and I have begun dating each other. You both know how happy I've been about that. You both know that I love Yunho very, very much and that he loves me very much too."

"We're very happy for the both of you," Minho said as he rubbed a soothing hand along Changmin's back. He and Taemin had been very close friends of Changmin's for a few years now. They were very close friends with Yunho too. It was Yunho who had originally initiated a friendship with all the members of SHINee when SHINee was just forming four years ago and going through training. As a leader of a K-pop group, one of Yunho's duties was to help mentor new artists and show them the do's and don'ts of life as a K-pop idol. Yunho had mentored SHINee, and Changmin had helped out as well. They became very good friends with SHINee but had become extremely close to Minho and Taemin with Changmin being closer to Minho and Taemin than Yunho was because Changmin was closer to their ages. Yunho was like a big brother to Minho and Taemin.

Taemin squeezed Changmin's knee and asked gently, "Has something happened to make you doubt Yunho's trust in you?"

Changmin sighed deeply then said to 2Min, "Yunho and I have...started to be intimate with each other. Intimate as in...making love to each other." He blushed at his own words as images of him and Yunho making love together filled his mind and made his blood simmer with want and need.

"That's usually what happens when two people who are in love with each other become involved romantically," Minho said, sounding very wise for his young age. He cast Taemin a look that simmered with want and desire for the younger man. Taemin blushed shyly at the smoldering look as his body tingled at the thought of him and Minho making love together soon. They hadn't made love yet, hadn't even touched each other intimately yet. So far they had only kissed, and even then they were both careful not to kiss too deeply or too wantonly. They never knew when their band mates would bust in on them and discover them kissing. They were just starting out in their romantic relationship after being best friends for several years now, their friendship having formed the first day they met at trainee camp at SM Entertainment four years ago. They were extremely close, closer to each other than to their band mates whom they considered as brothers.

Focusing on Changmin again, Minho asked, "Has something happened between you and Yunho that he's uncomfortable with?"

Changmin nodded. "I bought this DVD about gay sex from a medical point of view. It's like a tell-all, do's and don'ts of gay sex. It's tastefully done and not obscene at all. Well...while watching the DVD together...Yunho and I both saw something that we both want to do...but Yunho's afraid to do it. He's afraid to let me have him in the way that we both want."

Both Minho and Taemin looked a bit perplexed. Neither of them knew much about gay sex. "What exactly did you and Yunho-hyung see on the DVD?" Minho asked carefully.

Changmin took a deep breath and expelled it before saying softly, "We saw two men making love...in the old fashion way. The way a man makes love to a woman. One of the men was on top while the other man...was on the bottom in the missionary position. When we saw that method of lovemaking, both of us pictured in our minds how we wanted to do it...me on top with Yunho underneath me." Changmin swallowed hard as he blushed in embarrassment. "Yunho became scared. He's uncomfortable with giving himself to me like that. He's afraid he'll feel vulnerable and not in control of himself if we made love like that. He fears I'd take control of him and never give that control back. I told him I would never do that to him. I would never take his control from him and render him inferior to me. I told him we were equals in the bedroom - both of us giving and taking of each other fairly. But he doesn't believe that. He doesn't trust me to treat him right if we made love that way." He sighed again then continued. "I've come up with a plan to make him want me so bad that he comes after me and takes what he wants from me. That way if he initiates the lovemaking, he'll be in control of what we do and I'll follow him wherever he wants to go. So I implemented the plan this morning."

"And how is that working for you, Chami?" Minho asked carefully, yet his expression said that he already suspected the plan wasn't working well for Changmin. Taemin suspected that too as he looked worriedly at Changmin.

"It's not working out the way I had hoped," Changmin admitted softly.

"And what exactly happened that caused this bright idea to form?" Minho asked.

"Last night...we were in the middle of making love when...I got too carried away and almost took Yunho. He got scared and told me to stop. I did...but the damaged was already done. He's scared of me. We finished making love by touching and kissing each other, and although it felt amazing...it was lacking for me. And Yunho's scared of me," Changmin whispered rawly.

"Chami, are you sure Yunho-hyung is afraid of you?" Taemin asked as he squeezed Changmin's knee again. "It wasn't like you were trying to force yourself on him, you got caught up in the moment and stopped when he asked you to."

"Yes, I'm sure he's afraid of me. When we were kissing earlier in our dressing room...Yunho had initiated the kiss and I was sooo overjoyed because he was coming after what he wanted, *me*...I said something I shouldn't and...he told me he couldn't give all of himself to me. I saw the fear in his eyes and knew instantly that...he's afraid of me...afraid to give all of himself to me because he fears he'll lose all of his control if he gives himself to me," Changmin said rawly.

"What exactly did you say, Chami?" Minho asked worriedly.

"I said to him, "Surrender to me and be mine". The phrase "surrender to me" was the wrong thing to say. He pulled away from me and said he couldn't give all of himself to me. He was devastated and so was I," Changmin said sadly.

"That wasn't a smart thing to say to someone who's having control issues, Chami," Minho said, then softened his words when Changmin looked at him tear-filled eyes. "What I mean is you should've said something more romantic than that. Something sweet and gentle that would've made Yunho-hyung feel safe and comfortable with going further with you."

"I thought ignoring him, not giving him any extra attention would drive him so crazy that he'd jump me the first chance he got. I guess that's what he was doing when he kissed me earlier. But I ruined it when I got all possessive with him and asked him to surrender himself to me. I messed up and now he's afraid of me. I'm so stupid," Changmin berated himself, his eyes closing as pain sheared his heart, causing the tears in his eyes to roll down his cheeks.

Taemin squeezed Changmin's knee again and said gently, "Chami, forcing someone to do something they aren't comfortable with is not the right way to get what you want and what Yunho-hyung wants. Lovemaking can't be forced. It has to be natural and both parties comfortable with whatever they do together. And denying Yunho-hyung affection in hopes of frustrating him enough so that he comes after you is not the right thing to do either. You're making him do something that's out of the norm for him, and you're denying him intimacy with you. You're withholding intimacy with him and that's not right."

Both Changmin and Minho looked at Taemin in shock. Changmin shocked because everything Taemin had said was true and accurate and he had no idea the young man was so wise. Minho shocked because he had no idea his boyfriend knew so much about sex given that Taemin was a virgin (Minho was a virgin too but thought he knew a little more about sex than Taemin did).

Taemin's eyes widened in shock as Changmin and Minho stared at him. "What? You're both surprised I know a little something about sex and how natural it should be between two people who love each other?" he asked in surprise.

"I didn't know you possess such wisdom, Tae. You caught me by surprise. You've grown a lot since your debut. Thank you for the words of wisdom," Changmin said, explaining his shock.

Minho's mouth fell open as he continued staring at Taemin in shock. When Taemin looked at him strangely, waiting for Minho to explain himself, Minho blushed and murmured, "I had no idea you knew so much about...sex."

Taemin smiled sheepishly and said, "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't know anything about sex and how it should be done, Minnie-Min. You should know by now that I know more than you think."

Changmin looked at Minho and said pointedly, "He's not a naive little boy anymore, Min. He's as grown as you are now and knows just as much about life now as you know."

"Yeah...I guess so," Minho murmured as he continued staring at Taemin in shock...and delight.

Taemin grinned impishly at Minho and sent Minho's heart racing.

Changmin caught the silent exchange between his two friends and couldn't help smiling even though his heart was heavy with worry over his own relationship with Yunho. He was glad that Minho and Taemin had finally gotten together. They were perfect for each other. "Hang on to what you two have, nae chingu. Don't let anything steal what you have and come between you. Cherish what you have and never take it for granted," he advised out loud, his voice strained with emotion.

Minho and Taemin knew where that unwarranted advice came from, and as Taemin squeezed Changmin's knee again comfortingly, Minho rubbed Changmin's back again comfortingly and said, "You haven't lost Yunho-hyung, nae chingu. He may be upset with you right now but you haven't lost him. He loves you, Chami. Not even fear of losing control to you is going to change the fact that he loves you very, very much. So change your strategy with him, do as Tae-Tae suggested, and everything will be fine between you and Yunho-hyung."

"Just go slowly with him and be patient with him, Chami. Let him know how much you love him and that he can trust you. Make him feel comfortable and safe around you. You do all of that and he'll be putty in your arms willingly before you know it," Taemin encouraged gently.

Minho looked at his boyfriend and thought, 'OMG! You're full of surprises, Tae-Tae! What other surprises do you have, angel-heart!? Whatever they are, I'm looking forward to finding out what they are!' He smiled gleefully as he imagined what it was going to be like discovering all of Taemin's surprises.

Taemin caught Minho's smile and smiled in return.

Changmin, oblivious to the silent looks his friends were giving each other, nodded his head and said, "I'll put your advice to work, Taemin. Thank you. And thank you both for listening to me. I appreciate it." Already his mind was thinking up ways to put Taemin's advice to work so that he could regain Yunho's trust.

"Anytime, nae chingu. That's what friends are for," Minho said as he gave Changmin a hug. Changmin returned the hug; then he hugged Taemin who giggled softly and hugged Changmin back. Minho caught Taemin's gaze and they both looked at each other lovingly; both of them realizing how precious their love was and that they should treasure it and protect it always and forever.

 

~*~

 

TVXQ's dressing room  
TVXQ's Backstage Area at M! Countdown Studios

Meanwhile in TVXQ's dressing room...

 

Yunho was leaning back against the door of the wardrobe and staring blankly in front of him. His expression was one of shock, sadness, worry and fear. Tears dampened his cheeks as he had been crying almost non-stop since realizing a while ago the reason why he was so afraid to give all of himself to Changmin in the bedroom. His heart was aching with the revelation. He feared the revelation would cost him a future with Changmin.

A knock sounded at the dressing room door. Thinking it was Changmin or Tamara-noona or Team Phoenix, he wiped the tears from his face with a tissue then squared his shoulders and plastered a beautiful but fake smile on his face before opening the door and announcing brightly, "Hey!"

The two people standing in the hallway were not Changmin, Tamara-noona nor Team Phoenix. It was two of his friends from Super Junior - Kim Heechul and Lee Eunhyuk. "Hey, Yundol! How's it going?" Heechul and Eunhyuk replied cheerily, their faces glowing with warm smiles for their friend Yunho. At twenty-seven years old, Kim Heechul was a gorgeous young man with large dark brown eyes and shoulder-length dyed reddish-brown hair. His facial structure was delicate and angelic-looking and his singing voice was that of an angel's, but there wasn't anything angelic about Heechul. Heechul was the resident *bad boy* of Super Junior and the second oldest of the group. He had a wicked sense of humor and could be crude and brutally honest at times. With a flawless, alabaster-colored complexion and slight, whipcord lean build, he was a vision to behold and could be a social darling, a prankster or an ass-kicker with just a snap of his fingers. However, he was deeply loved by his band mates and friends, and his fans adored his wild, unconventional ways. He was also one-half of K-pop music's longest running romance that only the SM Family and a few others knew about - the rest of the world was clueless about his romance with band mate and childhood best friend Lee Eunhyuk. Lee Eunhyuk was also twenty-seven years old but was a few months younger than Heechul. Eunhyuk was one of SM's best dancers (Yunho was SM's other best dancer) and Super Junior's best dancer. He was also one of the group's best rappers and had a wonderful singing voice too. He was an inch shorter than his boyfriend Heechul, standing only at 5'9". He had a dancer's body and was whipcord-lean. His complexion was a flawless, slightly darker alabaster color than Heechul's complexion; his collar-length hair was dyed a rich golden-brown color, and his wide eyes were a warm chocolate-brown color. He was extremely handsome, almost beautiful. He and Heechul looked good together, their attractiveness complimenting each other very well. While Heechul was known as the *bad boy* of Super Junior, Eunhyuk was known as the goofy jokester of the group, always trying to say or do something to make others feel happy and carefree.

The bright smiles on Heechul's and Eunhyuk's faces faded when they saw the fake smile Yunho had plastered on his face. They've known Yunho for over a decade now and could always tell when Yunho's beautiful smile was genuine or forced like it was right now. Yunho knew from the sudden look of concern in their gazes that they had figured out his smile was fake and he stepped aside to let them into his dressing room. They entered, and when he shut door and then turned around to face them, both of them asked him worriedly, "Yunho, what's wrong? And where's Changmin?"

Yunho sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "You two know me too well," he muttered dryly. Then he looked at them and whispered rawly, "I think I made a mistake becoming romantically involved with Changmin."

Both Heechul and Eunhyuk looked shocked by Yunho's statement. Then Heechul's gaze hardened as he growled, "What has the little punk done this time?" Although he and Changmin were good friends, there were times when they didn't get along very well. Heechul's crudeness/brutal honesty and Changmin's frankness/sarcasm sometimes rubbed them both the wrong way. Right now was one of those times for Heechul.

"Nothing. It's not him. It's me," Yunho muttered sadly; then he went over to the leather couch and sat done on it. He put his face in his hands for a few seconds, then he lowered his hands and looked at his friends helplessly. "I'm afraid," he murmured rawly.

"Afraid? Afraid of what? Changmin?" Eunhyuk asked worriedly, and when Yunho nodded yes, Eunhyuk gasp, "Oh, Yunho, no. Changmin would never do anything to hurt you."

"I have to agree with my better half - Changmin would never do anything to hurt you, Yunho. He worships the ground you walk on. You mean everything to him. I figured that out the first time I saw you two together in the practice room during our trainee days. You were helping him with a dance move that he was having trouble with because he had started to sprout into the Amazon that he is today. He was hanging on to every word you said, and watching your every move like a hawk. He was in love with you then but probably didn't realize it because he was so young back then," Heechul said. He motioned for Eunhyuk to follow him, and he perched himself in front if Yunho on the coffee table while Eunhyuk sat beside Yunho on the couch. Heechul took both of Yunho's trembling hands in his own hands and waited for Yunho to look at him before saying gently, "it's not Changmin you're really afraid of, is it? It's the thought of letting your guard down and giving all of yourself to him that frightens you, isn't? Because you know Changmin wants all of you, and you're afraid to give all of yourself to him because you fear the vulnerability you will feel if you do give all of yourself to him. You fear he'll take control of you and make you feel helpless and unable to protect yourself. You felt that way when Soria Kim poisoned you. You felt that way when those three bastards abandoned you and Changmin. You don't want Changmin making you feel that way again."

Yunho nodded slowly as tears rolled down his cheeks again. "The last time I trusted someone so completely...they betrayed me and left me. The last time I trusted in someone outside of those I know I can trust...she tried to kill me," he said rawly.

"Yunho, what happened with Soria Kim can happen to anyone. We all trust our fans to a certain degree and never expect them to try to harm us," Eunhyuk soothed as he rubbed Yunho's back comfortingly.

"She wasn't a fan of mine, Eunnie. She was an anti-fan posing as a fan of mine," Yunho corrected. "And she rendered me helpless and nearly killed me."

"I understand how it feels to be helpless and unable to do anything to stop whatever is happening to you. I know firsthand what that's like," Heechul said gently, shadows of his own trauma clouding his gaze for a moment. Eunhyuk started to reach out and comfort him but he shook his head, letting Eunhyuk know he was okay. Focusing on Yunho again, Heechul said, "With Changmin you don't have to fear feeling that way. He loves you, Yunho. He would do anything in the world for you. He doesn't want to control you, nae chingu; he doesn't want to strip you of your power and take your leadership away from you. He just wants to love you with all of his heart and soul. He's comfortable with you being the leader as far as business is concern. He trusts you unwaveringly. And I'm sure he would follow your lead in the bedroom too if that's what you want. He only wants what's best for you. And he wants to be more than your friend, Yunho; more than your band mate. He wants to be the love of your life. He wants to share a romantic life with you. And I know you want that too."

"Of course, I want that. He's everything to me. In just a short time...he's come to mean everything to me," Yunho said with a watery sigh. "But he wants to be the dominate one in our personal relationship. And deep down inside...I want that too. I want to be the one to follow and he leads. But the thought of him taking me and I'm lying there vulnerable and helpless and at his mercy..." His voice died away as another watery sob escaped him. He was scared. Oh, God, he was sooo scared.

"Giving all of yourself to someone is scary, I grant you that. Especially when your trust has been broken," Heechul soothed as he squeezed Yunho's hands comfortingly. "But Changmin isn't Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu, and he sure as hell isn't Soria Kim. He's proven to you time and again that you can trust him, that he'll always be here for you and always put your needs before his own. You trust him completely when it comes to business; you can trust him completely with your heart and your body too. He'll never intentionally hurt you, Yunho. He loves you too much to hurt you intentionally."

"Don't let your fears ruin what you have with him, Yunho. You two have something amazing; very similar to what Heechul and I have together. Don't let anything destroy that. Don't let anything take away the life you and Changmin are meant to have together," Eunhyuk encourage as he rubbed Yunho's back soothingly. "Does Changmin know how you're feeling right now?"

"He knows I'm uneasy about giving all of myself to him," Yunho admitted quietly. "But he doesn't know the real reason why I'm feeling this way. I told him it s because I'm used to being in control all of the time."

"And that may very well be part of the reason why you are feeling the way that you do. But it's not the only reason. You need to tell Changmin everything about how you're feeling. He can't help you through it if you don't tell him everything," Eunhyuk reprimanded Yunho gently.

"I know it was hard for me to trust Eunnie at first when we began dating. I trusted him as my best friend...but not as a lover. I had good reason not to trust him or anyone in the bedroom. I was a victim of rape, remember? When I was fifteen I was raped, my innocence stolen from me in the brutal way imaginable. I trusted no one after that except Eunhyuk because he was my best friend - had been since daycare. But I feared being intimate with him. It took him a long time to convince me that I could trust him with my body...trust him with my heart." Heechul smiled as his eyes filled with tears. "And now he and I are happy together and living the life we want to live together." He squeezed Yunho's hands again. "You haven't gone through what I've gone through, Yunho, and I hope you never will. You have a wonderful man who loves you desperately and is willing to be everything to you. Trust him, Yunho. Give him all of you and trust him to do right by you. Don't let your fears come between you and him. You two are destined to be together. Don't piss off the gods by denying destiny."

"One God, Heechul," Yunho corrected and Heechul rolled his eyes at him. "And since when did Changmin become *wonderful* in your book?" Yunho teased lightly, some of the sadness and fear leaving his eyes now as he took Heechul's and Eunhyuk's advice to heart.

"Yeah, when did that happen, Chullie?" Eunhyuk asked, and giggled at the scathing glare Heechul gave him and Yunho.

"He's a brat to me, but I know he's good to you, Yunho!" Heechul snapped snidely. Then he simmered down and said sincerely to Yunho, "You have something very special with him, Yunho. Don't let it slip through your fingers. Don't some other man or woman get what is rightfully yours."

Yunho nodded, taking Heechul's words to heart.

A knock sounded at the door; then the door opened and Changmin walked in. He looked like he'd been crying as he looked right at Yunho. "Heechul-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung," he acknowledged the Super Junior band mates as he kept his gaze locked on Yunho. "Would mind giving Yunho-hyung and me a few minutes alone? We'll see you both at rehearsals."

Yunho stared back at Changmin with eyes luminous with emotion.

"Sure," Eunhyuk said as he stood and took Heechul by the arm to help Heechul to stand up. Heechul was recovering from major surgery to his right knee and the knee sometimes gave him trouble as it healed.

Heechul stood and thanked Eunhyuk for his assistance. He told Yunho that they would see him later at rehearsals; then he looked at Changmin and warned softly, "Brat, Eunnie and I just sang your praises to Yundol. Don't make us regret it." Then he and Eunhyuk walked passed him; Eunhyuk smiling apologetically at Changmin for what Heechul had just said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, old man," Changmin muttered back tersely to Heechul as he watched Heechul and Eunhyuk leave, Heechul giving Changmin a scathing glare. When the door closed, Changmin turned back to Yunho who was now standing before him. For several moments they stared at each other, both of them at a loss for words.

Then Yunho cleared his throat and said softly, "Changminnie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said what I said. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No, ssh. It's okay," Changmin soothed as he put a finger to Yunho's lips to stop Yunho from saying anything further. The silky softness of Yunho's lips and the warmth of his breath sent tingles of pleasure up and down Changmin's spine. "I'm the one who should apologize for pressuring you. I shouldn't have asked you to surrender to me, and I shouldn't have pushed you away this morning when you kissed me. I did that because I was trying to make you want me so much that you'd come to me and take what you wanted from me. I would've given you anything you wanted, baby, with a glad and willful heart because I love you so much. But I realize now that I can't force you to do what you're afraid to do and I apologize." He reached up and cupped Yunho's face in his hands. "Forgive me, honey bunny," he whispered rawly, his thumbs caressing the curvatures of Yunho's cheekbones as his gaze glinted with unshed tears. "Forgive me and learn trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I would rather die than hurt you. Please forgive me."

"Minnie...angel...it's I who needs your forgiveness," Yunho said rawly as tears glinted in his eyes. "I'm sorry for not trusting you like I should. I'm sorry I didn't realize why I'm so afraid to give all of myself until just a while ago."

"I thought it was because you're afraid I'd take control of you? If it's still that, please know that I won't. I would never strip you if your of power and force you to submit to me and feel inferior to me. That's not how I am. You should know that by now," Changmin chided gently.

"No, it's not that anymore," Yunho denied. Then he sighed deeply before saying, "When Soria Kim poisoned me...I felt vulnerable and helpless, unable to stop the poison wrecking havoc in me. I had blindly trusted in a fan that really wasn't a fan and almost died because of it. When Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu left us...I felt vulnerable and helpless again...and abandoned. Abandoned by three people I had blindly believed were my friends and would never do anything to hurt me. I was in love with Jaejoong when he left. The pain of his leaving nearly undid me. I think I would've lost my mind if you hadn't been there to keep me together...to keep me strong and hopeful for a life after him and the other two. But I hated how they made me feel...how Soria Kim made me feel...vulnerable, helpless and abandoned. I made a promise to myself that I would never, ever let anyone make me feel like that again. I made a promise to myself that I would never trust anyone blindly again. For a while I kept that promise to myself. Then I fell in love with you...and everything changed after that. I found myself trusting blindly again...trusting you blindly...and it frightened me. Because I don't want to feel the way I felt when Soria poisoned me...or when Jae, Chunnie and Su left us. I don't want to feel vulnerable, helpless and abandoned with you. I just want to feel loved by you and trust that you will never hurt me...never take my trust for you and throw it back in my face because if you ever did that...I would die, Minnie. I would shrivel up and die." The tears were now streaming down Yunho's face as he bared his heart and soul to Changmin.

Changmin felt his heart clench with sympathy for the love of his life. Reaching out, he pulled Yunho into his arms and hugged Yunho tightly as he whispered fervently, "You can trust me, Yunho. I would never abuse your trust in me. I would never do anything to hurt you. And I would never do anything that would make you feel vulnerable, helpless and inferior to me. We are *equals*, Yunho. Equals in the bedroom, equals in our relationship. The only time we are not equals are when we are TVXQ/Tohoshinki. You are the leader when it comes to that, and I follow you willingly and joyously."

"No, Changmin, we are equals in the music world too. I may be the elder and the leader of our band, but we are also equals too. Your ideas and input are just as important as mine," Yunho protested fervently as he wrapped his arms around Changmin and returned the hug.

Changmin kissed Yunho's temple as he murmured, "I had no idea your issues with control had to do with what Soria Kim and JYJ did to you. I'm sorry they hurt you. They won't hurt you again. And I'll never hurt you. We'll take our time in the bedroom and will only do what feels comfortable to us both. And when you are ready to go further, you tell me and we will, gently and lovingly. And I'll never deny you affection again. I promise."

Yunho felt his heart flutter with relief as tears of joy filled his eyes. "Thank you, Changmin, for being so understanding. I just need some time, okay?"

Changmin drew back and cupped Yunho's face in his hands. He smiled a smile that reached his eyes and said gently, "Take all the time you need, honey bunny. I'm not going anywhere."

Yunho gazed soulfully at Changmin. "I love you, angel. I love you," Yunho breathed softly.

Changmin leaned forward and kissed Yunho gently on the lips. "I love you too, kitten. I love you too," he whispered against Yunho's lips.

Problem solved. :-)

 

~*~

 

Later that morning at M! Countdown...

 

Rehearsals went well for every K-pop idol guesting on M! Countdown today. TVXQ was did particularly well and were set to do a great performance later in the afternoon during the live recording of M! Countdown. Team Phoenix were impressed with TVXQ's professionalism and work ethic. They were also impressed with the other idols' professionalism and work ethic. And although they had to endure the questioning stares of Yunho and Changmin's peers, Team Phoenix handled it like the pros they were.

However, things took a turn for the unexpected as Jung Min started singing and dancing along with Super Junior as they rehearsed their latest hit 'Mr. Simple'. As Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong stared at their teammate in disbelief, Yunho and Changmin watched in amazement as Jung Min mimicked every note Super Junior sang and every dance step Super Junior executed. When Super Junior finished their rehearsal and clapped at how well Jung Min had mimicked them, Yunho said to Jung Min, "I think you missed your calling, Agent Min. You're as good as Super Junior."

"Maybe they could use another member in their group," Changmin said, sounding very impressed with the security agent.

Jung Min blushed wildly and said with a shy smile to Changmin and Yunho, "I could never do what they and you two do. I'd get stage fright." Yet the look in his eyes said differently.

Hyung Jun patted Jung Min on the back and said with a teasing smile, "You belong with Hyun and me, Jung Minnie."

"And with Rain, Jung Minnie," Hyun Joong said, both he and Hyung Jun reminding Jung Min where his responsibilities and loyalty lay.

"I know. I was only dreaming," Jung Min replied light-heartedly to his teammates.

Both Yunho and Changmin wondered how deeply did Jung Min's fascination with the entertainment world ran. Jung Min had raw, natural talent that would carry him far in the entertainment world should he ever want to become a singer/dancer/actor/model.

After rehearsals, Team Phoenix introduced themselves to all of the idols in attendance and explained why they were at the complex. The idols expressed their gratefulness for the security agents being there to safeguard Yunho then the idols introduced themselves to the agents. It was quite obvious to the agents that all of the idols present cared very deeply about Yunho's well being and respected Yunho greatly. Yunho was truly loved and respected by his peers, and that pleased Team Phoenix very much because they knew the idols would do their part to help keep Yunho safe and let the agents know if anything strange happens.

It also pleased Changmin to see so many of their peers showing their love and respect for Yunho. And it made Yunho feel safe and secure that his peers cared so deeply for him.

 

~*~

 

Photo Shoot Studio  
VOGUE Korea  
Downtown Seoul, South Korea

Late morning...

 

"Junsu, stand closer to Jaejoong. Yoochun, turn a little more towards Jaejoong. Jaejoong, look soulfully into the camera. Thanks, gentlemen, perfect!" the photographer praised as she snapped photo after photo of JYJ looking stunning against a sky-blue backdrop.

Yoochun felt uncomfortable standing so close to Jaejoong, but you never would have guessed that by the way Yoochun stared soulfully into the camera. Having years of experience in front of the camera, it was easy for Yoochun and his band mates to pretend that all was well between them for the sake of the camera. They were experts at pretending everything was fine.

But when the photographer requested they all take a fifteen minute break as the crew set up for the next round of photos, Yoochun stormed off to JYJ's dressing room without a backwards glance. Both Jaejoong and Junsu could feel the anger and hostility roiling off of Yoochun as they followed Yoochun into the dressing room.

Yoochun was standing at the single window in the room, staring out at the bright late morning sun drenching downtown Seoul. His arms were folded across his chest and a nerve ticked in his jaw. He looked like a thundercloud. Junsu went over to Yoochun and tried to talk to Yoochun, but Yoochun ignored Junsu and continued staring out the window. Sighing sadly, Junsu looked over at Jaejoong who stood leaning back against the closed door and said, "See what you're doing to us, Jae? See how deeply you've hurt Chunnie and me?"

Jaejoong said rawly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt either of you. I care so much about both of you. Forgive me. Please forgive me."

Yoochun looked at Jaejoong and hissed, "Why?! Why should we forgive you?! You care nothing about us! All you care about is yourself and Yunho! And I even have to wonder if you really care about Yunho!"

"Yoochun!" Junsu gasped, shocked by Yoochun's hostility.

"I should've never invited you into our world, Jaejoong! I should've kept you as a friend/band mate only! I should've never fallen in love with you!" Yoochun snarled angrily; his ebony eyes flashing with fury and hurt as he glowered at Jaejoong.

"Yoochun," Junsu murmured pleadingly as he darted in front of Yoochun so that Yoochun couldn't pounce on Jaejoong. "He said he's sorry. Please, forgive him. I do." Junsu turned and looked soulfully at Jaejoong. "I forgive you," Junsu said softly to Jaejoong. "I know you can't help how you feel and it's all right. If you can't love Chunnie and me in the way that we want you to love us, it's okay. I just want you to be happy, Jaejae. I just want you to be loved in the way you deserved to be loved whether if that's Chunnie and me...or someone else."

"It sure as hell won't be Yunho! He's in love with Changmin and that's not going to change!" Yoochun sneered as he glared at Jaejoong.

"Yoochun...why are you so angry at me? You already have someone who loves you the way you want to be loved. Why are you so angry that I can't love you as deeply as Junsu loves you? Shouldn't Junsu be enough for you?" Jaejoong asked carefully.

Yoochun lunged forward and would've pounced on Jaejoong if Junsu hadn't held Yoochun back. "Junsu is enough for me!" Yoochun bellowed. "He's the one who needs you more! Apparently I'm not enough for him!"

"Yoochun! What on earth are you talking about?! What makes you think you're not enough for me?!" Junsu exclaimed in shock as hurt filled his dark brown gaze.

"You've been giving me the cold shoulder since I told Jaejoong not to come home! You hardly speak to me when we're alone! We're not even sharing the same bed anymore! I haven't felt your touch or your kiss in days! It's because you love Jaejoong more than you love me, isn't it?!" Yoochun demanded woundedly, his ebony gaze no longer flashing with anger but with hurt now instead.

"Yoochun, no! That's not true! I love you more than anyone or anything in this world! I'm just angry that you won't let Jaejoong come home so that we three can handle this and get through it together! We can't get beyond this if Jaejoong's living somewhere else! Why would you think I love him more than I love you?! You mean *EVERYTHING* to me! I couldn't live without you!" Junsu beseeched rawly, his heart in his eyes.

Yoochun adverted his gaze from Junsu and glared at Jaejoong again as he gritted through his teeth, "You've shut me out, Junsu! What the hell was I suppose to think?!"

"Not that! You don't think I don't love you! I thought you knew how much I love you! I guess you don't!" Junsu's voice sounded watery now as tears filled his eyes. Then he turned and brushed passed Jaejoong as he left the dressing room.

"Junsu!" Yoochun cried out as he started after Junsu, but Jaejoong blocked Yoochun's way, preventing Yoochun from going after Junsu. "Jaejoong, get the fuck out of my way before I punch you into the middle of next week!" Yoochun warned, his hands balling into fists as he raised them up to punch Jaejoong aside.

Jaejoong grabbed Yoochun's wrists and slammed them back against the closed door as he spun Yoochun around and pinned Yoochun against the closed door. Then Jaejoong swooped in and captured Yoochun's lips in a harsh, searing kiss that Yoochun immediately struggled against. Jaejoong drew back before Yoochun could bite his lips and hissed breathlessly, "I love you, dammit! I love you and Junsu so damn much! I'm sorry I love Yunho too, but that doesn't take away from my love for you and Junsu!" His dark hazel gaze searched Yoochun's ebony gaze. "Forgive me, Yoochun! Let me come back home! Let us work through this together! And Junsu doesn't love me more than he loves you! You mean everything to him! He may love me but he loves you more! He always has! He always will! Don't ever doubt his love for you because he will never love anyone as much as he loves you, Yoochun! Always and forever, he will love you!" Stepping back, Jaejoong let go of Yoochun; Jaejoong breathing harshly as he stared hard at Yoochun.

Yoochun was breathing harshly too as he glared back at Jaejoong. "We need a few more days apart," Yoochun muttered stiffly, and Jaejoong felt his heart sink. "I need to work on fixing things with Junsu first before you come back home. I can't lose him, Jaejoong. As much as I love you...I love him more. I always will. His needs come before yours."

"He wants me back home with you both," Jaejoong implored. "He needs me back home with you both. And I need to be back home with you both."

"No, you need more time away from us so that you can think more clearly," Yoochun contradicted sternly. "You need decide who you want most in your life...Su and me...or Yunho who is with Changmin and will *never* be yours. Now get out. I need some time alone." Yoochun pushed away from the door and brushed passed Jaejoong to go back over to the window and stare out of it blindly.

Jaejoong stared after Yoochun for a long moment. Never before had he seen Yoochun so angry and hurt, and knowing that he was the cause of that anger and hurt in Yoochun, and the cause of the hurt in Junsu tore at Jaejoong's heart.

A chime suddenly echoed through the dressing room. Both Jaejoong and Yoochun jumped at the sound of it. When it echoed again, Jaejoong realized it was coming from his iPhone. He pulled out his iPhone, unlocked it and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked a bit guardedly into the phone.

"Umm...Jaejoong-hyung? It's Kibum," replied the soft, hesitant voice of Kim Kibum. "I'm sorry for calling but...I need your help."

Jaejoong forgot all about angry Yoochun as he turned his back to Yoochun and asked Kibum in concern, "What's wrong, Kibum? Has something happened to you or to Hyung Jun or Hyun Joong?"

"I tried calling Junnie and Hyun but...they aren't answering their phones. They're at work," Kibum said in a voice that sounded teary. "Jaejoong-hyung...someone just attacked me. I was heading across campus to my next class and...from out of nowhere...three guys showed and...attacked me. They punched me...knocked me to ground...kicked me...then took my backpack with my laptop in it and ran off. I begged them not to hurt me...to just take whatever they wanted and leave me alone...but they laughed at me and punched me in the face...then kicked me in the side...I'm in so much pain...and I'm spitting up blood. I can't move. Please...Jaejoong-hyung...come help me. I think I'm dying..." Violent coughing sounded in Jaejoong's ear as Kibum coughed hard.

"Where are you, Kibum? Can you tell me which part of campus you're at?" Jaejoong asked as he pulled his car keys out.

"I'm...I'm near...the library...in...in...the alley behind...the library. They...they dragged me back here before...beating me up. I thought...I thought they were going to...to rape me," Kibum whimpered.

"Ssshhh, Kibummie, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm on my way. I'll be right there. Stay on the phone with me so that I'll know you're okay," Jaejoong promised as he started for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Yoochun demanded as he watched Jaejoong head for the door.

"Hold on, Kibummie," Jaejoong soothed, then he covered the mouthpiece of his iPhone and glared at Yoochun. "Kim Hyung Jun's brother was just mugged and he's lying in an alley beaten and bleeding! He couldn't reach Hyung Jun or Hyun Joong because they are on assignment today safeguarding Yunho and Changmin! He asked me to come help him! I have to go!" Jaejoong retorted brusquely as he opened the door.

"You can't leave right now! We're in the middle of a photo shoot! What am I supposed to tell the photographer?!" Yoochun exclaimed indignantly.

Jaejoong whirled back around and sneered angrily, "I don't give a damn what you tell the photographer! The boy has been mugged and beaten! He needs help! He can't get ahold of his brother or Hyun Joong! I'm living with him and his brother and Hyun Joong! They were gracious enough to let me stay with them when you said I couldn't come home! If the boy needs me, I have to be there for him! It's the least I can do after everything he and Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong have done for me! Surely you can understand that, Yoochun! Surely you're not that insensitive!" Then Jaejoong left the dressing room and ran down the hallway to the elevators.

Yoochun stared after Jaejoong in shock. Then he closed his eyes and raked his hand through his hair before cursing at himself for being so cold and insensitive.

Junsu returned a few seconds later and berated, "What did you say to him, Chunnie?! What did you say to Jae to make him run out of here like that?!"

"He got a call, Junsu. Agent Kim Hyung Jun's brother has been mugged and beaten and he called Jae to ask him to come take him to the hospital. He tried calling Agent Kim Hyung Jun and Agent Kim Hyun Joong but they are on assignment today safeguarding Yunho and Changmin and didn't answer their phones," Yoochun told Junsu. Then Yoochun sighed deeply and said, "I was insensitive, yelling at Jae not to leave because we're in the middle of a photo shoot. That was wrong of me."

Junsu seemed to deflate at the news of Jaejoong going to help someone. "Who is this brother of Agent Kim Hyung Jun? He must be very important to Jaejoong for him to go running out of here in a panic," Junsu asked.

"He said the boy's name is Kibum. I guess Kibum, Hyung Jun and Hyun Joong have been very kind to him, letting him stay with them. I know what good friends Jae and Hyun Joong are - they've been friends all of their lives and share a history together. I didn't know that Jae has grown close to Hyung Jun and his little brother. He said he had to go to Kibum after everything the boy and his brother and Hyun Joong have done for him," Yoochun explained. Then he looked deeply at Junsu and whispered rawly, "I'm sorry, Junsu. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realize how important Jae has become to you until I barred him from coming back home and you got upset with me." Yoochun swallowed hard as tears filled his eyes, his heart breaking as he whispered, "If you want to be with Jae...I won't stand in your way. I just want you to be happy...because it's obvious now that...I can't make you happy anymore."

"Chunnie, no," Junsu groaned as he drew Yoochun into his arms and hugged Yoochun tightly. "I don't want to be with Jaejoong if I can't be with you. I love you more than I love him. I could never live without you. You mean everything to me. I love you, ae-in, I love you. And I'm sorry for being so angry at you and making you doubt my love for you. Forgive me, Chunnie. Please, please forgive me," Junsu pleaded as he tightened his arms around Yoochun, tears streaming down Junsu's face and messing up his stage makeup.

Yoochun clung to Junsu, his own tears flowing down his face and messing up his stage makeup as he hid his face in Junsu's blond hair and wept wrenchingly. "Forgive me, angel-heart, forgive me. I'm sorry...I'm sooo sorry," Yoochun gasped, his watery voice muffled against Junsu's hair.

Junsu rubbed Yoochun's back and crooned softly, letting Yoochun know that he forgave him and that he still loved him and would love him always and forever.

 

~*~

 

Seoul University Campus

A while later...

 

Kibum felt numbness engulf him as he lay in an alley behind Seoul University's Campus Library; the alley isolated and abandoned. Students rarely walked in the alley, so no one on-campus knew that Kibum was out there. His hand had long since fallen to the ground, his iPhone barely in his grasp as he fought to stay awake, Jaejoong-hyung's voice calling out from the iPhone begging him to not fall unconscious, to stay awake because he was almost where Kibum was. Kibum felt coldness steal over him as blood continued to seep out of his mouth and the gash above his left eyebrow. His left side pained him every time he took a ragged breath. He feared he was dying.

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap about him and cradle him close against a strong, broad chest. He gasped, pain ricochetting through his left side as he looked up in a fog of misery and found Jaejoong-hyung smiling worriedly at him. "Jae...joong...hyung," he moaned pitifully; his swollen, bleeding lips barely able to form his rescuer's name.

"Ssshhh...it's okay, Kibummie. I've got you. I'll take care of you," Jaejoong soothed as he smoothed the boy's silky dark brown hair back from his bleeding forehead. "I need to call an ambulance." He started to dial 911 when he felt Kibum grab his hand. "What, sweetheart?" Jaejoong asked softly, not realizing he had just called the boy by an endearment reserved only for Yoochun and Junsu.

"Please...take me to the hospital. No...no ambulance. Don't want to bring...attention to myself. Don't want...to disrupt anyone...on campus," Kibum pleaded, his gaze wrought with pain and fear.

"Okay. I probably can get you to the hospital faster than waiting for the EMTs to arrive," Jaejoong said, then he instructed Kibum to wrap his arms around his neck and hold on tight. Kibum did as he was told, and as Jaejoong lifted the boy up into his arms and stood up, Kibum cried out in agony as pain shot through his side, cutting off his breathing for a second. "Ssshhh, baby," Jaejoong soothed, calling the boy by another endearment that was reserved for Junsu without realizing it. "I've got you. You're gonna be all right." Jaejoong carried Kibum over to the car and sat the boy in it. He buckled Kibum in, then he kissed the boy's forehead gently before closing the door and hurrying around it to climb into the driver's seat. Then he fired up the engine and zoomed off in flurry of rubber and dust, praying all the way to Seoul University Hospital that he got Kibum there in time and that Kibum would be all right.

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


End file.
